Eien
by Amiasha Ruri
Summary: A vision of an event thousands of years ago starts a journey that leads everyone to Egypt, and their pasts. Yami and Yami Bakura centric. OWARI
1. Yume

**AN:** Well well, hello people. This is revision number two of the first chapter, which I must say is far better than the first revision (or, shudder to mention, the original. Either of them.) I desperately had to start on this rewrite because of how old this fic is; the writing style is so different from what it used to be. So, at least this chapter more accurately reflects my recent writing. Bear with me people; I started this fic something like two years ago. XD

Also, if you'd like to read a version of this chapter will the easier to understand slashes used in mindlinks before the banning of symbols, you can read this chapter on my site. Go to my homepage from my bio, kill the 'sukuigaarisou' extention, and add 'eiench1**dot**htm' to the end, you'll get there. Here, due to the symbol restrictions, Yami's link will be bold italics and Yuugi's will be italics.

Another important note is that this chapter won't match up with the others quite so well, due to how much a rewrite this chapter got. I've changed lines that are flashed back too, for instance. So some inconsistancy there is known about and will be fixed as I go through the chapters.

So anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and the fic.

* * *

Eien; part 1  
by: Amiasha 

"How could I lose? I will not allow you to continue your reign; you've been Pharaoh for far longer than you deserve. I will defeat you!"

"No. We had a fair challenge. You have lost, and as such, I will enact the consequences."

"You will regret this! This is not the end, brat. Someday, I will succed in killing you and, will claim my rightful place as Pharaoh!"

"Silence! You will never become Pharaoh, nor will you threaten myself, my priests, or Egypt any longer! Begone!"

Yami's eyes snapped open as he awoke suddenly, shooting upright in the large black bed of his soul room. He brushed his long bangs away from his eyes, breathing heavily from the nightmare, looking around to reaffirm to himself that he was in his soulroom. He reached out and gently ran his fingers over one of the heiroglyphs painted on the wall, sighing.

_Yami, are you alright?_ Yuugi's soft voice startled the spirit again, Yami not having expected the other boy to be contacting him in the middle of the night.

**_I'm sorry aibou, did I wake you?_** Yami asked, feeling somewhat guilty.

_Not exactly; I felt you were upset. I don't mind, really._ Yuugi insisted, before repeating his previous question. _Are you okay?_

**_Yes aibou, I'm alright._** Yami responded. **_It was a just a normal dream._**

Yuugi snorted._ Of course it was. Your dreams are always normal. But really. What was it about? I didn't get much, just voices. One sounded like you._

Yami nodded, even though Yuugi couldn't see him. **_I think one of them was mine, yes. I don't know the other, though._**

Yuugi was quiet a moment. _You think that it actually happened?_

**_I can't say._** Yami responded, sighing quietly.

_I wish I could help you..._ Yuugi said sadly.

Yami smiled softly and began a familiar spell, materializing outside of the Puzzle in a copy of what Yuugi was wearing, which happened to be dark emerald green pajamas. He sat down on the bed next to Yuugi. **_You are helping._** He reponded, smiling at his aibou.

Yuugi returned the smile, happy for his dark's company. "Why don't you stay out of the Puzzle tonight?" He suggested, knowing the spirit didn't really like staying in his soul room. He would love to have Yami stay materialized all the time, if not for the limitations of Yami's spell. The spirit had to return to his soul room to rest every twelve hours or so.

Yami smiled and nodded at the other boy, getting into the bed and curling up under the blankets. Yuugi gave a small giggle, knowing his dark's dislike of cold, and pulled another blanket over them both.

Yami adjusted a pillow, hudling under the blankets. "I'll try not to wake you again..."

"I already told you, I don't mind." Yuugi responded, giving a gentle tug on one of the spirit's bangs. "Now go to sleep."

Yami poked his aibou in the forehead. "Let go of my hair." He said lightly, looking amused.

"Fine, fine." Yuugi responded. "'Night, mou hitori no boku."

"Goodnight, aibou."

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. 

Yuugi cracked open an eye, glaring with it at the alarm clock. Yami, who was near it, had pulled the blankets over his head and was making no move to shut the annoying object off. The boy sighed loudly, sitting up and leaning precariously over the spirit to switch off the clock.

Yuugi looked down at Yami, or the blankets that Yami was under, and giggled slightly. He always loved seeing his dark act silly; the moments were usually rare and reserved for him. Yami had started to become more casual and relaxed around their friends and Sugoroku in the past month or so, but that didn't often extend beyond actually holding a conversation with them.

The teen carefully got out of bed, making sure not to jostle the spirit, and crossed his room to his closet where he began digging for his school uniform. As he reached for his jacket, he hesitated, swallowing. He suddenly felt slightly naseus, putting a hand to his stomach, and leaning against the wall for a moment until it passed.

"Aibou?" Yami asked quietly from behind him, causing Yuugi to turn around to face the spirit who was sitting up, long hair somewhat disheveled from sleeping. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, mou hitori no boku." Yuugi responded reassuringly. "Just felt sick for a moment, that's all. It's passed now." That was true, after all; he was no longer queasy, though it was now replaced with the heavy feeling of a stone in his stomach.

Yami climbed out of bed relatively ungracefully, having to take a moment to untangle an ankle from the sheets before he could stand up. He wandered over to watch his other grab his school jacket then dig through the closet in seach of the rest of his uniform.

Yuugi frowned at his clothes which weren't organized in the slightest. The boy had a suspicion that Yami's clothes on the other side of closet were color-coded and in alphabetical order, but Yuugi wasn't nearly so meticulous with his own clothes. At least they were hung up. Well, some of them.

"Getting ready for school?" Yami ventured, earning him a 'wow, you're so bright' look from Yuugi before the younger teen returned to his quest.

Yami sighed and rolled his eyes, easily locating the pants and Yuugi's favorite shirt, which were draped over a chair on the other side of the room. He wandered over, grabbed the clothing, and returned to drop them on top of Yuugi's head.

Yuugi laughed, pulling them off his hair. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Yami responded, smirking.

Yuugi bounded off into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed and Yami went to sit down on the end of the bed, trying not to fall back asleep. He wasn't exactly a morning person; he stayed up too late to be. The spirit leaned back against the wall, going over the dream the night before. It was certainly an odd dream, being only voices and no pictures; his dreams were usually vibrant and realistic.

It wasn't long before Yuugi reappeared, his hair poofy from being dryed vigorously, and muttering to himself about school. Yami gave an amused glance at him.

"Don't you have a math test today?" The spirit asked, earning a look from Yuugi and then a sigh. "I take it that's a yes."

"And gym, too." Yuugi added, sighing again and stalking off to go make the bed. As he straightened the blankets and pillows, he spoke up again. "Mou hitori no boku?"

"Hm?" Yami asked, looking back from where he was crouched packing Yuugi's books into his backpack.

"...I sort of have a bad feeling." Yuugi admitted. He finished with the bed, turning around to face Yami, who'd stood up and also turned around.

Yami tilted his head slightly and regarded his other. "I do as well." He said finally. "But don't worry, aibou. If something does come of it, we'll handle it. You need to focus on something more readily upcoming; your math test."

Yuugi made a face. "I'd rather not." He responded, going over to pick up the bag Yami had packed for him and casting a smile at the spirit as a thanks.

Yami smirked a bit. "Then fail it; I don't really care. I'm going back into the Puzzle; you can switch out during gym class, if you'd really like to, but I expect you to take the test yourself."

"Aw, fine." Yuugi responded with a laugh as the spirit faded out and returned to his soul room. The boy turned to walk out the door, but suddenly felt something sharp on his back. He screamed and jumped, whirling around, and seeing nothing there. He felt Yami's alarm through their link, as the spirit was obviously wondering whether he needed to come out and help. Looking around and seeing nothing, Yuugi was against startled by a 'mew?' from next to his feet.

Yuugi blinked and looked down, and nearly fell over. Mafdet, Yami's kitten, was looking up at him angelicly, either not knowing or not caring that she's scared the boy half to death. "Mafdet!"

Yuugi heard Yami sigh in relief that it was only the kitten through the link. Yuugi was slightly annoyed now that he'd gotten over the shock. _Yami! Your cat tried to startle me into a heart attack! Again!_

Yami laughed. **_She's good at that_**.

Yuugi looked down at the Abyssinian kitten again, earning another cheerful 'mew?' He sighed loudly, cursing his grandfather mentally for letting Yami have the kitten in the first place and himself for thinking it was a good idea, and then began to make his way out of the room again. Mafdet happily ran after him, doing her best to trip him into falling down the stairs.

_She has something in for me, I just know it._ Yuugi commented, and got another laugh.

He finally made it down the stairs relatively unscathed, and wandered into the kitchen where Sugoroku was putting breakfast on the table.

"Hello, Yuugi." He said cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

"Not really." Yuugi answered, being careful not to let Yami hear as he picked up a peice of toast. He didn't want the spirit to take what he said the wrong way.

Sugoroku frowned slightly but didn't respond, sitting down and opening a newspaper. He read it for a few minutes as Yuugi ate, then seemed to remember something and put it down. "Yuugi, I need to go out for a while this afternoon and pick up some new booster packs. Could you or Yami watch the shop after you get back from school?"

Yuugi nodded. "Sure, of course." He said, finishing his toast and getting up from the table. "Going to go now; I want to meet up with Joey, Tristan, and Tea."

Sugoroku nodded. "See you this evening, then."

"Bye, jiichan!" Yuugi said, slipping on his shoes, and bounding out the door.

* * *


	2. Back Home

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! *Huggles reviews* Everyone who reviewed gets a pixie-stick. ^_^   
  
Hm, okay, I'll start off with explaining the kitten, Mafdet. Mafdet is only 10 weeks old, and she is silver and black cat called an Egyptian Mau. Mafdet is Yami's kitten, which Yuugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, the Bakuras, Ryuuji, and Grandpa Motou got him as a surprise. Yami spoils Mafdet terribly, and so she believes that she's queen of the house. Anyone who has cats know how they act. ^_^ (I have three cats.) The name, 'Mafdet', comes from an ancient Egyptian Cat Goddess before Bastet. The story introducing Mafdet will be written eventually, I'm just lazy. I hope you grow to love Mafdet like I do. ^_^   
  
Sorry about the spelling errors, I finaly got a program with spell check. Whether or not I'm too lazy to use it, however...   
  
The title of the sequal, 'Itsumo', means 'Always'. So I will have 'Eien' and 'Itsumo', meaning 'Eternally always'. Kind of redundant, but hey. Still thinking of maybe adding a third story...   
  
Japanese (for this chapter and last): Niisama - Big brother (Very, very respectful, Mokuba uses it with Seto in the anime and manga) Jiichan - Grandfather (in a close relationship. Yuugi uses it in the series, and Yami does in the manga)   
  
Warnings: Violence in this chapter, but no blood. PG at worst.   
  
Summary of last time: Yuugi and Yami woke up becuase of a nightmare Yami had which consisted of only voices. They figured that it may have been a vision of some sort. The next morning, Yuugi got up with a feeling of aprihension. Mafdet showed up, pouncing on Yuugi then tearing out of the room. Yuugi got ready for school, then left for it. He met up with Joey and the others, Tea and Joey asked him if he was feeling alright, and he said yes. Then they went to school.   
  
Preview: Well, this chapter picks up the pace. That's all I'll say.   
  
Disclaimer: Watashi wa Yuugiou motte imasunai. I think. Is that right? ^_^'   
  
Please review!   
  
  
Eien; part 2 by: Amiasha   
  
Yuugi ran back to the Game Shop, splashing through puddles on the sidewalk. It had started raining during school, and was now pouring. Yuugi held his bag over his head, giggling as he ran.   
  
//Aibou!// Yami shouted.   
  
/What?/ Yuugi asked, still giggling. He knew exactly what. Yami didn't want Yuugi to catch a cold. And besides that, when Yami wanted to come out of the puzzle at Yuugi's house and Yuugi was wet, Yami copied the appearance Yuugi had. Which meant Yami was wet as well, and Yami was like a big cat. Water = Bad.   
  
//Stop getting wet!// Yami whined. //It's going to make me wet!//   
  
/It's not like you'll melt./ Yuugi replied, unlocking the door of the Game shop and opening it. He took off his shoes and walked into the darkened shop, noticing a note on the cash register.   
  
_ Yuugi   
  
I had to go out for a little while and closed up the Game shop. When you get home from school (which you must have, if you're reading this) could you or Yami watch out for the shop for a few hours until I get back?   
  
Grandpa   
P.S. Tell Yami that if his cat shreds another booster pack that I'm going to make her disappear. _   
  
Yuugi laughed, telling Yami what the note said.   
  
Yami materialized in his slightly transparent form, and was, as expected, also sopping wet. His hair drooped slightly, and his bangs were plastered against his face. "Jii-chan will do no such thing to my Mafdet." Yami sniffed haughtily.   
  
Said kitten launched herself into the room and onto the counter, sliding wildly across it and smacking into the cash register. She was unfazed, getting up and jumping onto Yuugi's head. She then realized that his hair was wet, and mewed loudly, tumbling off Yuugi's head and darting out of the room.   
  
Yuugi and Yami looked at each other, blinked, then laughed.   
  
Yuugi pulled out a folded piece of paper from his bag as Yami stalked over to wring his hair out in the sink. Yuugi opened the paper, looking at it.   
  
"98%!" Yuugi cheered, Yami coming back into the room. Yuugi looked up at him then back to the paper, causing water from his hair to flick into Yami's face.   
  
Yami rubbed his face with the wet sleeve of his jacket, only succeeding to get himself more wet. He sighed. Yami was not a happy spirit. He was wet, cold, and even his socks were wet from the soaked carpeting.   
  
Yuugi didn't notice. "And that score was with you annoying me, too!" He added, still on the subject of the test.   
  
Yami looked at him. "Me? I didn't do anything."   
  
Yami had woken up from his nap during Yuugi's math class, and he and Yuugi had talked the entire time through the test.   
  
"Sure." Yuugi said, laughing. "Hey Yami, you know Grandpa asked for us to watch the shop? Do you think that you could watch it and I could take a nap?"   
  
"Sure thing." Yami said. "I just need to go back to the puzzle and you need to get dry, so I can take over."   
  
"Thanks Yami!" Yuugi said happily, hugging Yami. "Come on, go back into the puzzle for a second and I'll go dry off and change clothes."   
Yami nodded, fading back into the puzzle.   
  
Yuugi ran upstairs, nearly tripping on Mafdet, and dried off. He changed clothes to a black turtleneck and another pair of blue pants. /Alright Yami, you can come out. Thanks again./   
  
Yami took over. //You're welcome, aibou.// He walked back downstairs, also nearly tripping over Mafdet. Mafdet looked at him like it was his fault.   
  
Yami turned back on the lights and flipped over the sign on the door, changing in to 'open'. He walked across the brown carpet in his newly-changed socks, careful to avoid any wet patches. He took up the seat behind the cash register, resting his head on his hands which were propped up on the counter.   
  
Mafdet slinked down the stairs, jumping up onto the counter but not sliding. She trotted over to Yami, and bumped her head against his chin, wanting to be pet. Yami picked her up and set her on his lap, then started to pet her. She purred, laid down, and curled up, falling asleep immediately.   
  
The door of the shop opened, and a man entered. He was wearing a long black cloak. He didn't appear to really notice Yami, he was more interested in the cards.   
  
Suddenly, Mafdet got up, her fur standing on end. She hopped up onto the counter again, her green-gold eyes focused on the man. Mafdet hissed at him.   
  
The guy turned to look for the cat, and in doing so, noticed Yami.   
  
The guy jumped, staring at the spirit with obvious shock. Yami felt his danger sense going off, in the feeling of panic. Yami controlled it, however, and stood up. Mafdet hissed again.   
  
The mysterious guy took a step toward Yami, and Mafdet's hissing grew louder. She had turned sideways and arched her back, her tail puffed up, and she looked like a traditional Halloween cat.   
  
The cloaked man stepped even closer, to less than five feet away. Mafdet was fully spitting, with her ears flat and her tiny kitten teeth showing.   
  
Yami had pressed himself against the wall behind the counter which his cat was standing on. He was starting to get a little freaked out. Mafdet was always friendly, in fact, a lot of the regular customers would bring her toys when they came in. Mafdet loved meeting new people, and had never growled at anyone, let alone hissed.   
  
//Yuugi?// Yami asked, deciding to wake up his aibou.   
  
/Hm...? Yami?/ Yuugi asked sleepily.   
  
//Yuugi, I'm sorry to wake you, but this person came in and he's starting to scare me.// Yami said calmly.   
  
/What?/ Yuugi asked in confusion.   
  
The guy walked past the little cat, making his way right over to Yami. He leaned close to the spirit, but Yami still couldn't see his face.   
  
Mafdet hissed one last time, before launching herself, claws out, onto the guy's head.   
  
The guy shouted in surprise, and Yami could have sworn he'd heard that voice before. The man grabbed Mafdet off his head.   
  
"Hey!" Yami snapped, pushing himself off the wall to slam into the guy. "Put my cat down!"   
  
The guy dropped the kitten, in favor of turning to the spiky haired boy.   
  
"Who are you?!" Yami shouted.   
  
/Yami! Yami, what's going on?!/   
  
Yami felt Yuugi open their link far enough that he could look through Yami's eyes.   
  
The guy stared at Yami again, then threw back his cloak. The man had red eyes; not the red that Yami's sometimes appeared to be, but a darker, harsh red. He had black hair, and looked to be about 35.   
  
Yami stared at him in shock, before realizing that his vision was darkening. He wasn't passing out though, he knew that. He was having a flashback.   
  
_ "How could I lose? Pharaoh... I will not allow you to continue your reign. I will defeat you!" The black haired man shouted angrily, sweeping his staff through the air for emphasis.   
  
"No. I will not allow you to destroy all that we have worked so hard to achieve. You have lost, and as such, I will enact the consequences." The young man across from him seemed to be about 15, and he had lots of gold jewelry. His long cape swished around his ankles, and his gold bangs swayed in a breeze that didn't exist.   
  
The man scowled. "You will regret this! This is not the end, boy. Someday, you will die by my hand, and I will be victorious and claim my rightful place as Pharaoh!" His scowl turned to a malicious smile.   
  
Then he frowned again at the boy's words.   
  
"Silence! You will never become Pharaoh, nor will you terrorize Egypt any longer!" The Pharaoh raised his right hand, his bangs starting to flip wildly around his face. "Begone to the Shadow Realm!"   
  
_ Yami's vision cleared immediately. The man was still standing in front of him, magic raising in his aura. He was obviously starting a spell. So Yami cast his own.   
  
"Begone!" Yami shouted, raising his right hand just as he did in his flashback.   
  
The man lifted his staff. It was black, but what it was made out of was unapparent. It had what looked like a thick gold wire twisted around it, coming all the way up to the top. There, more wire was wrapped around a large ruby orb, about three inches in diameter.   
  
The two cast their spells at the same time, but neither had their intended effect. The two spells collided, and instead of canceling each other out, they combined. The mess of magic swirled together, turning a magenta color. It started to pulsate, then expand.   
  
Yami and the man looked at each other for a second, before trying to find cover. The man ran for the exit, but was slowed because the spell was in-between him and the door. Yami frantically searched around for Mafdet.   
  
The man made it to the door just as Yami grabbed his kitten and huddled down, covering his head the best he could while protecting Mafdet. Then the spell exploded.   
  
  
A/N: *Cackles evilly* Cliff hanger! One of my only cliff hangers EVER! *Smiles* Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Please review, it means a lot to me! 


	3. Enter the Bakuras

A/N: Wah! Only one review for the last chapter! *Cries*   
  
Angel-Of-The-Apocalypse: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like! And so, you get a cookie and a plushie of your favorite character! Tell me who it is and I'll make up phrases for it and what outfits it comes with. ^_^   
  
In this story, by the way, I assume that Yuugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Malik, Bakura, Ryuuji, and Seto are 15, Yami is 17, Yami B is 18, Isis is 20, Mai is 24, Mokuba is 11, Shaadii is 23, Pegasus is 24, and Serenity is 14. Anyone else that pops up will have their age given, and if I've forgotten anyone that you want to know, just ask me. Remember, these are my opinions for this story, and are not confirmed. Also, with the Ring hikari/yami duet, I'm calling the hikari 'Bakura', and the yami 'Yami B' until later on in the story. But I won't say more than that. ^_^   
  
Summary of Last time: Yuugi and Yami came back from school, and they got a note from Yuugi's Grandpa to watch the shop. Yuugi asks Yami to do that for him, and he accepts. Later, a guy comes into the shop, and Mafdet gets wiggy. She attacks him when he gets near Yami, and then the guy takes off his hood and Yami flashes back. Then the two cast spells, and they collide, then explode.   
  
Preview: Why am I doing this if I don't really give a preview? All you get is that Bakura and Yami B show up this chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them... Except for Yami due to this kind of messed up thing that PM knows about but I won't go into detail on. ^_^'   
  
Warnings: SPOILERS! If you don't know about the Black Magician's past and how exactly he came to exist, then there are spoilers. Again, no yaoi. Um... A little violence. But not much. And some arguing. But I don't think there's any cursing.   
  
Japanese:   
Moshi-Moshi - Hello? (Used when answering the phone)   
  
That's it. Please review! *Sobs* No one loves me...   
  
  
Eien; part 3   
by: Amiasha   
  
Yami knocked his head against the counter due to the force of the explosion, and slumped down to the floor, very dazed.   
  
/YAMI! Yami! Yami, can you hear me?!/ Yuugi shouted through the link.   
  
Mafdet mewed, and started to bat at Yami. Yami shook his head to clear it, and pushed Mafdet away while starting to talk to Yuugi.   
  
//Yes, I can hear you aibou.//   
  
/Are you okay?/ Yuugi asked, his voice thick with concern.   
  
//Yes, calm down aibou.// Yami responded, pushing himself to his knees then using the counter to stand up. He looked around, seeing that, luckily, there wasn't much damage to the shop. Some shelves were broken, and some game boxes and other things had fallen to the ground, but not much else.   
  
/Who was that? What happened with the magic?/ Yuugi asked in confusion.   
  
//I'm not really sure myself.// Yami answered, hobbling to the door and looking out. It was still pouring, but the man was nowhere to be seen. Yami assumed he'd been knocked out the door. Yami sighed, flipping over the sign to 'closed', locking the door, then leaning against it for a moment.   
  
/Yami? Are you sure you're okay?/ Yuugi asked. /How about I take over, and then you can separate./   
  
//Alright.// Yami agreed, retreating into his soul room temporarily.   
  
Yuugi took over, and went into the living room. There, Yami came out in his semitransparent form and sat down on the couch. Yuugi sat down next to him, watching with concern.   
  
Yami looked at him. "What?"   
  
Yuugi laughed nervously. "Sorry. Are you sure you're okay?"   
  
Yami cocked his head. "Yes, I'm fine.   
  
Yuugi nodded. "Yami, do you have any idea what happened?"   
  
"Well..." Yami started. "I know that that man was the one in my vision, because I had a flashback which was identical to it."   
  
Yuugi nodded again.   
  
"I don't know who he was, however. But with the spells... Apparently our types of magic are incompatible. Usually, when two spells collide, they simply cancel each other out. However, when two incompatible types of magic meet, they combine, such as when hot and cold air combine to form a tornado. Then, the combined magic starts to grow because the magic continues to try to destroy the other and it lets off more magic. So... It grows until it's accumulated too much magic, and then explodes." Yami explained.   
  
"How are two types of magic incompatible?" Yuugi asked.   
  
"No one's quite sure. But the theory is that if the magic is just similar enough, or completely opposite, it might react. Basically, it's just guessing. Magic incompatibility doesn't happen enough to study." Yami said.   
  
Yuugi sighed.   
  
Yami smiled at him. "It's actually very interesting. I wish I knew more about it."   
  
Yuugi looked at Yami. "Are you sure you were a Pharaoh? You act more like a scholar."   
  
"Pharaohs had to be well-educated." Yami said, folding his arms and leaning back on the couch. He wondered for a moment where Mafdet had gone. And, on cue, the little furball leapt onto the back of the couch, and fell onto Yami's head. She then tumbled onto his lap, and decided to give herself a bath.   
  
"I'm starting to wonder if getting her was a good idea." Yuugi remarked, laughing.   
  
"How could you say that?" Yami asked, smiling as he pet his kitten. He then looked over at Yuugi. "Yuugi, could you call the Bakuras for me?"   
  
"Sure. I'll be right back." Yuugi said, not even asking why. He walked back into the main part of the shop, and picked up the phone. He held down the #5 button, speed-dialing the Bakuras.   
  
"Moshi moshi, Bakura residence, Ryou Bakura speaking." Bakura said, picking up.   
  
"Hi Bakura, it's Yuugi." Yuugi greeted.   
  
"Hello Yuugi!" Bakura said cheerfully.   
  
"Bakura, this is going to sound weird, but my yami wants to talk to your yami. Can you and Yami B come over?"   
  
"Sure thing Yuugi. We'll be over right away. Is everything alright?" Bakura asked, concern etched in his voice.   
  
"Yeah, I think so. Thanks." Yuugi answered.   
  
"Of course. We'll be there soon. Goodbye Yuugi."   
  
"Bye." Yuugi hung up, walking back into the living room.   
  
Yami looked up at Yuugi. "They're coming?"   
  
"Yes." Yuugi answered, siting down next to Yami.   
  
"Good." Yami said. "Maybe the Tomb Rbber can give me some answers."   
  
Yuugi sighed, looking down at the floor.   
  
Yami cocked his head, confused. He took Mafdet off his lap then put a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "What's wrong, aibou?"   
  
Yuugi sighed again. "I'm sorry."   
  
Yami blinked. "What? Why?"   
  
"I should have taken my responsibility and watched the shop. You got attacked by whoever that was, and you weren't even really supposed to be there, I was. If I had just done my job, nothing would have happened." Yuugi said.   
  
"Yuugi..." Yami said. "I've watched the shop for you before and nothing happened. Yuugi, everything is all right. I'm not even hurt."   
  
"You could have been."   
  
"Aibou, this wasn't your fault. Everything's all right. Please don't feel badly..."   
  
"But Yami... I knew something was going to happen today. I shouldn't have left you alone."   
  
"I'm supposed to be the one protecting you, remember?" Yami said.   
  
Yuugi glanced at him. "It goes the other way, too."   
  
Yami blinked again. "Yuugi... You... Thank you..."   
  
Yuugi finally smiled. "Of course."   
  
There was a soft knock at the door. Yuugi jumped to his feet and ran to open it. Yuugi unlocked the door and let Bakura in. Bakura had, intelligently, remembered to bring an umbrella.   
  
"Hi Bakura." Yuugi greeted.   
  
"Hello Yuugi." Bakura said, closing his umbrella.   
  
Yami Bakura separated into his transparent form, like Yami. Only the two hikaris (and for some odd reason, Sugoroku) could see the yamis when they were like this. In order for other people to see the yamis, they had to take over the body of their hikari, unless the yamis were willing to expend a great deal of energy, then they could grant themselves temporary forms which could be seen by the others.   
  
Yami B narrowed his eyes, scrunching up his nose. "Well, well. What has your Pharaoh been doing? There is a lot of magic hanging in the air."   
  
"Just come on." Yuugi said, not wanting to explain right then.   
  
Yami B and Bakura followed Yuugi into the living room where Yami was waiting. They all sat down on various couches and chairs.   
  
"So... Why have you called us over here, Pharaoh? I have other things to be doing." Yami B said with a sneer, but his voice obviously conveyed his curiosity.   
  
"Do you know of anyone that had black hair and piercing red eyes? About 6'3"?" Yami asked.   
  
Yami B thought for a moment. "Yes, why?"   
  
Yami leaned forward. "Who was it?"   
  
Yami B blinked at his fellow dark. "A sorcerer from ancient Egypt. He challenged you once, I think when you were 15, and you defeated then sealed him away. Why?" He repeated his question.   
  
"Because I believe he came into the store." Yami answered calmly.   
  
"WHAT?" Yami B asked.   
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "Am I not speaking clearly? He. Came. Into. The. Gameshop."   
  
Yuugi and Bakura just shook their heads. The two yamis just couldn't seem to ever act civilly toward each other. And, contrary to what Yami proclaimed, it wasn't always Yami B's fault.   
  
Yami B scowled, folding his arms. "That's not good."   
  
"Obviously. I need to know more about this person, Tomb Robber." Yami said.   
  
"First, you have to tell me what happened." Yami B replied.   
  
Yami glared at him. "Fine." He muttered. "I was watching the Gameshop, and a man in a black cloak came in. Mafdet started hissing at him, and he noticed me."   
  
"Oh, so it's the cat's fault." Yami B joked, as Mafdet jumped onto his lap and started to bat at his hair.   
  
"You could say that." Yami said. "As I was saying, he noticed me, and I had a short flashback. Then, I felt him start a spell, so I cast Mind Crush. Our spells collided, and apparently they were incompatible."   
  
"You mean that they didn't cancel each other?" Yami B asked, looking more interested.   
  
"No. They combined, then exploded. When I looked up, the man was gone." Yami answered. "Now hold up your end of our deal."   
  
"Very well. His name was Nembkhun, and he was a sorcerer who lived in the palace. He had been a friend of your father's. We weren't quite sure where he came from, whether he was from Egypt or possibly Greece, but it doesn't matter much. You met him when you were about 9, when you were crowned Pharaoh. So, he stayed in the palace, but didn't like you very much. Mahaado didn't like Nembkhun either, and the two squabbled a lot."   
  
"Why didn't Mahaado get along with him?" Yuugi asked.   
  
"I don't have the faintest. It's not like Mahaado and I..." Yami B thought for a second, then stopped. "I don't know why." He said finally. "Why don't you summon him?"   
  
"That's a good idea." Yami said begrudgingly, pulling out his deck and finding the Dark Magician card. He summoned The Black Magician.   
  
"Can I help you?" The Black Magician asked.   
  
"Yes, what do you know about someone named Nembkhun?" Yami asked.   
  
The Black Magician scowled. "He was arrogant and power hungry, and had no respect for anyone. None of the priests liked him, not even Aishizu, and she liked almost everyone."   
  
"Well." Yami said. "How nice."   
  
"My thoughts exactly." Bakura added.   
  
"Eventually," Yami B resumed. "You decided to kick Nembkhun out of the palace because he was starting to challenge your laws on the Shadow Games. He left but then returned, calling himself something like 'The Shadow Master', and challenged you to duel him with magic, not monsters. You won, but since he was so dangerous, you sealed him away. That was when you were 15."   
  
Yami cocked his head slightly. "How do you know what went on in the palace, Tomb Robber?"   
  
Yami B blinked. "I... Had informants." He said, but he sounded a little unsure.   
  
"Oh, nice again." Yami muttered. "I had too many traitors."   
  
Yami B shrugged. He thought that was kind of funny, actually.   
  
The Black Magician looked at Yami. "Why are you asking?"   
  
"Oh, yes, you don't know. Well, that Nembkhun person showed up in the shop today." Yami explained.   
  
The Black Magician stared. "What did he want? Are you alright?"   
  
"I don't know, and yes." Yami answered.   
  
"What I'm wondering..." Yuugi started. "Is whether this guy is a spirit, or a reincarnation, or what."   
  
"That's a good question, Yuugi, and something I've been wondering as well." Bakura said in his light British accent.   
  
"Hm..." Yami B pondered. "Well... Considering that Pharaoh sealed him into the Shadow Realm, it's likely he's a spirit. Or something akin to one. If he is, he most likely has all of his memories and knows how to use all his magic. Unlike you." He said, looking at Yami.   
  
Yami just glared at him.   
  
"Um..." Bakura said. "Do you think he knows about modern things? You know, like cars, and the fact that most people in this time don't know about magic? Because if he does, we may be relatively safe in public, but if he doesn't or just doesn't care, we could have an all-the-time problem."   
  
"That's a good point" Yami B said. "If he's wandering around Domino without a modern time guide, he most likely knows what he's doing. He may not attack us around others."   
  
"Does he know about you?" Yami asked Yami B.   
  
"I think so." Yami B answered.   
  
The Black Magician thought for a moment. "I wonder if he knows about Duel Monsters."   
  
"He was looking at the cards when he came in." Yami said.   
  
"We should probably call the others," Yuugi said, "And let the others know what's going on. I know that they'll get involved some way or another, so we'd better prepare them."   
  
Yami nodded his agreement.   
  
"I'm going to do that, okay?" Yuugi asked.   
  
"Of course Yuugi, you don't need to ask me." Yami replied.   
  
/I'm just making sure you don't need me for anything. You're sure you're not hurt?/   
  
//Yes, aibou, I'm fine.// Yami said, shaking his head in exasperation.   
  
Yuugi grinned at him, then skipped off to get the phone.   
  
"He's rather preppy." Yami B said in disgust.   
  
Yami glared at him, and he shut up.   
  
  
A/N: Yeah, fun fun. ^_^ Please review, people! I'll give you cookies! 


	4. MoshiMoshi?

A/N: This chapter ends odd, but that's because it wasn't supposed to end here but it was too long otherwise. So... Yeah.  
  
Thank you for the review Ashita! *Hands her a cookie* ^_^  
  
I'm not doing all the previews/summaries this time, I have limited time. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yeah.  
  
Japanese is this chapter:  
  
Moshi-Moshi - Hello? (Used when picking up the phone)  
  
So... Please review. ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eien; part 4  
by: Amiasha  
  
Yuugi found the phone, and held down speed dial #2.   
  
"'Ello, Joey 'ere." Joey picked up.  
  
"Hi Joey! It's Yuugi." Yuugi said. "Can you come over?"  
  
"No prob. I'm gonna' bring Serenity, she's 'ere."  
  
"Okay." Yuugi said, nodding even though Joey couldn't see him.  
  
"See ya soon, Yuuge." Joey said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Yuugi said, hanging up. He then held down button #3.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Gardener residence, Tea Gardener speaking." Tea chirped.  
  
"Hi Tea, is Yuugi. I was wondering if you would come over."  
  
"Okay, I'll be over in a minute!" Tea said. "Bye Yuugi!"  
  
"Bye." Yuugi hung up. 'This is very easy... You'd think I'd get an answering machine or someone would be busy, or   
something.' He pushed down the #4 button.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Tristan Taylor speaking." Tristan said, sounding bored.  
  
"Hi Tristan, it's Yuugi." Yuugi said, just like he had the other times. "Can you come over?"  
  
"Sure, I guess. How soon do you want me be there?"  
  
"As soon as you can." Yuugi replied.  
  
"Okay. See you soon, Yuugi. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Yuugi hung up again, the picked the phone back up. He speed dialed #6.  
  
"Kaiba Corp." A secretary answered. Yuugi knew this secretary, her name was Lina.  
  
"Hello Lina, this is Yuugi Motou. May I speak to Kaiba?"  
  
"Sure thing honey. I'll go get him." Lina said, then there was the familiar click of being put on hold. A few minutes   
later, Seto picked up.  
  
"What do you need Yuugi?" Seto asked, in a somewhat friendly tone.  
  
"Kaiba... I know you're not going to want to, but can you come to my house?" Yuugi asked.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because something big happened, and we want you to know about it."  
  
"Does it involve me?"  
  
"Yeah, it has to do with ancient Egypt. This is important, Kaiba."  
  
There was a pause. "I'll be there in 10 minutes, and I'm going to bring Mokuba."  
  
"Thank you Kaiba!" Yuugi said happily.  
  
Seto, being a big brother, immediately melted at the sound of a happy kid. "See you soon, goodbye."  
  
"Bye Kaiba!" Yuugi grinned, hanging up. He speed dialed #7.  
  
"Mai here."  
  
"Hey Mai. Can you come over?"  
  
"Sure, I don't have anything to do anyway. I'll be there in as soon as I can. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Yuugi said. 'That was fast.' He held down #8.  
  
"Black Crown Gameshop, can I help you?" Ryuuji asked in a bored tone.  
  
"Hi Otogi, It's Yuugi. Would it be possible for you to come over?" Yuugi asked.  
  
"Mm-hm. Sure. I'll get one of my minions to watch the shop. I'm bored anyway."  
  
"Great." Yuugi said, nodding.  
  
"See you soon Yuugi, bye."  
  
"Bye!" Yuugi sighed. That was the last call. He walked back into the living room, where Bakura and Yami B were talking and   
Yami was dozing on the couch. Yuugi sat down next to him, a addressed the two white haired boys quietly. "I've called   
everyone, they'll be here soon. When did Yami fall asleep?"  
  
"Just after you left to call everyone." Yami B answered.   
  
There was a sound at the door, and the sleeping yami jumped, opening his eyes.   
  
The noise formed itself into the sound of a key in a lock.  
  
"Grandpa must be home." Yuugi said, standing up.  
  
"He's going to kill me once he sees the mess in the storefront." Yami said, also standing up.  
  
"No he won't, especially once we tell him what happened." Yuugi said, trotting into the storefront with Yami following.   
Yami decided to use his magic, and his a temporary form everyone could see. The Bakuras waited back in the living room.  
  
Sugoroku opened the door and came in, setting down a box he was carrying. He looked around at the broken shelves and   
scattered games, then spotted his two grandsons. He blinked at them. "What happened here?"  
  
Yami rubbed the back of his head embarassedly.  
  
Sugoroku raised an eyebrow at his guilty look, but didn't say anything.  
  
"We'll explain once the others get here, Grandpa." Yuugi said.   
  
Sugoroku nodded, kind of confused. "Alright."  
  
The door behind him opened, and Joey poked his wet head in. "Man, it's pourin' out 'dere." Joey remarked, coming into the   
shop with Serenity following. Serenity waved, and Joey nodded hello to everyone, then shook himself, not unlike a dog.   
  
"Joey!" Yami said in annoyance, shielding himself from the water.  
  
"We have to get you an umbrella." Sugoroku muttered, making a note to himself to do so.   
  
"Whazza matter?" Joey asked Yuugi, turning serious.  
  
"We'll explain when the others arrive, Joey. You two can go into the living room to wait, and you can gets some snacks and   
stuff." Yuugi said.  
  
"Yeah! Food!" Joey cheered, running into the other room, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Serenity followed after him   
sedatedly.  
  
The three Motous blinked, before shaking their heads.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Yuugi opened it. It was Tea and Tristan, and both had brought umbrellas so there was no   
repeat of the Joey-shaking incident. Yuugi directed the two into the living room, as Yami continued to wring out his hair   
and Sugoroku scolded him for getting the floor even wetter than it already was. Yuugi rolled his eyes, giggling a little.  
  
There was another knock at the door, and Yuugi again opened it. This time, it was Seto and Mokuba, both with large black   
umbrellas.   
  
"Hi, come on in." Yuugi said cheerfully. The two entered, Seto glancing around at the broken shelves. "Are we late for a   
party?" He asked in a bored tone.  
  
"No." Yami answered, "Keep your comments to yourself and go wait in the living room."  
  
Seto scowled at him. "Don't give me orders. I don't take kindly to it."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm scared Kaiba. Simply quivering in my boots. You might challenge me to a duel; I couldn't   
have that." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Watch it." Seto growled, and he stormed off into the other room. Mokuba sighed, and walked after him after waving 'hi' to   
everyone.  
  
Yuugi looked at his yami.  
  
"What?" Yami asked innocently.  
  
"Do you and Kaiba always have to fight? It's annoying." Yuugi said.  
  
"If he wasn't so negative then I wouldn't have a reason to snap at him." Yami defended.  
  
Sugoroku rolled his eyes, and went to join the others in the living room. Mostly, he wanted to keep Joey from eating all   
the food then getting into a brawl with Seto.  
  
There was yet another knock, and Yuugi opened it. Ryuuji was looked bored, holding an emerald green umbrella and twirling   
it absently.  
  
"Hi!" Yuugi greeted, letting him in. Ryuuji acted like a normal person, and had soon made his way into the living room.  
  
They had to wait awhile for Mai to arrive, but she did, holding a purple umbrella that perfectly matched her outfit. Of   
course.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That's it! Please review! 


	5. How long are they gonna' talk?

A/N: *Hugs Crossover Authoress* You reveiwed every chapter! *Hands her cookie* You get a cookie!   
  
Okay... I've noticed that the chapters are boring becuase they're pretty much all talk. O.o' Sorry about that... Once   
everything get's into full swing I promise the pace will pick up. ^_^ Just hang in there, my readers! *Looks at about 7   
people* Uh... Yeah... Anyway, there's probably about 2 or 3 chapters until an action chapter.   
  
Also, Yami B fans, he's important in this story. He just hasn't gotten to shine yet. ^_^ So if you love him, he's gonna'   
help fill the star role. And Malik fans, he's gonna' be in this too.  
  
Okay... General stuff next.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Last time: Was a lame chapter. Yuugi called people and they came. 'Tis the power of Yuugi.  
  
Preview: They talk... A lot. Actually, there's a lot of comedy in this chapter. These people have such dry senses of humor.  
  
So... Please review! Even though this chapter is somewhat boring! You can even tell me that if you really want.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Eien; part 5  
  
Finally, everyone was gathered in the living room. Joey was on the couch, with Yuugi then Tea to his left. Yami was   
standing behind them, his elbows on the back of the couch above Yuugi's head. Sugoroku had an arm chair to Joey's right,   
facing the coffee table. Seto, then to his right Mokuba, then to his right Yami Bakura (who had also decided to use his   
temporary form) were on the other couch that faced the one Joey was on. Bakura, Tristan, Ryuuji, Mai, and Serenity had all   
dragged in kitchen chairs which were gathered in the empty side of the imaginary square. Mahaado, who was still hanging   
around, was floating crosslegged above and behind Serenity's chair.  
  
Joey had a bag of chips on his lap (which he was munching happily on), and a soda on the table in front of him.  
  
"For the love of Ra, Joey, if you don't stop crunching those I will do something unpleasant to you." Yami said.  
  
Joey put the bag of chips on the floor.  
  
"Are you going to tell us what this is about?" Seto asked.  
  
"If you shut your mouth for more than a minute." Yami said, frowning.  
  
Yuugi sighed heavily, turing hid head to look at Yami then Seto. "Can't you two act civilly for a little while? Please?" He   
asked.  
  
The two looked at him, then each other.  
  
Yuugi took this opperatunity to catch Mokuba's eyes, and Mokuba nodded. At the same time, both boys turned to their older   
brothers and gave them the eyes. "Please?"  
  
The two older boys sighed, and nodded.  
  
"Alright, this all started a few nights ago, when Yami started to have odd dreams. We couldn't remember them, but they gave   
us creepy feelings. Then, last night, when Yami had another really weird dream." Yuugi started. "This time, we could   
remember it clearly. It was only voices, but one of them was Yami, and we got the feeling that it was from Ancient Egypt."  
  
"Wait, let me ask something." Seto said. "You two dream the same things?"  
  
"Not exactly." Yuugi said. "When one of us dreams, the other can usually see it."  
  
"Oh, okay." Seto nodded, sitting back.  
  
"So, this morning, we went to school, then came back to the shop. When we got back, we noticed a note Grandpa had left us,   
asking us to watch the shop until he got back. I asked Yami to take over for awhile so I could get a little more sleep, and   
he accepted. Then I fell asleep."  
  
Yami took up the story. "I was sitting behind the counter, pretty bored, and Mafdet came over to be pet. So I was petting   
her, and then a man in a black cloak came into the store. Mafdet immediatly jumped onto the counter and started hissing."  
  
"This Mafdet?" Ryuuji asked, pointing at the cat that was stretched out on her back on Tristan's lap, purring while she   
slept.  
  
Yami grinned. "Yes, that Mafdet. She started hissing and all her hair stood up. That attracted the man's attention, and he   
started towards me. Then I called for Yuugi, and he woke up. The man got closer, and Mafdet attacked him."  
  
Everyone stared. "She attacked?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Un. But the man grabbed her, so I shoved him to put her down. He dropped her, and then turned to me. He took off his hood,   
and I had a flashback, which was the same as my premotition except with images. Then, I felt the man raising a spell, so   
I used Mind Crush. Our spells were incompatible, and they combined, then exploded."  
  
"'Dey exploded?!" Joey asked.   
  
"So that's what happened to the shelves." Sugoroku realized. Then he looked at Yami. "You weren't hurt, were you?"  
  
"Not really." Yami replied. He was about to continue the story, when Joey and Sugoroku interuppted him at the same time.   
  
"What does 'not really' mean?" They asked.  
  
"I mean, no." Yami said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, the man seemed to have been knocked out the door. Then, we called   
Bakura and the Tomb Robber, and they came over. I asked Tomb Robber about this man, and he told me that he was a sorceror   
in ancient Egypt named Nembkhun that I didn't get along with well. Apparently, when got into a duel, and I sealed him away.   
Now, he must have somehow escaped the Shadow Realm, and is back."  
  
"'Dat bites." Joey commented. "So lemme' sumarize; he's anotha' jerk wit' magic and he want's revenge on Yami so 'e can   
become Pharaoh or sumthin'. Am I right?"  
  
"More or less." Yami B said cheerfully.  
  
"This happens a lot, doesn't it?" Yami muttered.  
  
"I don't think anyone up 'dere likes you." Joey laughed, pointing up.  
  
The rest of group laughed as well.  
  
"Be serious." Yami B chastized, stopping his own giggling. "We have a large problem."  
  
"Yeah." Yuugi agreed. "What do we do if this guy comes back?"  
  
Yami sighed. "Well, I have to seal him again and do it right this time. Which means I have to find him. But I have no idea   
how to do either. And I have to make sure that I cast the spell and he doesn't cast one at the same time."  
  
"Don't worry Yami, we'll all figure somethin' out." Joey said reasurringly. " We may not 'ave a lot a' magic, but we'll do   
anythin' 'dat we can."  
  
"Besides, you all have me." Yami B said.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"That's like subtracting a person." Seto commented dryly.  
  
"The same could be said for you." Yami B muttered. "After all, what can you do? NOTHING."  
  
"Guys, stop it." Tea said in annoyance. "Both of you have your own strengths and weaknesses, and no one wants to hear   
them."  
  
Mai started laughing. "That's a good spin on your usual inspirational speeches."  
  
"One gets tired of spending all her time with men. They don't listen anyway." Tea whispered to her.  
  
"So, what's your plan?" Seto asked Yami.  
  
Yami looked surprised. That quickly changed to sort of flustered, then to his usual calm gameface. "I'm working on it."  
  
Seto sighed. "Great. There's an insane magician, and we have no idea what to do?"  
  
Yuugi looked at Yami. /Do we have any idea?/  
  
//No.//  
  
Yuugi sighed heavily. "Yes, Kaiba, that about sums it up."   
  
"Wonderful. I am I still needed here? Becuase I'm getting bored. Just as long as this crazy person doesn't come after me,   
I'll be more than happy." Seto said dully.  
  
Mokuba glared at Seto for a minute, obviously displeased at his brother's rudness.  
  
"Well, actually..." BM spoke up. "I believe that Nembkhun didn't like you much either."  
  
Seto's eyebrows twitched fractionally. "That is not what I wanted to hear."  
  
"Sorry." BM said, sounding not sorry at all.  
  
"There is no real use worrying over this at this time, however. We need to be on guard, but what we need to do is think."   
Yami B said calmly. "And besides, he'll stab the Pharaoh first, and that'll give us enough time to scream and run."  
  
"Ha." Yami said. "Very funny."  
  
"It's true." Yami B said defensivly.  
  
This conversation was not near as funny to Yuugi as it was to Yami B. His face had gotten a little pale, and he was   
clutching his yami's sleeve tightly.  
  
//Aibou? Are you alright?//  
  
/Y-Yeah. Just worried, that's all./  
  
Yami gave him the 'all-knowing-older-brother' look, then went back to the discussion.  
  
"Now, we don't know if this guy is coming back or not, but we should be careful. So, can we all go back to our own houses,   
or should we stay together? If we stay together, then we can plan and we'll be more formidable if we're attacked. Demo, if   
we're seperate, then we're more targets. But like Yami B said, this guy will probably go after Yami first, and may not even   
care about the rest of us. So I'm voting we all stay together, and see if we can devise some sort of plan, and maybe be   
some help." Ryuuji looked around to see everyone else's opinions.  
  
Yami folded his arms. "I really don't want you all here as extra targets. If you stay away, you might be safe."  
  
"Hell no, we ain't leavin' you, Yuuge, and Gramps alone 'ere. I'm stayin'." Joey proclaimed, leaning back casually and   
ignoring Yami's glare.   
  
Seto looked at everything logically, and, just like Ryuuji, he came to the conclusion that they would do best in a group.   
However, he didn't want Mokuba to be put in danger. "I will stay, but only if we can find some other place for Mokuba   
that's safe." Mokuba looked at him. Seto continued. "Anyone's parents willing to take care of him?"  
  
"Hm, I think my parents would." Tea spoke up.  
  
Seto nodded. He trusted Tea to watch out for Mokuba. "Can you call them?"  
  
Tea nodded, getting up and going to get the phone.  
  
Seto turned toward his brother. "Mokuba, I want you to be good for Tea's parents."  
  
"But... But... Seto... I want to stay and help..." Mokuba protested.  
  
"No." Seto said.   
  
Mokuba knew not to argue, and just sighed.  
  
Yami still had his arms folded, and looked kind of annoyed. "I still don't want any of you here. And that means none. I'm   
serious. I am going to be the only person here if that person comes back."  
  
The rest of the group looked at Yami for a moment.  
  
/Yami, you can't kick me out of my house./  
  
Yami glared through the link.  
  
"I'm not leaving." Sugoroku muttered, leaning back in his chair.  
  
Yami moved his arms from their crossed position to his hips. He looked rather annoyed.  
  
"I ain't goin' nowhere eitha'." Joey proclaimed.  
  
The rest of the group agreed.  
  
"So it's settled, we're all stayin' 'ere 'cept Mokuba." Joey said cheerfully.  
  
The group nodded again. Yami just stood the with his mouth slightly open. He did not like being ignored. Once again, Yami   
was not a happy spirit.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba, I'll take you over to Tea's on my motorcycle." Tristan offered.  
  
"Yay! Can I, Seto?" Mokuba asked, his blue-grey eyes getting wide and cute as he stared at Seto.  
  
Seto twitched. Did he really want Mokuba on a motorcycle? Well... He guessed it would be alright. Besides him, Seto figured   
that Tristan was the most capable of all the guys besides him. "Sure, Mokuba."  
  
"Alright!" Mokuba cheered, standing up.   
  
Tristan got up too. "Come on." He said, holding a hand out.  
  
Mokuba took it, and Tristan lead Mokuba out of the room. "I'll be back soon!" Tristan called.  
  
Everyone heard the gamshop door open, then close.  
  
"So, where are we all gonna' sleep?" Joey asked.  
  
"How should I know?" Yami muttered, still annoyed.  
  
Everyone ignored him again except Yuugi, who gave him a smile. "I'll figure it out." Yuugi voluntired cheerfully, getting   
to his feet and darting up the stairs.   
  
Sugoroku gave Yami a 'be nice' look, and followed after his youngest grandson.  
  
Yami muttered something inaudible under his breath, and Joey picked back up his bag of chips.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yami B giggled... What was I thinking? Maybe he had some sugar before he came over. Yeah, I like that excuse. And   
don't worry Mokuba fans, he'll be back. I love that kid, so he gets to be in the story a lot. So anyway, please review! 


	6. The yami's are going to need asprins

A/N: Yay! I got reviews! ... A few of them!  
  
Borath: I got a review from someone famous! ^_^ I'm glad you like my story. And you'll have to wait and see if there's   
something up or not. :p  
  
C.A.: Yeah... You're right. 'Snickered' would have worked better. I'll keep that in mind. ^_^ And I looked over the last   
chapter, and you're right again. Mai didn't show up much. She had one line. I don't think she gets many in this chapter   
either...  
  
Lori Kamiya: Yami and Yami B are two of my favorites, so they get a lot of screen time. And I love doing fun scenes with   
them. ^_^ I'm glad you liked the chapter.  
  
I forgot warnings and Japanese words last time. O.o Oh well. I'll put the Japanese words in this chapter.   
  
Warnings: No cursing, I don't think... Also, note than none of this is intended shounen-ai, but hey, if you'd like to   
think of it that way, go right ahead. ^_^ I sure ain't stoppin' ya'!   
  
Summary of last time: A short, rather boring discussion chapter. Not interesting in the slightest except for the comedy.   
However... Heh heh. Chapter after this (chapter 7) we get some action!  
  
Preview: 9 pages! My longest chapter yet! ^_^ More discussion, but (in my opinion) funny stuff in this chapter. ^_^ I hope   
you enjoy.   
  
Japanese (from this chapter and the last)  
  
Un - 'Yes' or 'I agree'  
Demo - However  
Niisama - Older brother (Very respectful)  
Jii-chan - Grandfather (Informal)  
Itai - Ouch/Ow  
Kiisama - You (Implied 'You bastard')  
  
I think that's it. ^_^ So anyway, I love hearing reviews. And if you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them. (Even   
I don't understand myself half the time...)  
  
Anyway, please review!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eien; part 6  
  
"'Dis is fun!"  
  
Yami glared at him. "That's because you've eaten enough food to satisfy a country and no one has told you off."  
  
"You're not any fun." Joey said, leaning back.  
  
The group was in the living room, and had folded the couch out into a bed. After a little consideration, everyone decided   
that Yami and Yuugi got the bed because it was their house, and that Joey would share with him. Sugoroku got his room. The   
rest had claimed chairs or spots on the floor, scrounging up what blankets and pillows they could. Tristan had returned   
shortly before.  
  
At this time, Yuugi, Yami, and Joey were all on the bed sitting crosslegged. Joey had a bunch of food and soda with him,   
which was driving the others nuts. Seto was on the armchair with his computer on his lap, typing up some statistics for   
Kaiba Corp. Yami B, Ryuuji, and Tristan were all sitting on the floor, having a conversation. The same was of the three   
girls. Bakura was being his usual docile self, and was reading a book while sitting on a kitchen chair with Mafdet on his   
lap. Sugoroku was in his room, but had told the group to call him if they needed anything. Everyone was dressed for bed,   
after making some trips to their houses.  
  
"Speakin' a' fun, I'm bored. And what's for dinner?" Joey asked.  
  
Yami groaned, and Yuugi laughed.   
  
"Do you ever stop eating, mutt?" Seto asked.  
  
"No." Joey said, deciding to ignore the dog comment this once.  
  
"Joey, we really hadn't planned anything for dinner." Yuugi said softly.   
  
Yami glanced at Joey out of the top of his eyes. "You're being a glutton."  
  
"I could say you two are being anorexic, but I won't." Joey replied.  
  
Seto snorted in a very un-Setoish manner, before bursting into full blown laughter. Yami B, Ryuuji, and Tristan joined him.  
  
"It's not that funny." Yami sulked.  
  
Yuugi grinned good naturedly, before poking Joey. "That was mean." He said in mock-hurt.  
  
"You two don't eat, so..." Joey trailed off.  
  
Yami joined Yuugi in the poking, as Tea and Mai sighed and Serenity shook her head.  
  
Seto composed himself, looking at his watch. "It's 8:00."  
  
Yuugi stopped poking Joey, turning his head towards the brunette. "Really?"  
  
"Un." Seto answered.  
  
"It's dinna' time!" Joey said.  
  
Everyone looked at him, before Yami broke the silence. "You have no brain."  
  
Joey nodded. "So, pizza?"  
  
Yami gave an exaggerated sigh. Although Joey was his best friend next to Yuugi, he really got sick of the blond and his   
one-track mind. Kind of like a dog, actually.  
  
"Joey, if you're that hungry, we can call for pizza. Then we go to bed." Yuugi proclaimed.  
  
"Alright." Joey said, satisfied.  
  
"So, what does everyone want?" Yuugi asked, jumping off the bed and grabbing a piece of paper and pen.  
  
The group gave orders, and Yuugi ran off to make the call to the pizza people. Joey supplied the phone number, it being the   
only number he had memorized.   
  
After a few minutes, Yuugi came back in. He cast a glance at his yami, before sitting down on the bed next to him. Said   
yami was leaning against the back of the couch, his arms folded and eyes half closed. He was nearly asleep.  
  
Yuugi smiled at him, snuggling against his dark and himself preparing to take a nap.   
  
"Boo." Yami B said loudly behind them.  
  
"AH!" Yuugi shouted, and Yami jolted awake, spinning around and clocking Yami B on the face. The white haired thief flopped   
ungracefully to the ground.  
  
"Itai..." Yami B moaned.  
  
Bakura thought this was incredibly funny, and started laughing, along with the others. Yuugi and Yami were a little less   
than amused, but Yuugi soon got over it and joined the group in laughing. Yami, however, only allowed himself a smirk.  
  
Yami B decided to leave the younger spirit alone, instead going to get some more soda.   
  
After a little waiting, the pizzas arrived. Joey went to help Yuugi and Yami bring the food in, before promptly diving on   
the pepperoni stuffed-crust pizza and starting to devour it.  
  
They group ate in relative silence, except for the sound of Joey's loud chewing. Most of the group ate like normal people,   
but the two yamis had drastically different eating habits. Yami ate, of course, like a king, politely and somewhat stiffly.   
Yami B, however, ate like he had a time limit, stuffing food in his mouth but managing to not make a mess and looking more   
graceful than Joey.  
  
After everyone had finished, Yuugi enforced the schedule he had set, and made everyone go to bed. It was about 10:00.  
  
Yuugi slept in between Yami and Joey, all three with their arms wrapped around each other. Mafdet was at their feet. Seto   
was sleeping on an odd bed he had made from the couch cushions, and had the blankets pulled perfectly up to his chin. Tea,   
Mai, and Serenity all had set up their own little corner, and we talking quietly together. Tristan, Bakura, Ryuuji, and   
surprisingly enough Yami B were all together, sleeping peacefully.   
  
*********************  
  
Yami looked around in the darkness. All around him, was just darkness. Slowly, he noticed something hanging in the air,   
like glitter. It was a golden-red color... And then Yami realized it was sand. Sand was suspended in the suffocating dark,   
sparkling without a light to reflect off it.  
  
Yami knelt slowly, feeling the ground. It was sand as well, but pitch black. The spirit stood back up before hearing a   
sound of shuffling and feeling the aura of someone approaching. He twirled to face the sound, but he couldn't see anything   
through the darkness.  
  
The noise got closer, before forming itself. Yami Bakura stepped forward, glowing a soft white, just enough to be seen.  
  
"Tomb Robber?" Yami asked in amazement. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Yami Bakura cocked his head slightly, his long snowy hair spilling over his shoulders. "What do you think?"  
  
Yami blinked. "I don't know." He said, somewhat indignantly. "Will you answer me?"  
  
Yami Bakura shook his head, his hair again moving. "Look around you."   
  
Yami did, but all he could see was the darkness, the gold sand, and his fellow dark. "And?"  
  
Yami Bakura sighed. "You're not a patient one, are you, Little Pharaoh." He said, not as a question.  
  
Yami's indigo eyes widened and he stared. "'Little Pharaoh?'"  
  
Yami Bakura grinned. "Of course. That's what you are." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, then   
turned around to stare into the blackness that both of the spirits knew so well.  
  
"But..." Yami said softly, before stopping. He blinked again, and remembered what they had just been talking about a   
little earlier. "What was it you wished for me to look at?" He asked the white haired thief.  
  
Yami Bakura turned back. He pointed at the air, his hand close to his face. Yami walked over to him, to see exactly what   
it was Yami Bakura was indicating.  
  
It was a grain of the golden sand.   
  
Yami looked at Yami Bakura, tilting his head up slightly. "I've seen this. Sand is all around, for some unexplainable   
reason."  
  
Yami Bakura turned his gaze back down to the younger spirit. "Then you're not using your brain, Little Pharaoh. What does   
this sand make you think of?"  
  
Yami stared at the glittering grains of sand around him. "It makes me think of Egypt." He realized finally. Yami in this   
second life, had never seen his homeland of Egypt but knew that that was what was in his mind and heart.  
  
"There is your answer, Little Pharaoh. Now it's time to wake up." Yami Bakura said gently. "Wake up, Little Pharaoh, your   
next quest has just begun."  
  
Yami shot to a sitting position, awakening Yuugi and Joey.  
  
/Yami, are you okay!?/ Yuugi asked worriedly, shuffling around to face his yami.  
  
//Yes, aibou, I'm fine. You worry too much.// Yami said, almost laughing.  
  
Yuugi smirked. /You're not one to talk./  
  
"'Ey, what 'appened?" Joey asked, whispering so as not to wake the others. It looked to be early morning, around 5:00, so   
no one else was up yet.  
  
"I had a dream." Yami whispered back.  
  
"Was it another odd nightmare?" Yuugi asked.  
  
"No." Yami said, his gold bangs flying around as he shook his head. "This was odd, but not a nightmare. I'm pretty sure   
this was another vision. I'll explain when everyone gets up."  
  
Yuugi nodded. "Okay."   
  
The three were startled when Seto muttered something in his sleep, rolling over and continuing to mutter. It sounded   
somewhat like, 'Stupid dentist, Mokuba doesn't need braces'.  
  
The three boys on the bed looked at each other, then burst into stifled giggles.  
  
"We should go back ta' bed 'till lata'." Joey suggested.   
  
Yuugi and Yami agreed and laid back down. However, not one of the three slept, instead talking until it was 7:00. Then they   
decided to wake the others.  
  
Yami went to go wake Yami B, Tristan, Bakura, and Ryuuji, while Yuugi went to wake the girls and Seto. They had agreed not   
to ask Joey to wake anyone up, since his methods were less than gentle.   
  
"Wake up." Yami said softly, shaking Bakura gently by the shoulder.   
  
The white haired hikari stirred and blinked open his eyes. "Good morning Yami." He said cheerfully in his British accent,   
sitting up and stretching.  
  
Yami nodded 'good morning' to Bakura and went to the Tomb Robber. He did the same thing he did with Bakura, thinking about   
the Yami Bakura who had appeared in his dream as he did so.   
  
Yami B muttered something and swatted at Yami. "Go away Ryou." He said groggily.  
  
"I'm not Ryou." Yami sighed. "I'm the Pharaoh."  
  
"Then stop touching me." Yami B said lazily, sitting up. He turned to Tristan. "Oi, shark head. Up." Yami B said, poking   
his taller friend.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Tristan said, opening his eyes.   
  
Yami shook his head in exasperation, before turning his attention to Ryuuji. "Ryuuji, morning." He said.  
  
Ryuuji ignored him, taking his pillow and putting it over his head.  
  
"Lemme handle this." Tristan said, standing up and stretching. "Why don't you go get changed?"   
  
Yami nodded, and went upstairs to change out of his dark blue pajamas.  
  
Tristan turned to Ryuuji. "Hey. Wake up."  
  
"Not yet." Ryuuji said, his voice muffled by the pillow.  
  
Tristan sighed, plucking the pillow off Ryuuji's head and pulling him to his feet.  
  
Ryuuji's black hair was sticking up in odd directions, and seemed to be a little staticy. The game inventor looked at   
Tristan. "I don't like you."  
  
"Good morning to you too." Tristan said, letting go of Ryuuji's arm and walking off to join Joey.  
  
Yuugi reached the girls, who were all together. He decided to wake Tea first. "Tea?" He asked, without touching her. "Tea,   
it's morning."  
  
Tea yawned, and opened her eyes. "Hi Yuugi." She said, sitting up.  
  
Yuugi smiled at her, before turning to Serenity. "Serenity?"  
  
Serenity shot up. "I'm awake." She said quickly, looking around. She noticed Yuugi and Tea, and started giggling at   
herself.  
  
Tea giggled too, before shaking Mai. "Morning, Mai."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Mai said, sitting up and stretching.  
  
Yuugi went over to Seto. "Kaiba?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
Seto's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, his eyes darting around the room before he realized where he was. Then he   
composed himself quickly. "Good morning, Yuugi."  
  
"Morning Kaiba." Yuugi said cheerfully, before going upstairs to wake up Sugoroku.  
  
Apparently Yami had already done that, since Sugoroku was up and making the bed. After saying good morning to him, Yuugi   
noticed that Yami was obviously in their shared room, with the door closed.  
  
/Hey Yami, can I come in?/ Yuugi asked.  
  
//Sure.// Yami replied.  
  
Yuugi opened the door and went in. Yami was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with blue pants, a blue jacket, and his black   
boots. He had two belts around his hips and one around his neck. Yuugi knew that Yami was also wearing a necklace with a   
thin sliver chain and a silver ankh pendant under his shirt.   
  
Yuugi gave his yami a quick hug before skipping over to the closet to pull out some clothes. After they had found that Yami   
could take on his own body, the closet had been packed with Yami's clothes and now half of it was Yuugi's and half Yami's.  
  
Their grandfather often complained that Yami would spend everyone's life savings on clothes if he could. Yami liked   
shopping, and Mai was very happy about that. She would even take the spirit shopping because she was so happy that someone   
would go with her.  
  
Yuugi ran off into the bathroom with his clothes to change. A few minutes later he came back out in a black shirt, blue   
pants, and a blue jacket, also with the belts and black boots.  
  
Yami lifted his head up, sniffing at the air. "I think someone's making bacon."  
  
Yuugi copied his yami's action. "You're right! Yay!" Yuugi tore out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
Yami just blinked after him, then followed.   
  
Yami came down the stairs, and into the living room. Sure enough, Sugoroku was making bacon. Joey was already at the table,   
drooling, and Yuugi was sitting next to him.  
  
Seto was siting at the table too, sipping coffee with very bad bedhead. Half of his usually perfect hair was sticking up   
straight, and the other half was normal. Seto either didn't care or didn't notice, and was staring blankly into space.  
  
The others were either watching tv, or talking amongst each other. Yami B looked up at Yami as he entered the room, giving   
the other dark a pointed glance.   
  
Yami gave him an passing look, and sat down at the table. Mafdet came in and launched herself onto the table, skittering   
around for a second before Sugoroku pushed her off.  
  
"Mafdet, you have to stay off the table." Sugoroku muttered.  
  
Mafdet sat down by Yami's chair, swishing her tail as if she had always meant to be on the floor.  
  
Yuugi glanced up at Yami. /Are you going to tell us about your dream?/  
  
//After breakfast.// Yami said, smiling slightly. //Be patient, aibou.//  
  
/I try, Yami! I just.../ Yuugi laughed. /You're keeping me in suspense! And if Joey could keep a thought in his head for   
more than ten minutes he'd be agreeing!/  
  
Yami laughed too, and the group just sort of looked at the two giggling Motou boys.  
  
Grandpa Motou shook his head, used to the two bursting out laughing at odd intervals. "The food's done."  
  
"Really!?" Joey asked, leaping to his feet. "Well 'den, bring it on!"  
  
Grandpa Motou rolled his eyes. "Sit down." He turned back to the counter, poured a cup of coffee, and handed it to Yami.   
Yami thanked him with a nod and gratefully accepted the drink.  
  
Joey groaned, but did as he was told. He sank back into his seat, slumping ungracefully. Then he straighten quickly back up   
as he obviously thought of something. "'Ey Yami?"  
  
"Yes?" Yami asked, looking up from his coffee.   
  
"When're you gonna' tell us about last night?" Joey asked.   
  
"After breakfast." Yami said. "I don't want to try to talk about something serious when everyone's mind's are on food." He   
grinned evilly as Joey stared with an offended expression.  
  
Joey folded his arms, then smiled. "Fine 'den. Be 'dat way."  
  
Everyone came to the table and began breakfast. They managed to get through it with a minimal mess, and had soon cleaned   
up the dishes and gathered in the living room in the same way they had the night before.  
  
"Alright... Well..." Yami said. "I had another dream last night." He paused. "It did not have any negativity in it, so I   
don't believe it was a warning of any sort." The teenager sighed, knowing there was really no way to explain it judging by   
the blank looks on the other's faces. "So, in the dream, I was in a place that was all black except for these sparkling   
things in the air. I went over to look at them, and they turned out to be grains of sand.  
  
"Then I heard something so I turned to see what it was. And... It turned out to be Yami Bakura."  
  
Yami B raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
  
"He was glowing slightly, and I asked him why he was there. He asked me what I thought. I said I didn't know, and he told   
me to look around." Yami brushed his bangs back. They'd been very unruly lately. "So I did, and all I saw was the sand. I   
asked what he'd wanted me to see, and then Yami Bakura said, 'You're not a very patient one, are you, Little Pharaoh.'"  
  
Yami Bakura's eyes widened, but again, he said nothing. He just looked at Yami with a shocked and confused expression. He   
was feeling an odd tingling, and something warm that felt like it was wrapped around his heart. He identified this as some   
sort of magic, but couldn't tell anymore than that.  
  
The rest of the group shared the silvery haired thief's shocked expression.   
  
Yami went on. "I asked him again what he'd wanted me to see, and he pointed at the sand again. And he told me I wasn't   
using my brain. Then he asked me what the sand reminded me of. I said Egypt, and he told me that that was my answer." Yami   
paused. "I think I need to go to Egypt."  
  
"Because you had a dream you think you need to go to Egypt? Well, even if that was, in some way true, how do you plan on   
getting there? Are you going to walk to Egypt?" Seto asked.  
  
Yami glared, his bangs again falling into his face. He didn't care though; he was too mad. "Yes, I do think so. Unlike   
some, I have use the magic that was given to me instead of discounting it."  
  
Seto growled, and stood up. "Kiisama... I'm leaving."  
  
Yuugi hit his forehead with his hand. "Can't you two get along for at least a little while!?" He asked, annoyed. "Really.   
You two just go at each other for no reason. Kaiba, it wasn't fair what you said to Yami. Niisama, you weren't fair to   
Kaiba either. And I think you two are both more mature than to throw insults and put-downs at each other. Why don't you   
both calm down and act your ages?"  
  
Yami and Seto just stared with open mouths at Yuugi.  
  
"Way ta' tell 'em, Yuuge." Joey said, laughing. "We didn' know you 'ad it in ya'!"  
  
"Yeah, really, boys." Tea added to Yami and Seto. "Yuugi's right. You're acting like children."  
  
Seto sat back down immediately. Yuugi wasn't too frightening. But Tea was not a woman to cross.  
  
"Now, let's get back to what we were talking about." Tea said. "Yami, do you really think that we should try to find some   
way to get to Egypt."  
  
Yami paused, thinking. "No." He said finally. "I think I should go. The rest of you are staying here."  
  
/What? Don't start that again./ Yuugi spoke through the link. /Yami, you are not going alone! Especially not to Egypt! Have   
you been drinking too much coffee? I knew caffeine wouldn't be good for you.../ Yuugi trailed off, muttering.  
  
//Coffee has nothing to do with this. The reason you don't want me to go to Egypt alone is because it's dangerous. The   
reason I don't want you to come with me is because it's dangerous.// Yami said mentally.  
  
Yuugi folded his arms, not caring that the rest of group had no idea what was going on. /You can't get rid of me that   
easily. I've been with you the whole time, through everything, and I'm definitely not leaving you now. So get used to it./  
  
Yami blinked a few times. He hesitated before answering. //Okay.//  
  
/That was easy./ Yuugi remarked. /There has to be a catch./ He said suspiciously. He knew his yami too well.  
  
//Only you are coming. And we'll be joined most of the time so you're not in the way of danger.// Yami said. //If I am   
attacked while we're joined, the injury won't reflect on you. And, most likely, no one will know you exist.//  
  
/Alright, I can agree to that. But the others are going to be mad that you're leaving them./  
  
//They'll get used to it.//  
  
/I doubt that, for some reason. The others don't seem to be all that fazed by you./ Yuugi laughed. /In fact, they don't   
seem to take you seriously at all. Remember when you told them all to leave last night?/  
  
Yami gave Yuugi an exasperated look. It was true. For some reason, no one took him seriously anymore. The poor spirit   
couldn't figure out why. //Well, I'm serious this time. And they're going to listen to me.//  
  
"Guys? Can ya' include us?" Joey asked the puzzle hikari/yami pair.  
  
Yuugi snapped out of the trance he went into everytime he and Yami talked. He shook his head slightly to clear it, and   
turned to look at his taller blond friend. "Oh, sorry Joey."  
  
Joey waved off Yuugi's apology with a smile. "Anyways, we've all talked while you two were yapin'."  
  
"Really?" Yuugi asked, his big eyes sparkling with confusion. "What did you talk about?"  
  
"We've all decided that we're comin' wit' ya'. Even Kaiba." Joey said proudly.  
  
Yuugi burst into giggles which he tried to repress and failed miserably. He gave his Yami, who was frowning, an apologetic   
glance. /I-I-I t-told you s-so!/ Yuugi gasped out between giggles.  
  
Yami frowned deeper. //That's not funny.//  
  
/I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!/ Yuugi laughed, holding his stomach. He was laughing so hard that he choked.   
  
Joey hit him on the back a few times until Yuugi caught his breath. "Easy 'dere, Yuuge'."  
  
Yuugi swallowed and after a few more fits, he managed to stop giggling. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked over   
at his yami.   
  
Said yami was looking more than a little annoyed. He had his arms crossed, his left leg was crossed over his right, and he   
was frowning; his eyes closed. He was also muttering something under his breath.  
  
/Yami... You're not mad at me, are you?/ Yuugi asked, getting a little worried.  
  
//No, not really. I just can't figure it out. Why does no one TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!? Ra...// Yami groaned.  
  
Yuugi smiled. /Maybe it's because that you've spent enough time around the others that they know you're just a big softie./  
  
Yami opened one indigo eye to look at Yuugi. //Ha ha.//   
  
Yuugi grinned at him, then looked back at the group. "So we're all gonna' go to Egypt?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Tea spoke up. "But I was wondering... I know that you said that we need to go to Egypt," She directed   
her comment at Yami, "But what were we supposed to do there?"  
  
Yami shrugged, getting up. "I don't know. I suppose we'll just have to figure it out when we get there."  
  
"Oh, nice plan." Seto remarked sarcastically. He turned to Ryuuji. "I don't want to use my private plane, it's not really   
big enough for a group like this. So come and help me buy some plane tickets. You're the only one with a brain." Seto got   
up and walked off into the main part of the gameshop.   
  
"I'm taking that as a compliment." Ryuuji muttered, getting up and following him.  
  
Seto then leaned his head back in the room. "I'm going to pick up Mokuba too."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell my mom that you're coming." Tea said, going to get the phone. Seto nodded and his head disappeared back   
around the corner.  
  
"I think it would be good to get some maps of Egypt. Sadly, I don't believe either I or the Pharaoh will know anything   
about this modern day Egypt." Yami B said.  
  
"I have some maps, but you could get some newer ones from the library." Sugoroku told him. "Why don't you go with him,   
Yami?"   
  
Yami stopped his stretching and his eyes flew open wide as he turned to look at his grandfather. "What? Why me, Jii-chan?"  
  
"Because you could use the fresh air, and you and Yami Bakura need to work together more." Sugoroku said calmly. "Go."  
  
Yami glared a little, then stalked out of the room without a word.  
  
"See you soon Yami!" Yuugi called to his retreating dark.  
  
Yami B laughed. "We'll be back eventually." He left the room as well.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, off they go. Two yamis... Two yamis off to the library... So yeah, next chapter's an action chapter. *Is having   
fun writing it*   
  
Also, if anyone (for some reason I can't fathom) would like to get Email notices when new chapters come out, just tell me   
in your review (*hintnudgehint*) and leave your Email address.  
  
Anyway, please review! 


	7. Yamis kick ass!

A/N: Ra, I was looking over my first chapter and it is so... lousy. So it's getting a little bit of a correction later...  
  
Anyway, thank you for the reviews everyone!  
  
mystry child: Thanks for the review. ^_^ And I hope I can get things out on a regular basis. O.o Then again, last time I   
said I would do that, it ended up being two months before I updated... (The people in the Digimon section probably hated   
me. ^_^)  
  
Lori Kamiya: Chapter notices you will receive... If I'm not a ditz and I don't forget. O.o I hope I won't...  
  
Borath: Thank you for the review! I think the new dream part was my favorite part of the story so far... And there will be   
more with Yami and Yami B later on. From now 'till the end of the story, Yami B plays a big part. Actually, the two star   
this entire chapter and most of the next. And of course you're famous! Everyone in the Yugioh section knows who you are.   
^_^ You're like, the goddess of Yami couplings and Yami and Yami interaction! ^_^   
  
C.A: Heh, I'm glad you liked Yuugi telling off Yami and Seto. If I were Yuugi, I'd be beating them both upside the head...   
I got your Email, by the way; the one you resent to me. (We're playing musical Emails! Whee!)I sent you a reply, too. And   
you'll receive notices now too, but like I said, that'll be if I'm not a ditz and I don't forget. ^_^ I'm such an airhead   
sometimes...  
  
Okies, onto my other stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Except for a whole lot of mangas, DVDs, cards, magazines, etc. And three cats and two   
dogs. Oh, and names of the books in this chapter are mine unless someone's already copyrighted them. I just made them up   
on the spot.  
  
Warnings: Violence, blood, etc. Also slight cursing.  
  
Summary of last time: Gods, it was a long chapter. O.o Well, for me anyway. They talked, Yami had a dream with Yami B in   
it, and they talked some more before deciding to head to Egypt. Yami and Yami B were sent to the library to find maps of   
Egypt and such. Ooh, the funness...  
  
Preview: Alright! After all that talking, there's some action! Yayers! Yami and Yami B kick some ass.  
  
Japanese Words:  
  
Baka - Idiot (Wow, first time this one's been used so far!)  
Urusei - Shut up (I think it's pretty rude.)  
Temee - You (Also pretty rude. This is how Yami B addresses most people, I'm pretty sure.)  
  
I don't know about my Japanese grammar in one part of this, but I hope it's right. (I'm usually good with Japanese   
sentences...)  
  
So, anyway, please review!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eien; part 7  
by: Amiasha  
  
"Damn!" Yami yelped as books rained from the shelves down on top of him.  
  
Yami B rolled his eyes. "Ra, Pharaoh. Can you be more clumsy?"  
  
Yami glared at him as he put the books back on the shelf, but didn't dignify him with a response. The spirit had not had   
the best past few days. First he got rained on, then attacked, then ignored multiple times, then bossed around, and now   
made fun of. Yami was seriously beginning to get a migraine.  
  
"Have you found anything yet?" Yami B asked lazily, running one of his long fingers across the spines of books on the   
shelves as he read the titles.   
  
"No." Yami growled. He was starting to get a little annoyed with the white haired thief. "You?"  
  
"No." Yami B frowned at the books. "How hard can it be to find information on modern Egypt?"  
  
Little did the two modern-challenged yamis know, they had been looking in the wrong sections. They had been going over   
every singe book in the biology, medical, spots, pets, astronomy, and mythology departments. Now they had made their way   
into the collector's section. Of course, both were too proud and stubborn to ask for help. They were actually in a   
competition to see who could find the first relevant book.  
  
"Very, apparently." Yami answered, rolling his eyes as he read the title, 'Coin collection; a healthy lifestyle'.  
  
"Who's idea was it to look in this Ra-forsaken library?' Yami B muttered, having a temporary brain freeze due to the idea   
of 'Salt packet collector's community; bringing together salt packets from around the world'.  
  
"Yours." Yami answered immediately in a monotone. "And I distinctly remember protesting." He added, a little bit of   
smugness leaking into his words.  
  
"Temee baka, urusei." Yami B muttered back.  
  
Yami frowned at him, before turning back to the books. He finally gave up on the row he was on, and went around to the   
back of the shelf to look at another. This time, he hit gold.   
  
"Ha!" Yami said triumphantly. "I found one! 'Modern roads and cities of Egypt'!"  
  
"Damn..." Yami B muttered, moving around to join Yami and look over his shoulder. "Stupid King of Games. I should have   
known better than to bet against you." Yami B dug into the pocket of his baggy khakis and pulled out 300 yen. He handed it   
to Yami.  
  
Yami took it and put it in the pocket of his tighter leather pants, smirking. "Yes, you should have known."  
  
Yami B glared. "No need to rub it in." He snatched the book from Yami's arms and opened it. He flipped through the pages   
for a few minutes while Yami scowled and added 'got something snatched from my hands' to his list of wrongs that were   
committed against him lately.  
  
"This looks fine." Yami B said begrudgingly. "I think this is all we need. Let's go get it checked out and leave, Pharaoh."   
He started off for the counter without waiting for a comment.  
  
Yami followed him, annoyed, and came up to wait next to the white-haired spirit as the book was checked onto Bakura's card   
which Yami B, for some unexplainable reason, had with him. Yami picked up the book after Yami B walked off without it. The   
two spirits made their way from the library.  
  
"Why am I carrying the book?" Yami asked in annoyance, flipping back his gold bangs.  
  
"Because you found it." Yami B muttered. "What, is it too heavy for you?"  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. The two yamis' patiences only lasted for a little while; though they were often civil towards each   
other, eventually, being around someone as arrogant as you were would grate on your nerves. They had both reached the end   
of their ropes, due to all the stress. So they were doing their bests not to kill each other.  
  
The two walked for awhile in silence, until Yami stopped. His head was whipping from side to side as he looked around,   
causing his long bangs to flip wildly.  
  
"By Ra, what is wrong with you now?" Yami B asked, turning to look at the boy king.  
  
"I'm sensing hostile magic." Yami said, his indigo eyes roaming across the streets and alleyways. "I believe it's coming   
from this direction." He'd stopped with his face towards an alley that went between an small apartment building and a   
flower shop. Yami started walking toward the alley.  
  
"Pharaoh!? What are you-" Yami B stopped, since Yami had already gone out of hearing range. "Baka... What goes through his   
ditzy little head?" Yami B muttered to himself before running after the younger dark.  
  
He found Yami stopped deep in the alley, looking back and forth. "Have you found what you're sensing?" Yami B asked,   
slightly miffed at being left behind.  
  
"No, not yet. But the energy is coming from this area." Yami said. He began cautiously walking, turning his head every   
direction to look behind cans and debris.   
  
Yami B watched intently, wondering what Yami could be sensing that he wasn't, before deciding to go with him. He jogged up   
to Yami's side, and the two walked next to each other, glancing around.  
  
Suddenly, Yami B cried out in shock. Yami whirled on his heel, to come face to face with a Feral Imp who had just slashed   
a deep red line in Yami B's back.  
  
The white haired thief had recovered, and also turned. Then the two yamis noticed that the Feral Imp wasn't alone. There   
was a beautiful white Silver Fang standing behind the green monster, with it's teeth bared and glistening.  
  
The two darks knew they were in quite a bit of trouble.  
  
The Feral Imp swiped at Yami B again with it's long sharp claws. Yami B ducked, and the claws only caught a few white   
hairs.   
  
At the same time, the Silver Fang lept for Yami. The tri-color haired boy dropped to the ground, covering his head as the   
creature flew over him. It's back claws skimmed Yami's arms, but it otherwise overshot and fell on it's face on the ground.  
  
Yami B held his hand out, as if expecting something to drop into it. And something did. It was a long balanced dagger, with  
a perfectly shined blade and a gold hilt engraved with hieroglyphs. He grasped it tightly, before slashing down at the   
green monster in front of him.  
  
The Feral Imp jumped back, hissing. It turned suddenly, it's long thick tail whipping around faster than Yami B could have   
predicted. It caught the yami in the side, knocking him over Yami and into one of the walls of the alley.  
  
The Silver Fang had landed, and turned back to face Yami. The spirit had gotten off the ground and was holding his right   
hand out straight toward the monster. "MIND CRUSH!" Yami shouted.  
  
The Silver Fang simply growled and lunged, it's large paws slamming forcefully into Yami's chest and sending him to the   
ground, the wolf on top of him.  
  
Yami B pushed himself off the wall, tightening his grip on his dagger. The Feral Imp was nearly on him again, and the dark   
was ready. Once the Imp had come within 6 feet of him, Yami B lept forward, driving his dagger straight towards the   
creature's chest. The Imp jumped back again, and Yami B barely made contact.  
  
Yami held both his arms out, flat on the ground with his palms up. Immediately, weapons appeared in his hands as well.   
These daggers were very ornate; each had three blades and the middle one of those three blades was 7 inches, while other   
two were only about 5 inches. The handles were gold, and like Yami B's, had hieroglyphs on them. He brought both his arms   
up quickly towards each other, the daggers aimed for the Silver Fang. The wolf lept off Yami to avoid them, allowing him   
to get to his feet. Yami held his daggers out in front of him defensively.  
  
Yami B ducked under the Feral Imp's arm and spun on his heel, stabbing at it's back. This time, he managed to hit. The   
Feral Imp growled, but turned on the thief. Unfortunately for said thief, his dagger was still stuck in the Imp's back and   
that left him weaponless.  
  
Yami slashed his right dagger towards the wolf in front of him, but the Silver Fang moved it's head. Then, like lightning,   
it moved back to clamp it's strong teeth onto Yami's arm. Yami gritted his teeth, and the wolf yanked him forward and onto   
one knee. Yami took this opportunity to bring his other weapon down at the monster's broad head. In order to avoid that,   
the silver haired creature released Yami and pulled back.  
  
Yami B backed away as the Feral Imp tried to get the knife from it's back, and pulled out his deck, ready to summon a   
monster of his own. The spirit of the Ring didn't look very well; his long white hair was frazzled and his bangs were   
plastered to his face with sweat. His breathing had become heavy, and he was pretty sure he'd at least cracked a rib when   
he'd hit the wall earlier.  
  
Yami jumped backwards as the Silver Fang snapped at him, it's fangs inches from Yami's face. He wasn't doing so well   
either. His tall hair was drooping, and his long gold bangs were also stuck to his face which had gone very pale. His arm   
was bleeding heavily, the blue sleeve of his jacket stained a dark reddish purple. Yami was more than a little worried   
that they wouldn't win this fight; his magic didn't affect the creatures and he was unused to knife-fighting. A much as he   
hated to admit it, Yami B was the only one with much clue as to what he was doing.   
  
"I summon you, Man-Eater Bug!" Yami B called out. The large brown monster appeared beside it's master, ready to help   
fight. It attacked the Feral Imp, as Yami B dodged behind the green monster unnoticed to retrieve his blade.  
  
Yami realized that he could call on one of his monsters for help too, but then remembered he'd left his deck at the   
gameshop. Yami slashed towards the white wolf with his good arm, and managed to cut a line across the top of it's head.   
The Silver Fang reeled back, yelping.  
  
Yami B's Man-Eater Bug wasn't faring well against the more powerful Imp, but it had distracted the monster long enough for   
Yami B to pull the knife from it's back before it was damaged badly enough to have to return to the Shadow Realm. He   
promptly drove the dagger back into the Imp's back, deeper this time. Yami B yanked the dagger out again, before the Imp's   
tail slammed harshly into his stomach and knocked him to the ground, dazed.  
  
The Silver Fang noticed this, and seeing an easy target instead of one that had hurt it, went for the taller spirit. Yami   
immediately chased after it.   
  
The wolf was nearly on Yami B, when Yami did something both very brave and very stupid. He grabbed the canine's tail.  
  
The Silver Fang whirled, jaws snapping, to again catch Yami's right arm in it's mouth. Yami gave a strangled cry, dropping   
the dagger he'd held in that hand as the wolf shook it's head rapidly, the way a dog does with a stuffed toy or a bone.   
Yami caught his breath sharply, closing his eyes tightly in pain. He lost his footing and fell onto the pavement.  
  
Yami B shook his head a few times to clear it before sitting up, in perfect time to be struck by the Feral Imp's claws.   
Three red lines appeared as if from nowhere on Yami B's chest.  
  
Yami, in a fit of desperation, blindly kicked out. His booted foot connected with something solid, and immediately, his   
arm was released. The spirit's eyes shot open to see that the Silver Fang had backed away and was, pawing at it's nose.   
However, Yami hadn't even gotten a chance to get to his knees when the Silver Fang had landed on him again.  
  
Yami B scrambled for his deck, pulling out the first card on the top and holding it out to summon it's effect. Suddenly,   
above the group, a large ghostly board with various letters and numbers appeared. The first card had turned out to be the   
Ouija Board, and in five minutes the summoner's team would win, meaning the opposing team which consisted of the monsters   
would be returned to the Shadow Realm. They just had to wait out five more minutes which wasn't proving to be easy, as the   
Feral Imp again clawed long slashes down Yami B's chest. Yami B hissed, but brought his dagger up just as the Imp's nails   
connected with his skin and cut off the Imp's hand.  
  
The Feral Imp shrieked, reeling back as it stared at it's new injury. Yami B shot to his feet, running for Yami and the   
Silver Fang while the Feral Imp was distracted. He swung his dagger down at the back of the canine's neck, but didn't touch   
skin due to the deceptively thick fur. The Silver Fang snapped at Yami B, who barely avoided getting bitten. The wolf   
wasn't giving up though, rapidly biting at the white haired spirit.  
  
Yami was pinned under the monster; his left wrist caught under a massive paw and his essentially useless right arm laying   
at his side but weaponless. Nevertheless, he curled his right hand into a weak fist and, using all the strength he could   
muster, punched the Silver Fang square in the nose.   
  
The monster yelped, turning it's attention from Yami B to Yami. It began snapping dangerously close to his face, but the   
monster had shifted, allowing Yami to free his pinned arm from under the wolf's weight. He brought the triple bladed dagger   
up quickly to slash from less than a foot away across the Silver Fang's throat. The monster went rigid, then began to fade   
before disappearing completely. Yami'd killed it.  
  
"Good job, Pharaoh!" Yami B congratulated, before remembering the Feral Imp and turning towards it. The green monster was   
still shocked by the loss of it's hand, and hadn't returned it's attention to the teens.  
  
Yami cradled his severely injured arm against his body, then noticed the slashes across Yami B's chest. "Are you alright?"   
He asked in a faint whisper to not to attract the Imp. The animosity the two had felt towards each other earlier had faded   
quickly, and the spirits were now back to being completely on the same side.  
  
"I'll live." Yami B said shortly. The cuts on his chest weren't especially deep; the one on his back was worse. Secretly,   
he was much more concerned about the younger boy's arm. Not that he'd ever admit that.  
  
The two noticed that the Ouija Board had DE above it. It had only been two minutes since it had been summoned. The Feral   
Imp still had not looked in the spirits' directions.  
  
Yami B turned to look down Yami. "Give me your dagger." He ordered quietly.   
  
Yami nodded without a word, handing over his weapon to the older and more experienced boy. Yami himself, got to his feet   
slowly. Yami B had decided that he didn't feel like waiting around for, A.) The Ouija Board to spell DEATH, or B.) The   
Feral Imp to notice them. He took the dagger in his empty left hand, and silently slipped into the shadows. He made his   
way around to the back of the Imp, and was ready to strike when, again, the tail slammed him to the ground.   
  
Apparently, the Feral Imp was just as surprised as he was and turned to see what had run into it's tail. It noticed the   
silvery haired spirit on the pavement, and brought it's head down to spear Yami B with it's horn. Suddenly, a knife flew   
through the air and two of it's three blades became caught on the horn. The Feral Imp reared back in surprise, his   
attention turning to Yami who had managed to retrieve the knife he had lost when the Silver Fang had attacked him.  
  
Yami B used the distraction to stand up and lunge for the green monster's neck. And, by some miracle, he hit. The triple   
bladed dagger he'd borrowed from Yami plunged into the side of the Imp's neck.  
  
The Feral Imp gave a last roar before it faded and disappeared just as the Silver Fang had done.   
  
The three knives faded away as well, having been summoned by the two for the sole purpose of the fight and were now   
unneeded, as did the Ouija Board which had made it's way to DEA. Yami B made his way over to Yami who had sat down, and   
flopped ungracefully onto the ground next to him.   
  
"Gods..." He groaned, his long white hair settling against his shoulders. "That was unpleasant."  
  
Yami was about to respond when his attention, along with Yami B's, was drawn to a noise from in front of them.  
  
The noise was the tapping of a staff against the ground, and a familiar hooded figure was standing before the two spirits.  
  
"You!" Yami growled, getting to his feet again as Yami B did the same.  
  
"Yes, me." Nembkhun said, looking the duo over. "You two defeated my monsters." He stated, with no infliction in his voice.  
  
This was the first time Yami B had heard or seen their new enemy, and the first time Yami had heard him speak outside of a   
flashback or dream. His voice wasn't extremely deep, but it was forceful and ominous.  
  
"So we did." Yami agreed evenly. "Tell me what you're doing here." He, also, had no infliction. Inside, Yami was both   
angry and relieved. He was furious at this person that had come out of no where and was threatening his friends and family,   
and had just attacked him for the second time. But he was also relieved that Nembkhun wasn't near the others.  
  
"You'll find out in due time, palace brat." Nembkhun answered, hatred beginning to seep into his tone. His red eyes had   
narrowed, and he was glaring at the two teenagers. He turned his attention to Yami B. "And you, you little street urchin.   
Why this runt," He motioned vaguely towards Yami, "Let you into the palace is beyond me."  
  
Yami and Yami B's eyes widened slightly at this new piece of information. Yami had let Yami B into the palace? When?   
Weren't they enemies?  
  
Nembkhun seemed not to notice. "Well, unfortunately, my monsters didn't finish you off." He frowned. "Now I have to do   
actual work."  
  
"Don't try anything." Yami ordered. "If you do, I'll cast Mind Crush and our spells with collide again. That will be just   
as detrimental to you as it will be to me." He narrowed his indigo eyes, staring intently into Nembkhun's red ones.  
  
"You wouldn't risk it. Your little friend is here." Nembkhun said confidently. He grinned evilly towards Yami. "And it   
wouldn't kill me. Though it just might kill you."  
  
"I lived last time." Yami said, almost rolling his eyes. "And I don't care if he's here." Yami bluffed, jerking his thumb   
towards Yami B. "We're not exactly friends."  
  
"Oh?" Nembkhun seemed interested by this. "You're not?" He looked over the duo over again. "Odd. You two seemed to act   
rather friendly just before I appeared to you."  
  
Yami growled darkly, but didn't respond. Yami B tossed his messy hair out of his dark eyes, glaring sharply enough to kill.  
  
"Leave." The older spirit hissed. "My magic can affect you." Yami B reminded.   
  
"It wouldn't be strong enough." Nembkhun said, shrugging his shoulders casually. "You never were able to match me."   
  
Yami was getting more than a little impatient. "Tell us why you're here or leave." He ordered, straightening his stance and   
tilting his head up slightly in an arrogant manner.  
  
"I told you, in due time!" Nembkhun snapped. Then he calmed, grinning lopsidedly. "Be good teens and be quiet while I   
decide the spell I will use to kill you both."  
  
Yami and Yami B both raised eyebrows and looked at each other, then back at Nembkhun. They were thinking the same thing.   
'This guy's really crazy.'  
  
"That's very nice and all," Yami B said, his tone unreadable, "However I have somewhere to be and don't have the time to   
wait for you to try to kill me. And I'm sure the Pharaoh has something else to do too."  
  
"Don't worry, it will only take a moment." Nembkhun said calmly. He raised his staff. "I have my spell, now just hold   
still."  
  
The yamis were very much thinking this guy was crazy now. However, this crazy guy was about to try to kill them... Again...   
So the two got ready to counter. The Millennium Ring materialized through Yami B's shirt, and Yami realized belatedly that   
he needed his right arm for Mind Crush. 'I guess I need a different spell then...' Yami thought, and began to prepare a   
new one.  
  
Nembkhun pointed the staff forward, and the large ruby on the end started to glow. It shined brighter and brighter, until   
the spell finally discharged and rocketed towards the two spirits.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yes, that was a cliffhanger. Originally, this was a whole lot shorter and Mr. Creepy didn't show up, but I decided to   
make it longer. (Besides, if Mr. Creepy didn't show up, what was the point anyway?)   
  
So... *Looks back up at the fight scene* That was sounded much better when I first wrote it. (Then again, that was a   
12:30am, so you know how that is. ^_^ You write something at night, it sounds good, you get up in the morning and   
re-read it, and it sucks. -_-)   
  
In case anyone wondered for some reason, Yami B said, "Shut up, you idiot." up there. *Points to the beginning of the   
chapter* Also, I don't know on the yen, but I was figuring that 100 yen is around maybe a dollar and half (again, I'm not   
sure) so I intended Yami B to give Yami about the equivalent of 5 dollars. So, if I was wrong, fee free to point it out.   
^_^   
  
Okay then, please review! The faster you review the faster I'll put up new chapters! (Though I don't know if anyone wants   
to read anymore after this chapter was so lousy... -_-) And anyone who wants to be put on the mailing list for new   
chapters, just give you Email address and say you want it in your review. *Againhintreviewhint* 


	8. Planning

A/N: Yay! No one hates me for my lousy last chapter! ^_^   
  
C.A: Sorry I haven't replied yet... I have not forgotten you! Thanks for the compliment on the fight (though I thought it was pretty terrible now that I reread it... Okay, so here are the answers to your questions.   
  
1.) I picked random monsters. I can't think too far ahead. ^_^   
2.) For the Man-Eater bug thing, I'll explain that after I respond to the reviews. ^_^   
3.) I must draw those daggers. I'm glad you like them ^_^   
  
I just ended everyone of those with a ^_^ face. I'm such a loser. ^_^   
  
Borath: *Grins* Actually, I wasn't trying to get more reviews, though that's an added bonus. ^_^ I'm glad you liked Yami and Yami B's bet, I'm trying (and failing) to show more of those two's more friendly sides to each other. (Even though a lot of the time they annoy each other so much they want to kill each other.)   
  
Again, go down for the Man-Eater bug thing. ^_^   
  
I'm glad you liked the chapter. I was afraid everyone would hate me because it was so terrible. O.o   
  
I went and read your story, and you should have a review from me. *Nods* And I will go review the 7th chapter of Domination once I get the time, too. (I have to save chapters because I don't get much internet time... So then it's often forgotten and I never manage to review. I'm very bad...)   
  
My story's on your favorites! *Squeaks happily*   
  
Ashita: I will add you to my mass email (which, adding you, only goes out to three people...) and you should get alerts. And thanks for the compliments. ^_^ I love reviews...   
  
Goddess Kumori Dragon: I'm glad you liked! *Bounces a few times* Thank you so much!   
  
Okies, about the Man-Eater bug, yes, I agree, it was Pokemonish. But I have a reason! ^_^ Okay, well, I couldn't remember how Yami B summons his monsters when he ran off to help Tristan during the Pegasus vs. Yuugi/Yami duel. But I did know, that in the Legendary Hero's thing, they would sometimes say 'I summon so-and-so'. And I think Yami does that in duels sometimes. So that's why. *Nods* Though I will remember not to do it that way again because it makes me cringe when I reread it. ^_^ Maybe they'll just summon them silently from now on...   
  
Okay, next, is... Warnings, maybe? I think?   
  
Warnings: Eh, some cursing. And it's all Mr Creepy's fault. Not much violence or anything like that in this chapter, though.   
  
Summary of last time: Yami and Yami B managed to find a book they could use at the library, then procceded to get into a big knife-fighting duel thing with some random Shadow Monsters. Then Mr Creepy the loser showed up, and I left with a cliffhanger. Yeah.   
  
Preview for this time: Back to talking, mostly. Another sort-of-funny chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, alright? I'm too bored to think of something inventive to say here...   
  
Japanese Words:   
  
-chan (added to younger girls' names or people you're very friendly with)   
  
I also noticed that Mafdet disappeared... O.o Oh well, she'll be back.   
  
I think that's it... So onto the chapter.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Eien; part 8   
by: Amiasha   
  
The spell shot towards the two spirits, and before it could reach them, Yami B had brought his own spell up. It was a bright blue dome, which bounced the spell off it and sent the energy back toward Nembkhun.   
  
Nembkhun reacted quickly, dodging to the side. The spell blew a hole through his long cloak. "Damn children!" He said angrily.   
  
Yami B was grinning, however. He glanced at Yami, then miniamally tipped his head towards the Millennium Items they both wore. Yami caught his look, and bade his Puzzle to glow. The Ring came to life in the same way a few moments later.   
Nembkhun stared at the two, trying to figure out exactly what the spirit duo were planning. He blinked a few times, before deciding to ask. "What are you two doing?" He asked in a somwhat exasperated tone.   
  
"Combining our magic so I can kill you." Yami B answered smoothly, his dark brown eyes catching Nembkhun's red ones.   
  
Nembkhun just looked at him, then at Yami. "Your magic won't work." He stated calmly.   
  
"It will combined with his." Yami said, again pointing at Yami B with his thumb. The golden banged spirit grinned again at the look that crossed Nembkhun's features.   
  
"You aren't serious." Nembkhun stated, recomposing himself. His glare traveled from Yami to Yami B, then back to Yami. His eyes narrowed.   
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Yami asked with the tone of someone who was very bored. Truth be told, Yami had no idea how to combine his magic with Yami B's. He was just going with the bluff the older spirit had started.   
  
Nembkhun looked from one to the other again, before swearing in ancient Egyptian. This caused both of the yamis to raise their eyebrows quizzicly.   
  
"Next time we meet, neither of you will be walking away." The red eyed man said, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.   
  
Yami looked at Yami B. "Am I completly out of it, or was that not a very frightening threat?" He asked jokingly.   
  
Yami B rolled his eyes. "He was a little more imposing in Egypt." He said, almost smirking. "I guess two-on-one takes off his confident edge a little."   
  
Yami turned to the other. "How were you able to bluff so well?"   
  
"Bluffing has gotten me out of many things. Such as the time that I stole Ryou's hairbrush and told him that our cat had taken it." Yami B answered.   
  
"That's not bluffing. That's lying." Yami remarked.   
  
"Same thing." Yami B shrugged lazily, running his fingers through his hair and scowling when they got caught in tangles. "You know, we should really try to get back to the gameshop and inform the others of what happened. And we learned something." Yami B's eyes glittered slightly. "He's afraid of us combining our power. That says something."   
  
Yami nodded his agreement. "Yes, it does. Did we ever combine out magic to fight against him?" He asked.   
  
"Not that I can remember." Yami B responded. He yanked his fingers out of his hair. "I believe we may have fought together, but not with combining our magic. By the way, I have no idea how to do that. You?" Yami B asked, glancing over at Yami.   
  
"No." Yami answered simply, brushing dirt of his pants with his good arm.   
  
Yami B turned on his heel, walked over to where the fight had began, and picked something up. "Library book." He stated when he noticed the confused look on the other spirit's face. "Come on, let's return to the Gameshop. I need to wash my hair. How it got so tangled is a mystery, however." Yami B said, again fingering the long silver strands. He shrugged and headed off in the direction of the shop.   
  
Yami followed after him.   
  
*****************   
  
Ten minutes later, Yami B shoved open the door to the gameshop. "Someone get over here!" He snapped impatiently, seeing that no one was in the main part of the store.   
  
Immediately, Tea was in the room next to the two. "Oh my god! What happened to you two!?" She asked worriedly. "Guys, get off the couch and get in here right now!" She called back to the room she had appeared from.   
  
Joey and Tristan appeared around the corner, followed closely by Yuugi and Bakura. All four gasped in shock at the sight of the two spirits.   
  
"Yami!" Yuugi shouted, crossing the room quickly before getting his dark to sit down and laying a hand on Yami's left shoulder. "What happened!?"   
  
Bakura did the same with his own other, looking the thief over.   
  
"Go get the first aid kit and some towels." Tea ordered Joey and Tristan who immediately did as they were told.   
  
"Where are the rest?" Yami B asked, looking around for the last few members of the group: Seto, Mokuba, Sugoroku, Mai, and Ryuuji.   
  
"Seto and Ryuuji are buying plane tickets then going to pick up Mokuba, Mai's gone to do something with her credit card balance, Serenity is packing some stuff, and Grandpa Motou has gone to take care of something for the shop, I don't know what. What happened to you two!?" Tea answered, her voice at first calm then increasing in worry.   
  
"We were attacked by Shadow Monsters; a Feral Imp and a Silver Fang. And then that stupid evil person showed up." Yami B explained. "We managed to destroy the Shadow Monsters and the idiot ran away. However, right now I don't feel like discussing it."   
  
The two taller boys returned with towels and the first aid kit. Tristan had also grabbed a bowl that was filled with water.   
  
Tea took them, and set them next to the sprits and beside her. "Yami Bakura, take off your shirt and Tristan, start working on those cuts he has. Yami, let's try to get your jacket off so I can see your arm better."   
  
Yami B took off his shirt, tossing it into a heap over to his left. Tristan got a towel wet and began carefully dabbing at the cuts.   
  
Tea, meanwhile, had decided just to cut off the jacket so she took Joey's pocket knife and did so. She also wet a towel and started to clean off Yami's arm.   
  
"Hey, it looks like you did something to your ribs." Tristan said to Yami B.   
  
Yami B nodded. "The damn Feral Imp kept hitting me in the chest with it's ugly tail." He was in such a bad mood right now that anyone who got on his nerves was about to get a one-way trip to the Shadow Realm. So, basically, he was back to his old temper for the moment. "Do you think you can just bandage my chest and back and be done with it?"   
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow. "I've got to clean the cuts first. Be patient." He said. Tristan always had some way of dealing with Yami B better than the others, even, at times, Bakura. No one knew exactly why. It was just another mystery of life.   
  
Tea murmured something under her breath, having cleaned enough of Yami's arm to see the damage caused by the Silver Fang. "I think it would be best to take you two to the hospital." She said, glancing over and noticing the bruises on Yami B's ribs.   
  
"We can't, remember?" Yuugi said from Yami's left. He was hugging his yami's good arm, and had laid his head on his dark shoulder. "They don't legally exist."   
  
"Oh, that's right..." Tea murmured. Worry was clear on her face for the two spirits. Yami was watching patiently as Tea cleaned his arm, and Yami B was barely refraining from lopping off Tristan's pointy hair that kept poking him in the face as Tristan cleaned his injuries. "Then I'll do my best..."   
  
"I heal quickly, Tea. And so does Yami Bakura." Yami reassured her. Yami B nodded his agreement, before glaring back at Tristan. "Just wrap my arm up and my magic will heal it completely in a little less than a week."   
  
Tea gave the dark a suspicious look, before shaking her head in exasperation. "Alright. But I'll need to check it at least twice a day to make sure there's no infection." She quickly applied the anticeptant before Yami could protest, and then wrapped his arm with a roll of gauze. "Don't use your arm, Yami. I'll get something to try to make a sling out of." She got to her feet and walked back into the living room part of the gameshop so she could go upstairs.   
  
"This sucks." Yami B commented as Tristan bandaged his chest and back. "Can't anyone even go to the library without Shadow Monsters and evil magicians accosting them on the way back?"   
  
Yami chose not to answer that, instead rolling his eyes. He definitely had a migraine now.   
  
/Yami, why didn't you call to me?/ Yuugi asked.   
  
//There wasn't anything you could do, aibou. It would have been pointless to involve you in a situation when you had no way of fighting back.// Yami answered calmly, blowing a few strands of hair from his eyes.   
  
"Oh, did ya' guys eva' get 'da books?" Joey asked.   
  
"Yes." Yami B said, slightly amused. "We did get one. Though it's promptly going to be pitched out the window."   
  
"Don't you dare." Tea said, coming back down with a long piece of cloth. She knelt down next to Yami and carefully tied the cloth into a sling. "There." She said to the boy. "Don't move your arm."   
  
"Alright, Tea." Yami said, slightly exasperated. He was getting more than a little sick of everyone worrying about him.   
  
"How are you?" Tea asked Yami B, turning her head from Yami to look at the white haired spirit.   
  
The thief's chest was covered in bandages, but otherwise he looked alright. Bakura was sitting at his side, working out the tangles that had formed in his dark's long hair. "I'm fine." Yami B answered shortly.   
  
Tea rolled her eyes, knowing that was the best answer she would get. She turned back to the much more cooperative Yami. Okay, so maybe 'much' wasn't the right word.   
  
Yami had gotten to his feet, with Yuugi hovering next to him worriedly. The slightly taller Motou was scowling at the sling, already beginning to get annoyed. He had started to make his way towards the living room (with Yuugi right beside him), when the gameshop door opened and Sugoroku entered.   
  
Sugoroku looked at Yami, who was smiling nervously and waving with his left arm with the other in a sling, then at Yami B, who was sitting on his knees on the carpet, getting his hair brushed by Bakura. Joey was smiling his usual broad smile, while Tea had a bunch of medical supplies in her arms, and Tristan was in the midst of it all, sweatdropping.   
  
"I'm going to ask now." Sugoroku muttered, rubbing his forehead with two fingers. "What happened?"   
  
"Well..." Yami said. "We got attacked by Shadow Monsters, and then that person. We won though." He said this rather proudly, and, at the same time, confidently, as if he'd always known they would win. "There's nothing to worry about."   
  
Sugoroku raised a grey eyebrow. "Yami, you no longer fool me."   
  
Yami sweatdropped slightly at that. "Okay, so everything's not exactly perfect... Though we did defeat the monsters and the person, and we got the book."   
  
Sugoroku sighed. "And what happened to your arm?" He asked, motioning towards the sling. "And to your chest?" He added, to Yami B.   
  
"Silver Fang."   
  
"Feral Imp."   
  
"Oh. That explains everything." Sugoroku said, sarcasm inching into his voice just enough to let the others know he wasn't serious. "I guess that's the best answer I'm going to get, though. Have Mai, Seto, Ryuuji, or Mokuba returned yet?"   
  
"No, not yet." Yuugi answered as Yami wandered into the kitchen to get some hot chocolate. "They should be back soon, though." Yuugi looked over his shoulder back towards his other, before deciding to go save Yami from the dreaded stove top.   
  
Tea, Joey, and Tristan put away the first aid kit and the towels, Sugoroku went into the kitchen to find the hot chocolate mix for his inept grandchildren, and Bakura finished with Yami B's hair. Then the door opened again, and Mai entered, swinging a bag happily. She glanced around at the group, smiling broadly, oblivious.   
  
"Hey, guess what! I found a mega sale! Here, Tea, honey, something for you..." She pulled out a brightly colored piece of clothing and tossed it to Tea. "And I have something for Serenity-chan too. Is she back yet? And I found this adorable black jacket; thought Yami B would like it, it was too big for Yami. But I also found some more studded belts, so I bought some for our oh-so-loveable Pharaoh." Mai finally stopped talking, looking around at the group while she grinned.   
  
"Did you call me lovable?" Yami asked in disbelief, leaning his head around the corner.   
  
"Yes I did." Mai said, not losing her smile for an instant. She ran over to Yami. "Here ya' go." She said, handing him and few belts in various sizes, styles, and colors.   
  
"Thank you." Yami said, taking them.   
  
"No problem." Mai said, before turning to Yami B. "And here is your jacket." She gave him the black leather jacket as he blinked in confusion. Then Mai finally got off her shopping high and noticed the bandages around Yami B's chest. "What happened to you, hon'?"   
  
"Monster." Yami B answered simply, getting up and retrieving his torn shirt.   
  
"Oh." Mai said, blinking. However, seeing as the white haired thief wasn't too worried, she just shrugged and went over to set her bags in the living room.   
  
The gameshop doors opened once again, and Mokuba ran into the room followed closely by Seto and Ryuuji. Seto was muttering something under his breath, Ryuuji was smirking, and Mokuba was being hyper.   
  
"Hello." Ryuuji greeted amiably, glancing around at the group. "Still waiting for Serenity?"   
  
"Yeah." Joey said, nodding. "She should be back soon."   
  
As if on cue, Serenity came in with a few bags slung over her shoulder. "Hi!" She chirped.   
  
"Hi hon'!" Mai greeted, coming back in. She handed Serenity a small bundle of pink cloth, smiling broadly.   
  
"Thank you!" Serenity said happily, unfolding the clothing to reveal a pink spaghetti-strap tank top. "I love it!"   
  
"Good! It was on sale, and I thought it would look cute on you. And we're going to Egypt, so we gotta' have summer clothes!" Mai added.   
  
All the guys including Mokuba were sweatdropping as Tea joined the little exchange and the girls launched into a huge discussion over clothes and plans for Egypt. So the boys and Sugoroku all migrated into the living room to discuss their next plans.   
  
The group found chairs or couches, and all sat down.   
  
"We got tickets for tomorrow morning, at..." Seto pulled the tickets out and looked at them. "9:00am. So we should all be up by 6:00, and at the airport by 7:30. That'll give us enough time to get through customs, check bags, find the correct gate, and grab something to eat. We should all probably," He sighed, "Sleep here again." He finished, sounding less then thrilled. He looked at the others, who nodded.   
  
"Sounds good." Sugoroku agreed. "We'll all need to pack tonight, then. It's 4:00pm, and we should probably go to bed by 9:00 if we want to get up so early."   
  
The group nodded again, and then Joey spoke up suddenly. "'Ey, Yami, Yami B, you guys are fadin'." He said.   
  
Yami and Yami B glanced down at themselves, and saw that Joey was correct.   
  
"We've spent too long in our separate forms. We should return to our items." Yami said. "I'll see you all tomorrow." He added, glancing at the group then beginning to fade quickly before disappearing entirely.   
  
Yami B nodded in agreement. "Yes, I will return to the Ring as well. So long." Like Yami, he also faded and disappeared.   
  
Yuugi laughed. "Of course, Yami leaves me to pack for both of us." He commented, running his fingers across the top of the puzzle. "But it has been a long few days for the two of them. And I know neither wants to miss Egypt or the flight." He added.   
  
"Well, we should get to it." Bakura said. "I don't know about yours, but my dark is rather picky about his clothes. Packing for him as well as I is a rather trying experience." He stood up, stretching.   
  
Yuugi smiled and nodded. "They share that trait." He stood as well, turning to his grandfather. "Call me when dinner's ready." He said, giving everyone a smile before running upstairs. Mafdet appeared from what seemed like nowhere and shot up the steps after him.   
  
Sugoroku looked at the others and the girls who had made their way into the room. "Do you all have permission for a trip like this?"   
  
"They had better." Seto commented, looking annoyed. "I bought tickets for everyone, including the two dead people."   
  
Ryuuji raised an eyebrow and sent him a light glare.   
  
"Fine." Seto sighed. "We bought them. Happy?" He directed the last comment at Ryuuji, who nodded and looked back at the others.   
  
"Yeah. We called our parents while you were out and 'da wonder duo were at the library." Joey said, answering Sugoroku's question.   
  
Bakura laughed at Joey's labeling of the yamis as 'the wonder duo', before opening his mouth. "I'm going to my house to pack."   
  
"See ya'." Joey said, and the rest waved as Bakura walked out the door.   
  
"Oh, packing!" Mai exclaimed, suddenly realizing that she had to pack. "I have to go pack! I have so much stuff I need to bring! See ya'll later!" She rushed out the door without waiting for a reply.   
  
Tea stared after her, sighing. "I have the feeling this is going to be a very long trip."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: Tada. ^_^ Not all that impressive, but whatever. They're going to Egypt soon. Also, according to my outline, I'm almost exactly half done with this story. Of course, the second half of a story is usually longer than the first... And this is 42 pages so far, not counting author notes. So this may make the 70-100 pages I was shooting for. ^_^   
  
Anyway, same thing goes as last time, if you want to receive new chapter alerts, just say so in a review and leave your Email address. ^_^   
  
Please review! 


	9. Wakey wakey

A/N: Wow, I got a lot of reviews for the last two chapters! ^_^ *Is very happy*   
  
Ashita: ^_^ I'm glad you liked the little nicknames... I think Yami and Yami B make a great 'wonder duo'. ^_^ The newer conversations are more interesting? Coolies, I'll remember that. And I have no idea why they've gotten better... O.o Thanks for the review!   
  
Dark Symphonia: Thank you! ^_^ I love getting reviews...   
  
C.A.: Just reminding. ^_^ Yeah, Joey got forgotten. O.o Oh well. I guess no one trusts him with taking care of the yamis. ^_^ I'm glad you liked the interactions. Ahondra says thanks for the chocolate, and Mafdet is very happy with her new cat toy. ^_^ *Eats some chocolate* (Mafdet: Mrew!)   
  
Borath: We can just boost each other's egos together. ^_^ Because mine just got boosted; I've never gotten a review that long before! Now I feel all special and stuff!   
  
I always liked Grandpa... So I'm glad you like how he is in the fic. He'll be around with the others in this fic for a while too. I like having Yami have some sort of person besides Yuugi who he listens too. At least sometimes. ^_^   
  
Mai was high or something... But I think she is rather outgoing and slightly touchy-feely in the anime, so I figured I could get away with it. ^_^ Besides, it's some good comic relief. ^_^   
  
Yep, gonna' be a long story. *Nods* And after this one finishes, I have Itsumo (the sequal/prolouge) and then another fic that takes place after Eien and Itsumo. (Which needs a name...) So this is going to be at least a trilogy... And there are at least two side stories to go with this... Explaining things such as Mafdet. (On another note, I have 20,000 words without author's notes so far, so I'm pretty happy. That's the most I've ever written before, I think.)   
  
I really happy that you like the Yami and Yami B interactions. I love those two, both as a couple and as close friends. I think they'll have to stay friends for this fic though, but I'm sure I'll write a Yami B*Yami eventually. ^_^ And there will be plenty of bonding moments with them, don't worry. ^_^   
  
My little ego is now expanding greatly. ^_^ I'm very happy that this fic is a success so far...   
  
You're right, now that I think about it, about Yami B. I guess he was not in the mood to protest. ^_^ Yeah, Tristan probably has really proven himself. I bet Yami B is, at least somewhere in his little tomb-robbing head, slightly impressed by Tristan. I mean, he did hold his own against Yami B, and actually managed to trick him and then knock him out. He may be the only person Yami B has any ounce of respect for. And don't worry about any Tristan*Yami B, I've already done that once. *Points at her Spin the Bottle story*   
  
Goddess Kumori Dragon: I guess everyone liked 'the wonder duo'! ^_^ And I'm updating much faster than I used too. :P Thanks for the review! ^_^   
  
Okay, that's the reviews. *Nods* Onto other, exiting things. *CoughI'maliarcough*   
  
I hope everyone's pleased with the (semi)quick updates. *Nods again* I'm putting off a lot of stuff to do this... (Such as all those astrology charts I'm supposed to be doing at Kyokou Geemu... O.o') Then again, I'm homeschooled, and I get off school to write if I want sometimes. ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Yugioh or anything. But I will soon get to order mangas 32 and 33... And I don't own 'There you Go' by Pink, either.   
  
Warnings: Cursing. It's Seto and Yami B. Bad Seto and Yami B... And no yaoi, again, but if you want to take it that way go right ahead. ^_^   
  
Summary of last time: The fight ended, the yamis got back, and everyone planned for Egypt.   
  
Preview for this time: Some cute, happy stuff before everyone gets off to the airport. Unfortunately, they don't manage to get to the airport in this chapter, but almost. I'm working on it! ^_^   
  
Japanese for this chapter:   
  
Onna - Woman   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Eien; part 9   
by: Amiasha   
  
Yuugi hummed a little as he pulled out his suitcase and then went over to his closet. He opened the closet doors and then procceded to start throwing thing onto the bed. This drove Yami nuts most of the time, but as the spirit was sleeping, Yuugi decided that he could be messy.   
  
Yuugi, after throwing pretty much the entire contents of his closet onto his bed, started to pick through them.   
  
"Yami'll want that... I want that... Yami'll want that... He'll want that... I want this..." He continued to mutter to himself as his separated the clothes he wanted from the clothes he didn't.   
  
"Hey, Yuugi, where're the-?" A voice came from the doorway, then stopped.   
  
Yuugi whirled around to see Tea, looking around his, at the moment, rather messy room. Yuugi freaked out, panicking then finally spreading his arms out in a futile attempt to hide the clutter.   
  
Tea noticed this, and began laughing. "Yuugi, I've seen a teenage boy's room before." She managed to say between giggles. "You don't have to be so worried."   
  
Yuugi blinked a few times, before lowering his arms and turning back to continue his packing. "Hi Tea. What were you looking for when you came in?"   
  
Tea thought for a second. "Oh yeah! I was wanting to know where you kept the sheets. I was going to change the ones that go on the couch."   
  
Yuugi looked up at her, and nodded. "They're in the bathroom, in the closet."   
  
"Thanks Yuugi!" Tea said, skipping off.   
  
Yuugi let out a sigh of relief, glad that Tea didn't think he was a slob.   
  
//Worried much?//   
  
Yuugi jumped with a startled squeak. /Yami! You scared me! I thought you were asleep./   
  
Yuugi heard a chuckle in his head, and then a yawn. //Well, I was. But once I sensed all of your panic I thought that there was something wrong. But no, it was just your boyish crush acting up again...//   
  
Yuugi gave a mental shove through the link, a smile forming on his face. /Yami! Stop teasing me!/ He stuck his tongue out in his mind as he folded a jacket.   
  
//Alright, I'll stop making fun of your hopeless fantasies that you dwell on for hours in the day.//   
  
/YAMI! You're so evil!/ Yuugi said, shaking his head while Yami chuckled again at the teen's outburst.   
  
Yuugi slowly got a devious smile on his face, and gave up on his packing to go into his soul room. He snatched a pillow off the bed in his soul room, and opened his hid the pillow behind his back as he snuck slowly over to Yami's door, before slowly opening it.   
  
"Aibou?" Yami asked, cocking his head as he saw his other standing at the doorway. "What're you here for? Weren't you packing clothes just a moment ago?" He blinked a few times, looking confused.   
  
Yuugi walked into the tomb-like room, coming to stand close to his dark and giving him a big grin.   
  
Yami blinked again, before being smacked over the head with a pillow.   
  
"You're so EVIL!" Yuugi repeated, continuing to beat his yami with the pillow.   
  
Yami held his good arm up in defense, before darting around Yuugi and out the door of the soul room. Yuugi followed him, pillow held high, before being met with an identical pillow.   
  
"WAH!" Yuugi shouted in surprise, grinning and ducking back into Yami's soul room door to hide.   
  
Yami stalked slowly toward the door, and began blindly beating around the door without leaning into range of Yuugi. He got a squeak and Yuugi's yellow pillow met with his as the two tried to hit each other around the stone door.   
  
Yami got fed up with waiting and, ducking his head, went around the door and he and Yuugi began a viscous pillow smacking fight.   
  
Eventually the two got tired, and sat down, panting. Yuugi's hair was frazzled and had a few feathers in it, and his yami's hair looked about the same. Yuugi suddenly burst out into giggles and laughed. And laughed.   
  
Yami sighed and leaned back against the wall as Yuugi giggled insanely. The smaller boy continued, going on four minutes.   
  
"Okay, aibou. I think that's about enough." Yami said, with a small amused smirk on his face.   
  
Yuugi managed to control himself, and grinned up at Yami. "Ha, weren't expecting that, were you?" He asked.   
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "You never cease to amaze me." He said bemusedly. "But shouldn't you be packing and not striking me with a pillow simply because I made fun of your... Hormone driven infatuation?"   
  
"Yami!" Yuugi exclaimed again in indignation. "I don't make fun of you! And there are so many things I could make fun of!"   
  
Yami looked over at Yuugi lazily. "Oh? Like what?"   
  
Yuugi got a devious look on his usually angelic face. "Hm... Let's see... There's that obsession with how long your sleeves are, and the one about how much milk is in your cereal..." Yuugi looked up in thought as Yami sweatdropped and blushed. "And about how the bananas are arranged, and how my bed is made, and what order my school books are... And how open the door is when you're sleeping outside the puzzle, and that thing about making sure the batteries are flat in the remote, and-"   
  
"Okay. That's enough." Yami said, trying to suppress his blush. "I understand. No more teasing."   
  
"Good." Yuugi said cheerfully. "You know, we could blackmail each other so badly..." He remarked thoughtfully.   
  
Yami smiled. "What would you blackmail me for? I haven't any money, besides what you give me."   
  
"Yeah, that's true." Yuugi nodded in agreement. He looked at his Yami. "I should get back to packing. And you should go back to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow."   
  
Yami nodded, and handed Yuugi the pillow he'd used earlier. "Well then, I think I'll talk to you tomorrow morning. Good night." He said.   
  
Yuugi took the pillow and nodded. "Yep. Goodnight, Yami." He gave his yami a grin before coming out of the soul room, knowing that the pillows would return to his as he left.   
  
Yuugi looked over at his suitcase, and double taked to find a small kitten curled up in it. Mafdet mewed innocently, blinking up at Yuugi with big green eyes.   
  
"Oh no you don't." Yuugi said to the cat. "Out."   
  
Mafdet gave him a hurt look, before climbing out of the suitcase and slinking downstairs, presumably to cause havoc.   
  
Yuugi resumed his packing, and listened to the sounds coming from downstairs. There was some muffled cursing which sounded distinctly like Seto, and there was some high, happy chatter from the girls. Then, there was a shout of alarm and a loud, "MAFDET!"   
  
Yuugi laughed and shook his head as he finished with the clothes and added some of Yami's Egyptian jewelry. Then he shut the suitcase and switched to packing some stuff to entertain himself and his yami in his backpack. After he finished with that, he headed downstairs.   
  
He was met with a very odd sight, or one that would have been odd if it had happened to someone who didn't know the group as well as he did.   
  
Seto was glaring coldly at Joey, who was being held back by Bakura who had apparently returned, and Tristan. Mokuba, who had long given up on breaking up Joey and Seto's fights, and was watching the fight from next to Ryuuji. The two were eating carrots, and leaning against the wall.   
  
Tea was glaring at the boys, and Mai, who had also returned, was checking over he bags again. Mahaado was there as well, floating crosslegged in the middle of the room. Serenity was in the kitchen, helping Sugoroku cook.   
  
Yuugi sighed at Joey and Seto, and wondered whether they would ever stop fighting. But then everyone was called to dinner.   
******************   
  
Yuugi couldn't sleep; he was so excited. He rolled over in the couch-bed, and yanked some covers away from Joey.   
  
//Can't sleep?//   
  
Yuugi jumped and his eyes widened in shock. /Gah! Don't do that! I didn't even sense you. Do you just wake up and suddenly decide to talk to me?/   
  
//Sometimes, yes.// Yami answered, sending a mental smile to Yuugi. //Relax, aibou. You'll sleep easier if you stop thinking about tomorrow.//   
  
Yuugi smiled too. //But I'm so excited!//   
  
//So am I. But we need to sleep, too. Tomorrow will come at the same speed whether you sleep or stay awake. And sleep will make it easier to enjoy the trip.//   
  
Yuugi stuck his tongue out at Yami mentally, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately. /You're so logical and cold!/   
  
Yami laughed. //I am not...//   
  
Yuugi giggled softly, trying not to wake anyone up. /I'll try your advice, anyway. Even if you do act like a block of ice most of the time./   
  
Yami sighed in amusement, and shook his head. //Goodnight again, Yuugi.//   
  
/Goodnight./ Yuugi chirped, and settled down in the bed. A few minutes later, he fell asleep.   
******************   
  
"Yuugi! Yuugi, morning!"   
  
Yuugi snapped awake, looking up at the person talking to him. Sugoroku was hovering over him, shaking him gently and telling him it was time to wake up. "Mm up, G'ampa..." Yuugi murmured sleepily. "Wha' time's it?"   
  
"5:00am." Sugoroku answered. "I realized there's only two bathrooms, and 13 people including the yamis and I. So everyone has to get up early. You should wake your yami if he's not up already." He said, as he went to wake Tristan.   
  
Yuugi yawned and nodded. /Yami? Are ya' 'wake?/   
  
There was an identical yawn. //Yes... Aibou, what happened to sleeping?//   
  
Yuugi laughed and got out of bed, noting that Joey must have already been awoken since he wasn't there. /We had to get up earlier then we'd planned./ He said, having woken up enough to be able to speak clearly.   
  
As his brain unfuzzed, he made his way up to his room to grab his clothes and then take a shower.   
  
About 10 minutes later, he came downstairs, clean and dressed. Yami had decided to stay in his soulroom until it got closer to time to leave.   
  
The sight that met Yuugi's eyes was pure chaos. Teenagers, a preteen, an old man, and a young adult ran everywhere, trying to make sure they had all of their bags ready and to grab something quick to eat.   
  
Mai was frantically throwing things out of her bag in search of something unknown to everyone but her, Mokuba had a brush stuck in his hair, Serenity was looking for her other shoe, Joey was hopping on one foot and trying to get his sock on, Tea was fighting with a banana, Tristan and Bakura were gathering stuff for showers, Yami B was brushing his hair, Ryuuji was looking around with a very blank look, Sugoroku was making coffee, and Seto was standing in the middle of it all, nibbling on the end of a bagel.   
  
Tristan and Bakura went and claimed the two bathrooms, and Mai found what she was looking for: Her favorite lipstick. Tea defeated the banana. And Mafdet ran under Seto's feet, causing the usually immaculate CEO to trip and fall flat on his back.   
  
Joey snorted and then burst out laughing. "Kaiba was defeated by a kitten!" He continued to giggle, reveling in his 'victory' until a bagel slammed into this face and stuck there. "Ah! Kaiba threw a bagel at me!"   
  
Seto shook his head and got up, stalking away as Joey tried to get the breakfast food off his face.   
  
Yuugi blinked a few times at the group, who continued their odd actions. He sighed and left the safety of the stairs to descend into the midsts of the crazy people.   
  
Ryuuji had finally come awake, and was gathering up things for his own shower. Mafdet lept out of nowhere, and tore around the room a few times before settling and laying down on Seto's trench coat which was folded and laying on his bag.   
  
Tea threw out the banana which turned out to be entirely purple inside, and then tripped over an item of Mai's and stumbled around to catch her balance. She ran into Joey who, still with a bagel on his face and half a sock on, slammed into, fittingly, Seto. The three went down in a heap onto Mai, who shrieked and managed to get lipstick on Seto's face.   
  
"Wonderful." Seto said in a perfect monotone.   
  
They detangled just as Bakura came back, who announced that one of the bathrooms was once again open. Ryuuji snatched it up immediately, disappearing up the stairs in a flash of black and green.   
  
Eventually everyone had showered and gotten shoes, Seto had gotten the lipstick of his face, Mafdet was in her catcarrier, and Yami had separated from Yuugi. They were all ready to go.   
  
Seto called up his stretch limo, and everyone piled into it.   
  
"This is rather... Cramped." Tristan remarked, glancing around. Everyone was shoved up against each other in the seats, since the limo was built for about 10 people, and there were 13, plus a cat.   
  
"Shut it." Seto snapped. He hadn't gotten his coffee yet, and had been around the group for far longer than he'd ever wanted to be. So Seto was a little cranky.   
  
Yami B yawned, looking bored. He looked at his other's watch, which read '6:30am' in green letters.   
  
"I spy somethin' wit' my eye 'dat's... orange!" Joey announced, grinning broadly.   
  
No one responded, besides Seto. "And...?"   
  
"It's Mafdet's cat toy." Yami said lazily. "Now let me sleep." He said, aiming both comments at Joey.   
  
Joey pouted a few minutes, before Mai spoke up. Or sang up, I guess.   
  
"Please don't come around talkin' 'bout that you love me   
'Cuz that love s*** just ain't for me   
And I don't wanna' hear that you adore me   
And I know that all you're doin' is runnin' your mind games   
Don't you know my game beats these games   
So your best bet is to be straight with me   
  
So you say you wanna' talk, let's talk   
If you won't talk, I'll walk, yeah it's like that   
Got a new man, he's waiting out back   
Now what, what you think about that   
Now when I say I'm through, I'm through   
Basically, I'm through with you   
Whatcha' wanna' say, had to have it your way, had to play games   
Now you're beggin' me to stay   
  
There you go, lookin' pitiful   
Just because I let you go   
There you go, talkin' 'bout you want me back   
But sometimes it be's like that, so   
There you go, talkin' 'bout you miss me so-"   
  
"SHUT UP!" Seto shouted. "God, you damn onna!"   
  
"Touchy..." Mai muttered, flipping her hair over her shoulder and then inspecting her nails.   
  
The rest of the group just stared at this display, including Mafdet. Then they kind of blinked, and went back to what they were doing. Which was nothing.   
  
"Hey Pharaoh." Yami B said lazily. He held up four fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"   
  
"Four." Yami answered in an identical tone. The he glanced over at Yami B. "What kind of game is this? Even I don't like it."   
  
Yami B shrugged, yawning. "I'm too tired to think."   
  
"Well, you'd do best to wake up more." Bakura stated. "You're not going back to sleep, at least not until we get on the plane. And trying to drag you through customs while you're half asleep is not on my list of things to do." He said calmly, sorting through his bag.   
  
Yami B made a growling noise, but said nothing in response. He just leaned back against the seat and watched the scene outside the window. That is, until he noticed the tiny mini bar that was in the stretch limo.   
  
"Alcohol!" Yami B exclaimed, getting up and making his way over to the drinks.   
  
"You don't need anything to drink." Bakura said, sighing. "You're bad enough as it is."   
  
Yami B gave another growl and a glare before turning back to the bottles in front of him. "One drink won't hurt."   
  
"You have to pay for it." Seto said to him.   
  
Yami B sighed angrily, and made his way back to his seat. "You're rich, Kaiba. Why in hell would I have to pay?"   
  
Seto gave him a look that just read 'You're an idiot.' "Because I'm letting you ride in the limo instead of walking, and none of you are paying a dime. So no free drinks."   
  
After that, everyone got quiet and just waited to arrive at the airport.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: Not that great, but I guess it's alright. I had a few things in it I liked... Anyway, please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I usually put out a new chapter. ^_^ 


	10. Two yamis loose in an airport

A/N: Didn't expect this so fast, didja? ^_^   
  
Yayers! More reviews! *Bounces hyperly* Sorry, just had chocolate milk...   
  
Lori Kamiya: Fanfiction.net is retarded sometimes, and won't let you access a chapter. If it eve happens again, and you know the chapter should be there, go up to the url and change the chapter number to the one you want. ^_^   
  
And don't worry, I'm gonna' have fun with the plane and the yamis... *Evil grin*   
  
Borath: Yes, yamis on the plane... I'm going to have so much fun. That is, if the group manages to get on the plane without killing themselves or others...   
  
I really like that song, and I was listening to music radio and it suddenly came on and I was struck with the desire to include it. ^_^ Go figure.   
  
Glad you like the cute fluffness. ^_^   
  
Can't you drink at 18 in Japan? I figure Yami B's something like 18-19, so yeah, it'll be fun to get him to alcohol on the plane... Maybe they won't be so bored after all. ^_^   
  
Fast enough update for ya'? ^_^   
  
Ashita: Yes... Our poor Yami the obsessive-compulsive neat-freak. ^_^ I'm glad you liked the scenes in the soul rooms. I had fun with that. (Especially writing all the things that Yami does...)   
  
Yes! That's a perfect way to describe Mafdet! And I'm glad you like her. ^_^   
  
I don't think I've ever seen a game stupider than 'Count my fingers.' I have a feeling that will be a reoccurring joke in another of my comedy stories...   
  
*Cackles* Fast update!   
  
C.A.: Yay, I'm glad you liked the chapter. I think Seto vs Joey was my favorite... Though I had a lot of fun with the pillow fight. Yami and Yuugi are just too cute together. ^_^   
  
And did you get my Email?   
  
Again, fast update! *Giggles*   
  
Okies, again on to other things. This is probably the funniest chapter of anything I've ever wrote, in my opinion. Unfortunately it's a little shorter than my other chapters, but after this chapter it gets serious again and I didn't want to ruin the mood. ^_^ So funniness all around this chapter. Sugar + Money + Yamis = Insanity and OOCness. ^_^ Also, I gave up on the yen. So money's in dollars. ^_^ I don't even know what they have in Egypt...   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Nerds, Nerds Rope, or PopRocks. Makes you wonder what happens in this chapter, doesn't it?   
  
Warnings: Cursing... By Yami B I think, but it's starred out. Oh, and Yami curses once. I think this may be the first time he does in this story so far! ^_^ Oh, and Yami B cursed again. Almost missed it. They do a lot of cursing in this chapter, now that I think about it.   
  
Summary of last time: We got to see how everyone acted in the morning! And Yuugi and Yami had a pillow fight, Joey and Seto had a bagel fight, and Tea defeated a banana. And Yami B likes alcohol.   
  
Preview for this time: I'm not gonna' say anymore than that they get to the airport. ^_^   
  
Japanese for this chapter:   
  
Nothing. O.o   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Eien; part 10   
by: Amiasha   
  
Seto shooed the driver away, as the group grabbed their bags (and Yami's cat) and made their way to the airport doors. The doors opened automatically, and they all entered into the lobby.   
  
The lobby of the airport was bright and packed with people and fake plants. The bag pick-up was over to their rights, and there was a large set of stairs and two escalators going up to the much bigger second floor.   
  
Everyone packed onto the 'up' escalator.   
  
Yami and Yami B were, for some reason, fascinated with looking over the edge as they went up. They both leaned far over the edge, enjoying the view.   
  
"Okay, that's enough leaning." Sugoroku said, grabbing the back of Yami's coat and pulling him back. "We don't want you falling like you did last time." He said, sighing.   
  
Yami B also straightened, looking at Yami. "You fell off, Pharaoh?" He asked, amusement clear on his face.   
  
Yami folded his arms and his eyebrow twitched slightly, but he said nothing.   
  
"You fell off!" Yami B exclaimed, laughing. He was very enamored with this fact, that is until they got to the top of the escalator and his boot hit against the slight ridge where the stairs of the escalator meet the floor. Then he lost his balance, tripped, and fell on his face. This was, luckily, toward the floor and not back down the escalator.   
  
Bakura sighed heavily, reciting to himself over and over again, 'I don't know him' as Yami B picked himself up and glared at everyone, especially Yami who's face was getting slightly flushed from trying to hold back his laughter.   
  
This floor was much bigger than the bottom one, and to the left of the escalators was the place you put larger bags to be checked and stored in the cargo hold. To their right was the ticket counter, and immediately in front of them was customs and beyond that, the area with the gates and stores.   
  
"We need to get bags checked." Sugoroku commented, sparing a glance at Mai's six bags she had managed to balance in her arms.   
  
Yuugi and Seto nodded, then motioned for the group to follow them and Sugoroku over to the bags counter   
  
Neither yami was carrying a bag, having all their clothes packed with their others and nothing to have brought in an on-flight bag, so the two got permission from their aibous to go through customs after getting explained to exactly what to do and promising not to stray far. And not to kill each other.   
  
Yami B led the way over to customs, and both spirits got in line. "So Pharaoh, got any money?" Yami B asked as they waited.   
  
Yami nodded, glancing around at the different things going on. "Not much though. Yuugi doesn't let me carry much money. He's afraid I'll get mugged. Though I don't know whether he's afraid for me, or for the people who would dare try it."   
  
Yami B got an evil smirk. "Same thing with mine. Though it's definitely because he doesn't want me killing anyone. Or getting drunk, for that matter." He added with a contemplative look.   
  
"Please remove all metal items and place them in a tray." A woman drawled, obviously bored with her job and wishing she was somewhere else.   
  
Yami and Yami B complied, Yami B, thankfully, not having any knives on hand. The two were rather hesitant about putting their Millennium Items on the tray, but did so anyway. Yami B would suck out the soul of anyone that tried to steal them with his bare hands if he had to.   
  
"Now step through here." She said, pointing to the metal detector.   
  
"Bossy b****." Yami B muttered, just quietly enough not to be heard by anyone besides Yami, who sighed. Yami B stepped through the detector, and it didn't beep.   
  
Yami followed him, and it also didn't beep.   
  
The two collected their items and other metal things, and made their way into the midsts of the crowds of people. This part of the airport was packed, with stores and gates lining the walls. There were what looked like conveyer belts in the middle of the hall, which people were riding on to get to different stores or gates without having to walk.   
  
"Oh, yes." Yami B said with obvious joy as he spotted the conveyers. "Come on, Pharaoh!" He said as he tore off towards the conveyors.   
  
"But we were..." Yami trailed off as the tomb robber wasn't listening. "...Supposed to stay close to customs." He finished dejectedly. 'Oh well.' He decided, and followed the thief. The people seemed to unknowingly part for him, and he quickly made it to where Yami B was standing, waiting patiently.   
  
The two looked at each other, and then got on the conveyor belt.   
  
"Alright, this is what I consider a good day, even with the whole 'getting-up-early' and 'tripping' things." Yami B remarked. He placed his hand on the railing, and noticed that it was also moving. "Oh, praise Ra." He murmured, before jumping up and sitting on the rail. The little conveyor on that worked exactly like the one they had been standing on, and Yami B was happily riding the railing.   
  
Yami sighed, and shook his head. "There has to be some rule about that." He said, looking at Yami B who seemed rather pleased at the moment.   
  
Yami B gave a glance at the other dark. "Since when do you follow the rules? Besides, who's going to enforce rules on me anyway?"   
  
Yami sighed again. "Our aibous will not be happy. They told us we could go on ahead if we, a.) were good, b.) didn't stray far, and c.) didn't cause trouble. We've now broken all of those requirements." He said.   
  
Yami B shrugged. "They'll live. Really." He stated, absently gathering his hair so it wouldn't get caught in the conveyor.   
  
Yami rolled his eyes, and began to mess with one of the cuticles on his right hand. "Are we just intending to ride this thing the entire way?" He asked.   
  
"I suppose. It breaks here soon, so if you're really bored I suppose we could get off there." Yami B said, yawning. He too had gotten bored of riding the railing.   
  
They got to the end of the segment of conveyor, and got off.   
  
"We should walk back, since the others will be looking for us." Yami said, looking up at Yami B.   
  
Yami B didn't even spare a glance. "I guess. Or we could see how long it takes them to find us." He said, his tone bland and seemingly uninterested.   
  
Yami glared at him. "No. Don't even consider it." He stated, already starting to make his way back to towards customs.   
  
Yami B shrugged and followed but immediately stopped, his attention having been drawn to something.   
  
Yami looked back over his shoulder as he noticed that the other presence with him had stopped moving. He saw Yami B with his face plastered up against the glass of a store.   
  
"Pharaoh..." Yami B said, sounding slightly urgent. "Come here."   
  
Yami walked back to the white haired spirit cautiously, slightly worried. He went to stand next to Yami B, and looked through the glass. Then he knew why Yami B had called him back.   
  
"They won't miss us that long." Yami stated, his indigo eyes getting large and round as he stared into the candy store.   
  
"No they won't." Yami B agreed. The two looked at each other for a second before rushing into the store.   
  
"Chocolate..." The two said in unison. Their wide eyed gaze moved across the walls. "Nerds... Nerds Rope..."   
  
"Just how much money do you have, Pharaoh?" Yami B asked, scooping candy into a plastic bag.   
  
"10 dollars." Yami answered, giving up on trying to both hold and scoop into the bag one handedly and just adding to Yami B's bag.   
  
"Good. I have 10 too. That's 20 dollars we can spend on candy." Yami B said, his eyes glittering as he stared at all the different types of candy.   
  
Soon, the two had filled their bag, paid, and left very happy. Not to mention broke.   
  
Yami B led Yami over to a bench, and they dug into the candy.   
  
"Argh, damned thing won't open." Yami growled in frustration, fighting with the packaging of a Nerds Rope one handedly.   
  
Yami B, with a Nerds Rope half hanging out of his mouth, snatched the evil candy and opened it, handing it back to Yami and proceeding to go back to eating his own sugary treat.   
  
"Thanks." Yami muttered, before also biting into the candy.   
  
"Why am I not surprised?"   
  
The two yamis looked up in surprise, to see the group standing in front of them. Yuugi, who had spoken, was giggling and shaking his head as he looked at the bag of candy. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"   
  
"Cheers." Yami B said, and then dumped an entire packet of PopRocks into his mouth.   
  
The whole group dissolved into laughter besides Seto, who simply sighed in exasperation and checked his watch.   
  
"It's 6:45am." Seto remarked in surprise. "We got here a lot earlier than I expected."   
  
"Great, more time for food." Joey exclaimed cheerfully, reaching for the bag of candy and then withdrawing his hand as the yamis clutched the bag and growled like rabid animals.   
  
"Have you two eaten anything besides sugar today?" Bakura asked to the darks, who were both opening more Nerds Ropes.   
  
"No. And it's going to stay that way." Yami B said. "We bought this candy and we're going to eat it, damnit." He declared, defiantly biting off a piece of Nerds Rope. Yami nodded minimally, more of agreeing for the sake of it than agreeing because he actually agreed.   
  
"No you don't." Sugoroku said to Yami. "You can eat candy, but that's not going to be the only thing." He went over and motioned for Yami to stand up. "Come on."   
  
Yami sighed and stood up. "Save half of that bag." Yami ordered to Yami B as Sugoroku led him off to get something substantial to eat, preferably with protein to cancel out the sugar.   
  
"You can get something to eat too, Yuugi, you have money." Sugoroku said. "Let's meet up here in 45 minutes."   
  
"Okay Grandpa!" Yuugi called, smiling and waving with the hand that wasn't holding Mafdet's cat carrier.   
  
Joey again reached for the candy, figuring that with only one yami it was safer. He quickly dismissed this idea when Yami B showed his rather pointy eye teeth and hissed.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: Sugar highs... I wonder why I don't write comedy considering I like it so much. Oh well. Anyway, I hope you are all pleased with how fast this came out. ^_^ Truth is, I had it done by 12:00pm on Saturday, but I had to wait for reviews to come in before I could update. So anyway, please review and chapter 11'll be out soon! (If the thing ever decides to stop fighting me...) 


	11. Airport shops

A/N: Yay! I like reviews... And I so need a new opening line. I'll think of what to say...   
  
Ashita: Your review was very helpful to me, actually. ^_^ Last chapter I was specifically trying to describe things better, and the fact that you mentioned it and told me ways to work on it was really helpful. ^_^ Thanks a bunch!   
  
Yes, those conveyers are so much fun... And the yamis are complete clutzes. >_   
You'll see where Mafdet is in this chapter. ^_^   
  
jen: Thanks for the review! And yes... Sugar high yamis are funny...   
  
C.A.: Yay! Presents! *Hands them out*   
  
(Mafdet: *Purring and playing with cat toy happily. Is laying on her back cuddling the toy*   
Yuugi and Bakura: *Sigh in relief while taking the books* Thanks! *Playing with their Dark Magician/Mahaado and Change of Heart plushies*   
Yami B: *Cackling evilly as he pets his Dark Necrophia plushie*   
Yami: *Sighing as he holds his Dark Magician/Mahaado plushie like a normal person*   
Joey: *Grinning and playing plane with his REBD plushie*   
Seto: *Looking sophisticated and stroking his BEWD plushie*   
Mokuba: *Hugging his Penguin Soldier plushie*   
Tea: *Holding her Magician of Faith plushie*   
Mai: *Has her Harpie Ladies plushie sitting on her shoulder*   
Tristan: *Playing soldier with his Cyber Commando plushie*   
Ryuuji: *Looking around suspiciously as holds his plushie which I have no idea what's name is. O.o*   
Serenity: *Cuddling her Mystical Elf plushie*   
Sugoroku: *Staring blankly at his Exodia plushie*   
Mahaado: *Grinning at his Dark Magician/Mahaado plushie*   
Ahondra: *Has snuck in and is holding her Dark Magician Girl plushie*)   
  
*Holding a Mystical Elf plushie* Thanks for the gifts!   
  
Nerds rope are basically a strawberry flavored gummy twist, like a licorice stick, and covered in Nerds. They're WONDERFUL.   
  
You know, by other story had a comment about Yuugi getting belts through customs. ^_^ I decided not to add it in this one though, since Yami has so many darn belts... I figured since they don't go off for belts normal people wear, Yami could get away with it. ^_^ Thanks for the review!   
  
Borath: I like nothing more than to sugar up the yamis... Well, I like it more when Yami B hisses, but that's sort of beside the point. Not a whole lot of especially funny stuff in this chapter... But the next should be good. *Rubs hands together* And no, neither yami has ever been on a plane. That's the fun of it.   
  
They may make it to Egypt alive... We hope...   
  
This is Mafdet. Anything could happen with her. ^_^ She's a little too stuck up to nibble on wires... But she's definitely not above running around the plane and sleeping in people's hair. ^_^   
  
Thanks for the review!   
  
Okay, that's it for the reviews. ^_^ Now, onto the rest of the stuff.   
  
I redid my website! It now has a new layout. If you'd like to visit it, you can use this link: *Hintsigntheguestbookhint* ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh's not mine. *Sighs* I have so many better things to do than say this...   
  
Summary of Last Time: Our two oh-so-lovable yamis nearly killed themselves and got sugar high.   
  
Preview for this time: Yes... The yamis will be sugar high again on the plane. They're sober for much of this chapter, but then, on the plane, they re-sugar. Just like refueling... The yamis run on sugar! Forget the hikaris and the items!   
  
Disclaimer: Coke, Jolly Ranchers, Gummy Worms, and Sour Brite Crawlers are not mine.   
  
Warnings: Possible cursing, I haven't reread it and I don't remember. *Sweatdrop* No shounen-ai, like in all the other chapters, but you can take anything any way you want. *Grins*   
  
I think that's it... No Japanese this time, I don't think. Please review!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Eien; part 11   
by: Amiasha   
  
"What's wrong with eating just candy?" Yami asked sullenly, as he waited with his grandfather at a table in a nearby restaurant. He had his chin resting in his left hand, and was idly flexing the fingers in his right.   
  
"Because it's not good for you." Sugoroku explained calmly, sipping his Coke.   
  
Yami took his head off his hand and began to swirl the straw in his own drink, his sugar rush wearing off. "Fine..." He finally admitted. Yami yawned. "Though I've eaten candy all day long before and it never bothered me."   
  
"Well it's not good for healing, either. In fact, you should be drinking water instead of soda, but I'm not going to make you do that. Just hold off on the candy a little." Sugoroku said.   
  
Yami gave a slight sigh before nodding. "Alright." He said, picking up his drink and taking a sip. "Can I eat sugar if I've eaten something else too?" He asked, looking up.   
  
Sugoroku sighed. "I suppose so... You are 17, after all."   
  
Yami grinned and took another sip of his drink.   
  
The restaurant wasn't really much of a restaurant, more like a bar with a few tables. The walls were reddish wood, and there was a tv mounted in the corner. There was a bar with a bunch of stools, and the whole place was smoky. But it was still one of the best places in the airport, and so there they were.   
  
Their food arrived, and Yami absently stuck his fork in it. He brought the fork up to his face, and twirled it around all the while staring at the piece of scrambled egg that was speared on it.   
  
Sugoroku sighed, shaking his head. "Yami, please don't inspect your food." This was a pet peeve of his, and Yami knew it.   
  
Yami smirked and stuck the egg in his mouth.   
  
"I swear, eating with you increases my heart attack chances by 40%." Sugoroku muttered.   
  
Yami snorted in laughter and began to choke on his food. Sugoroku sighed, got up, and smacked Yami hard on the back.   
  
Yami swallowed and gave a small thumbs up to his grandfather, coughing a few more times and taking another drink.   
  
Sugoroku sat back down, and sighed. "You children will be the death of me." He remarked. "And probably the death of yourselves, at the same time."   
  
Yami managed not to choke this time, due only to the fact that there was nothing in his mouth to choke on. He looked up at Sugoroku. "I'm having an off day." He said lamely.   
  
"You choke on something or other every three meals or so." Sugoroku said, taking a bite of his own food. "I'm surprised your back isn't permanently bruised from all the times Yuugi or Tristan or Joey or I had to hit you."   
  
"I do not choke every three meals." Yami protested. He speared another piece of egg, and ate it without inspecting or choking on it.   
  
The two ate in silence, finishing their meals relatively quickly. They (or rather, Sugoroku as Yami was broke from buying candy) paid, and then walked back out into the busy main part of the airport.   
  
"What time is it?" Yami asked suddenly.   
  
Sugoroku looked surprised by the question, but checked his watch anyway. "It's 7:10." He said.   
  
Yami nodded. "Then we still have 20 minutes until we were supposed to meet with the others. What shall we do in the meantime?"   
  
"We could find the gate." Sugoroku suggested. "That way we could keep from spending a long time later searching with the entire group."   
  
Yami nodded before yawning and stretching, looking a lot like a lion. "Lead the way, then."   
  
Sugoroku looked at the tickets Seto had given him to hold on to, and saw that the gate number was 19. He looked up at the closest gate, and it was 7. "Have you rode those conveyor belts yet?" Sugoroku asked, beginning walking in the direction of the 9th gate. The gates alternated, odd numbers were on the right if you were coming through customs, and even numbers were on the left.   
  
"Yes, Yami Bakura had a fine time with them." Yami answered, following along behind the grey haired man.   
  
"I'll bet he did." Sugoroku commented, as a mental image of Yami B cackling and tearing up and down the isles of the conveyor belts and jumping the railing between them formed in his mind.   
  
"How long will the flight be?" Yami asked.   
  
"I'm not sure, actually." Sugoroku answered. "We have to stop once in China, and spend the night. Then we'll get on another plane and go to Egypt.   
  
"That's nice." Yami muttered sarcastically.   
  
"You're so cheery." Sugoroku commented, looking over his shoulder at the dark to make sure he was sticking close. Last thing he wanted to do was lose Yami in a crowded airport.   
  
Yami was indeed behind him, yawning and watching the people around him go about their endeavors. He then stopped, looking into a store.   
  
Sugoroku backed up to Yami. "What are you looking at?" He asked.   
  
Yami pointed at a small pyramid seemingly made of glass. "The Tomb Robber said he was looking for one of these. They're good for focusing certain types of magic, and he couldn't find one anywhere. I'd like one as well. Can I get two?" He asked, since he was broke after spending all his money on candy.   
  
"Sure. I still owe you for working at the Gameshop the day before yesterday." Sugoroku said, and followed Yami into the store.   
  
The pyramids were made of lead crystal, and were very thick and heavy for their size. They were about four inches tall, with bases about three inches wide. The crystal caught the store light and sparkled brightly. Yami picked up two, one in his hand and one balanced between his chest and the inside of his elbow.   
  
"Bloody sling..." Yami muttered in annoyance, beginning to get fed up. He did manage to get the pyramids to the counter along with a little Black Magician (or Mahaado, Yami thought) plushie that he and Sugoroku spotted and thought Yuugi would like. And Mahaado would be slightly embarrassed by.   
  
They paid for the items, and resumed their task of finding the correct gate.   
  
"11..." Yami muttered as they passed the 11th gate. "13... 15..." They kept walking. "17... 19."   
  
The 19th gate was just past a small hot dog store, which both Motous knew that Joey would appreciate. And Mafdet, for that matter. She liked hot dogs.   
  
"Okay, it's almost 7:30. Let's hurry back there so we can meet the group... And then walk back here." Sugoroku said, sighing as the stupidity dawned on him.   
  
Yami smiled softly and shook his head despairingly. "Lead the way." He said again.   
  
Sugoroku sighed again and turned back around. He started walking back the way they had came, and Yami followed.   
  
They walked back to where they were supposed to meet with the group without incident, and just in time for the others to get there as well.   
  
After brief greetings, they all started back for the gate.   
  
Yami fell into the back of the group with Yami B, and nodded to him. "Look what I have." He said, holding his left hand out, palm up.   
  
Yami B's eyes got big as he saw the pyramid Yami was holding. "You found one!" He said, picking it up.   
  
"Actually, I found two." Yami replied, pulling an identical object form his pocket and smirking. "So one's yours and the other's mine."   
  
"Wonderful." Yami B said sincerely, holding the pyramid up and inspecting it. "This is perfect."   
  
Yami nodded again, pleased with himself.   
  
The group made their way to the gate where Joey spotted the hot dog shop, and immediately ran off to buy a few even though he'd already eaten. He came back, and Mafdet began mewing so loudly at the smell Joey actually gave up one of his hot dogs and broke it up for her.   
  
"Your cat is so spoiled." Yami B remarked to Yami as they found seats in the gate to wait for the plane. He didn't say it as if it was a bad thing though, more like it was very good and admirable to spoil your pet kitten.   
  
"I know." Yami said, sighing and leaning back in his seat. He vaguely noted Yuugi sitting down on his right, and the rest of the group gathering around in other seats.   
  
Yami slid down in the seat slightly, trying to get comfortable. It was only 7:45 and the plane wouldn't arrive until 9:00, so they had another hour and 15 minutes to wait. Yami leaned his head back against the chair and shut his eyes, intending only to block out the bright lights and rapidly moving people in the airport, but instead quickly drifted off to sleep.   
*********************   
  
"Hey Yami?" A soft voice made it's way into Yami's head. "Yami, wake up, the plane's boarding."   
  
Yami's eyes fluttered opened, and immediately closed against the bright fluorescent lights. He blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes, and turned his head towards his aibou. "What?" He mumbled sleepily.   
  
"The plane's boarding. Just get up long enough to get on the plane and then you can go back to sleep." Yuugi said, gently tugging at his dark's arm.   
  
To Yami's left, the same thing was happening with Yami B. Apparently the thief had followed Yami's example and fallen asleep, and was now being dragged to his feet by Bakura.   
  
Yami stood up, and allowed himself to be led by Yuugi out of the gate to the loading tunnel. They walked down the carpeted tunnel that was starting to make Yami claustrophobic, and entered the plane. Which was definitely making him claustrophobic.   
  
The ceiling and walls of the plane were beige, and the isle was carpeted. The carpeting was mainly maroon, but had flecks of green, blue, and orange. The seats were covered in the same color of cloth, only it was more plush like the seats in cars.   
  
"Okay, this is assigned seating." Yuugi said to Yami. "That mean that you and I are next to each other, and with two other people. We have to find row 14, and the side of the plane that says 'ABCD'. See the numbers and the letters above the sets of seats?" Yuugi asked, pointing at the stickers on the baggage holder above the seats.   
  
Yami nodded, and followed his aibou. They found the seats, and Yuugi let Yami in the window seat. Yami lifted up the beige shutter that was over the small round window and looked out it.   
  
They were joined by Yami B and Bakura, surprisingly. To their rights were Tea, Serenity, Mai, and Mafdet. Behind Yuugi, Yami, Bakura, and Yami B, were Joey, Tristan, Ryuuji, and Sugoroku. Seto and Mokuba were sitting up in first class.   
  
Yami B was leaned over Yuugi, looking out the window intently over Yami's shoulder.   
  
Yuugi laughed, and shoved him away. "Stand up, Yami Bakura, and we can switch spots so you can see out." He said, grinning.   
  
Yami B nodded and stood up, and Yuugi crawled into his seat. Yami B then moved over to sit next to Yami. The two darks watched out the window, even though the plane wasn't moving yet.   
  
"Okay, I need to warn you two that the plane will start to move suddenly, and then run along the airstrip. That's called taxing. Then, it'll start to take off, and that may be a little bumpy. Then the plane'll level out, and fly smoothly." Yuugi said to the two spirits. Bakura nodded his agreement.   
  
"Alright aibou." Yami answered, looking away from the window for a moment to nod to his other.   
  
"Do we get food on 'dis flight?" Joey asked, leaning over the back of Yami's seat. Yami glared pointedly at him.   
  
"I don't know. But sit down." Sugoroku said, sighing as he pulled Joey back into his seat. "I doubt Yami wants your head near his hair."   
  
Joey seemed unfazed, and sat back down.   
  
Yami B pulled out the blue semitransparent bag of candy that was still mostly full and dangled it in front of Yami's face, looking amused as Yami's eyes followed the bag back and forth.   
  
"Give that to me." Yami said, reaching to take the sugar.   
  
Yami B snatched it away, holding it above his head.   
  
"Hey!" Yami said in annoyance. "I ate, so I get to have sugar! Give that to me before I have to fight you for it." He grabbed at the candy and Yami B continued to hold it right out of reach.   
  
"Stop tormenting him." Bakura chastised, snatching the bag from his dark and handing it to Yami politely.   
  
"Thank you." Yami said, nodding to Bakura before reaching into the bag to come out with a small bag of chocolate covered raisins. He inspected the bag before managing to one-handedly twist off the twist tie that was holding it shut.   
  
The group waited in boredom, waiting for the plane to finally start moving. Mafdet was howling because she wasn't sitting next to Yami, Yami himself had downed four dozen chocolate covered raisins, Yami Bakura was on his sixth candy bar, Yuugi was trying to curl his hair by twisting it on his finger, Joey was yawning over and over again, Mai was reading a magazine with Serenity and Tea, Tristan was playing magnetic checkers with Ryuuji, Bakura was reading, and Sugoroku was watching the group with amusement and slight horror.   
  
"Please buckle your seatbelts." The stewardess finally said, coming into the coach section of the plane where everyone besides Seto and Mokuba were.   
  
Everyone buckled their seatbelts, even Yami and Yami B. The two spirits had a terrible time figuring out how to work the seatbelts though, and barely managed to get them done before the plane began moving.   
  
Yami and Yami B were doing alright with the moving, having been warned by Yuugi beforehand. In fact, they were a little bored.   
  
That was, until the plane took off.   
  
Yami squeaked loudly, and Yami B's hair stood up even more than it usually did. They both clutched the arms of the chairs tightly, and shut their eyes.   
  
Yuugi and Bakura found this hilarious, that their usually confident and brave darks were scared senseless by the plane taking off when they'd been warned about it beforehand. The two couldn't stop giggling at the terrified expressions on the spirits' faces, even though they loved their yamis very much. It was just too funny not to laugh.   
  
"Is it over?" Yami asked in a surprisingly high-pitched voice, not opening his eyes.   
  
Yuugi fell into a new round of giggles, and was beginning to make the rest of the plane think he was nuts.   
  
"Yami, Yuugi already warned you." Sugoroku said, sighing. "The plane is just taking off. It's nothing for either of you to be afraid of."   
  
"We're not afraid!" Yami B protested immediately.   
  
Yami nodded his agreement, without opening his eyes. "The tomb robber is correct. We're not frightened in the slightest."   
  
Yami B nodded too. "Do we look scared? We're not afraid of anything." He said this in complete seriousness.   
  
It was Bakura's turn to snort and begin giggling at that. He and Yuugi both had tears running down their faces.   
  
Sugoroku sighed again, shaking his head and deciding that it was just about hopeless to talk to the yamis when they were like this, and pulled out a book.   
  
Soon, the plane leveled out, and the two 'brave spirits' had opened their eyes and gone on like nothing had ever happened.   
  
"Pharaoh, are there any more of those Jolly Ranchers left?" Yami B asked, leaning to look into the blue bag Yami had on his lap.   
  
"I have no idea." Yami answered, lazily eating a gummy worm. He dug through the left over candy with half of the red and orange gummy worm sticking out of his mouth. "I can't see any, but we have these." He held up a bag of Sour Brite Crawlers.   
  
"What are they?" Yami B asked, taking the sour candy.   
  
"Ooh, 'dose are good!" Joey commented, leaning over the back of the seat again. "'Dey're sour gummy worms."   
  
Yami calmly placed his hand above his head and flat on Joey's face, and pushed him back into his seat. "You can comment from there."   
  
"Okay." Joey said perkily, looking out the window.   
  
Yami B shook his head and opened the candy, but didn't eat any. He was looking down, in thought. The white haired thief raised his head and looked at Yami. "Any idea how long until we arrive in Egypt?" He asked.   
  
Yami shook his head. "Not exactly. All I know is that this flight will take us to China, and we will spend the night there. Then, we will get on another plane that will take us to Egypt."   
  
Yami B sighed and leaned back, opening the bag and pulling out a blue and orange worm.   
  
Suddenly, the plane jerked. Both yamis barely refrained from screaming, and latched onto the nearest things for support: each other. Yami had his left arm around Yami B's neck, and his face buried in Yami B's shoulder. Yami B's arms were around Yami's back, and his face was in Yami's long hair.   
  
Their aibous would have burst into laughter again had they not felt for their terrified others. Yuugi reached around Yami B and placed his left hand on his Yami's shoulder, and his right on Yami B's back. "Calm down you two! It's okay, just turbulence!" Yuugi reassured. //It's okay, Yami!//   
  
Yami and Yami B both, at the same time in the exact same tone asked, "What's turbulence?"   
  
"It's when the plane hits an air pocket and falls a few feet. It's alright, really." Bakura chimed in from behind Yuugi. "It's nothing to worry about, though we should have told you."   
  
Yami and Yami B separated, both looking quite embarrassed at acting so cowardly. Yami was especially glad that Seto wasn't back with the group.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: Yes... There will much fun in the later chapters... We've got the rest of this flight, the hotel, and the next flight. *Grins evily* Please review! 


	12. One, two, three!

A/N: Chapter 12 is finally up, after ff.net refused to upload FOREVER. And, of course, here are review responses.   
  
Ashita: Wow. That's the longest review I've ever gotten. *Is amazed, and very happy*   
  
Yeah, I know what you mean about the losing interest. That happened with an old Digimon fic of mine (but then again, it was bad to begin with >_   
*Is very flattered by the compliments* I did that much better last chapter? ^_^   
  
Yes... Lot's of yamis... *Hugs yamis tightly* Yeah, they're becoming friends, no matter how much they deny it. ^_^   
  
I'm so glad you like Mafdet so much! I really love her, and I'm glad other people do too. ^_^ She does think she's royalty. Being raised by Yami, what else would she think? *Grin*   
  
Heh, I'm glad you like the odd little things I throw in. Most are very spur of the moment, so I'm glad they're well received. ^_^   
  
I'm not complaining about your reviews getting longer! ^_^ I'm just wondering how long this story's gonna' be... I'm already to chapter 12 and I'm less than halfway done... Maybe 30 chapters or so? This story just keeps on growing...   
  
Thanks again! The reason my responses aren't very long is that I'm still speechless. ^_^   
  
Borath: I thought all my reviewers besides Ashita had abandoned me! ^_^ But okay, if you haven't shown up in a day or two, I'll Email you or something... Though if you don't want me to, go ahead and tell me. ^_^ *Is annoying without meaning to be*   
  
I'm glad you still like how I'm writing Grandpa, and about the claustrophobia... I forgot. *Sweatdrop*   
  
I'm pretty sure that's what turbulence is. ^_^ Sorry...   
  
And a new update! Yay for me!   
  
Lady Shang: I'm glad you like! Thanks for the review!   
  
C.A: Yeah... You did review twice. But aparently, on the main page of ff.net, they said that all reviews from the 4th or something got deleted. *Twitch* So I'll respond to both.   
  
I have no idea what bongela is, but I'm sorry you bit your tounge. ^_^' Thanks for the chocolate! (*Ahonda waves happily as she munches on it*) I bite my lip more than my tongue... And I know how anoying that is. And yes, the yamis want to kill you. *Grins* Anyway, glad you liked the chapter!   
  
Okay, that's it for reviews.   
  
Also, if there's anyone who's interested in HUGE spoilers about Yami and Seto in ancient Egypt (Borath, if you like spoilers, you'll want to read this), you can go read about it by clicking the link on my profile, just below the status' of the stories (since ff.net won't allow me to even type the address.) -_-   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Windex, or anything else like that.   
  
Summary of Last Time: Our lovable yamis ran rampant in the airport, and then got on the plane and proceeded to be terrified.   
  
Preview for this Time: More fun...   
  
Warnings: Uh... Cursing, maybe? I don't know...   
  
Japanese: None, I think.   
  
Please review!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Eien; part 12   
by: Amiasha   
  
"Rematch!" Yami B exclaimed, as Yami glanced at him from the corners of his exotic looking eyes.   
  
"I've beaten you 9 times already." Yami answered, looking back down and giggling tipsily.   
  
"Guys, this isn't really a good idea..." Yuugi spoke up hesitantly. "I think you two should stop now."   
  
Yami and Yami B had switched seats with their others due to their growing claustrophobia, and now Yami B was on the isle seat with Yami next to him. Then Yami B had had a so called 'wonderful' idea.   
  
For the past ten minutes, the two yamis had been doing shot races.   
  
Yami B wasn't too drunk, he was functioning with most of his usual character intact, but apparently Yami didn't hold his alcohol well. The younger spirit was giggling happily, his cheeks flushed bright red and his hair in disarray.   
  
"Nonsense, aibou!" Yami said perkily, turning to his other. "There's no reason why we should stop! I'm going for the record of how many times I can beat the tomb robber in an hour!"   
  
Yuugi blinked, staring at his yami. "You're very drunk." He stated.   
  
Most of the group had fallen asleep earlier, and only Yuugi, Bakura, Ryuuji, and Joey were awake to referee. Ryuuji didn't seem interested and wasn't paying attention, and Joey was absolutely no help. So Yuugi and Bakura were on their own. Their darks had been drinking whiskey shots, and Yami kept beating Yami B, much to the white haired thief's charagin.   
  
"Hey, can we get some tequila shots now?" Yami B asked a passing stewardess.   
  
"Sure thing." She said, sauntering off to get some more drinks for the two handsome teenagers.   
  
Yami B looked over at Yami who was still giggling. "Who would have guessed that you could beat me in shot races?" He remarked in awe.   
  
Yami just shrugged and giggled some more. Yami B shook his head and sighed.   
  
"Yami, you shouldn't-" Yuugi started, setting his hand on his yami's shoulder, but was cut off by the stewardess returning.   
  
"Here ya' go!" She said cheerily, handing Yami B a few shots.   
  
Yami B took them and procceded to ignore her. He handed a shot to Yami. "Okay Pharaoh, listen up. This is how you do tequila shots." He pulled Bakura's blue onflight bag out from under his seat, and rummaged inside it for something. He pulled out a ziplock bag that had, of all things, lime slices in it.   
  
"What're those for?" Yami asked, just sober enough to be curious.   
  
"They're for the shots." Yami B explained. "It's somewhat important."   
  
Yami just nodded, not really having any clue as to what was going on.   
  
"You planned all of this, didn't you?" Bakura asked with an annoyed yet amused expression.   
  
Yami B ignored him and hailed the stewardess again. "Hey, you think I could get some salt?" He asked innocently.   
  
The stewardess blinked, realization dawning on her face as she saw the lime slices. "Sure." She finally said, reaching into a bag on the side of her cart and handing Yami B some small white packets of salt like you get at fastfood restaurants.   
  
"Thanks." Yami B said again, turning back to Yami. "This is how this'll go." He started. "Now, this would work better if you had both arms functioning correctly, but it'll be alright. You hold your hand like this..." He said, taking Yami's right hand and turning it as if he was going to do a thumbs up. He moved Yami's thumb down to about parallel with his fore finger, so the space between his thumb and fore finger made a flat area.   
  
Then Yami B took one of the packets of salt and opened it, pouring a little onto the place on Yami's hand. "Now hold that hand still."   
  
Yami did as he was told, a little too drunk to really object even if he wanted to. He blew a strand of his bangs out of his eyes, but it promptly fell right back.   
  
Yami B handed Yami a shot, and placed a lime slice on the tray next to him. "Okay, here's how it'll go. You'll lick the salt, drink the shot, and then suck on the lime. We'll judge this race by who finishes their shot first, like the other shots. But you have to make sure to lick the salt first, or you'll get disqualified."   
  
Yami nodded, as Yami B set up his own salt, handed the packet to Joey, and picked up his shot.   
  
"On three. Joey, count us." Yami B said, looking up through his bangs at Joey.   
  
Joey nodded vigorously. "No prob'. Three, two, one, GO!" He shouted, making the rest of the plane shush him.   
  
Yami and Yami B licked the salt in record time, then tipped their heads back quickly and downed the drinks, Yami finishing again just before Yami B. Then the two shoved the limes in their mouths.   
  
"Yami wins again!" Joey said in amazement as the yamis continued with their limes.   
  
Yami B frowned and took his lime out of his mouth, as Yami giggled yet again after removing his own. "That's just not right." Yami B commented. "I'm the one who drinks. I should be able to win a damn shot race!"   
  
"Not when yer 'ponnent's King of Gamesh!" Yami said triumphantly, his words slurring together. He sounded a lot like Joey, actually.   
  
Yami B looked at him. "Okay, I'm beginning to feel irresponsible now. You're very drunk, Pharaoh." He said, sounding very amused.   
  
"Nah'm not..." Yami protested, brushing the hair out of his eyes again.   
  
"Yes you are." Yami B affirmed, shaking his head in mock despair causing his hair to fall in his face. "Drink some water." He said, handing Yami a glass of water from his tray.   
  
Yami took it tipsily and began drinking it.   
  
Yuugi sighed and shook his head. "He's going to have quite a hangover... at 7:00 tonight." The boy remarked.   
  
"And your grandfather will likely kill you for letting Yami get drunk." Bakura noted calmly, glancing lazily over at Yuugi.   
  
Yuugi gave Bakura and look of indignation and lightly shoved him. "Oh yeah, thanks. It was your yami that got him drunk in the first place."   
  
"But you should have supervised!" Bakura countered, and shoved back.   
  
"So should you!"   
  
"So should you!"   
  
The two boys continued their shoving and giggling match as Yami B sighed until Yami laid his head on Yuugi's shoulder. "Tired..." Yami murmured sleepily.   
  
Yuugi laughed and pet his yami's hair. "Then go to sleep. And I'm not letting you shot race with Yami Bakura again." He joked.   
  
Yami nodded slightly, his face still flushed. "Wake me'up when we get to France..." He said softly.   
  
Yuugi snorted, leaning his head back against the seats. "We're not going to France..." He said to his dark, but Yami had already fallen asleep.   
  
"You'd think a king could drink more." Yami B commented, raising another glass of tequila and drinking it straight.   
********************   
  
Yuugi gently shook his yami awake. "Yami? Hey, Yami, wake up. We're there."   
  
Yami yawned, blinking awake. He immediately frowned, put his left hand up to his eyes to shield them from the light, and groaned. "Aibou... I have a bloody headache..."   
  
"You have a hangover." Yuugi corrected in an amused tone. "Remember your drinking?" He asked, pushing his dark into a sitting position.   
  
"Oh... Right..." Yami said, rubbing the bridge of his nose in an attempt to alleviate the pressure of the headache. "That wasn't my brightest moment..."   
  
"No it wasn't." Yuugi agreed, laughing.   
  
Yami B was standing, trying to get out into the isle. Of course, like buses, when planes land there's always a rush to get out. And so people were crammed in the isle, and even the notorious king of thieves couldn't make his way into an opening. So he was scowling at everyone and muttering death threats under his breath.   
  
"Having fun, Tomb Robber?" Yami asked dryly, smirking at the other spirit's back.   
  
"More than you could imagine." Yami B answered in an identical tone. Some man bumped into him and kept right on walking. Yami B flipped him off.   
  
"Way to keep your calm." Yami commented.   
  
"Shut it." Yami B responded, and resumed his activity.   
  
Eventually, everyone managed to get off the plane and into the gate. Where everything was Chinese, of course.   
  
"Can anyone read these signs?" Yami B asked, raising an eyebrow at the group.   
  
Everyone but Seto sweatdropped. "Yes." Seto said. "What would you all do without me?"   
  
"Probably live happy and fulfilling lives." Yami answered. Then he paused, considering. "Especially in my case, you backstabbing priest."   
  
Seto decided not to comment on that, instead going to find the signs that told where the car rental was. Yami took the opportunity to look around.   
  
The airport had a decidedly gold glow to it, with pale gold walls and warm melonish colored carpet. There were rich green ferns around the plexi-glass walls that kept people from falling onto the stairs. There were stores with varying styles, some darker with a more mystical style, some with wide clean floors and fluorescent lights like department stores, and some in other designs all their own.   
  
The signs were dark green, like the plants, with white Chinese lettering. And, of course, there were the oh-so-enjoyable floor conveyers.   
  
While his other was distracted with helping Seto, Yami B began to migrate towards said conveyers. Yami pulled him back and glared at him.   
  
"You're not fun in the slightest, Pharaoh." Yami B commented lightly, smiling at the annoyed look on the younger spirit's face. "Wait, I take that back. You are fun when you're drunk."   
  
"Ha ha." Yami said flatly, releasing Yami B's shirt. He rubbed the bridge of his nose again. "You're so amusing."   
  
"Not as amusing as that." Yami B said suddenly, pointing behind Yami. Yami turned around and looked, to see Seto and the rest of the group watching as Joey was pulled along the conveyer due to the fact that he'd somehow gotten his shoelace stuck in the moving railing.   
  
"Oh." Yami just said, not sure what to make of that. It was funny... But it was also quite sad, really. In a very funny and slightly embarrassing way.   
  
Serenity was hiding her face, even though no one in the airport would be able to recognize her as the inept blond's sister. Yuugi was sweatdropping, a both concerned and embarrassed look on his face as he made his way to help his friend, Sugoroku right behind him.   
  
Yami B walked over to Seto, and stopped right behind him. "Boo."   
  
Seto turned around calmly, glaring down at the white haired thief. "What?" He asked in an irritated tone.   
  
Yami B ignored his tone, and instead pointed at the sign without looking away from Seto. "Figured anything out yet?"   
  
"Yes." Seto said in annoyance, his arms folded. "As soon as we get Wheeler detached from the conveyers we can go." As he said Joey's last name, he turned to watch Yuugi and Sugoroku do their best to get the blond loose.   
  
Yami B, bored with harassing Seto, wandered off to find Yami again. Said Pharaoh was where he'd been left, and didn't look especially happy.   
  
"So what's the plan, Pharaoh? Where, I shudder to ask, are we going next?" Yami B asked, glancing over at Yami who was still rubbing his nose.   
  
"Some hotel. I don't know where or which one." Yami answered. He frowned. "I wish we'd actually leave instead of standing around." He added.   
  
"Psh, you and I both." Yami B agreed, leaning back against a wall and crossing his arms. "I feel as if I'm surrounded by little ants, all running around with their own silly little lives until I spray them with Windex."   
  
Yami's head shot around and he looked at Yami B. His expression was made up of a mix of surprise, amusement, shock, and horror. "That was rather sudden."   
  
"I'm a little frustrated." Yami B explained calmly. "And hungry, too." He commented. Yami B pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Bakura. He tapped the teen on the shoulder. "Ryou?"   
  
"Hm?" Bakura asked his dark, looking over his shoulder. "Yes?"   
  
"Do you have any money?" Yami B asked innocently with a smile.   
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. "What for?" He asked, almost dreading the answer.   
  
Yami B caught onto that, and grinned. "What, my dear other, don't you trust me?" He asked in sugary voice.   
  
"As far as I can throw you. You never call me 'dear'. And I'm glad, because it's rather frightening." Bakura answered calmly.   
  
Yami B was still grinning, but he stopped their banter even though he was quite pleased with his other's responses. "Actually, I wanted some money so we could get some lunch. Or snack. Or whatever, since I have no idea what time it is here. It doesn't look as if they're going to get Joey free any time soon, at least with his shoe intact..." He glanced over at the collection of people around Joey. He turned back to Bakura. "I'm hungry, and I want to take the Pharaoh too because he looks like he's going to keel over."   
  
Bakura looked over at the puzzle spirit, who appeared to be trying to rub the skin off his nose. "That might be a good idea. Especially with that shot race the two of you did." He glared pointedly as he said that last sentence.   
  
Yami B waved his comment off. "So? Money?" He asked again.   
  
Bakura gave his dark one last suspicious look, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out 15 dollars. "That should be enough for the two of you." He handed the money to Yami B.   
  
"Thank you aibou, now I'll be-" Yami B started, but was cut off by Bakura.   
  
"Hold on. There are a few rules you need to follow. One, don't stray too far. And I mean it. Two, don't loose Yami. That means pay attention. And three, don't cause problems. That means don't kill anyone, don't let Yami kill anyone, don't harass the waiter at wherever you go, and don't do that vampire thing you do sometimes."   
  
"Shh!" Yami B said, causing Bakura to smirk somewhat evilly. "Don't mention that. I have a reputation."   
  
"If that's what you call it." Bakura said nonchalantly. "Anyway, be back soon. I'll tell Yuugi and Mr. Motou where Yami's gone."   
  
"Thanks for the money Ryou." Yami B said hurriedly, before turning and making his way over to Yami.   
  
Yami looked up at him as he approached. "What were you doing?" He asked, only mildly curious.   
  
"Getting some money from my other." Yami B answered, grinning again. "Come on, we're going to get something to eat."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: So... Anyone like? I don't have much time right now, so I'm ending there. ^_^ Please review! 


	13. Ever wonder what spirits would order in ...

A/N: Wow, I got a ton of reviews! *Very happy*   
  
ChildofMidnight: I know how it feels to have to stop reading in the middle of something... And I have no idea what I'm gonna' have 'em do in China. It'll probably be something disastrous. XD I'm glad you liked the chapter!   
  
C.A: Fortunately, Bakura only gave them enough money for food. So they can't cause too much havoc. Smart Bakura... I have no idea is they were allowed to shot race on the plane. O.o Yami B's of legal drinking age in Japan (which is 18) so he probably just passed Yami off as 18 too. I'm glad you liked drunk Yami too. It was fun to make him giggly...   
  
Borath: My parents told me how to do the tequila shots. ^_^ I asked my parents, 'what kind of alcohol do you do shots with?' And my mom asked 'Why, is someone doing shot races in your story?' And I said yeah, so they explained. ^_^   
  
About Mafdet, see below. XD   
  
Luckily, Yami B has some sense and is going to take care of poor hungover Yami a little... But he only has so much of a clue. ^_^' And I'm glad you liked this chapter a lot. It was fun writing it. ^_^   
  
Ashita: Ooh, you got 'Spirited Away'? I only saw it once, but that was because we had to return it. I've seen Princess Mononoke about 30 times though, and I've seen Kiki's Delivery Service once.   
  
Poor Yami and his hangover... ^_^' And you're the only person who mentioned the backstabbing line, which was actually one of my favorite parts. ^_^ I love Seto, but I love to poke fun at him more.   
  
About Mafdet, see below. XD   
  
Yeah, 30 chapters. *Sighs* I'd made my outline only counting one plane flight, straight to Egypt. Now we've got more, and I've added even more scenes in between, plus more once they get to Egypt. So, if I'm at 13 chapters now, it'll most likely finish at 30+. Then it's time for the sequel! ^_^   
  
FF.net's just evil. *Sighs* Apparently, now when you search with a filter it now brings up no matches. *Rolls her eyes*   
  
I'm glad you liked the chapter. ^_^   
  
silverfire: Glad you liked the shot race bit. Oh, and about their ages, the yamis have been in their Items for thousands of years. However, physically, Yami is barely 17 and Yami B is 19 (I'd made him 18 originally, but I decided to change it.) And about Malik and his yami showing up... Well, you have to wait and see. ^_~ Thanks for the review!   
  
Millennium: I'm glad you like the story so much! And yeah, there's gonna' be tons more. This story will be over 30 chapters, most likely, and then it has a sequel called 'Itsumo' and then a third story that hasn't been named yet. Also, there are at least two side stories to this, such as the one about Yami getting Mafdet. And I may Email you later. ^_^ *Loves to talk to people*   
  
Ryuujin Dragon King: *Blushes* I'm glad you like it so much! The poor guys and girls will eventually get to Egypt... All alive, hopefully. *Grin* And I'm glad you like the humor. I was originally intending on making this story very serious, but it turned into an action/adventure/comedy. *Sighs* Itsumo will be more serious though, I think.   
  
yugiohluver: Thanks for the review!   
  
Lori Kamiya: I know, shame on Yami B for loosing a game he should have won. ^_^ Even though Yami is the king of games... Thanks for the review!   
  
That was a lot of reviews! Oh, and about Mafdet, I'm sorry I didn't mention her. ^_^ Grandpa Motou's supposed to be carrying her, but I must've forgotten to add that. I'll try and make sure to add her more. ^_^   
  
Also, I wanted to add a quote (from the book of the dead, I think) about the goddess Mafdet. I don't remember where I found this, but it's not mine. _'O cobra, I am the flame which shines on the brows of the Chaos-gods of the Standard of Years. Begone from me, for I am Mafdet!'_   
  
Mafdet was the goddess of protection from snakes and cobras, and was a cat-goddess like Bastet. ^_^   
  
So, did anyone go and check out that spoiler link I gave? ^_^ I may add more spoiler links on my profile, so watch for them! *Is going to add a specific one once she can remember*   
  
And I'm not sure about time zones, so I did my best. *Sweatdrop* If anyone knows the correct ones, tell me and I'll change this chapter later.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Rubix Cubes, M&Ms, or Pop-tarts.   
  
Summary of Last Time: The yamis had shot races, they got to China, Joey got stuck in the conveyors, and Yami B swindled some money out of his aibou to take himself and Yami to get some food.   
  
Preview of this Time: Our dear yamis eat, discuss some plans, and do something utterly ditzy. Again. Then they finally get to the hotel. Almost nine pages of strangeness. :P   
  
Warnings: Cursing.   
  
Japanese:   
Jii-chan - Grandpa   
Baka - Idiot   
Niisama - Big Brother (Very respectful)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Eien; part 13   
by: Amiasha   
  
"Ooh, steak! I wonder how rare I can get it..." Yami B muttered as he read the menu. Yami sighed from across the table.   
  
The two were at a pretty nice little restaurant, for an airport at least. It was almost like a normal restaurant, with waiters, quiet music, and nice booths. The carpet was dark brownish red, the tables were an orange wood, and the booths were forest green. Luckily, their waiter had spoken Japanese as well, so the spirits could order without having to use sign language.   
  
"Hm... I think I'll have that." Yami B decided, before looking over his menu at Yami. "What are you getting, Pharaoh?"   
  
Yami yawned. "A hamburger." He said dully. His headache was still in full force. "Yuugi's desire for one is leaking through the link to me." Yami didn't seem especially happy about that fact.   
  
"Good." Yami B said, sighing slightly in relief.   
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He asked.   
  
Yami B waved dismissivly at Yami. "Nothing. I wasn't sure if we had enough money. This steak's expensive..." He said, looking back at the menu.   
  
Yami looked at him curiously. "Just how big of a steak are you buying?"   
  
Yami B grinned broadly, showing his pointy white teeth. "32 ounces."   
  
Yami sighed again, and looked up. "Ra, please take me now." He muttered to the ceiling.   
  
Yami B chuckled. "Really now, Pharaoh, you want to die, just like that? After all you've managed to live through?" He asked, grinning.   
  
"First, I'm already dead." Yami stated. "Second, I've decided that after all the people who want to kill me, it would be very amusing to kill myself just so they couldn't have the satisfaction of doing it themselves. And it'll keep me away from you." He smirked at the last part.   
  
"Very funny." Yami B said, with a fake sigh. "And everyone says you don't have a sense of humor..."   
  
Yami cocked an eyebrow. "I wasn't kidding. But that's somewhat besides the point. Who says that?"   
  
"Joey, for one." Yami B said, inspecting the drinks list on the menu.   
  
Yami scoffed and leaned back against the back of the booth. "Joey's an idiot."   
  
The waitress arrived, and they ordered. Eventually, their food got to the table.   
  
Yami B licked his lips devilishly as he stared at the steak in front of him.   
  
Yami raised his eyebrow again. "How do you expect to eat all that?" He asked, looking at the slab of meat that was slightly bigger than Yami B's head.   
  
"I have a few stomachs. Like a cow." Yami B said, before stabbing the steak and bringing it up to his mouth to bite chunks off of.   
  
Yami sighed, and reached for the ketchup. If there was one modern food he liked very much that wasn't candy, it was ketchup. Even though ketchup wasn't much of a food. Then again, Yami's food pyramid consisted of candy, ketchup, eggs, syrup, soda, and the occasional Pop-tart.   
  
"How do you eat ketchup?" Yami B asked, swallowing the bite of meat he had. "I hate the stuff."   
  
Yami shrugged, smothering his french fries in the thick tomato sauce. "I just like it, for some odd reason. I can't stand mustard, however. Aibou and Jii-chan do though, and they leave half full bottles scattered in the refrigerator."   
  
Yami B snorted in amusement. "You're such a neat-freak." He commented, biting off another chunk of meat and accidentally getting some of his long white hair in his mouth at the same time.   
  
Yami sighed yet again, picking up a french fry and slowly munching on the end of it.   
  
Yami B pulled the hair out of his mouth, frowning. "Now I need to wash it." He muttered in annoyance.   
  
Yami glanced up and smirked at him. "Oh, no, not washing..." He said with light sarcasm. "Who know knows what soap would do you! You could melt."   
  
Yami B simply flipped him off and went back to eating.   
  
About ten minutes later, the two spirits had finished and Yami B had paid the $14.95 bill. Luckily, he didn't believe in tipping and got to pocket a nickel.   
  
"Who knows how many M&Ms I could get for this." Yami B stated, as Yami rolled his eyes, then winced and immediately pressed his fingers against his forehead.   
  
"Eh, don't roll your eyes." Yami B warned belatedly. Then he paused. "Just how often do you drink, Pharaoh?"   
  
"Not often." Yami answered. "Aibou and Jii-chan say it's not good for me, and that I'm underage anyway. And since they don't really keep any alcohol in the house and I don't particularly like going out on my own, I just don't drink."   
  
"Hm." Yami B said, considering. "We'll have to change that, since you should be able to drink without getting a hangover." He said that as if it were the most important ability in the world.   
  
Yami gave him a glance. "Well, I haven't been drinking nonstop since I was released, so that may take awhile. And why would I want to have this skill anyway?"   
  
Yami B looked at him like it was obvious. "Pharaoh, there are so many things you might need to do when you would normally have a hangover. In example, you're not exactly up to taking on a challenge should yet another person come and try to kill us... Again... Can we really die?" He asked, changing the subject suddenly. That was just sort of how he thought. Unless he was very focused on a subject, his mind tended to wander.   
  
"You know this." Yami said, sighing. "Yes, baka, we can die in these bodies." He rubbed his nose again.   
  
"No, no, I know that. I mean as spirits. Can anything kill us?" Yami B asked. His eyes were shining with a new revelation that had come to him.   
  
Yami blinked, the same thing coming to him. "In our spirit forms... I don't know... I suppose we could be by something that can touch spirits and ghosts, but not a mortal." He looked at Yami B who had a huge grin on his face. "It's not that simple." Yami reminded. "Just as mortals couldn't touch us, we could not touch mortals either."   
  
"Hm... You're right." Yami B said, considering. "And I think our enemy has a mortal body much like ours are right now." He sighed. "However, we may still find a use for this."   
  
"Yes... Though I'm not sure about you, but I cannot switch back and forth more than once without having to return to my Item to regain my energy." Yami said.   
  
Yami B nodded. "Neither can I. So I suppose using that to be invincible and then materialize only to attack would be out of the question." He looked a little annoyed by that.   
  
"I don't think that would work, no, unless it was only once." Yami said. "And we cannot hold any sort of weapon as spirits that would become solid for us to use as mortals."   
  
"Damn..." Yami B said, putting a hand on his hip absently. "Well... It's something we should remember."   
  
Yami nodded in agreement, then frowned as the movement made him dizzy. "Shouldn't we be returning to the others?"   
  
Yami B made a noise of agreement. "Yes." He looked around, turning slightly, then sweatdropped.   
  
"What?" Yami asked, coming up next to him.   
  
"Heh..." Yami B said a little nervously. "Pharaoh, do you know the way back to the others?"   
  
Yami turned around to the wall of the restaurant, and slammed his left fist into it.   
  
Yami B smirked, amused. "And the others don't think you have a temper..." He commented. "I'm taking that as a 'no'."   
  
Yami sighed, sitting down against the wall. "Why don't you just link to your other? He'll come find us. I would do it, but I have a headache."   
  
"I don't want to. I don't like my other anyway. " Yami B said, folding his arms like a stubborn child.   
  
Yami knew the white haired thief was only refusing because he had asked him. He wasn't really surprised. Yami B had been very, and uncharacteristically, friendly lately, so it was only a matter or time before he would decide he had to do something to be difficult. "That's a lie..." Yami said. "Not only does do his best to watch out for you, he gives you money. And I know you appreciate that."   
  
Yami B shrugged. "Alright, you're correct. As much as I-" He was cut off by something latching itself onto his hair. "Yah!" He yelped, and reached up to try to remove whatever it was. Mafdet dropped onto Yami's lap.   
  
Both spirits stared at the kitten, who looked at them sweetly before yawning and curling up on Yami for a nap. Yami sweatdropped a little at her.   
  
The two were still staring in shock as the group ran up.   
  
"Hi Yami!" Yuugi said cheerfully, waving, then looked concerned as Yami winced again from the noise. "Oh, sorry, I forgot..."   
  
"That's alright, aibou. But how did Mafdet get here?" Yami asked, looking at the kitten. He then thought for a second and looked pointedly at Sugoroku, who was holding an empty catcarrier.   
  
"She opened it. I have no idea how." Sugoroku said, motioning to the catcarrier.   
  
Mafdet gave a smug look at everyone before yawning and closing her eyes again.   
  
Yami B sighed, and looked at Joey. "Got loose?" He asked, grinning evilly.   
  
"Heh." Joey laughed nervously. "Yeah, 'ventually. Who'da known I'd get stuck?"   
  
Most of the group raised their hands.   
  
"Very funny." Joey muttered.   
  
Seto looked around at the group. "We should really get going, so we can get a hotel. We have to leave at about 10:00am tomorrow." He said.   
  
Yami B thought for a moment. "So what time is it now? We spent about 7 hours or something on the plane, right? So it'd be about 4:00pm or so Japan time. What time is it here?"   
  
"Around 2:00pm." Sugoroku answered.   
  
"Really? Then I'm hungry again. I thought it was only noon." Joey commented. Everyone ignored him. So he pouted.   
  
"Well, let's get to this hotel." Yami B said, and the group could almost see the gears beginning to turn. "Does this place we're going to have room service?"   
  
Bakura sighed, shaking his head in despair. "Even if it does, you'll be hard pressed to order in Chinese. Neither of you can speak an ounce of English, and that would be much more likely for the hotel people to be speaking than Japanese."   
  
"I know a little English..." Yami muttered, sounding vaguely offended. "I can say a few different things..."   
  
Yuugi smiled and giggled. "Chocolate, Duel Monsters, Duel, Go, 'Reverse Card Activate', End Turn, Draw, and 'Can I have a milkshake' aren't going to help you much." He said.   
  
Yami grumbled a little bit. "I can say more than that..."   
  
"Well, unless you want to curse people out, it's still not helpful." Yuugi said, smirking. "Anyway, let's all go. We've proposed to a bunch of time and none of us are actually doing anything."   
  
Yami shrugged, prying Mafdet off his chest and handing her to Sugoroku to put back in the carrier. Yami B turned to Yami and offered a hand to help him up.   
  
Yami blinked for a second, taken slightly aback at the display of kindness even though it was starting to become commonplace, and took Yami B's hand. Yami B pulled him up, and Yami had to put an arm out to keep himself from swaying.   
  
"Once we get to the hotel, you're going to bed." Yuugi declared, looking at his yami.   
  
Yami just waved him off, before everyone noticed that Mafdet had again escaped and was running toward a hotdog stand.   
*****************   
  
Sugoroku looked at the information he'd just gotten from the clerk at the hotel. "Okay, there's 13 of us including the yamis." he started. "And we got 5 rooms that can accommodate 3 people each. So 3 to 3 of the rooms, and 2 to the other 2." He looked around. "I suggest Yuugi, Yami, and I in one room, Joey, Tristan, and Ryuuji in another, Tea, Mai, and Serenity in another, Seto and Mokuba in another, and Bakura and his yami in the last."   
  
"Sounds fine." Ryuuji commented. "Just tell us which room's ours and I'm going swimming." He decided.   
  
The group had managed to get a few rental cars without too much trouble. Sugoroku could drive, and both Ryuuji and Seto had overseas licenses and could too. So they had three cars.   
  
Sugoroku pointed at the row of doors. "Choose one."   
  
Ryuuji took one of the cards from Sugoroku and immediately walked off to the corresponding door, swiped the hotel card, and entered, shutting the door behind him.   
  
"Hey!" Joey protested, running up to the door and leaning on it, smacking it with his fist. "Let us in, ya'-"   
  
Ryuuji opened the door, and Joey, who was leaning on it, of course fell over.   
  
Tristan sighed, stepped over Joey, dragged the blond into the room, waved at the others, and shut the door again.   
  
"Well, that was fun." Mai said. "Come on girls, we've got a slumber party to plan." She said, taking a card politely and leading the girls to their door. They all managed to get in without incident.   
  
Seto took his card and stalked away without a word, Mokuba following along behind him asking if he could go swimming with the other boys.   
  
The two yamis, their others, Sugoroku, and Mafdet were the only ones still standing in the hall.   
  
The hotel had multiple stories, and the bottom floor had the pool, check-ins, and the breakfast bar. There was a restaurant a little ways out of the doors, attached to the hotel by a path. The halls, some of which were on a loft that overlooked the pool, had white walls and a dark pinky-melon colored carpet.   
  
The pool deck had white tile, and the pool itself was painted blue. There were ferns all around the pool deck, along with a few hottubs. It was a very nice hotel.   
  
Well, all except for the carpet color, Yami had decided.   
  
"I'm going to watch tv or something." Bakura said. "May I have a card to a room?"   
  
Sugoroku nodded and handed Bakura a keycard. "At least someone knows how to ask for things..."   
  
Bakura smiled happily at the comment and then ran off to get into the room. Yami B followed sedately afterwards.   
  
Mafdet meowed loudly to get attention, since she was bored of being in the carrier in this hallway. Yami smiled at her and took the carrier in his good arm.   
  
Mafdet immediately shut up, happy that Yami was carrying her. She purred, rolled over onto her back, and rubbed against the floor of the carrier.   
  
"Yami, I'm starting to think you picked the most dysfunctional cat in existence." Sugoroku sighed, shaking his head. "Though I suppose I can't deny that I like having her around... She almost like a cat version of you, Yami. Impulsive and a bit hyper."   
  
Yami pouted fakely at the teasing, which always amused Yuugi to no end. Seeing his dark stick out his bottom lip and try to look offended was pretty funny.   
  
"Come on." Yuugi said, giggling. "Let's go into our room. Yami needs to go to bed and I want to go swimming."   
  
Sugoroku nodded in agreement, and headed off to the last door. He opened it, and let the boys, the cat, and himself in.   
  
The room was fairly nice, with cream walls, burgandy-ish bedspreads, and the same annoying colored carpet. The room had three beds, a dresser, a tv, a nightstand with a lamp and a phone by each bed, a bathroom, and a chair. The main part of the room with the beds and dresser and chair was a big square, and there was a few foot hallway to the door. Off that tiny hallways was the door to the bathroom.   
  
Yuugi ran an jumped up onto the bed closest to the door and right next to the wall, and happily bounced on his knees a few times. Yami smiled at him, before setting Mafdet's carrier on the middle bed and letting the cat out.   
  
Mafdet mewed happily, immediately beginning too make a nest in the covers. She yawned cutely, and then flopped down on her side.   
  
Sugoroku sat the bags down against the dresser, but didn't bother to unpack since they would only be there a day. Yuugi slid off the bed, and ran over to his bag to search for his swimtrunks.   
  
Yami yawned and sat down on the bed Yuugi had just left, kicking off his boots. One went flying across the room, much to Yami's dismay, and Sugoroku caught it.   
  
"I've told you not to kick your boots, Yami." He chastised lightly, handing it back to Yami. "And just because we're at a hotel that doesn't change."   
  
Yami, not used to being told off, just nodded.   
  
/I'm going down to the swimming pool, if that's okay with you, Yami./ Yuugi said.   
  
//You don't need my permission, aibou.// Yami said, amused.   
  
/I know./ Yuugi replied. /Do you want to come, or stay here and rest?/   
  
I'll stay here, I suppose. It looks like Jii-chan is going with you to the pool, so I'll have some time to myself.// Yami replied, watching Sugoroku find his swim trunks and head off to the bathroom to change.   
  
Yuugi frowned. /You don't like being alone. In fact, I was pretty sure you hated being alone./ He said, somewhat confused.   
  
//I'll be fine. And Mafdet will be here.//   
  
Yuugi let a grin onto his face. /Okay then. I'll probably be gone about an hour. Call me through the link if you need me./   
  
//I will, aibou.// Yami assured him.   
  
Yuugi ran off into the bathroom to change just as his grandfather came out, and when he had finished he hugged Yami tightly before bouncing out the door, with Sugoroku following.   
  
Yami sighed and laid back on the bed, closing his eyes momentarily. He opened them again immediately, however, shooting to a sitting position, glancing about the room nervously.   
  
Mafdet was the only other occupant, and she was sleeping soundly, not worried about anything in the slightest.   
  
Yami sighed, and growled in frustration. 'Wonderful.' He thought. Yami couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had settled into his stomach, no matter how much he knew it was unfounded.   
  
This was a feeling he always got when he was alone. For some reason unknown to Yami, he couldn't stand to be alone for more than just a minute. He figured it might have had something to do with a memory he had lost, or, more likely, spending all that time in the puzzle. He felt a combination between afraid that someone was going to show up, and afraid that no one was ever going to return. It was a silly fear, he had decided, since he wasn't really afraid of anyone and Yuugi certainly wasn't going to abandon him.   
  
Yami laid back down, shutting his eyes again. "Stop being stupid." He told himself. "You know there's no one in the room. And Yuugi will be back in a little while."   
  
A few seconds later he sat back up, growling again. 'Maybe I should consider going to find Yuugi...' He suggested to himself. He shot down that idea right away, since he didn't know the way to the pool and certainly didn't feel like leaving his nice, safe, LOCKED room.   
  
Yami was getting quite frustrated with himself. "I bet the tomb robber doesn't have this problem..." He muttered sullenly, getting up and going over to Mafdet. He sat down next to her and stroked her fur.   
  
/Yami?/ Yuugi asked through the link, startling Yami almost into hyperventilating.   
  
//Yes, aibou?// Yami asked, once he was sure he was in no danger of passing out.   
  
/What's wrong? I felt a bunch of negative emotions from you. Are you okay?/ Yuugi asked gently.   
  
//I'm fine...// Yami said, sighing.   
  
There was a short pause. /I'll be up there in a second, so let me in, okay?/   
  
Yami blinked a few times. //What?//   
  
/I said, 'I'll be up there in a second, so let me in, okay?'/ Yuugi repeated calmly.   
  
Yami blinked again. //B-But why, exactly?// He asked.   
  
/So I don't come back up there in an hour to find you freaking out./ Yuugi replied, as if it was obvious.   
  
//Aibou...// Yami whined sullenly and somewhat guiltily. //You don't-//   
  
/I'm here already, open the door./ Yuugi interrupted.   
  
Yami did as he was told, going over and opening the door for his other. Yuugi came in, wrapped up in a towel with his hair drooping from being wet.   
  
"Aibou, you didn't-" Yami started, but again Yuugi cut him off.   
  
"It's okay. I don't mind." Yuugi then put his hands on his hips and glared up the two inch height difference between him and his yami. "I just wish you wouldn't lie to me. Now, I'm going to get dried off and changed, and then I'll be right back."   
  
Yami blinked at him. "Bu-But Yuugi weren't..." He stuttered.   
  
"But nothing." Yuugi said, gathering his clothes and going into the bathroom. "You need to get some rest, and I understand that that's not really easy for you when you're alone."   
  
Yami opened and closed his mouth a few more times silently before Yuugi went into the bathroom. He sighed and sat back down on the bed closest to the wall, feeling somewhat miserable. //I didn't mean to drag Yuugi into this...// He thought, not realizing it had gone through the link until Yuugi responded.   
  
/You haven't dragged me into anything./ Yuugi said. /You're always there for me when I need you./ He exited the bathroom, dressed in a turtleneck and soft pants. He came over and sat down next to Yami. /I'm sorry that I don't really know how to help you though./   
  
//You do more than enough to help me.// Yami said sincerely and gratefully, looking over at Yuugi.   
  
The short boy was frowning at the ground, obviously still contemplating. /Thank you... But I feel that I should do more./ He looked into his yami's piercing eyes. /I mean... There has to be something I could do.../ He said sadly.   
  
Yami pulled him into a one arm hug. //Aibou, this is a stupid fear of mine I need to get over. You don't need to concern yourself with my problems.// He said.   
  
Yuugi frowned again, and looked up at Yami. /Well, any time you do want to talk to me, you can, okay?/   
  
Yami nodded, smiling softly. //I know. Thank you, aibou.//   
  
/You're welcome. Now you should go to sleep. You still have a hangover./ Yuugi said, amusement coming into his mental voice.   
  
//Yes, you're right.// Yami replied, nodding.   
  
Yuugi grinned, and flopped back onto the bed. "I can't believe you and Yami Bakura did a shot race!" He giggled, using his voice.   
  
"Now that I think about it, neither can I." Yami replied, laying down too. "It wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done..."   
  
"Yeah, right up there with that time you got the freezer door stuck open because you wanted to see if you could freeze the spongy thing that works as a hinge." Yuugi smirked, cuddling up against Yami's chest.   
  
"Well, I did manage to freeze it, at least." Yami said, adjusting his position and closing his eyes.   
  
"Yeah..." Yuugi said sleepily. He looked up at Yami to see that the spirit was already asleep. Yuugi then frowned, noticing that his yami was looking a little pale, but didn't worry too much. Yami hadn't had a very good last few days, hadn't slept well, and had been drinking. So Yuugi passed it off, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.   
*******************   
  
Yuugi squinted and opened his eyes at the feeling of someone lightly shaking him. Yuugi looked groggily over his shoulder at his grandfather. "G'ampa?"   
  
Sugoroku smiled at Yuugi's sleepy voice. "Yes. It's dinner time, Yuugi. Are you or Yami hungry?"   
  
"I dunno... I'm a little... Lemm' ask Yami..." He said, yawning. /Niisama? Are you awake?/   
  
//I wish you wouldn't ask me that... Really. If I was awake, I'd answer, but if I wasn't, either I wouldn't or you'd wake me up.// Yami rambled, obviously barely awake.   
  
Yuugi smiled, gently moving away from Yami to sit up. /Grandpa says it's dinner time. Are you hungry?/   
  
//By Ra, no. And I doubt I will be until next week.// Yami said, reaching for a pillow and then placing it over his head, all without ever opening his eyes.   
  
Yuugi smiled. /Well, then I'll just tell grandpa to get me some food, and if you get hungry you can have some of mine./ He said.   
  
Yami said nothing but Yuugi could feel acceptance through the link, before the emotions that were filtering to Yuugi evened out as the spirit fell asleep again.   
  
Yuugi giggled, getting out of bed and folding the blankets over his dark. Yuugi turned to his grandfather. "Yami's not hungry, but I am. We can get fast food, right? There's a McDonald's in China, isn't there?" Yuugi asked hopefully.   
  
"Yes, Yuugi, there are a lot of McDonald's in China. If you want a hamburger, I'll get you one." Sugoroku replied, looking very amused by his grandsons. One was already perky and happy again, practically bouncing, and the other was a shapeless ball under a blanket with a pillow on his head. And soon to have a cat on him, too, as Mafdet had decided it would be more fun to sleep on Yami than the middle bed.   
  
"Thanks!" Yuugi said happily, before running over to his bag and beginning to dig through it.   
  
"Now remember to keep the door locked Yuugi, and if someone knocks make sure to look through the peephole in the door before you open it." Sugoroku reminded, as he gathered up his wallet and the keys to one of the rental cars.   
  
"I know, don't worry." Yuugi said, smiling at him before returning to digging in his pack and then emerging triumphant with a Rubix Cube.   
  
Sugoroku opened the door, left, and shut the door behind him.   
  
Yuugi settled himself on the middle bed, now vacant of a kitten, and began to put together his Rubix Cube, humming happily to himself as he did.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: Is it just me, or is this more comedy than action/adventure? ^_^' This story was originally supposed to be serious, ya' know...   
  
Oh well. Anyway, I think that chapter was okay... And I'm going to post previews for the next chapter on my profile so check there for hints as to what the next chapter will be about. ^_^ Please review! 


	14. Swimming!

A/N: Well, this chapter took a little longer to put up. *Sighs* I had the bane of all authors, writer's block. And so, the chapter isn't all that great. And I cut it shorter, so they haven't gotten to the airport yet.   
  
I have over 50 reviews now! I'm so happy...   
  
C.A: I don't know why, but Yami B with a steak always seems funny to me... And I constantly eat my hair. >_ (Ahondra: Hey!)   
  
Borath: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I was worried it was really bad. ^_^' I'm also glad you like the Yami and Yami B interactions, since they're so much more fun to write than I'd expected them to be. (And to think, in the very very first ideas for this story, Yami B wasn't even a big part. *Snickers* Now he's a co-star.) And about Yami... Well... I don't intend on giving the guy a break for awhile. *Evil grin* I left him more-or-less alone in the first 12 chapters (okay, so I let him get chewed up by a Silver Fang, but that doesn't count), and now it's torture time! *Cackles maniacally* I think I reviewed the newest chapter of Domination... But if it didn't go through I'll do it again. ^_^   
  
Ryuujin Dragon King: This next chapter gets more serious. ^_^ I'm glad you like the comedy too. Yeah, alcohol makes you flushed, like you're blushing. And Yami's already a ghost. *Grin*   
  
Ashita: Another giant review! I'm very happy! Princess Mononoke is one of my favorite anime movies. *Hugs her DVD* Originally, I was just going to have Yami B order a normal steak, then I upped it to 26oz or so, and then I changed it again. *Snickers* Considering that I usually eat 8oz steaks or a little bigger, I thought it would be fun to give Yami B a giant steak.   
  
I have a different problem when I'm alone. When I'm totally alone, as in no one in the house, I'm pretty much fine unless I hear a knock or another noise like that, then I get creeped out. But I have two dogs, so I don't get too worried. But when other people are in the house and I'm in my room or something alone, I get really lonely. *Sighs*   
  
*Blinks* Again, this has helped me a lot. I'll keep it in mind, and try to add more in the descriptions. ^_^ I'd never even thought about people or little things...   
  
BlackScarab: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the comedy. Even though these next few chapters will be more serious, I'll make sure to add some funny stuff since everyone seems to like it so much. ^_^   
  
I ordered CDs! *Is happy* I can't wait for them to get here. I ordered this cool poster and wall scroll too... And of course, mangas 32, 33, 23, and 8. *Grin*   
  
I also got a live journal. You can see it at the link given on my profile. *Kicks ff.net's coding problems with URLs in documents* Also, this story has 37,000 words now! It's almost a novel already. O.o Once the first few chapters get a rewrite, it'll be even longer.   
  
I'm still in the search for a title for the third part of this silly little trilogy. This one's Eien (Eternally), and the sequel is Itsumo (Always.) I need a title along the same lines, preferably in Japanese... And along the same lines, Mr. Evil-Weirdo-Guy is getting a new name. I just have to find a good Egyptian one. Any suggestions?   
  
I can't remember what symbols I used for talking through the link between Yami B and Bakura if they ever did, but they will have slashes like Yami and Yuugi. I don't know if they're gonna' talk in this chapter, but it's for future reference.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. If I did, guarantee everyone would be a lot ditzyer. ^_^'   
  
Summary of last time: The yamis ate, and everyone made it to the hotel. It was mostly a transitional chapter, and didn't have too much substance besides the conversation between Yami and Yami B about their mortal and spirit forms.   
  
Preview for this time: The yamis go swimming, talk a bit about their plans, scare off some guy, and go to bed.   
  
Warnings: A lot of flipping each other off, and maybe some cursing.   
  
Japanese   
Baka - Idiot   
Daijoubu ka? - Are you alright? (Or, 'Is everything okay?')   
Daijoubu - I'm alright. (Or 'Everything's okay.')   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Eien; part 14   
by: Amiasha   
  
Yami shot upright, eyes wide, looking around the darkened room and trying to remember where he was. Once he spotted his aibou next to him and realized that they were in a hotel in China, he slowly let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.   
  
The spirit leaned his head against the wall, brushing his damp bangs out of his face as he took a few moments to calm down. He glanced over toward the clock on the nightstand, and it read 2:24am. Yami sighed, brushing back his bangs again and absently noting how hot he felt.   
  
Suddenly, there was a light and rapid knock at the door. Yami frowned, wondering who would be knocking at the door at 2:30 in the morning. 'If it's one of my friends, then it's most likely either Joey or the tomb robber.' Yami decided, crawling carefully out of bed so as not to wake Yuugi. Yami wasn't exactly sure how Yuugi and Sugoroku had managed to sleep through the door, but he wasn't taking any chances.   
  
Yami, not being the most graceful person in the world, managed to get his foot tangled in the sheet and fell off the end of the bed with a soft thump. Neither of the other two Motous stirred. Yami sweatdropped, now thoroughly convinced that if the person at the door was a madman he could be murdered and they wouldn't wake up. That wasn't especially comforting, but Yami wasn't too worried by madmen and quickly shoved the train of thought from his mind.   
  
He got to his feet finally and made his way over to the door, ignoring the odd feeling of dizziness he got as he did. Yami stood up on his tiptoes, and looked through the peephole. Sure enough, Yami B was standing in the hallway, his arms crossed and looking around lazily. A small bag was at his feet.   
  
Yami blinked a few times, before unbolting the door with his good arm and opening it, then stepping out into the hallway and shutting the door most of the way behind him. "Tomb robber? What are you doing here?" He asked in confusion.   
  
Yami B gave him a smirk. "What, aren't you happy to see me?" He asked with false cheer.   
  
"No, not really." Yami answered flatly. "Will you answer my question?" He asked, his patience unusually short. "It's 2:30 in the morning."   
  
The white haired thief looked at him blankly. "Obviously. Now go get your swimsuit and let's go to the pool."   
  
"What?" Yami asked in disbelief. "What did you say?"   
  
"You heard me." Yami B said amiably. "Go get your swimsuit and come on. There's a changing room down on the pool deck." When the younger spirit didn't make a move, the thief fixed Yami with a glance that clearly said, 'What are you waiting for?'   
  
Yami stared for a few more seconds, before sighing. "Alright. Just a moment. I have to write a note to Yuugi and jii-chan, and take off this sling."   
  
Yami B nodded and leaned back against a wall as Yami went back into the hotel room.   
  
Yami slowly shuffled through the darkness over toward Yuugi's bag, guided by the flickering light from the television. Once he made it over to the bag which was sitting right below the television, he carefully got down on his knees and began to dig through the blue duffel bag that had his and Yuugi's clothes, throwing out a few things in his effort to find his swimtrunks. Finally, after a few minutes in which Yami's temper had almost shown itself dangerously, he found his midnight blue swimtrunks.   
  
Holding the clothing in his good hand Yami stood back up, his expression changing suddenly from annoyance to shock as he staggered heavily, catching onto the dresser that the tv sat on so he wouldn't fall. The spirit was a little shaken by this, and took the time to rebalance himself and make sure he was steady before going onto his next task.   
  
He sighed quietly, glancing about the room for something to write a note with while a part of him worried over what had happened. Yami frowned mentally, a little annoyed at himself. 'It's not as if it was the first time you've fallen or lost you balance. You did it earlier when you got out of bed, remember?' He asked himself.   
  
Somewhat settled by that, Yami resumed looking for paper and a pen. He knew Yuugi didn't have either, and wasn't really sure where else to find them. While pondering this his gaze fell on the nightstand again, where he almost double-taked as he noticed that a pad of paper and pen were sitting on it next to the phone.   
  
Yami almost laughed at himself and walked over to the nightstand, picking up the paper and pen.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
Aibou,   
  
If you're reading this, it means that I haven't come back yet. The tomb robber came to the door at about 2:30 this morning, and wanted me to got swimming with him. No, I have no idea why. We should be back by 6:00 at the very latest, so we can get ready to leave for the flight to Egypt.   
  
Yami Motou   
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Yami nodded, satisfied, and placed the note on the bedside table close to Yuugi, and began writing out another note in his small, neat handwriting.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
Jii-chan,   
  
If you're reading this, I'm obviously not here. See Yuugi's note for the reason.   
  
Yami Motou   
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Yami left that note on the other nightstand, closest to Sugoroku. He replaced the pad of paper and the pen in their previous location, and walked back over to Yuugi's bag again. Yami carefully took the sling off his arm, and began unwrapping the injured limb. When he'd successfully done that, Yami was pleased to notice that his arm was healing nicely. He wrapped the sling and bandages into a bundle and put it into the bag. He then grabbed his boots and managed to slip them on one-handedly, not bothering to buckle them correctly.   
  
Towels were down by the pool so Yami didn't have to worry about grabbing one, and he carefully made his way over to the door. Something in the back of his mind was telling him there was something he'd forgotten, but Yami couldn't figure out what it was. While he had a great mind for strategy and things like concepts or theories, his memory wasn't all that good with small things. Especially things that had to do with modern electronics of machines. For instance, Yuugi had told him over and over again how to program the timer on the oven and Yami kept forgetting it, so much in fact that Yuugi didn't even ask him to do it anymore knowing he'd have to explain how to again.   
  
Yami looked back over his shoulder at his aibou before opening the door again and stepping out into the hallway.   
  
Yami B hadn't moved from where Yami had left him, but gave the smaller spirit a smirk that almost counted for a smile before straightening from his position of leaning against the wall. "I was wondering if you were ever going to come back." He remarked, grinning.   
  
"I couldn't find any paper and aibou had packed my swimsuit at the bottom of the bag." Yami grumbled, barely loud enough for the other dark to hear. Yami looked back and forth down the hallway. "Which way do we go?" He asked, his mood lightening back up slightly.   
  
Yami B came up next to him, glancing around as well. "To be perfectly honest Pharaoh, I don't really remember. I guess we choose a direction and go." He said nonchalantly, kneeling to pick up the bag from by his boots.   
  
Yami shrugged slightly, not caring either. "Then lead the way." He said.   
  
Yami B turned left and stalked off down the hall. Yami followed slowly after him.   
  
After a few minutes of walking, Yami B looked back over his shoulder. Yami was 7 or 8 ft behind him, eyes fixed on the ground and dragging his feet a little. Yami B furrowed his eyes brows and stopped, and Yami, who wasn't paying attention, walked right into him.   
  
Yami looked up, a little surprised. "Tomb robber?" He asked.   
  
Yami B looked at him. "Pharaoh?" He asked in the same tone. "Daijoubu ka?" He asked, a little concerned. "You seem very out of it and that's not like you."   
  
"Daijoubu." Yami responded quietly. "I'm just tired, I suppose."   
  
Yami B didn't seem convinced, but didn't call the other boy on it either. The smaller teen was almost an adult, and Yami B figured he could take care of or not take care of himself as he saw fit. Yami B turned back around and resumed walking down the hallway.   
  
Soon, Yami B arrived at a stairwell, which he figured to be a sign he was on the right track. Giving a glance back over his shoulder again to confirm Yami was, indeed, following him, he started down the stairs. The white haired teen walked down the white washed stairwell, absently noting the echo his and Yami's boots made against the steps.   
  
He came out into the hotel lobby, looking around and spotting the white tiled pool deck. He also noticed something he hadn't before; one of the walls near the pool was glass and it was raining, the drops making a pleasant pattering noise. The lobby itself was still lit but the lights were dimmer that they were usually, and the area was deserted.   
  
Yami stepped off the final stair and came to stand next to Yami B. He looked up at him. "What now?" He asked.   
  
Yami B glanced down at him once before glancing back up, and looking around. He noticed the changing room on the same wall the stairwell they had just come from was, and pointed. "We go change." He said, staring for the room. Yami followed.   
  
A few minutes later the two spirits came back out of the changing room in their swimtrunks, having left their clothes in the changing room since they were the only ones around. Yami B's swimtrunks were black and Yami's were midnight blue, and both still carried their Items around their necks. The younger spirit seemed a little shy to be wearing such a little amount, but Yami B was at ease.   
  
"Why are you so nervous, Pharaoh? You run around in that leather that makes you look like a hooker all the time. I don't see why you get embarrassed wearing a swimsuit." Yami B said matter-of-factly. Yami flipped him off.   
  
The tomb robber grinned at him, and then took off at a run for the pool. When he reached the edge, he planted his feet like a diver and did a flip into the water.   
  
Yami lazily looked over at the rules and, sure enough, number 5 was 'No running in the pool area', and number 6 was 'No diving'. He looked back over at the pool, where Yami B had resurfaced and was spitting a small fountain of water into the air. Yami sighed and made his way over.   
  
Yami B's long white haired seemed even longer when wet, since it was straight instead of fluffy. It reached down almost to his waist, and was a silvery smoke color from being soaked. His bangs fell down past his eyes, and he brushed them away before pulling himself back up onto the deck. He stood and walked over to Yami. "Can you swim, Pharaoh?" He asked.   
  
Yami nodded. "Yes, I just- AH!" Yami yelled as Yami B scooped him up in his arms and threw him deftly into 9ft area of the pool.   
  
The boy king resurfaced, sputtering angrily, and gave Yami B a sharp glare. "That wasn't funny." He said, sounding both offended and annoyed.   
  
Yami B grinned and gave an innocent shrug. "You weren't getting in fast enough." He jumped into the pool again and came up next to Yami, still grinning.   
  
Yami rolled his eyes and stroked over toward the shallow end, muttering something under his breath. Yami B followed after him.   
  
Yami's hair was also a lot longer than it looked, and since it was completly soaked through it hung down straight. The wine colored tips came just past Yami's shoulders, and his bangs were the same length since they didn't stick out at their angles. Yami B was both surprised and amused to see that at first glance, if he didn't know better, he would have thought Yami was a woman.   
  
"Wow, you must take after your mother." Yami B commented with a smirk. "You're quite feminine with your hair down like that."   
  
"Very funny." Yami responded, sending a splash of water the thief's way with his bad hand. Yami was pleased to realize that it didn't hurt, and Yami B noticed this as well.   
  
"Your arm is better, I take it?" He asked, gently taking Yami's right wrist and examining the injuries. They weren't nearly as bad as they had been just two days before, in fact, there were some deep bruises and a few cuts but nothing else.   
  
Yami nodded. "And how are you?" He asked.   
  
"Fine. I've mostly healed." Yami B responded. "In fact, by tomorrow there probably won't be any sign that I ever got into a fight."   
  
Yami nodded again. "That's good." He said, leaning his head back against the cool edge of the pool. He sighed softly, the current situation coming back to him. He still had no real idea of what to do about their enemy, and it was making him very nervous.   
  
Yami B looked at Yami. "Pharaoh?" He asked, leaning next to the younger spirit. "What is it?"   
  
"Nothing..." Yami responded, closing his eyes and bowing his head out of exhaustion.   
  
Yami B frowned, but didn't say anything. 'He doesn't look well...' Yami B thought. 'Maybe I should take him back to his room...'   
  
Both Yami B's and Yami's attention was snapped away from their thoughts as their magic alerted them to another presence in the room. They both looked up to see a man in his 30s standing on the pool deck, watching them with interest.   
  
Yami B did not like the look the man was giving them in the slightest, and he could tell Yami didn't either. The smaller teen had stood straight, and his eyes had rapidly changed from indigo to reddish violet. Yami B scowled darkly at the new arrival, and put a reassuring hand on Yami's shoulder. The white haired thief was very annoyed.   
  
"Hello there. What are two kids like you doing here in the middle of the night?" The man asked in a false friendly tone.   
  
Yami growled quietly, and Yami B echoed him louder. "Why does it concern you?" The brown eyed spirit asked, venom coming into his voice.   
  
"I'm just asking..." The man said, a little taken aback by the teen's tone.   
  
"Well, ask someone else. Leave." Yami B ordered, still scowling. After a few seconds, he noticed the man hadn't moved. "NOW!" He added angrily.   
  
The man jumped, turned, and ran.   
  
The two yamis stared after the coward, and then both began laughing. "That was one of the most idiotic things I've ever seen..." Yami B commented. "He had no spine."   
  
Yami grinned at him. "For as presumptuous as he was, you'd expect him to be a little less easily frightened by two teenagers."   
  
Yami B nodded his agreement, still grinning. "Stupid, stupid mortal..."   
  
"There is a lesson to be learned out of this, however." Yami spoke up, quelling his laughter. "We need to be on guard, even if we can handle any mortal that comes our way. We would have been in trouble had that been our enemy." He said.   
  
Yami B nodded again, thoughtfully this time. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He admitted, his thoughts traveling to the upcoming flight to Egypt. His heart lept with excitement to be returning to his homeland. However, he realized he'd never been informed of the plan they would go on once they landed. "Hey, Pharaoh?" He asked, and Yami looked up at him with eyes that had returned to their darker indigo color. "What are we going to do when we arrive in Egypt?"   
  
Yami sighed, looking away from Yami B's eyes and instead down at the water. "I'm not sure..." He said sincerely. This had been bothering him. "I supposed we would just know when we arrived in Egypt."   
  
Yami B frowned a little, leaning back against the side of the pool again with his gaze fixed absently on the balcony. "That's not much to go on." He said finally.   
  
"I know..." Yami replied softly. He shut his eyes, coughing a few times.   
  
Yami B swung his head back toward the younger spirit at the sound, reminded of Yami's condition. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, noticing the paleness of the tri-color haired boy's face.   
  
Yami nodded. "I'm fine." He replied.   
  
Yami B studied him for a moment. "Maybe we should return to our rooms." He suggested. "It's 3:30am." He said, looking up at the clock on the wall next to the changing rooms.   
  
Yami shrugged, and Yami B took that as an 'okay'. The thief got out of the water, and Yami did the same.   
  
"Now... Towels..." Yami B muttered to himself, looking around. "Where the hell are the towels...?" His gaze traveled around the entire area twice before he noticed a cart stacked with towels over by the changing room. 'Of course...' He said mentally.   
  
He jogged over to the cart and grabbed two towels, throwing one to Yami and using the other to dry himself. He squeezed water out of his hair and attempted to towel-dry it before deciding it was a lost cause, and went to change.   
  
Yami followed Yami B into the changing room, where he resumed his attempts to dry his own hair. It was still hanging down from the weight of the water, but he'd almost gotten it dry enough for it to spring back into it's usual position. Eventually it was mostly back to normal, and Yami changed as well.   
  
Yami B yawned, stretching. "Well, that was fun. I got to break rules, go swimming, and tell off jerks all in the same hour." He remarked cheerfully. He shook his head quickly, spraying water everywhere.   
  
"Thank you." Yami said sarcastically as most of the water hit him in the face. "I needed that."   
  
"Don't mention it." Yami B responded, smirking. "Come on, Pharaoh, let's go back to our rooms."   
  
Yami nodded in agreement, and tossed his towel off to the side into a laundry basket.   
  
Yami B did the same but missed with his throw. He didn't seem to care, and went to go collect the bag he'd put his swimtrunks back in. He made sure Yami was ready to go before leaving the changing room and starting for the stairs. Once he got to them, he waited for Yami to go first. Yami looked at him in confusion. "I want you to go first because that way, on the likely chance you trip like the clutz you are I can catch you and won't have to explain what happened to you to your aibou." Yami B said with a smirk.   
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "I'm not a clutz." He protested, and promptly fell out of one of his unfastened boots and onto his face.   
  
Yami B stared down at him with a look that was a mixture of amusement and embarrassment. He managed to keep back his laughter save for a small snicker.   
  
"This isn't funny." Yami commented from his position on the floor, not bothering to move from where he'd landed.   
  
Yami B snickered again, but knelt down next to Yami and pulled him up into a sitting position. "Well, maybe it wasn't funny in a 'haha' way, but it was funny ironic." He said, grinning.   
  
Yami glared at him, standing up. Almost immediately he staggered, this time actually falling into Yami B's arms.   
  
The older spirit lowered himself and the other boy back to the ground, his brown eyes slightly wide. "Pharaoh? Pharaoh, are you-"   
  
"I'm fine." Yami said for about the fifth time since he had joined Yami B, looking off into the distance over the pool and blinking rapidly.   
  
Yami B was not letting it go this time. "Oh, fine are you?" He asked sarcastically. "Then you decided to swan-dive into my arms for fun?"   
  
Yami turned his head slowly to glare at Yami B, but he didn't seem to have anything to say in response to that.   
  
"I thought so." Yami B said, somewhat triumphantly. Then he frowned again. "We should get you up to your room." He helped Yami up to his feet, and the younger teen managed not to sway but only because he put one arm out for balance and held onto Yami B's shirt with the other.   
  
"Oh, you look stable." Yami B remarked, earning him another glare. "Seriously, though. What is causing you to keep doing this?"   
  
Yami shrugged, having balanced himself well enough to let go of Yami B. "I haven't though much about it. It hasn't been bothering me long."   
  
Yami B frowned. "That's not especially a good thing, Pharaoh. If it's sudden, that more alarming."   
  
"It's not anything to be worried about." Yami insisted. "Really. At worst, I have a cold or something."   
  
Yami B raised a silver eyebrow. "If you say so." He said, realizing he wouldn't get anything out of Yami. Although he hated to admit it, he was worried.   
  
Yami started up the stairs, and Yami B followed after him muttering something under his breath that sounded distinctly like 'Stubborn Pharaoh....'   
  
They walked back through the halls, this time remembering their way back to their rooms. Yami placed his hand on the knob, and attempted to open the door before realizing the handle wouldn't move.   
  
"What are you doing?" Yami B asked, putting his hands on his hips as Yami rattled the handle.   
  
"It won't open." Yami said in confusion, before a look of understanding crossed his features. That was what he had forgotten. The key to the door.   
  
Yami B seemed to read his mind, and gave a smirk. "Forget the key card?"   
  
Yami nodded, smiling a little. "Yes." He sighed an let go of the doorknob.   
  
"Well..." Yami B said, obviously considering. "I can't open this sort of lock, but why don't you just contact Yuugi through your link?"   
  
Yami frowned. "I'm not going to wake him up because I snuck out and forgot the key to get back in. He needs his sleep. I can just wait here until morning." He said, sitting down with his back to the door.   
  
Yami B crossed his arms. "That's absurd, Pharaoh." He told the other spirit somewhat condescendingly. "You're not going to stay in the hallway all night with whatever cold you have. I have the card to my and Ryou's room. There's a extra bed, and I know Ryou won't mind if you stay with us for tonight."   
  
Yami blinked, surprised by the offer but very grateful. "Thank you... I just hope aibou won't worry about me."   
  
"You wrote him a note, didn't you?" Yami B asked, pulling Yami to his feet. Yami gave him a sheepish look as Yami B had to steady him so the younger boy wouldn't lose his balance.   
  
"Yes, I did." Yami answered, glaring at his feet as if they were the cause of his problem. "But I told him I'd be back before 6:00am."   
  
"Then contact him at 6:00am when he wakes up." Yami B answered lazily, pulling the key card from his bag and sweeping it through the sensor in the door. "You're supposed to be a genius. Use your brain and stop being such a ditz."   
  
Yami flipped him off while his back was turned.   
  
Yami B opened the door, and motioned for Yami to follow him. Once the two got into the, surprisingly lighted, room, they came face to face with Bakura who looked a little drowsy but mostly awake.   
  
"What are you doing up?" Yami B asked, a little surprised.   
  
"Waiting for you." Bakura said, yawning. He was wearing emerald green pajamas, pale blue socks, and his hair was pulled back and braided. He gave a small wave to Yami before looking back at his dark. "I was worried you would do something stupid, and you'd been gone awhile so I was going to go looking for you."   
  
Yami B tapped his temple, raising an eyebrow. "What about the link?"   
  
"You would have lied about what you were doing." Bakura answered simply, stretching and making his way over to the bed against the wall. He sat down on the bed, and turned his attention to Yami. "Did you forget the key into your room?" He asked, smiling since he already knew the answer.   
  
Yami sighed and nodded. "How did you guess?"   
  
Bakura didn't bother to answer, knowing the question was rhetorical. He took a look at Yami's clothes, stood up again, and went over to dig through his bag.   
  
Both yamis watched him with interest, until he tossed a few pieces of blue clothing onto Yami's head. "There." Bakura said, standing back up. "Those may be a little big, but they should fit you well enough." He turned to his other as Yami pulled the pajamas off his hair and went to change, not even bothering to argue. "You can find your own pajamas." Bakura told Yami B, stalking back over to his bed and sitting down.   
  
Yami B smirked a little, before going to dig in Bakura's bag.   
  
Yami came out of the bathroom, carrying his clothes neatly folded clothes. Bakura's pajamas were a little big on him; the sleeves came to his fingertips and the ends of the pants bunched around his feet, but they would do fine. "Thank you." Yami said to Bakura.   
  
Bakura smiled. "Don't mention it." He said in his light accent. "You should get some sleep. We need to get up early." He told Yami is a surprisingly authoritative voice. "You can have the bed near the window."   
  
Yami nodded his thanks, and got into the bed as Yami B, who had gone to change, came back. Yami B yawned loudly, wearing jet black pajamas. His hair was braided like his other's.   
  
"Who looks like a girl now?" Yami asked, smirking.   
  
Yami B glared at him, and got into the middle bed. "Only my hair looks like a girl's. Your face does."   
  
Yami frowned. "It does not."   
  
"Does too."   
  
"Does not."   
  
Bakura shook his head in exasperation, and disappeared under a pillow and the blankets.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: Adding Bakura was fun. ^_^ He's tons of fun to write, even if he's a little more forceful than in the show. Oh well. I take creative liberties.   
  
Also, two pieces of art for Eien are now up. The links to the pics are in my bio. ^_^   
  
Anyway, please review! And I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime soon... But writer's block is still being evil. -_-' 


	15. Well, that's not good

** A/N**: Well, sorry for the wait. ^_^' I've been sick, and had horrible writer's block. This chapter's a few pages longer than usual, so maybe that'll make up for it... A little.   
  
I'll open this by giving a piece of wisdom. Kanji is the devil's form of writing. *Sagely nod*   
  
** C.A**: Yay! Glad you like it so much! *Was slightly worried the last chapter would be hated. O.o* Can't tell ya' what's with Yami... *Nods* Though it's not hard to figure out. Glad you liked Ryou in there. He's fun to write. ^_^ And don't worry about forgetting the guy's name, I hate it and am going to change it. Also, I will Email you again! Gah, my swimseason just ended, so I'll have more time.   
  
** Borath**: Glad you liked the chapter. ^_^ Like I mention to C.A, I was worried that no one would like it. *Sweatdrop* Heh, having Yami B drag Yami to go swimming was so much fun. I'd been wanting to write that scene for six chapters.   
  
Also, I'm especially happy you like the quirks of Yami's. The explanation you gave about Yami's fear of being alone is almost exactly what I'd been thinking. ^_^ And I've been in such an angst mood lately, there should be more of that. *Evil smirk at Yami*   
  
Yami B'll work his pretty little head in this chapter, or maybe the next *Looks* The next. Silly, scatterbrained yamis. Glad you liked that line, too. And ya' know, it's kind of funny how much fun it is to torture Yami. Even people who he's not the favorite character of torture him. ^_^   
  
** Ashita**: My cats and dogs are stupid... One of my cats stands on his head to rub on your feet, another walks on my keyboard, and the last won't use the litterbox and opts for the floor instead. -_-' And the dogs are thick headed and stand in your way on purpose. But I do love all my pets. *Hugs, as all the animals except Setsuna try to escape, who just deals with it*   
  
Glad you like Yami's little quirks. I'm trying to get Yami B to show his, but he's being hard to get along with. *Sweatdrop* And very happy they're all not to OOC. I was worried about that... And having Yami B wake up Yami was so much darn fun. It was also fun to mess with their hair and let them bother each other. I actually drew a picture of Yami with his hair down (which I need to scan and post) and he looked so girly...   
  
*Grin* Have you ever seen the manga where Yuugi's in the battleship and has to wake up because they're landing? He looks adorable, because his eyes aren't even open all the way and he just sits up, holding the puzzle in one hand.   
  
The eyes for Yami are weird. *Sighs* Couldn't they just choose a color and stick with it? I'm happy you liked the color changing thing I added. I had heard it mentioned as a joke once and thought, hey, it would explain a lot. ^_^ Apparently, Yami's eyes are red in the first series, and violet (most of the time) in the second. In certain scenes, they change, like in Legendary Heroes they're much more indigo, and in the latest Japanese eps they're more red. And, in the manga, Yami's eyes have been violet, brown, blue, red, and green. Though by book 12 or so Yami's even out and are red all the time, and so are Yuugi's. Let's just say that Yami likes contacts. XD   
  
And thanks a bunch for the title ideas! I'm gonna' use Fumetsu, cause I like how it sounds with Eien and Itsumo. ^_^ I'll make a special note when that story starts saying that it was your title. Also, thanks for the translation of hateshinai; my books didn't have it and it's in the song 'Warriors'. It's hard to translate when your dictionary doesn't have the words. -_-   
  
Alright, onto normal notes.   
  
*Looks* Yay! At the end of this chapter, not including all author's notes, this entire story is now 42,005 words! It's officially a novel! Also, I've revised chapter one. The new version should be up by the time this is.   
  
I got my Yugioh CDs! I got 'Theme song single collection', which has all the openings and closings besides Warriors and Afureru along with kareoke tracks, 'BGM I', 'BGM II', and 'Sound Duel I'. *Very happy* I also got my Yugioh wall scroll! *Staring at Yuugi and Yami*   
  
Also, for those of you who don't know what a super ball is it's one of those super bouncy little rubber balls, like the kind you use in jacks.   
  
Warnings: Slight cursing.   
  
Disclaimer, which I keep forgetting: I don't own Yugioh, it's CDs, super balls, coke, or anything else like that.   
  
Summary of Last Time: Our dear yamis went swimming, made fun of each other a lot, scared away some annoying guy, and then since Yami forgot the key back to his room he went with Yami B to spend the night in his and Bakura's room.   
  
Preview of this time: Yami is let back into his room with only the tiniest scolding from Yuugi, Ryuuji and Tristan annoy Joey, the group eats and heads to the airport, and Mokuba tells off a little kid. Plus a little more.   
  
Japanese:   
Ohayo (Gozaimasu) - Good Morning   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Eien; part 15   
by: Amiasha   
  
Yami B sat up stiffly, his eyes half-lidded, looking a lot like a zombie. He blinked a few times then yawned loudly, looking around for the clock. It read '5:39am'.   
  
'Perfect timing.' Yami B thought to himself, swinging his legs out of the bed and standing up. He stretched, yawning again, and wondering why the back of his shirt was wet. 'Oh yes, my hair. I forgot about that.'   
  
//Ryou?// Yami B asked through the link, somewhat bored sounding.   
  
/... Meeble./   
  
Yami B made a face and turned around to look at his other, who was huddled completly under the blankets. //What the hell is that supposed to mean?//   
  
/It means 'yes, but I don't want to spend the effort to say that'./ Bakura said, appearing from under the covers with his hair sticking in random directions. He squinted at the clock. /Oh, it's time to get up isn't it?/ He realized, getting out of bed.   
  
//Yes it is, our flight's at 9:00, I think.// Yami B answered, stepping over Bakura's bag to make his way to Yami. Said Pharaoh had managed to cocoon himself; the blankets were completly wrapped around him and the mattress was clear everywhere else. 'Well, that takes talent.' Yami B remarked in amusement, touching the other spirit on the shoulder. "Pharaoh? Hey, Pharaoh, wake up. It's almost 6:00."   
  
Yami mumbled something inaudible and swatted at Yami B's hand. "I'm getting up..." He assured, beginning to detangle himself from the blankets.   
  
Yami B rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips as Bakura grabbed clothes and ran to claim the shower first.   
  
Yami sat up, looking pretty drowsy. Yami B wasn't all too pleased to see that the younger spirit hadn't regained any of his usual vitality, and in fact looked a little worse for the wear since the night before.   
  
"Ohayo." Yami B said lazily. "You need to get up so we can go wake your other. My other has stolen the shower."   
  
Yami stared at him blankly for a moment before shrugging.   
  
"Not a morning person, are you." Yami B stated more than asked and took Yami's left arm, pulled him to his feet, and steadied him as he swayed. "Well, I see that hasn't gone away. Not pregnant, are you?"   
  
Yami gave him a withering glare. "If I had more energy, I would slap you. In fact, I'm going to save that slap, and sometime when you least expect it I'll hit you." He decided.   
  
Yami B smirked. "If it makes you happy." He said. He let go of and stepped away from Yami before the former Pharaoh could change his mind and take a swing at him anyway. Then the white haired thief set upon pulling his hair out of it's braid and brushing it. He pulled the brush through his hair a few times before stopping. "Hey, Pharaoh." Yami B said, thinking. "I just noticed something... I haven't been feeling the energy loss that come with staying out of my item, and I haven't been in it since the day before yesterday. Is that's what's wrong with you, or are you not feeling it either?"   
  
Yami blinked a few times, considering. "Except for last time I had to return to the puzzle, I've not felt that drain at all. And I'm certain that it's not the cause of this new ailment of mine."   
  
Yami B frowned in thought, absently returning to brushing his hair. "Then what the hell could it be?"   
  
Yami shrugged, tapping into the link he shared with Yuugi. //Aibou?//   
  
/I was wondering what had happened to you... I was about to call, but since it's not quite six I was waiting./ Yuugi answered, both relief and annoyance in his mental tone.   
  
//Sorry to worry you, aibou.// Yami said. //I sort of forgot the key to the room.//   
  
Yuugi snorted and burst out laughing. /I'm so... So... Unsurprised. Where did you stay, though?/   
  
//With the tomb robber and Bakura.// Yami answered, messing with his still slightly damp hair.   
  
/Oh, good. I was worried you were outside the whole time. Come to the door and I'll let you in, okay?/ Yuugi said.   
  
//Alright.// Yami answered. He looked over at Yami B, who was grumbling something about chlorine and pulling strands of hair out of his brush. "Aibou is going to let me back in the room, so I'm going over." Yami told him.   
  
Yami B nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?" He asked, frowning at another strand of hair.   
  
"No, that's alright. But I appreciate the offer." Yami declined politely. "What should I do about your other's pajamas though?"   
  
"When you change, just fold them up and give them back to him or I." Yami B said nonchalantly. "Ryou's not too picky about his clothes."   
  
Yami nodded to show that he'd understood, and gathered up his usual clothes and his boots. He walked over to the door, opened it, and stepped out into the hallway.   
  
Yami walked somewhat quickly and stiffly the few doors down to his, Yuugi's, and Sugoroku's room, and knocked. He rocked back and forth on his toes for a few moments, looking around while he waited.   
  
Yuugi opened the door almost immediately to let his yami in, and then hugged him. "Hi." He said happily.   
  
Yami smiled and hugged him back. "Hello to you too."   
  
Yuugi looked up the few inches at Yami, and gave a face. "You smell like chlorine. And did you sleep with your hair wet?" He asked in an annoyed voice. "Yami, I've told you not to sleep with wet hair."   
  
Yami almost laughed, and decided to change the subject before Yuugi could lecture him too much. "Where's jii-chan?" Yami asked, looking around the hotel room to see that Sugoroku wasn't in it.   
  
"He went to see about the breakfast buffet while we took showers." Yuugi explained, trotting over to his bag. Yuugi was fully dressed, so Yami assumed he'd probably already taken his shower.   
  
Yuugi pulled some clothes out that Yami recognized to be his. "Here. The shower's free." Yuugi said, handing the clothes to his dark.   
  
Yami nodded, and went off into the bathroom.   
  
Yuugi flopped back onto the hotel bed began throwing a super ball up and catching it. Soon, he had started another little game which involved throwing the ball, clapping once, and catching it. Every time he threw it, he had to add another clap.   
  
So, by 7 claps, Yuugi was throwing the ball about to the ceiling. He tossed the super ball up again, and this time it hit the ceiling. Of course, it went rocketing around the entire room, bouncing off the end tables, walls, dresser, television, and anything else with a hard surface. Finally, with a crash, it smacked into the lamp and both it and the lamp fell to the ground. Mafdet lept about four feet into the air from where she had been sleeping, and searched for the source of the noise.   
  
Yuugi cringed, and heard a voice come into his head. //Aibou? What was that?//   
  
/Uh... Nothing, Yami, don't worry about it./   
  
Yuugi felt Yami's suspicion leak purposefully through the link, but the spirit didn't say anymore. Yuugi went over to pick up the lamp, and was relieved to see that it wasn't damaged besides that the shade had fallen off, which was easily remedied. Yuugi picked up the super ball and replaced it in his bag just as his yami came out of the bathroom, giving glances around, with his hair again sopping wet.   
  
Yami looked even funnier than at the pool with his hair down, since he was dressed in his usual blue pants, blue uniform jacket, black top, and multiple belts. Yuugi couldn't help but giggle, even though he'd seen his dark with his hair down many times before.   
  
Yami put his hands on his hips, a lightly glared. "Is this about my hair again?" He asked, already knowing the answer.   
  
Yuugi giggled and nodded, going to get a towel. "I'm sorry Yami, but it is kind of funny."   
  
Yami just rolled his eyes, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Yuugi came back with a towel a moment later.   
  
"Oh, good, I was going to ask you to sit down so I could dry your hair. Just don't move." Yuugi said cheerily, climbing up on the bed behind his yami and working on towel dying the spirit's hair.   
  
After 10 minutes, and much help from Mafdet attacking the towel or Yami's bangs, Yami's hair was sufficiently dry enough for Yuugi and the younger boy threw the towel into the hamper. Just at that time, the door opened, and Sugoroku came in.   
  
"Hello, Yuugi, Yami." He greeted. He looked at Yami. "I was wondering where you'd gone."   
  
Yami gave a sheepish smile. "I forgot the key back into the room." He explained.   
  
"Somehow I guessed that was it." Sugoroku said, smirking. "Are you boys ready to go get something to eat?"   
  
"Yeah!" Yuugi said, bouncing off the bed. "I can't wait to get going! We're gonna' get to Egypt today!"   
  
Yami gave a small smile, a mix of emotions rising. He was excited and anxious to see Egypt for the first time in thousands of years, and at the same time dreading it because then he would have to figure out what to do next. Suddenly, a stab of pain shot through his forehead. He flinched and pressed his fingers against it shutting his eyes.   
  
"Yami!?" Yuugi asked in alarm, returning to his dark's side in an instant. "Yami, what's wrong? Are you okay?"   
  
Yami opened his eyes to a squint, and saw Yuugi right next to him with Sugoroku hovering nervously a few steps away. "Yes, I'm fine." Yami answered. He opened his eyes the rest of the way slowly, and smiled at Yuugi. "I'm alright."   
  
Yuugi furrowed his eyebrows, a clear sign he didn't really believe the spirit. /Yami, please tell me the truth./   
  
//Yuugi... I'm fine.// Yami said, feeling a little guilty about lying to his other. 'But it's just a cold or something.' Yami told himself. 'It's not anything to worry about.'   
  
Yuugi wasn't convinced, but didn't press any more.   
  
"Maybe you'll feel better after some breakfast. You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." Sugoroku commented, still looking concerned.   
  
"Possibly." Yami agreed, standing up carefully and holding onto the end table so as not to alert his sibling and grandfather to his dizziness.   
  
"Then Yuugi, you need to grab your bag, I'll get Mafdet, and then we can go." Sugoroku said, glancing suspiciously at Yami. He then got Mafdet's catcarrier, and beckoned for the cat to get inside. Mafdet just looked at him like he was stupid.   
  
"You do it for Yami..." Sugoroku muttered, going and picking up the kitten so he could place her in the carrier. Mafdet purred and meowed.   
  
Yuugi grabbed his bag, and looked around the room to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. Everything had been gathered, so the Motous made their way out into the hallway.   
  
Ryuuji and Tristan were standing in the hallway, whispering and giggling to each other. They looked up when Yuugi, Yami, and Sugoroku joined them, and stopped their activities, looking around innocently.   
  
Yuugi was about to ask, when he heard a yell from inside the room that Ryuuji, Tristan, and Joey had been sharing.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL!? 'DIS IS CHOCOLATE SAUCE!" There was a pause. "TRISTAN! RYUUJI!" And suddenly, a sopping wet Joey wrapped in a pale blue-green towel stomped out of the room, with what looked like chocolate sauce on his head. "I'm gonna' kill ya' two!"   
  
Ryuuji and Tristan sweatdropped, turned, and ran. An angry and wet Joey chased after them.   
  
Yuugi blinked, looked at Yami who shrugged, and shook his head.   
  
"Well." Sugoroku said. "I hope they manage to get ready by the time we have to leave for the airport." He started off for the stairs that led to the breakfast bar.   
  
Yuugi and Yami followed along after him, and soon had made it to the lobby.   
  
The breakfast bar was set up off to the side of the pool in it's own area. It had a purplish colored carpet, cream walls, and small café tables with matching chairs. About four could sit at a table if they really tried.   
  
The buffet itself wasn't exceptionally big, but it had a good selection. The breakfast bar had a few young couples, but was otherwise empty besides the Motous, Bakuras, Kaibas, Mai, Tea, and Serenity.   
  
The Mai and Serenity were chatting merrily and greeted Yuugi, Yami, and Sugoroku before returning to eating. Tea greeted them as well, but seemed to know that Yami didn't feel well. She frowned slightly, but went back to her meal as well.   
  
Yami, slightly creeped out by Tea, made his way over to a table next to Bakura and Yami B, and sat down. He watched, with his chin in his hand, Yuugi perkily bounce off toward the buffet with Sugoroku (carrying Mafdet) in tow.   
  
Yami B was munching on a bacon strip, and was intently watching one of the couples. He seemed to be plotting something devious, until Bakura glared at him. "Leave that couple alone."   
  
"I wasn't going to do anything to them." Yami B answered innocently, ignoring the look his other gave him. "Honestly."   
  
"I don't believe that for a moment. You're like a bloody attack dog." Bakura muttered, going back to his eggs while the tomb robber resumed his staring.   
  
Yuugi came back to the table Yami was at, and set his plate of food down. He looked at Yami. "You haven't gotten anything." He remarked.   
  
Yami shrugged slightly. "I'm not very hungry." He said. In reality, he was a little too dizzy to be thinking about eating.   
  
Yuugi bit his lip, knowing that there was something wrong. "Come on, Yami." He said, almost pleading. "Eat something, even if it's not a lot." Yuugi held up a piece of bacon enticingly.   
  
//Aibou, I'm not hungry.// Yami said firmly, leaning away from the food Yuugi offered him.   
  
Frustrated, Yuugi placed the bacon back on his plate. /Yami, you really need to eat./ He insisted.   
  
//I'll eat lunch, aibou. I promise.// Yami said.   
  
This seemed to reassure Yuugi a little, and he nodded and started on his food as Sugoroku joined them.   
  
Ryuuji appeared at the base of the stairs, walking calmly over to the group. He got some food, and sat down at an empty table like nothing had ever happened. Especially not something that had to do with a blond puppy dog and replaced shampoo.   
  
After a little while Joey and Tristan both came as well, Joey fully dressed and without chocolate in his hair and Tristan surprisingly uninjured. Then, Joey proceeded to pile most of the buffet onto his plate and sat down next to Yami B, much to his disdain.   
  
Twenty minutes later everyone had finished, made sure they hadn't forgotten anything, checked-out of the hotel, and were ready to head to the airport.   
  
Seto drove one of the rental cars, Ryuuji drove another, and Sugoroku drove the last. The group almost split up almost evenly between them, Mokuba, Bakura, Tea, and Yami B with Seto, Tristan, Joey, Mai, and Serenity with Ryuuji, and Yami, Yuugi, and Mafdet with Sugoroku.   
  
Yami stared out the window distractedly, feeling more than a little dizzy and oddly sleepy. He leaned his head against the glass, and shut his eyes.   
  
Yuugi gently touched his yami on the shoulder, and was rewarded with a small glance and smile. Yuugi was a little concerned about the spirit's now obviously ailing health, but there wasn't much he could do besides watch out for him and do his best to get Yami to take it easy. Yuugi knew that was much easier said than done, having taken care of Yami when he'd broken his ankle and had to chase him around the house before managing to get him to stop walking on it. The teen wasn't exactly sure how his dark had run on a broken ankle, but sort of passed it off as another mystery of the spirit's.   
  
Mafdet, up in the passenger's seat, loved cars and driving. She purred loudly from her cat carrier, and made a squirrel like chirping noise whenever she heard, smelled, or saw anything that seemed interesting to her. Sugoroku reached a hand out to pet the kitten through the bars in the cat door.   
  
In ten minutes, they had parked at the rental car place just outside the airport terminal. Sugoroku got himself and Mafdet out, and Yuugi opened the door on his side of the car and climbed out. Yami managed to get out of the car too, just as Ryuuji's and Seto's cars pulled in next to them.   
  
Yami B, who got rather carsick, stumbled drunkenly out of Seto's car and leaned on it. "Ra..." He muttered. "Damn..."   
  
Bakura put one of his dark's arms around his shoulder. "I'm going to take him inside and get him something to drink." He told the others, beginning to led Yami B off to the airport. The group could hear Yami B saying something in a hopeful tone that sounded distinctly like, "What kind of drink are we talking about?"   
  
Most of the group laughed, except Yami who looked somewhat sedated and, of course, Seto, who just sort of looked bored. Once the laughter had died down, Seto spoke up. "Come on, let's all go into the airport and get our bags checked." He said. "It's 7:00, and our flight leaves at 9:00. We're not on as lax of a schedule as we were before."   
  
Sugoroku nodded. "Kaiba's right. We should get going." He picked up his bags and Mafdet, and motioned for Yuugi and Yami to follow him.   
  
Yuugi picked up his two bags, holding them out of Yami's reach as the spirit tried to take them, and started off after his grandfather. Yami tailed after his other.   
  
The group made it into the airport, where they met up with Bakura and Yami B and proceeded upstairs to the second floor and directly to the baggage check. Unfortunately, along the way, a huge class of children of about 1st grade age rushed past pushing carts of bags and giggling loudly. Also unfortunately, one of those little carts connected right with the side of Seto's right knee and the billionaire tripped, falling forward and landing in a somersault. He sat up, blinking absently, somwhat shocked.   
  
Mokuba rushed over to check that his older brother was alright, and, seeing that he was, did something that surprised the rest of the group. He took off, chasing after the kid that had plowed into Seto intent on giving him a lecture he would never forget.   
  
The entire group blinked. It was Sugoroku who broke the silence. "Well, Mokuba sure knows how to stick up for himself and his brother." He commented, though no one was quite sure whether it was positive or negative.   
  
Seto got to his feet, staring off after his brother who seemed to be scaring the little boy to death without meaning to. Seto blinked a few times, and went to retrieve Mokuba.   
  
Joey couldn't hold back anymore, and burst out laughing. "'Dat... 'Dat..." He stuttered happily, vaguely pointing at Seto. "'Dat was so funny..."   
  
"Joey..." Yuugi chastised, poking the blond in the side. "Stop making fun of Kaiba."   
  
"He makes fun a' me..." Joey protested, but shut up as Yuugi continued poking him.   
  
Ryuuji, meanwhile, seemed to be the only one who could hold a thought in his head for more than a few seconds. He'd made it to the baggage check, and was waiting patiently in line. He gave a glance over his shoulder as the girls joined him, and then annoyedly beckoned the rest of the group over.   
  
The people with bags went over to stand in line, leaving Yami and Yami B waiting a little ways back.   
  
Yami B had a coke which he was happily slurping out of. "Ryou wouldn't let me get a scotch." He explained when Yami looked over at him.   
  
Yami just rolled his eyes and went back to watching the group wait in line. He wanted them to get done so they go through customs and get on the plane, or at least to the gate. The spirit was beginning to feel much worse.   
  
Yami B noticed this, and looked up from trying to drink the very last bit of coke out of the cup through his straw. "Pharaoh? You're not looking well." He commented, looking at Yami who, while still pale, had gained a soft red flush across his cheeks.   
  
Yami sighed softly. "I know." He answered, shutting his eyes for a moment and then reopening them to try to fix the fuzziness of his vision. It didn't really work. Yami was almost to the point to tell his aibou that he wasn't doing alright.   
  
"Seriously." Yami B insisted. "There's something wrong. And don't tell me again that it's just a cold. You look like death walking."   
  
"No I don't." Yami protested, but as he did so he shrugged off his jacket, tying it around his waist. Even though the airport was well air-conditioned, Yami felt almost unbearably hot.   
  
Yami B scowled and was about to respond when the group returned. He just growled and looked away.   
  
"Come on, off to customs." Yuugi chirped, leading them all through the crowded airport towards the checkpoint.   
  
They all managed to get through customs alright; only Joey beeped because he forgot to empty his change. Finally, they were into the second part of the airport after a few mini-adventures.   
  
Like always, there were people bustling everywhere. It seemed a little busier than usual through. That may have been because the conveyors were out of order, and so no one was on them.   
  
"Hm, let's see..." Mai said, holding her ticket. "Gate 32." She looked up, glancing around at the numbers over the gates. "Aha, this is gate 2. It'll be on this side... We just need to walk to the other side of the world."   
  
Most of the group chuckled at her comment. Yami, however, was not too happy. He was getting dizzier by the second, and it almost felt like there was something in his chest, clenching his heart. That, however, didn't stop him from following along with the others as they began the journey to the correct gate.   
  
He'd only gone a few gates when Yami knew that that was it; he couldn't walk anymore. He felt too weak to continue any longer.   
  
Yuugi stopped, noticing that his Yami was no longer following. He turned around, wondering where the dark had gone, and saw him seemingly just standing a few meters behind them. "Yami?" He asked, walking back over to the spirit as the rest of the group stopped and also turned around.   
  
Yami didn't respond. The world kept going black and then coming back sharply into focus, causing him to become badly disoriented. Yami blindly reached out to his left, trying to find something that would keep him up, something he could hold onto. His fingers brushed against the fabric of Yuugi's shirt, and he wound them into the cloth as Yuugi took his other hand, pulling Yami close enough for the slightly shorter boy to put his arms around the dark.   
  
"Guys!" Yuugi called in alarm to the group, keeping his arms tightly around Yami as he lowered them both to the floor.   
  
The rest of the group was there in an instant, talking worriedly to themselves and each other. Yami B looked horrified.   
  
Sugoroku knelt down next to his grandchildren. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern, putting a hand on Yami's back and addressing the question to Yuugi.   
  
"I don't know..." Yuugi said softly, stroking his dark's long hair with one hand. /Yami? Yami, what happened? Come on, can you talk to me?/ Yuugi asked worriedly.   
  
//... Aibou... I'm so dizzy...//   
  
/It's okay, Yami.../ Yuugi reassured him, continuing to pull his fingers through Yami's hair. /You'll be alright, just relax, okay?/   
  
Yami shuddered, clutching Yuugi's black shirt tighter and tensing as pain shot through his head and chest. Yami buried his face deeper into Yuugi's shoulder, shivering. He had been so hot just a moment before, and now it felt like he was freezing to death.   
  
He heard some of the group's voices, and an sharp order from Seto before they all shut up. Mafdet had begun crying and clawing at her catcarrier, and then apparently got out because Yami felt her claws on his leg as she kneaded.   
  
Everything was fading though, getting fuzzier and farther away. The pinpricks of Mafdet's claws, the feeling of Yuugi's fingers in his hair, and the soft cloth of the huge coat that had been draped around his shoulders. Yami didn't really mind, though, and so he let himself be drowned in the darkness.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** A/N**: So... Yeah. *Scuttles off*   
  
Anyway, I'll start work on the next chappie right away! (That is, if anyone still wants me to continue. *Sweatdrop*) Please review and make me happy! ^_^ 


	16. On their way

** A/N**: Wah, only a few reviews this time. Oh well. ^_^ I'm just happy I got any. Especially after it took so long for me to update. O.o   
  
** Ryuuji Dragon King**: I worked on getting this chapter out faster. ^_^ And I'm really glad you love this story so much. It makes me all happy. ^_^   
  
It's so much fun to torture Yami... I don't know why. Maybe it's that he's so cute. Also glad you like Yami B in here. I always liked it in stories when he and Yami are in cohorts, so of course I had to add it. And don't worry, I don't intend any romance of anysort in this story, except for small hints of thing from the show, like Tea*Yuugi and Joey*Mai. But of course, nothing serious. Just the slight flirting they do in the show. Though I might shove some Seto*Isis in somewhere. (But it'd just be hints and flirting too.)   
  
Yeah, the Yugioh CDs are good. The background music is pretty neat, but I think Sound Duel is the best. The Theme Song collection is nice too, it's my favorite. ^_^ I got this cute wall scroll of Yuugi standing in the center with his hand raised kind of like Mind Crush, shouting something to his monster, probably. There are three of his monsters around him, I think. One if Fairy's Hand Mirror (Mystical Rift Panel, I think is it's dub name), another is Kuribo, and the last I don't know. And up in the top right corner and background is a big portrait of Yami looking off to the side. It's pretty cool. If you'd like, I can Email you the link to the page with it so you could see/order it. And I always wanted Digimon Christmas, but never got around to buying it. That and 'Stand By Me or Itsumo Itsudemo's' single.   
  
Yuugi's always adorable. ^_^ He can't help it, I don't think.   
  
** Borath**: Glad you liked the chapter. Hm, Spyder? I think I've heard of Spyder, but I can't remember what she/he/it wrote so I'll have to go look later.   
  
I'll explain everything eventually. ^_^ I'm glad you don't think I rushed Yami's illness. I was trying desperately not to too badly. ^_^   
  
Yes, our dear Seto is human *coughsortofcough*. And I'm gonna' totally mess with his head a few chapters after they get into Egypt. Yami's too. *Smirkgrin*   
  
Heh, I tend to forget the other members of our happy little group. So I'm gonna' focus on them all this chapter. Glad you liked Ryou-kun, I feel he's just a little OOC, but I kind of like him this way. ^_^   
  
** C.A**: Yami is happy for the chocolate, except that he has to keep holding it out of Ahondra's reach. ^_^ Yuugi is happily munching on his, since he's too cute for Ahondra to steal from him. Same with Mokuba, but he's decided to idolize his BEWD chocolate instead of eating it. *Sweatdrop* Odd little kid, we have here... Seto's pretending to be dignified as he eats his chocolate, And Yami B is happily swallowing the motion sickness pills with alcohol. *Sighs*   
  
** Ashita**: Whew, I actually put up the chapter before getting to see your email. FF.net's stopped sending them for awhile. *Pout*   
  
Pets are just weird. ^_^ And they're like people. That's why they have such silly habits. XD   
  
*Nods* Just this trilogy (which I'm sure will spawn more fics) will take FOREVER. Itsumo should be shorter than Eien, but go figure. It'll probably end up longer. O.o And yep, I like tormenting the yamis. ^_^ Glad you liked, Mokuba's overprotectiveness. He's fun, and so darn cute.   
  
I've never had a problem with the scanner-beep thingys. *Shrug* my dad has a horrible time, though. ^_^   
  
Anyway, thanks for the review. ^_^   
  
** Other notes**: I've decided on a new name for Mr. Evil, 'Nebenkharu'. Sounds better than the old one does. Oh, I found that on a website, which I will try to remember to link to on my bio. Just so no one think I made it up.   
  
Also, I'm working on a glossary for Eien. It'll have the odd little things that are my own creations or theories, such as Mafdet and the whole incompatible magic thing. *Nods* Anyone interested in that? If you are, when Eien is finished I'll add the glossary as an extra chapter.   
  
** Warnings**: Cursing. But you should all expect that by now. ^_^   
  
** Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh, Coke, or anything else of that sort I mention.   
  
** Summary of Last Time**: The group got up, got to the airport, Yami B got carsick, Mokuba scared children, and Yami passed out. Happy day they've had so far.   
  
** Preview for this Time**: Our dear Yami revives, Sugoroku does a lot of scolding, Tea uses her brain, and everyone gets some screen time.   
  
** Japanese**:   
Niisama - Big brother (very respectful)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Eien; part 16   
by: Amiasha   
  
"-time is it?"   
  
"8:45. We're boarding in 15 minutes. If you wanted to catch a plane back to Japan, this is our last chance."   
  
"The Pharaoh will be furious with you all if we go back now. After all, we're so close. I doubt he'll get any better in Japan than he will in Egypt. There's no reason to return."   
  
"Yuugi, are we going to take him on the plane like this? Can he return to the puzzle?"   
  
"No, I can't get him back into the puzzle unless he's willing or he's merged with me. I'm not sure being in the puzzle would be better than the plane, anyway. He doesn't like it. Stressing him out more than he already is will make him worse."   
  
Yami groggily moved his head a little without opening his eyes. His body felt incredibly heavy and there was a dull pounding in his head, making it hard to think.   
  
The spirit groaned, and set about opening his eyes. At first, the light blinded him and he squeezed his eyes shut again, but then he managed to adjust and open his eyes again.   
  
Everything was slightly hazy, like he was looking through water, but he could make out the face of his aibou hovering worriedly over him. Yuugi had tear stains down his face, and almost started crying again when he saw his yami open his eyes.   
  
/Yami?/ Yuugi asked hesitantly, stroking Yami's hair again. /Yami? Can you hear me?/   
  
Yami gave a nod, and realizing he was laying on his back with his head in his other's lap detangled his hands from the warm coat wrapped around him, and began trying to sit up.   
  
/Yami!/ Yuugi yelped, watching in dismay as his dark struggled to a mostly upright position, slumped back against the back of the seats.   
  
The spirit shut his eyes again as everything spun wildly from his movement. He felt like he was going to be sick and huddled into the warmth of the coat, ducking his head into it to block out the light.   
  
"Yami, why dontcha' lay back down? You really shouldn't a' gotten up in 'da first place, but here, just lay back down." Joey's gentle voice said, and Yami felt him put his hands on his shoulders.   
  
"...Just did all this work..." Yami mumbled, his voice muffled by the coat. "   
  
Joey laughed lightly, guiding Yami back to laying on his side with his head on Yuugi's lap. "You shouldn't a' sat up in 'da first place. You freaked us out earlier."   
  
/Yeah... I was really scared.../ Yuugi said softly, sniffling. He brushed his dark's bangs out of his eyes. /I'm so glad you're awake.../   
  
//Aibou...// Yami tried his mental voice, knowing it would be stronger than his physical one. //Don't worry so much...//   
  
Yuugi laughed nervously, resuming his frantic petting of Yami's hair. /How can I not? You just passed out. I thought you'd died, at first.../ Yuugi trailed off, looking away.   
  
Yami didn't really have anything to say to that. He just felt very guilty for scaring his other so badly.   
  
Sugoroku moved into Yami's vision and took his oldest grandson's hand, patting it gently. "How are you?" He asked worriedly.   
  
Yami hesitated, not wanting to answer. He hated to brush his own problems off onto others, and his family was no different even though they'd told him countless times they wanted to help him with anything he needed. Yami shut his eyes, gathering his strength for a few moments before opening them again slowly. "I'll be alright." He answered noncommittally.   
  
Sugoroku sighed, not really surprised by this answer. He hadn't expected much more. Actually, he'd been suspecting his stubborn grandson would give him an 'I'm fine.'   
  
Yuugi, however, wasn't so satisfied with the answer. /Niisama.../ He said. /That's not really helpful./   
  
//I know that.// Yami whined, getting frustrated and slightly upset. His temper was a lot shorter than usual due to feeling so terribly. //But there's no need to say more. I don't think there's anything that any of you can do. You know I can't take any medication, so what do you expect to be able to accomplish?// He snapped.   
  
Yuugi glared sharply at him, his own temper rising from worry and stress. /Don't talk to me like that. I'm trying to help you./   
  
//I don't need help, damn it!// Yami snarled, sitting up quickly and turning his back on Yuugi, ignoring the pounding that had just gotten heavier and the dizziness that was causing the world to spin and all the colors to swirl together.   
  
The rest of the group knew that the pair must have been speaking telepathically, but were quite surprised to see Yami actually turn away from Yuugi and cross his arms. And more surprisingly, Yuugi did exactly the same thing.   
  
"...Boys?" Sugoroku asked cautiously, dismayed to see that Yami had sat up again, let alone that the two were fighting.   
  
Neither of the two even acknowledged his presence.   
  
Sugoroku was getting slightly annoyed. It was rare that either one of them ignored him, and he didn't like it at all. "Look. Whatever the two of you are fighting over, I want you to stop right now and work it out. You're being childish. And Yami, I want you to lay back down this instant." He said commandingly.   
  
Yuugi looked at him with wide eyes. Rarely did Sugoroku scold the two of them seriously.   
  
Yami, however, couldn't care less about being told off at the time. He was busy trying not to be sick. He laid back sideways against the back of the airline waiting seat and pressed his forearms tightly to his head, shutting his eyes tightly and curling his legs up to his knees came about to level with his nose.   
  
/Yami.../ Yuugi said softly, touching Yami's back. /Are you alright?/ He asked, all of his anger melting away as quickly as it had come.   
  
//Do I look alright!?// Yami shot back, his temper taking a significantly longer time to cool than Yuugi's. But this time, Yuugi passed it off and enveloped his Yami in a hug.   
  
/Oh, Yami, I wish I knew how to help you... Please, I'm not trying to... I just want to help you.../ He said softly, crying into his yami's hair.   
  
//...I'm sorry, aibou... I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you're trying to help...// Yami said, relaxing slightly and leaning back into Yuugi's arms. //It's just... My head hurts so badly and I'm so dizzy...//   
  
/It'll be okay... We'll figure something out.../ Yuugi assured him, brushing Yami's bangs back and grimacing as he felt how hot his dark's forehead was.   
  
"Guys, we've been called to board." Tea warned. "We gotta' go now, or we'll miss the flight. And since Seto and Mokuba have already boarded, with the first class, they'll be mad if we don't join them. So if we're not catching this flight, tell me and I'll get them."   
  
/Yami, what do you want to do?/ Yuugi asked softly. /Do you want to go?/   
  
//Of course I do. We're almost to Egypt. We can't just turn around now.// Yami insisted, turning his head enough to look into his other's eyes.   
  
/But... Alright. Do you want to stay out here, or go into the puzzle?/ Yuugi asked, knowing the answer already.   
  
//I want to stay out here.// Yami said almost immediately. //Except... I'm not sure if I can board the plane without being sick.// He said, faltering slightly and shutting his eyes again.   
  
Yuugi frowned in thought, but was saved when Joey once again spoke up. "'Ey, Yami, you flyin' wit' us?"   
  
Yami nodded minimally, just enough for the golden blond to see.   
  
"'Kay. You need a ride?" Joey asked.   
  
"What?" Yami asked back, opening his eyes. "Do I what?"   
  
"Well, can ya' walk? If not, I can carry ya'." Joey said like it was obvious. Before Yami could even answer, Joey broke in again. "Wait, wait, I already know what answer yer gonna' give. So I'm gonna' make the decision for ya'." He said matter-of-factly. Joey glanced to Yuugi for permission, and when Yuugi nodded Joey smoothly scooped Yami up into his arms new-bride style.   
  
Yami yelped and clutched onto Joey's shirt in surprise. "Joey..." He started to protest, but he was getting exhausted already and didn't feel like arguing.   
  
Yuugi stood up and tucked Seto's trench coat more securely around Yami. "You're sure you can carry him without dropping him or anything?" Yuugi asked Joey.   
  
Yami's eyes went somewhat wide at the mention of dropping him, but Joey quickly assured Yuugi he wouldn't. "Don't worry Yuuge', I got 'im. It's fine."   
  
Yuugi nodded nervously, and they all headed to board the plane. There was just one thing they hadn't counted on. The ticket guy.   
  
The man who took the tickets spoke in Chinese to them, and they just didn't know what to do but stop.   
  
"I'm sorry, we can't speak Chinese." Ryuuji said in flawless English, that only Yuugi, Bakura Tea, Sugoroku, Serenity, and Mai understood. Joey, Tristan, Yami B, Yami, and poor Mafdet were left in the dark. "Can you speak English?"   
  
The man nodded. He spoke to Ryuuji for a few moments, before Ryuuji burst out laughing.   
  
"What?" Yami asked sullenly from his position of clinging onto Joey's shirt.   
  
"Beats me." Joey replied, and Yami B growled his agreement. Tristan nodded with them, and Mafdet, who's carrier was now being held by Tristan, just mewed in annoyance.   
  
Yuugi turned back to them with a look of amusement on his face. He caught his dark's eyes. "He thinks we're kidnapping you." He said, giggling.   
  
Yami smiled at that despite his headache, and Joey and Tristan joined Ryuuji in endless laughter. Yami B sighed and shook his head.   
  
"No, we're not kidnapping him." Tea said, putting her hands on her hips. "He's sick, that's why Joey's carrying him." She said in annoyance.   
  
"Sick?" The man asked. "Sick with what?"   
  
Tea noticed her mistake, realizing she probably should have said that Yami had sprained an ankle or something. But then again, that wasn't very believable. "Uh... Uh... He... He's anemic." She covered quickly, thanking all the gods she knew of that she's had to take a health class that had mentioned anemia.   
  
"Oh." The guy said, nodding. "Alright then." He said. "Sorry to bother you."   
  
"No, that's alright." Tea said brightly. "You're just doing your job after all." She handed him her ticket, and went to get on the plane. The rest followed suit.   
  
"Anemic?" Yami asked Joey sleepily as they got onto the plane. "What's that?"   
  
"An illness 'dat has somethin' ta' do with yer blood and not getting enough of a' somethin'. Makes ya' tired and sometime people pass out from." Joey offered, not especially helpfully.   
  
"Oh..." Yami said, making a mental note to ask his other about it sometime. He leaned his head against Joey's chest, idly listening to the blond's heartbeat as sleep threatened to claim him.   
  
"Huh..." Yuugi said, looking at his tickets. "Me, Yami, Joey, and Yami B are all together." He commented, sitting down in the window seat.   
  
"Really?" Joey asked. "Well, 'dat makes things easy 'den." He said, setting Yami next to Yuugi and getting in after him. Yami B sat on the isle, looking somewhat ticked.   
  
"Try to go to sleep, Yami." Yuugi advised as the rest of the group and a few assorted people boarded. "Maybe you'll feel better."   
  
Yami nodded feverishly, eyes shut and mostly asleep already. He leaned his head against Yuugi's shoulder, pulling the coat farther around him.   
  
/You'll be okay./ Yuugi assured him, gently stroking Yami's hair yet again. /We'll figure something out. You're going back to your homeland. Maybe there'll be something there that will help you./   
  
//Maybe...// Yami replied drowsily, pulling the coat even farther up around his chin. //Aibou, please wake me when we arrive in Egypt.// He said softly.   
  
/Okay. I will./ Yuugi responded, but Yami was already asleep. Yuugi sighed and brushed his dark's bangs back.   
  
"How is he?" Sugoroku asked, leaning over the back of Yuugi's chair even though he'd scolded Joey for the exact same thing the day before.   
  
"He's okay right now, I think. But he's running a fever." Yuugi said, messing with the belt on his right jacket sleeve. "And I'm worried that he's going to get worse." Yuugi's big eyes started to fill with tears as he looked at his yami. "There's nothing we can do to make him better, so what's to stop Yami from getting even sicker and..." He trailed off, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.   
  
Sugoroku patted Yuugi on the shoulder, giving him a comforting look. "Yami will be just fine, Yuugi. People survived illnesses before there was medication."   
  
"Yeah, and a lot died too." Yuugi returned harshly.   
  
"Yuugi." Sugoroku said sternly. "Getting worked up and panicking won't help. Yami's bound to pick up on it if you believe he'll die. And then he'll start to believe it too, and that won't be very productive."   
  
Yuugi nodded slowly. "I'm sorry..." He said sadly. "It's just... I can't help it."   
  
"Your Pharaoh will be fine." Yami B spoke up from the other side of Joey, where he was sitting with one leg crossed over the other and arms folded, glaring a hole in the back of the chair in front of him. "He's very hard to down." The white haired dark gave Yuugi a small smirk, showing his slightly pointed teeth. "I should know."   
  
Yuugi nodded again, feeling a little better. "Yeah..." He agreed. "Yeah, you're right. Yami's never let anything beat him before. He'll be okay, just for the sake of it."   
  
"'Dat's betta'." Joey added. "Think positively." He adjusted Seto's coat around Yami's legs where it had slipped off.   
  
"Oh good, drinks." Yami B suddenly said as the stewardess came to them.   
  
Unfortunately, she apparently only spoke Chinese.   
  
"Gods be damned." Yami B murmured darkly, scowling.   
  
"Ahem." Ryuuji spoke up. "Ma'am, can you speak English?" He asked the stewardess.   
  
She gave him a perky nod of affirmation.   
  
"Great." Ryuuji said genuinely, leaning around the cart so he could make eye contact with Yami B. "I'll translate. What do you want?"   
  
Yami B's eyes lit up. "Get me anything with a lot of alcohol." He said, before turning to Joey and Yuugi. "What do you two want?"   
  
"Coke." Yuugi answered.   
  
"Me too." Joey added.   
  
"Good." Yami B said, nodding at Ryuuji. "Got that, didn't you?"   
  
"Of course." Ryuuji said, turning his attention back to the woman and giving her the orders.   
  
She smiled and nodded again, pouring two cokes before saying something in English.   
  
"Ah. She says she'll be right back with your drink." Ryuuji told Yami B as the stewardess walked away. "I'm surprised you aren't being carded." He remarked. "I wonder if I could get some-" He cut off his sentence as Tea smacked him upside the head.   
  
"No way you're drinking. You're too young. Let Yami B screw up his kidneys all he wants, but I'm not letting you get drinks illegally." Tea said darkly to the black haired teen.   
  
"Fine, fine." Ryuuji muttered, as Yami B snorted in amusement.   
  
A few seconds later, Yami B was handed a large glass of what was obviously some sort of hard liquor. He looked very happy, even going to far as to hand the stewardess a dollar for having such good taste.   
  
"That was my dollar..." Bakura pouted from behind his yami, but otherwise didn't comment. He knew that the spirit didn't want to admit it, but he was worried over Yami. Bakura sighed sadly, leaning back in his chair. He was worried too. In some way everyone, even he and Yuugi who should know better, thought of the two spirits as invincible and omnipotent. Seeing Yami so ill was a shocker to most of the group. 'But really,' Bakura thought, 'It shouldn't be. They're just like we are, only with some magical and possibly psychic powers. But they're both just teenagers. We really shouldn't rely on them so much...'   
  
Yami B tipped back his head and downed half the glass in one gulp. The thief smirked to himself. 'I could almost be considered as drinking away my problems, but then again, it really doesn't count if I don't get drunk. I'd need quite a few of these to get drunk.' Lazily, the image of Pegasus floated into his mind completely out of the blue. 'Now there's someone who was either perpetually drunk or could hold his liquor really well and was just crazy. I still wonder which it was.'   
  
He shook his head, sighing, before taking a much smaller sip. Realization was weighing on him now. He was the only one seemingly capable of watching over the group now, should they get into danger, and was now more or less in charge of their expedition. And he had absolutely no idea what to do once they got to Egypt. He leaned his head against the back of his chair. 'Ra, let the damn Pharaoh get well. I don't have a clue as to what I'm doing.' He thought, almost as a prayer.   
  
Joey frowned as he dug through his onflight bag, looking for his CD player. Today was not going well. First, Ryuuji and Tristan, being the geniuses they were, had put chocolate sauce in the shower instead of shampoo. Then, he had to ride in a car with Ryuuji driving, and Ryuuji drove like Mai. Then, Yuugi wouldn't let him make fun of Seto. Then, to top it all off, Yami had gotten sick and collapsed. Joey was very worried. He had nearly been frozen terrified when, he later knew, Yami had passed out. Yuugi had burst into hysterics, and at first everyone had thought Yami had died. Thankfully, he hadn't, but it still made Joey shudder thinking about it.   
  
Tristan had nearly the same reaction as Joey had. Even though he wasn't as close to the spirit as Joey or Yuugi or Sugoroku, he still cared and he and Yami got along rather well, without ever arguing or offending each other. That Yami was so sick and no one could do anything about it made Tristan very uneasy. He wanted to help, but he didn't think there would be anything he could add besides support. He sighed, and turned his thoughts to Egypt. Tristan really had no idea of what the plan was once they got to the two spirits' homeland, but he figured that he would just come along for the ride. All he could really do was hope that everything went alright.   
  
Tea, being the mothering and caring person she was, was absolutely frustrated to the end of her temper with not being able to do anything for the older Motou brother. She knew a few things that might help, but they were impossible in this environment and it was driving her crazy. Seto had helped a great deal by providing his coat, but the truth was Yami needed to be somewhere quiet and safe, not on an airplane heading to Egypt so he could banish some super-powerful magician. The desert was no place for someone with a fever. With their luck, he would get heatstroke on top of everything else. Tea, frustrated, growled, scaring Ryuuji so bad that he jumped.   
  
Ryuuji, meanwhile, was just doing his best to stay clam and rational. 'Which would be easier,' He thought darkly, 'If some people didn't scare me half to death.' He glared pointedly at Tea who just glared back with double the feeling. Ryuuji turned away after that.   
  
Mai fretted nervously, curling her hair around her finger. She was scared and worried. She'd known this group for a long time now, and was very close to all of them, whether or not she would ever admit it. It bothered her that everyone was upset and depressed. And the fact that they were going to Egypt to defeat some crazy guy wasn't too nice, either. That would be scary enough if everything had been going according to plan.   
  
Seto, up in first class, was attempting to do some work on his laptop while Mokuba stared out the window next to him. Although, much to his dismay, he couldn't concentrate for anything. Seto rolled his eyes, packed his laptop away, and hailed the stewardess, asking her for soda in Chinese. She poured him one, and continued on. Seto just set the plastic cup on the tray in front of him, and folded his arms. 'Damn plane.' He muttered mentally, even though the plane hadn't done anything to him. Seto sulked annoyedly, his mind trying to figure out all the possibilities for what would happen once they got to Egypt. Much to his chagrin, he realized only a few out of all the possibilites were desirable or acceptable. 'Why didn't I stay home?' He asked himself. 'What ever possessed me to come over to Yuugi house in the first place? Oh, right. The cute-kid voice. Teenagers shouldn't be allowed to have that voice.' He decided sullenly.   
  
Mokuba lazily watched the clouds float by beneath the plane with his forehead pressed against the cool glass of the window. Today had been terrible, even by his standards. Mokuba could find good in almost anything, too. The black haired boy sighed, the excitement from earlier having worn off and responsibility weighing on him. He had to do everything he could do to help the others. They needed everything they could get. And Mokuba was intent on not letting them down.   
  
Serenity tried to read the book she had brought with her but, like Seto, concentrating was impossible. She frustratedly placed her book away, and stroked Mafdet through her cat carrier door with the tips of her fingers. "Yami's going to be just fine." She told the kitten softly, who had gone quiet ever since Yami had lost consciousness in the airport. Mafdet mewed sullenly, flopping down on her side in the carrier and washing her face. Serenity looked over out the window absently.   
  
Sugoroku wasn't having such a fine day either. One of his grandchildren was sick, and the other was worried stiff. He had a few things that needed to be done before they got to Egypt, which included making sure the entire group had eaten since besides Joey, they tended to forget to when worried or excited. Or busy, in the case of Seto. It had been nearly 20 hours since Yami had had any sort of nutrition, and being sick, he needed it more. Of course, if getting Yami to eat when healthy was such a chore, getting him to when he was ill would be much harder. Sugoroku sighed. They would also be arriving in Egypt before sundown, and Sugoroku knew Yami didn't really have any clue as to what to do when they got there. He also had a suspicion Yami B didn't either. So they were in somewhat of a predicament.   
  
Yuugi gently held his dark, who had slipped a little and who's head was now cradled against Yuugi's chest, and sniffled. Yami's end of their link was completly silent, meaning he was very deeply asleep and not dreaming. Yuugi felt very guilty for the argument they'd had earlier, and was starting to get anxious for the spirit to wake up. It scared him to see his yami so still and quiet for so long.   
  
Joey reached out and touched Yuugi lightly on the shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts for a moment. "How's he doing?" The blond asked softly.   
  
Yuugi shook his head slightly. "No change. He's just... Asleep."   
  
Joey frowned at the younger teen's worried expression. "'Ere, why don't I take him for a little while and you get some sleep." He suggested. "You'll feel better and be able to think clearer."   
  
Yuugi thought for a second and nodded, carefully moving Yami into Joey's arms so the spirit could rest against the blond's chest. He shifted for a moment, trying to get comfortable, but it was very hard without his dark with him. He eventually moved to the very edge of his chair, as close to Yami as he could, before being able to fall asleep.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** A/N**: So... No. They didn't get to Egypt this chapter, either. *Dodges fruit* They will next chapter though. I think. *Dodges more fruit*   
  
Anyway, please review! 


	17. Games and Egypt!

** A/N**: *Sniffles and wipes a tear* I almost have 70 reviews! I feel so loved... Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. ^_^ And... All you non-reviewing readers too, if there are any. ^_^'   
  
** C.A**: ^_^ Glad ya' like the Yuugi and Joey and Yami interaction. I love those three, especially in interaction with each other. So I'm glad you liked it too. ^_^   
  
Yeah, Yuugi and Sugoroku need to calm themselves. *Sweatdrop* Poor guys. I was so mean to them all in this chapter. XD   
  
The group appreciates your hugs, since they aren't all grouchy like Yami B and Seto. You are now on Yami B's good list, for the alcohol, and Seto is somewhat annoyed by the insinuation from the book. I'm very amused, however. *Grin*   
  
Glad you liked the chapter. ^_^   
  
** Black Scarab**: Yay! You're back! ^_^ Thanks a bunch for the praise. And yes, I can write a bad chapter. *Points to her Digimon fanfics* They are horrid. Don't go looking for them. *Glare* I'm serious.   
  
^_^ Thanks for the review! And I have a shield ready.  **   
  
"..."**: Wow, you just read my sad little novel-length story all at once? I'm quite flattered... And even more so about how much you like it! I'm very honored to be in your top 5 Yugioh fic list! Also glad you like the yamis' relationship and Joey and Yami's relationship. ^_^ Thanks a bunch for you review!  **   
  
Borath**: Glad you liked the beginning. It was my favorite part of the chapter. ^_^ Also, I was worried it would be a little off... But I'm relieved it wasn't too bad. ^_^   
  
I keep stalling on the trip to Egypt. XD I was gonna' have it last time, but then I went for four days without even opening my file (found a litter of kitties under the house) and figured I should finish up the chapter. Now I feel a little better that you don't mind that they didn't get there. Also happy you like the plane scenes with Yami B and Yami. I have a feeling the alcohol will now be a running joke...   
  
In truth, the focusing on the other characters was because I felt I'd neglected them too long. XD And yes, I know it was very tedious and repetitive. ^_^ And boring to write, too... But now I get to ignore them all for another 6 chapters. *Evil smirk*   
  
Yes, screwed for Egypt they are. I'm gonna' have fun torturing them... More. Thanks for the review!   
  
** Lori Kamiya**: Thanks for the review. ^_^ And I'll definitely be writing more. Forever. XD   
  
** Ryuujin Dragon King**: Yami torture = Yay. ^_^ Thanks a bunch for the review. ^_^ Hope you had fun at camp. *Never been camping... And has been on about two boats. XD*   
  
** Other notes**: Gods, we found a litter of kittens under the house on the 24th, which is why the last chapter took so long and was rushed. (Right now, one of the kittens is "helping" by sitting in my lap and going after my arm.) My birthday was on Thursday, and.... Uh... Well, we went to an amusement park, where I proceeded to come down with some sort of flu and had to go home. I'm still sick. O.o So... Yeah. That's why it's taken so long for me to update this time. Hopefully, I won't have such bad luck with the next chapter.   
  
Darn... I had thought this chapter was longer than this... *Sniff*   
  
** Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh, Coke, Sprite, magnetic checkers, travel battleship, or backgammon. ^_^   
  
** Warnings**: Cursing. Do I have to say this every time?   
  
** Summary of Last Time**: Yami returned to the land of the living/spirits/undead, the group got on the plane, and we got some long annoying looks into everyone's thoughts.   
  
** Preview of this time**: Joey teaches Yami Battleship, and the group gets to Egypt!   
  
** Japanese**:   
None   
  
Hope you all like the chapter! ^_^   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Eien; part 17   
by: Amiasha   
  
Yami frowned in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent and shifting slightly, wondering why he was so uncomfortable. He was leaning against something warm, but his back was twisted at a somewhat harsh angle, and his neck was stiff. But the spirit didn't really want to summon the energy to move, so he decided not to and just listened to the heartbeat of the person his head was laying against.   
  
"Hey, are ya' awake?" Joey's voice asked softly from just above him, the chest he was laying against moving as he did.   
  
"That depends." Yami murmured, still partially asleep and barely aware of where he was. "Are we in Egypt?"   
  
"Nope." Joey replied, laughing. "We're still about six or seven hours from 'dere. You've been out for about four hours or so. You want somethin' ta' drink?"   
  
Yami nodded slightly, pushing himself off of Joey and sitting up straight. It was when he began shivering that he realized he was very cold.   
  
Joey looked at him in concern, and gently reached out to touch his forehead. "Geez, Yami..." Joey said quietly. "You're runnin' a huge fever." The blond picked up a cup of water he had gotten earlier, and carefully handed it to the spirit.   
  
Yami gratefully accepted it, but only sipped a little due to how sore his throat was. He made a pained face, before handing the water back to Joey.   
  
The blond looked confused. "Whatsa' matter?" He asked.   
  
Yami gave him a reassuring smile, waving his hand dismissively. "Nothing." He answered softly, his voice much more subdued than usual.   
  
Joey raised an eyebrow, but didn't figure he could get any more out of the dark on that. So he turned his attention to a different problem. "Yami?" He asked, to get the spirit's attention. "Do ya' want my coat? You look pretty cold..."   
  
Yami smiled weakly but shook his head. "I'm okay." He assured softly, discreetly wrapping Seto's coat tighter around himself.   
  
Joey raised his eyebrow again, somewhat used to this routine. He would ask Yami something, Yami would lie, and they'd end up having to threaten Yami with locking the puzzle in a closet for a week. But eventually, Yami had figured out they were bluffing, so that didn't work anymore either. Joey shook his head to try and reorganize he thoughts into something useful.   
  
"Uh-huh." Joey said, obviously sarcastic. "Alrighty then. Tell me when ya' do want to admit it and ya' want my jacket." He said nonchalantly, turning his attention to the mumbling of the sleeping Tomb Robber next to him. Which was actually pretty interesting, or at the very least funny. Yami B was going on about something having to do with picking locks on vases, and wondering why vases had locks in the first place.   
  
Yami fidgeted slightly in annoyance and discomfort, glaring at the ground and adjusting his position so he could sit on his feet. It wasn't especially regal, but most comfortable. He frowned and yanked Seto's coat tighter, before realizing that that was pretty much impossible without suffocating himself, and sighed. Very begrudgingly, Yami looked back at Joey, and reached out to tug on his jacket sleeve much like a four year old.   
  
Joey cheerily look back at him, with a stupid grin on his face. "Yeah?" He asked, knowing full well that his ploy had worked and just wanting to see if he could get the sedate spirit to give a more animated reaction.   
  
Yami glared at Joey from the tops of his eyes, seriously wanting to wipe the idiotic smile off his face. "Fine. I want the coat." Yami said hoarsely, none too happy about having to admit it.   
  
Joey changed his smile to a more sincere and caring one, taking off his jacket and carefully wrapping it around Yami. "No problem." He said.   
  
Yami smiled, feeling a little warmer. Now he was just bored.   
  
Joey picked up on this, and laughed. "Bored?" He asked, grinning when Yami nodded. "Great. I've been wantin' someone to play magnetic checkers wit' for awhile now." He said happily, reaching down to dig through his onflight bag.   
  
Yami rolled his eyes, idly rubbing the bridge of his nose as he felt his headache coming back now that he was fully awake. He almost laughed at the look of pure joy on Joey's face when he found the small magnetic checkers set and realized he didn't lose any pieces. The blond cheerfully went to work setting the checkers in their proper places.   
  
After a few seconds, Joey flipped the armrest between him and Yami down, setting the game on it. "You go first." He said.   
  
Yami scanned the board for a second, before sliding one of his red checkers one square.   
  
After he had moved six turns, Yami had captured eight pieces, had two kings, and was wearing a very confident smirk. Whereas Joey had only taken three of Yami checkers, and those had all been setups so Yami could take more.   
  
Joey sighed. "Damn Game King." He muttered, taking the jump Yami had given him and watching Yami take another two of his black checkers afterward.   
  
Yami smiled at him. "I don't have this title for nothing." He said, frowning at the fact that his sore throat hadn't gone away and taking another drink of the Sprite Joey had gotten him.   
  
Joey took a drink of his own Coke, and looked back at the gameboard. "Geez..." He moaned, seeing Yami had set him up again.   
  
Yami just smirked.   
  
Joey looked at the spirit hopelessly. "Let's play a different game, okay?" He suggested.   
  
Yami shrugged and nodded, not caring. "Sure."   
  
Joey's grin returned, and he packed up the checkers game before putting it back in the bag and looking for another. Another few moments and Joey pulled out travel Battleship.   
  
Yami's eyes lit up as he looked at the game. "I've never played this..." He said softly, intently focused on a game he'd never seen before.   
  
"'Den I'll explain. 'Dis game is mostly guessin', which is why I like it so much." He pulled the board out and showed it to Yami. "Ya' put the ships on the bottom, and 'da otha' player tries ta' guess which squares 'dere in by guessin' off the grin. Like E1, here." He said, pointing at the E1 square. "If your ship is on E1, you say 'hit' and put one of 'da red pegs in the ship. If your ship wasn't 'dere, just say miss." He paused, making sure that Yami was following. "If you were 'da one guessin', and the other person said 'hit', 'den put a red peg up on 'dis board so ya' can remember where ya' guessed. If ya' missed, ya' put a white peg in."   
  
Yami nodded to show that he'd understood, but Joey noticed a somewhat glazed look in the dark's eyes.   
  
"Are ya' doin' alright?" Joey asked, halting in the setting up of Battleship to look at Yami.   
  
Yami nodded again weakly, becoming worn out and dizzy again. He very much wanted to try this new game though, so he figured he would just sleep again after he did so he ignored it.   
  
The two placed their ships on the board, and Joey look up at Yami. "You can go first again." He offered.   
  
Yami considered for a second. His lips curled into a small smirk. "E1." He whispered so as not to hurt his throat.   
  
Joey gave an animated sigh and admitted dully, "Hit."   
  
The dark made a noise of amusement and placed a red peg up on his board as Joey placed one in his ship.   
  
"A4." Joey said, looking expectantly at Yami with a hopeful expression.   
  
Yami raised an eyebrow and shook his head slightly.   
  
"Aw..." Joey groaned, putting a white peg on his board.   
  
Yami scanned the choices again, thinking about which way Joey would have placed his ship. Staring at the small letters were starting to hurt his head, and the spirit noted with annoyance that he'd started to get very dizzy again.   
  
"Yami?" Joey asked gently, noticing Yami's hesitation and that he had gone slightly cross-eyed. "Hey, are you getting bad again? You wanna' relax for a minute?"   
  
Yami narrowed his eyes from pain, his vision going blurry and then clearing before going grey around the edges like a movie flashback. He reached out for Joey, taking a hold of his shirt like he had with Yuugi in the airport. "Joey, I think I'm going to pass out again..." Yami murmured quickly, resting his forehead against Joey's chest.   
  
"Okay, okay, it's alright." Joey tried to reassure the spirit, hurriedly moving the Battleship game to his bag and getting the arm of the chair out of the way. "It's okay Yami, just close your eyes and relax. You'll be okay." He said, putting his arms around Yami gently and rubbing his back with one hand.   
  
Yami took a shaky breath and drew closer to the blond, clamping his eyes shut as the feeling of spinning enhanced. Yami was a little alarmed at how quickly he'd gone from feeling ill but not badly to nearly blacking out. Not to mention he really didn't like blacking out. He really hoped he wouldn't, but didn't think that his wish was going to be granted since the feeling of falling was becoming stronger.   
  
Joey nervously continued to rub circles on Yami's back, but didn't really know what else to do for him. He moved his fingers up to pull through Yami's hair, knowing that the action calmed him, and then was scared senseless when the trembling spirit fell limp in his arms. "Y-Yami?" He asked, even though he knew that the older teen wouldn't answer him. Joey swallowed, trying to figure out what to do next. Bakura had told them earlier at the airport that it was important to lay someone who had passed out down, and would also speed up waking. But that was pretty much impossible here. So, Joey turned to the sleeping thief to his right. "Yami Bakura?"   
  
Yami Bakura scowled and opened an eye. "What, MORTAL?" He asked sourly, fixing Joey with an intent glare.   
  
Joey glared right back. "Yami's passed out again and I can't lay 'im down; what do I do know?" He asked, casting a worried glance down at the boy in his arms.   
  
"Damn..." Yami B swore, stepping into the isle from his chair. "Get up idiot, flip the armrests up, and lay him across the seats." The white haired spirit ordered. "His knees'll have to be bent, but this is better than nothing. Or the isle, I suppose."   
  
Joey, feeling stupid that he hadn't thought of that, did as he was told, squeezing into the space between the seats and the backs of the chairs in front of him. Almost as soon as he had placed Yami on his back, the leather clad spirit opened his eyes, looking somewhat dazed.   
  
Joey, ignoring all the looks from the other people in the plane, carefully leaned over Yami. "Hey, you're back." He said, clearly relieved.   
  
"That was much quicker than last time." Yami B muttered, arms crossed, but also seemingly pleased.   
  
"I don't like this fainting thing at all." Yami muttered darkly, stubbornly pulling himself to a sitting position using the back of the chair and Joey's shirt, grimacing and shutting his eyes as his headache intensified again.   
  
"Yami..." Joey protested lamely, gently detaching Yami's fingers from his shirt and chair and laying the spirit back down. "'Dis is getting a little scary, so don't make yourself worse 'den you already are, okay?" The blond asked.   
  
Yami sighed, looking up into Joey's eyes. "I'd be hard-pressed to do so." He admitted, stubbornly pulling himself back up with only the help of the chair back. "And I'm in your seats, so-"   
  
"Yami." Joey scolded darkly, cutting the spirit off. "Yami B here doesn't care, and I especially don't. So don't fret about it. And stop sittin' up, will ya'?" He added, reaching to take Yami's hand off the chair.   
  
Yami sighed again and moved his hand on his own, laying back down unhappily before glaring at Joey and Yami B. "You're not just going to stand there for another 6 hours." He declared, absently rubbing at his throat as it hurt again.   
  
"No, I'm going to go harass Ryou from my soul room." Yami B said matter of factly, strutting off toward his sleeping other and then disappearing into his soul room discreetly. Or as discreetly as he could, at least. Not too many people stared.   
  
"And I guess I'll let you get up before we get ta' Egypt." Joey grinned. "Just not sayin' when."   
  
"Joey-" Yami started to protest, but was again cut off by the blond.   
  
"'Ey, don't argue wit' me, it's a waste a' time. And I know by now ya' ain't gonna' Mind Crush me either, so that ain't gonna' work." Joey said, at first serious then becoming joking. "Why don't ya' try an' sleep until we get ta' Egypt?" He suggested.   
  
"That's all I'm doing lately." Yami muttered in annoyance, but didn't offer any other protests. Truthfully, it was getting hard to keep his eyes open, but he was getting somewhat bored of falling asleep and waking up to find out it had been hours and that he missed a lot. He'd had thousands of years of being idle, thank you, and wasn't really in the mood to sleep yet again anyway.   
  
Joey gave a smile at the teen, managing to sit down in what little space there was between the rows of chairs. Surprisingly enough, no one had yelled at him yet. "Fine," He said. "If you're just gonna' be stubborn 'den let's play Backgammon."   
**********************   
  
//Stop poking me.//   
  
/Then stop tapping out some sort of code on my soul room door./   
  
//It's Morse Code. You taught me it; I'd expect you could recognize it.//   
  
/Oh, I thought that was it, but I didn't figure you'd be tapping out 'Dice are for feathers.'/   
  
//... Oh.//   
  
Bakura shook his head, and looked out the window. They were less than 10 minutes from Egypt and his dark had gotten very anxious, whether or not he wanted to admit it, and was now acting somewhat hyper in his soulroom. And failing badly on his Morse Code skills.   
  
//Is the Pharaoh up? He was whining about wanting to be awake for our arrival in Egypt.// Yami B asked nonchalantly.   
  
Bakura looked over towards the row of seats where Yami, Yuugi, and Joey were. Both Motous were awake, and the two of them and Joey had all managed to look out the window at the same time. Bakura smiled at the amusing sight. /Yes, he's up./   
  
Yami B gave a mental nod, before prodding his other slightly. //I'm going to take over. I want to look out the window.// He announced.   
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. /Go right ahead./   
  
Yami B took over, his hair standing up slightly and his eyes slanting and darkening. He leaned over to look out the window and down at the Sahara desert. //Well, that hasn't changed at all from what it used to look like.//   
  
/What, rocky and sandy?/ Bakura asked bemusedly, grinning mentally.   
  
//Yes, but don't let the Pharaoh hear you say that. Part of this ugly sand and rock pile was his.// Yami B returned, a smile growing as he looked fondly over the land he used to live in. Just seeing the Sahara was almost like being back in ancient Egypt.   
  
Yami, meanwhile, was having a similar reaction. He too stared at the desert, but didn't remember anymore than feelings or small snippets of scenes. However, this was his homeland, and that fact alone made him feel almost like he was floating.   
  
"We'll be landing in a few minutes so please buckle your seatbelts." The pilot said over the loudspeaker.   
  
The Motou brothers and Joey sat back down, buckling their seatbelts after a few moments of effort. Yami leaned against the back of the chair, letting his head fall back as he continued to look out the window.   
  
After a few minutes the plane had landed, taxing over to line up with the loading ramp, and the pilot had given the okay to leave.   
  
"Out of the damn way, mortals." Yami B snarled as, yet again, he was shoved in the mass of people. No one listened to him.   
  
"Eh, Yami B, most people ain't gonna' be scared of a teen. Especially if he's shoutin' about mortals. 'Den people just think you're loony." Joey advised, watching the white haired thief grow menacingly and simply be shoved back into his seat.   
  
Surprisingly enough, the girls had made their way out of the plane already with Mafdet, and so had, presumably, Seto and Mokuba. The rest of the group however, was stuck.   
  
Joey had insisted, much to Yami's annoyance, to carry the tri-color haired spirit, and so was holding Yami in his arms as he waited for the mass of people to get out of the way. Yami was muttering something under his breath.   
  
Yuugi looked incredibly bored, staring at Joey's back as he too waited. He yawned, having only woken up about 20 minutes earlier.   
  
"Are these people spawning in the bathroom as we speak?" Yami B marveled, staring in wonder as more and more people hurried past.   
  
"That's a really scary thought." Ryuuji remarked, eyeing the bathroom warily. "And one that I really, really don't want to think about."   
  
Finally though, they managed to get their bags and get off the plane, and into the terminal where they met up with the girls, Mafdet, and the Kaiba brothers.   
  
"Freedom!" Joey announced, earning a weak smack upside the head from Yami who's ear he'd just shouted in.   
  
The airport was relatively empty, but the people in it were very mixed. Citizens from all sorts of nations were there, talking in a chatter of many different languages and wearing everything from full veils to tank tops and short-shorts. The airport itself had light beige walls and somewhat gold carpeting, but had such high ceilings and huge windows that the colors didn't cause it to be too cozy.   
  
The group got their bags quicker than they had in China, and stopped at a cluster of benches to decide what to do next.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  **   
  
A/N**: I'm slightly depressed at how short this chapter is. *Pout* But I hope it was good enough. ^_^   
  
Please review, and I'll try and hurry up with the next chapter! ^_^ 


	18. The group is still a collective idiot

** A/N**: First, I have to say that my random notes are important this time, so make sure to read them, okay? ^_^ Secondly, I'd like to say, Geez! I got a ton of reviews! *Hugs all and hands out cookies*   
  
** Ara**: Yay, a new person! ^_^ Glad you like Mafdet. It always makes me happy when people say that they like her. Thanks a ton for the review!   
  
** C.A.**: Yami B is just standing there with this odd look on his face, repeating 'Cute?' I have no idea whether he's happy or po'ed. XD Anyway, thanks for the review. And I tried to make this chappie longer. ^_^   
  
** Wingleader Sora Jade**: *Eyes wide, and falls over* Another person's who's fics I love reviewed! Must... Not... Faint...   
  
I'm glad you like the humor in there, and thanks for the compliment. ^_^ Oh, and about Malik... *Whistles* Read on. ^_^ And thanks so much for the review!   
  
** Ryuujin Dragon King**: *Smirk* Longer chapter, you have.   
  
** "..."**: Thanks for the review! I'm flattered you read it all at once. ^_^   
  
** BlackScarab**: *Waves 'Free the sharks' sign* ^_^ Thanks for the review. You should get answers about Yami in another few chapters, I think.   
  
** Borath**: *Very happy* Thanks a ton for the compliment! *Ego has expanded* I'm glad you liked the part with Yami B's vase dream, and the scenes between Joey and Yami. ^_^   
  
It's soooo much fun to torture Yami. *Evil smirk* Oh, and like I said to BlackScarab, the problem with Yami should be revealed in another few chapters. I think. I'm glad you like. ^_^   
  
All language speaking is explained here, too. They're so in trouble.   
  
** Ashita**: Chocolate! XD The group's all so disorganized. ^_^ I have so much fun being evil to them. I'm glad you like the vase dream, too.   
  
** Other Notes**: Okay, these notes are a little more important, and I want to know what you all think.   
  
First off, I had originally intended for there to be an original character in a minor role coming up in about 3 or 4 chapters, but I've been nervous about introducing one into the fic, since they're so unpopular and I like that this fic is going well. ^_^ I can do this without her, but it would tie the timelines of Eien and Itsumo a little better if she was in it. Though, if everyone is opposed, I'll find some way around her showing up in Eien. (Another note, she wouldn't be in Fumetsu even if she was in Eien.) She will NOT be romantically involved with anyone, and isn't a teen or young adult either, she's a little girl. And the focus of the story will NOT be on her. She'll show up to play her part, then leave. She'll only be in for about 2 chapters at most, and that's only if you all say you don't mind. If you do, I have no problem with figuring something else out. ^_^   
  
Okay, secondly and much more minor, while I'm revising this fic I wanted to know if people minded the differences in the speech patterns from what's in the show. You know, like how in the show Yami and Yami B have such formal speech, while it's more casual in this fic. I wondered if anyone would like me to work with that, or specifically not mess with it.   
  
Third, another simple thing like the speech, I was thinking about Bakura and Yami B. While I'm not going to switch from calling Yami B... Well... Yami B, at least not until later, *cough*, I was thinking about going and changing Bakura to Ryou when referred to by the narration, like I do with Seto. The people who call him Bakura will still do so, however. Does this sound good, or bad?   
  
Yet another thing, I was considering honorifics. They can add a little bit of feeling and give a look at how the group talks and interacts, but again, if people don't want to, I won't. ^_^   
  
Last thing isn't really a question, just a comment. XD In this chapter, they get to Egypt. However, I didn't have many resources I could use to figure out exactly what modern day Egypt is like, and everything kept confusion my about, say, where Memphis was/is in relation to Cairo, or Luxor in comparison to Thebes. So I did my best, but if I got something wrong, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll fix it. ^_^   
  
About the upcoming rewrite, just so everyone knows, I'm saving the original version of this fic too, and not just writing over it. I'll put up the unedited version on my website along with the edited one once the whole story is finished.   
  
Oh, and no Rod jokes, alright? XD   
  
** Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh.   
  
** Warnings**: Er... Maybe cursing? I'm not sure, actually...   
  
** Summary of Last Chapter**: Yami kicked Joey's arse in games, Yami B showed off his horrid Morse Code skills, and the group arrived (finally!) in Egypt.   
  
** Preview of this chapter**: They go out into Egypt, argue a lot, and meet up with some old friends/enemies. And it's over 10 pages. Better? XD   
  
** Japanese**:   
Baka - Idiot   
Jii-chan - Grandpa (Informal)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Eien; part 18   
by: Amiasha   
  
"So, where are we anyway?" Tristan asked, leaning to look over Sugoroku's shoulder at the map he was unfolding.   
  
"Cairo." Sugoroku answered, turning away so he could look at the map without a boy hovering over his shoulder. But it didn't really work, since almost immediately Yami B had taken Tristan's place.   
  
"Cairo?" He asked, looking at the map in confusion. "This looks like where Memphis is... Or was?"   
  
"Yes, the city of Memphis used to be here." Sugoroku answered, looking somewhat annoyed but then seeing the elated look on Yami B's face. "Here. Have the map." He offered, handing it to the white haired teen.   
  
Yami B sat back, seeming very pleased and opening up the map.   
  
"So, what are we going to do? We need to figure out how to go about getting rid of this guy, whatever his name was." Tea asked. "And it might not be a bad idea to get Yami looked at by a doctor, either." She added, casting a glance at Yami who was leaning back with his eyes closed. Yami opened one eye and gave her a rather annoyed look.   
  
"I don't really know where we're going." Yami B answered honestly. He continued to inspect the map. "Pharaoh? How about you?"   
  
Yami opened his other eye, sighing. "No, I don't." He replied, earning some looks from the others.   
  
"You don't know where we're goin'?" Joey asked, somewhat confused but not accusatory. "'Den what're we supposed to do?"   
  
Yami shuddered suddenly, making Yuugi clutch on to his arm in and give him a very worried look. "I really don't know, Joey..." Yami answered, shrugging off the coats around his shoulders. He was feeling extremely hot, which was a huge turnaround from earlier when he'd been freezing.   
  
"Well, I'm certain that we'll figure it out when we need to." Bakura said reassuringly. "We always do. Everything falls into place whether or not we do anything. Don't worry about it, Yami."   
  
Yami gave him a grateful smile, before leaning his head back and closing his eyes again.   
  
"So, are we going to stay here in Cairo, or travel somewhere?" Mai asked, leaning forward to place her elbows on her knees so she could set her chin in her hands. "Because if we're gonna' be out in the sun for awhile, I'm going to change into something more desert suited before we head out."   
  
"I think we should get somewhere to stay for the night, and then decide if we want to head out tomorrow. It's six in the evening." Yami B stated his opinion.   
  
"Sounds good to me." Sugoroku agreed, and the rest of the group, Seto included, followed suit. "We'll need to rent cars or something though, won't we?"   
  
"It depends how far away the next hotel is." Bakura said, as his dark nodded vigorously to the implied idea of walking. "Though having Yami out in the sun for awhile might not be very smart."   
  
Yami frowned and opened his eyes again, brushing back his now slightly damp bangs. "There's no need to spend extra money; don't worry about me so much. It's not as if I'm just going to collapse."   
  
The rest of them looked at the spirit strangely, and Yami realized his mistake. "... Or at least I won't again."   
  
Sugoroku was not convinced in the slightest. "Right. And you said you were fine this morning, too." He replied, seemingly satisfied when Yami gave a somewhat guilty look before leaning back again and staring off into space.   
  
Tea was about to add something when a monster roared. In actuality it was Joey's stomach, but to everyone, even the two spirits, it had sounded alive.   
  
Joey laughed nervously with a goofy grin on his face. "I'm hungry." The blond said, stating the obvious. "Can we get somethin' ta' eat?" He asked, and most of the others murmured their agreement.   
  
Sugoroku was getting slightly annoyed, seeing as how there was yet another distraction. He cast a worried glance at his oldest grandson who was seemingly wilting, the spirit's hair drooping slightly and his eyes hazy. "There will be time to eat once we get to the hotel." He said in a tone that left no room for arguing.   
  
"Aw, but-" Joey began anyway, but stopped himself. He seemed to read Sugoroku's mind, looking over at Yami worriedly.   
  
Said spirit suddenly pitched forward, scaring everyone senseless. Yuugi gave a yelp of alarm and was able to keep his dark from falling off the bench, putting one arm around Yami's waist and the other around his back in almost a sideways hug. "Yami!?" Yuugi asked frantically. "Yami, what's wrong!?"   
  
"I-I just lost my balance." Yami answered, somewhat shocked at himself.   
  
Yuugi chewed on his lower lip for a second. "Why don't you lay down again...?" He suggested carefully.   
  
Sugoroku nodded his agreement and shooed a few members of the group of the bench so the spirit could stretch out on his back.   
  
Yami sighed heavily, getting very tired of this whole ordeal. He wanted to get the mess over with and go back home to Japan. "We're not intending to stay here in the airport, are we?" Yami asked, sounding a little depressed.   
  
"No, we aren't." Seto answered before anyone else could open their mouths, picking up his briefcase and bag before also scooping up his discarded coat. "We're going to go get a hotel like we'd agreed on."   
  
Joey turned and scowled at him. "Oh yeah? Well in case you weren't aware, KAIBA, you're not in charge of this organization."   
  
Seto simply smirked as Joey started to get worked up. "No, you're right. I'm not in charge of this. Yami and Yami Bakura are. Yami Bakura's simply being polite, and Yami's already expressed the desire to leave. So I don't see what your problem is here, Wheeler."   
  
Joey opened his mouth to respond, then closed it. He just stared for a few seconds.   
  
But Seto wasn't done yet. "That and I had no idea you knew what the word 'organization' meant."   
  
Joey growled loudly and lunged for Seto, but Tristan, Ryuuji, and Bakura grabbed him.   
  
Tea was getting annoyed now. "Stop squabbling!" She shouted angrily. "This is not the time! Frankly, Kaiba, I'd think you would be more mature than this, and Joey, I would think you could control your temper. If Kaiba's going to act like a seven year old, then be the bigger man and shut up."   
  
Joey and Seto stared dumbly at her. Very slowly Seto raised his hand and pointed at Joey. "He snapped at me first."   
  
Tea brandished her purse dangerously, and the two boys, surprisingly, made themselves scarce. Tea, satisfied, turned back toward the Motou's and almost immediately tripped over something soft and furry that made a loud yowling noise of offense. "Mafdet!"   
  
Mafdet, who had gotten out yet again, was in the process of making her way over to lay on Yami when Tea had tripped over her. The cat was perfectly fine, but her pride was somewhat bruised and she made it known, stalking haughtily over to jump onto the bench and curl up on Yami's chest.   
  
"How...?" Sugoroku wondered, looking at the open catcarrier which was unharmed, just open.   
  
Mafdet mewed happily, beginning to purr loudly and kneed the base of Yami's throat.   
  
"She's a cat." Yami B answered as if it was obvious. "And not just any cat. She's named after a goddess, and bonded to Yami. Of course she can do strange things."   
  
"She's trying to murder me." Yami muttered, shoving his kitten's claws away from his throat and sitting back up with Mafdet held gently against his chest.   
  
"Yami..." Yuugi protested, but helped steady his dark anyway.   
  
"Can we go?" Yami asked, petting Mafdet absently. He gave Sugoroku the puppy eyes that he was so surprisingly good at. "Please, jii-chan?"   
  
Sugoroku started to say no, but changed his mind. "Fine. We should get you somewhere quiet anyway. We just need to find out if there's a hotel nearby before we set out."   
  
"I can go ask someone, they may know." Serenity offered.   
  
"If they're speaking Arabic, you're going to have a hard time." Yami B pointed out calmly.   
  
Serenity frowned, thinking. "Don't you speak Arabic?" She asked Yami B.   
  
Yami B shook his head. "Egyptian." He answered.   
  
Serenity sighed, feeling stupid. "Of course." She said. "Well, maybe they speak English?" And with that, she headed for to find someone who looked like they'd know where a hotel was with Ryuuji in tow. While she could speak English well, the green eyes boy was flawless at the language.   
  
Mafdet wiggled out of Yami's arms, batting at his bangs once before bouncing over to rub on Mokuba's legs. She looked up at the black haired boy and stretched, putting her paws on his knees. "Mreow?"   
  
"She wants you to pick her up and tell her that she's the queen of the world and the very best cat ever." Yami said, with a small smile.   
  
Mokuba grinned and picked Mafdet up. The kitten climbed up and sat on his head then looked off behind him to were Serenity and Ryuuji were returning, with triumphant looks on their faces.   
  
"There's a hotel a block down the street." Serenity said.   
  
Sugoroku looked at Yami with concern. "Do you think you'll be alright?" He asked.   
  
Yami gave an exasperated look. "Yes, jii-chan, I'll be fine. It's only a block. I'm not going to die." He assured.   
  
Joey, who had come back from hiding, nodded. "I'll carry ya' again, too." He declared. "After all, you've still got a fever an' walking around'll make it worse."   
  
"Joey, it's not that bad." Yami protested. "Really. I can walk." He insisted.   
  
Bakura stepped in, placing a hand against Yami's forehead before he could protest. The white haired teen considered for a second, before taking his hand away. "Yami," He said, "I'm not a doctor, but I'm guessing you have a fever of at least 101. And we're in Egypt. It wouldn't hurt to let Joey carry you, and, the risks that would arise from you being stubborn aren't worth it." He paused for a second, and smiled. "That, and you may as well go along with it because I have the feeling you have no choice in the matter."   
  
Yami blinked, then laughed. "I think you're right." He admitted.   
  
"'Den it's settled." Joey grinned, carefully lifting Yami up into his arms again. "Now can we go? 'Da soona' we get to 'da hotel, 'da sooner we can eat."   
  
Yami looked at Joey. "Don't make me hit you again." He warned.   
  
Joey continued to grin stupidly, while the others gathered their bags and Mafdet. Tristan got stuck with Joey's bags.   
  
"How about we trade?" Tristan proposed, shifting his and Joey's bags on his shoulders. "I'll take Yami, and you take the bags."   
  
"Heh, no way." Joey said, turning away quickly in an almost 'you can't have it' gesture.   
  
"But you got to carry him earlier, and I had to carry your bags then." Tristan protested. "It's your turn to get stuck with the heavy stuff."   
  
The group, including Yami, just sort of stared. The spirit sighed and laid his head against Joey's shoulder. "This is quite possibly the dumbest discussion you two have ever had." He muttered.   
  
Joey and Tristan laughed nervously.   
  
Yami B was getting impatient. "Can we get going? I want to see Egypt, and I'm sure the Pharaoh does too." He said, looking longingly toward the door   
  
"I don't see why not. It's getting late, and we should go to the hotel before night falls." Sugoroku said, turning to head out of the airport with the rest of the group right behind him.   
  
As they exited the airport, the yamis got their first look at Egypt in thousands of years. The city of Cairo was bustling with activity, people going everywhere and doing everything, from tourists to merchants. The city seemed to be almost painted entirely gold from afternoon sun.   
  
The wind picked up for a moment, blowing a little sand into the group's faces. Yami B looked elated, his eyes closed and head tilted back; Yami had a small smile and eyes that were somwhat glazed, this time from the flickers of images that were resurfacing in his memory.   
  
The rest of the group stood quietly for a few moments while the two Egyptians reveled in being back in their homeland. About two minutes later, Yami B turned his head to look at them and Yami blinked a few times.   
  
"Alright, let's get to this hotel." Yami B said, back to business, casting his gaze out over the streets. "The sooner we get there, the sooner I can come back out here and have a look around."   
  
No one protested, knowing the spirit wasn't in any danger from traveling Cairo's streets at night. In fact, Bakura was much more worried for the citizens and their valuables than the white haired thief.   
  
Yami looked up weakly, frowning. "I want to see more of this city as well." He said, then just sighed as a chorus of 'No, you're going to get some rest' came from the rest of the group, even the Kaiba brothers. The smaller of the two spirits pouted darkly and refused to look at any of them.   
  
Yuugi sighed as well and shook his head despairingly at his dark. /I know you want to see more of Egypt, but you can always go sight seeing after you get well again. I'm sure that, if all else fails, Grandpa will take us back to Egypt during fall break./   
  
Yami wasn't especially happy with that idea. //But...// He protested, before giving up and laying his head against Joey's shoulder in exhaustion. "I give up..."   
  
Yuugi smiled through their link. /That's a good idea./ He said.   
  
Serenity and Ryuuji began leading the rest of the group toward the hotel, all of them pushing their ways through the crowds of people.   
  
"They're like jelly." Ryuuji suddenly stated, looking around at all the people everywhere. "They're a big mass of wiggling jelly, all stuck together and when you try to get through, they suck you into the mass. Like that bad American movie."   
  
Everyone just stared at Ryuuji like he was crazy.   
  
Ryuuji looked over his shoulder back at them. "What?" He asked, confused.   
  
"Nothing, Ryuuji." Tristan answered, shaking his head. "Nothing. So, how much farther to the hotel? I'm getting bored." He said, jogging a few steps to catch up with his friend.   
  
"It should be right around here." Ryuuji said, looking around. He glanced over at Serenity. "Right?"   
  
"Yeah, that's what that guy said..." Serenity said, worry starting to show on her face. "Maybe it's just a little farther..."   
  
Ryuuji nodded, and the pair kept on going with the group in tow. Another block later, and there was still no hotel.   
  
"We're screwed." Ryuuji said flatly, slumping his shoulders in defeat.   
  
Everyone sighed heavily.   
  
Seto looked somewhat annoyed. His eyes had narrowed and his fists had clenched, and Ryuuji and Serenity suddenly had the urge to back away. Especially when they saw Mokuba inching farther toward Yuugi.   
  
"Who exactly did you two ask?" Seto asked, his voice calm.   
  
"He was... Some guy?" Serenity said, more of a question than a statement.   
  
Seto just stared at her.   
  
Yami B coughed a few times pointedly and then cleared his throat. "Look, if there's no place to stay here, then let's look for one somewhere else." He said darkly.   
  
Sugoroku nodded his agreement, not really surprised by the whole turn of events. For some reason, bad luck seemed to follow them everywhere. Like Duelist Kingdom. And Battle City. And a bunch of other places. He just rolled his eyes and looked over to check on his grandsons.   
  
Yuugi was just looking anxious and somewhat hot, fanning himself with his hand and watching Serenity hide behind Ryuuji while Seto glared menacingly at them.   
  
Yami had apparently fallen asleep in Joey's arms, his long gold bangs having fallen into his closed eyes. His cheeks were flushed brightly, indicating that his fever had risen again.   
  
Sugoroku looked back over at Seto who was now in a shouting match with Ryuuji, and at Tristan who was trying to keep the two from getting at each other. "Boys!" He shouted, gaining the attention of the three along with the rest of the group. They all looked at him, and he continued. "Like Yami Bakura pointed out, we need to find somewhere to stay since this was obviously false information. At the very least, we need to get into the shade."   
  
Yami B nodded, frowning with his arms crossed. "There's no point in standing here and doing nothing. In case you've forgotten, this is Egypt. You're not supposed to just stand out in the sun for no reason at all, especially not dressed like we are and with someone who's very ill." He said.   
  
His words seemed to bring the other's back to their senses, and they immediately looked guilty. Or at least everyone but Seto did. Seto didn't look much like he cared, but he obviously did.   
  
The group moved into the shade of a nearby building, sitting down to try to figure out what to do.   
  
"Well, we need somewhere to stay. It can't be that hard. Though if there's no hotel within walking distance, someone will have to go get a car." Yami B said, showing his displeasure with the situation by scowling.   
  
Seto looked at Ryuuji and Serenity, who glared daggers back at him. Joey added his own glare into the mix, then his attention was drawn away as Yami stirred.   
  
The spirit blinked a few times, looking up. "How long was I asleep?" He asked drowsily, casting a glance at his surroundings and looking confused to see them all sitting against a building.   
  
"Only about ten minutes, at most." Yuugi answered, leaning against his dark and Joey.   
  
Yami looked confused. "Where in Ra's name are we? And what happened to the hotel?" He asked, becoming slightly more alert and sitting up straight in Joey's lap, ignoring the pain that shot through his head again.   
  
"Uh, well..." Joey started, trailing off. "Ya'see, Yami, turns out 'dere wasn't any hotel. Serenity and Ryuuji got duped." He said, earning glares from his little sister and the black haired teen.   
  
Yami gave them all a look that just screamed, 'Are you seriously doing this to me?' He sighed and slumped back against Joey's chest as the feeling of dizziness returned, worse than usual. The dark shivered despite the desert sun and moved closer to Joey.   
  
"How are you, Yami?" Sugoroku asked worriedly, coming over to kneel next to his grandsons and Joey.   
  
"Like I just stopped spinning around in circles very quickly in the middle of Antarctica." Yami answered flatly, hiding his face in the fabric of Joey's shirt and shivering again.   
  
Sugoroku was not reassured in the slightest. "Can somebody actually find a place for us to stay, and not just talk about it?" He asked, addressing the rest of the group. "Kaiba, can't you just call your business for directions?" He asked.   
  
"Well..." Seto said, surprisingly looking somewhat sheepish. "I would, but the cell phone is dead. And it won't come back. I've changed the battery and everything. I have no idea what's wrong with it."   
  
The group, even Yami, let out a collective sigh of exasperation, and Ryuuji had to restrain himself from standing up and shouting, 'Ha!'   
  
Suddenly, everyone was startled as a familiar voice rang out from behind them. "Yuugi? Seto Kaiba?"   
  
Everyone looked to see the last person they had been expecting. Isis Ishtar was standing a few feet from them, looking at all of them in confusion. She was wearing a short sleeved gathered shirt and a long flowing skirt, along with her trademark circlet.   
  
"Isis!" Tea exclaimed in surprise.   
  
The black haired woman stared at them. "What are you all doing here?" She asked, moving over to join them.   
  
"It's a very, very long story." Bakura told her, sighing and brushing his hair back over his shoulder.   
  
Isis frowned, looking up toward the setting sun. "It's nearly nightfall. Why are you all just sitting out here on the street and not staying somewhere?" She asked, scanning the group.   
  
"Ryuuji and Serenity got false information from some random person in the airport, and we've yet to find a hotel." Yami B said sullenly, sounding less than pleased.   
  
Isis nodded in understanding. She was about to open her mouth to say something, when she noticed Yami. The Egyptian woman rushed over and knelt next to him. "Oh my Pharaoh, what's happened to you?" She asked worriedly.   
  
Yami blearily opened his eyes to acknowledge her, before laying back against Joey and closing them again.   
  
Isis furrowed her eyebrows and looked to Yuugi. "What's wrong?" She asked the teen, gently brushing back Yami's damp bangs while she spoke.   
  
"He just suddenly got really sick." Yuugi said, looking up into Isis's blue eyes. "I noticed he looked a little pale last night, but then he passed out this morning and's just been getting worse." He explained sadly.   
  
Isis nodded. "Well, seeing as you have no place to stay and our Pharaoh needs rest, I'm going to take you all back to my and my brothers' house." She declared, not leaving room for disagreement even if someone had been opposed. Which no one was.   
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Ishtar." Sugoroku said graciously. "How far away is your house?"   
  
"Not too far." She replied, standing and motioning for the others to do the same. "About a 30 minute walk, less if we don't dawdle." Isis said, turning to begin to lead the others through the streets.   
  
Joey got up carefully, so as not to jostle Yami who had drifted back into an uneasy sleep. The blond was starting to get more and more worried for the teen in his arms. The spirit was getting a lot worse as the day went on, not better, and he had a challenge ahead of him. Joey hoped that Isis would have some miracle cure for the dark.   
  
The sun had sunk behind the buildings by the time Isis had led them to her house, and night had fallen. The air had chilled remarkably in the short amount of time, and, surprisingly, the sky had clouded.   
  
Isis opened the door to her house, and led the others inside. The house was small and cozy, with gold walls and white carpet. The furniture was a dark forest green, and there were tall floor lamps placed around the visible rooms to add extra light. To the group's left was a small kitchen with white tile, directly in front of them were the combined living and dining rooms, while to their rights was a closet. From the family room a very short hallway led to a staircase going up to the second story.   
  
"Malik! Rishid!" Isis called, flipping on the lights as she went through the house. "Are either of you home?"   
  
There were some footsteps from the stairwell, then the hallway, before Rishid came into view. His golden eyes widened slightly as he saw the others but he didn't comment, instead turning his attention back to Isis. "Malik has gone out shopping. He should be back soon."   
  
Isis nodded. "Rishid, could you go out and get some more food? We don't have enough here for this large of a group." She asked.   
  
Rishid nodded respectfully. "Consider it done." He said, grabbing his cloak and heading out the door.   
  
Isis looked back at the others. "Yuugi and Joey, bring Yami and come with me. Everyone else, make yourselves at home and please alert me if either of my brothers return." She requested, and the group gave a collective nod.   
  
Isis motioned to Yuugi and Joey, and led them upstairs. The carpet and walls of the second story were the same colors as the first, and there were three rooms and a bathroom. Isis turned around the banister, going to the right and then parallel to the stairway to enter her room.   
  
Isis's room had the same white carpet as the others, but the walls and bedspread were deep, royal purple. A cherry wood chest and wardrobe were against opposite walls, with the headboard of the bed against the another wall under a window and the footboard in the center of the room. A large floor length mirror was hung up on the wall next to the bed, and on the bed's other side was a nightstand with a small lamp.   
  
"Is he asleep?" Isis asked Joey, looking over at the spirit in his arms in concern.   
  
"Yeah, I think so." Joey said, nodding.   
  
Isis nodded, considering for a moment. "Well, first it'd be best to get him into some warmer clothes. If he doesn't have any, I'm sure Malik does." She said. "Meanwhile, set him on my bed, Joey."   
  
The blond nodded, moving over and placing Yami carefully on the bed, somewhat freaked out when he didn't move at all.   
  
Yuugi set down the bag he and Yami shared, and began searching through it. "No, when we packed for Egypt, we didn't really consider warm clothes..." Yuugi laughed nervously. "We were kinda' distracted. Yami was hyper about going to Egypt, and I had been beaten over the head with a pillow."   
  
Isis smiled but decided not to ask. "I'll go grab some of Malik's clothes, then. I'll be right back." She said, exiting the room.   
  
Joey sat down on the foot of the bed and looked at Yuugi. "Odd twist a' luck, huh? Isis findin' us, I mean." He remarked, running a hand through his messy hair.   
  
Yuugi nodded and walked over to climb onto the bed too. The boy gently touched his dark's shoulder, shaking him lightly. /Hey, Yami, wake up.../ He said softly.   
  
Yami barely reacted, murmuring something inaudibly and shivering again.   
  
Yuugi sniffed in worry and was about to try again when Isis returned, with some lavender and blue clothing draped over her arm. She handed it to the tri-color haired boy. "Here." She said. "This'll be a little big on him, but maybe he'll be a little warmer. Call me back after you get him to change." She said with a sympathetic smile, before heading out of the room again to find out what in the world was making the crashes downstairs.   
  
Yuugi looked at the clothes, then at his still dark, and back at the clothes. "It'd be easier if we didn't worry about waking him up." He stated. "I'm... Not sure he will, anyway..." Yuugi said, his voice breaking and tears starting to come up into his eyes.   
  
"Aw, don't say that Yuge." Joey said, pulling Yuugi into a hug. "He's just sleepin'. 'Dat's good for him and it'll let 'im get better." He reassured the smaller boy.   
  
Yuugi sniffled for a few seconds before nodding and wiping his eyes on his jacket sleeve. "You're right..." He said, pulling back. He glanced over at Yami, who was shivering again despite the comfortable temperature Isis kept the house at. "I'm being silly, anyway. Just worrying too much." He said, nodding again as if to try to convince himself. He looked up at Joey. "Come on, let's get him changed so he'll get a little warmer."   
  
A few minutes later, in which Yami had only become partially awake before falling back asleep, they had gotten the spirit into some of Malik's clothes which consisted of a long sleeved lavender turtleneck and light blue jeans.   
  
Joey went to go get Isis, while Yuugi pulled the purple covers up around his dark's shoulders and sat next to him. /Yami?/ He tried again, but was unsurprised to get no response. Yuugi sighed softly.   
  
Isis and Joey both came back into the room, Isis with a bowl of water and a cloth. She set the bowl on the night stand and carefully turned Yami onto his back, readjusting the blankets when they slipped off his shoulders.   
  
"Was he this ill this morning?" She asked, sitting down on the bed and looking up at Yuugi and Joey as she wet the cloth and laid it across Yami's forehead.   
  
"Not... This bad." Yuugi said. "He passed out early this morning, but then he woke up and besides dizziness and a headache was alright... Then he fell back asleep again, but Joey said that he woke up again on the plane and was alright for awhile. Right?" Yuugi asked, looking at Joey.   
  
"Yeah." Joey said. "He was fine for about half an hour, 'den he passed out again. But he woke up pretty quickly and was just dizzy, so he stayed up for awhile before fallin' back asleep. 'Den, before we landed in Egypt, he seemed much better until we got out into Cairo for while, when he suddenly got way, way worse, like 'dis."   
  
Isis frowned in consideration, repositioning the cloth when she decided she didn't like where it was. "That's very strange..." She said finally. "It's not really like any other illness I know of. What were his symptoms?" She asked, trying her hardest to figure out what was wrong so she could fix it.   
  
"Um... Dizziness, headache, and a fever, mostly." Yuugi told her. "And he's been really exhausted and kind of pale. And he's not eating, either. I haven't managed to get him to eat since lunch yesterday." He realized, this information making him feel less than reassured.   
  
Isis frowned again. "Well, I would say a flu or something, but this seems to be very severe and quick, too. I'm not really sure... Can he take medicine, Yuugi?" She asked.   
  
Yuugi shook his head sadly. "No. He's really allergic." He said, not really wanting to think about exactly how they had found out that the spirit was deathly allergic to any sort of medication.   
  
"Well, then we'll have to settle for home remedies, then." Isis decided. "When my brothers get home, I'll set them to cooking and we'll see if we can get him to eat anything. Sleeping may do a lot for him, though." She said.   
  
Yuugi nodded nervously, brushing back Yami's bangs.   
  
"You're welcome to stay here with him, Yuugi." Isis said gently. She looked over her shoulder at the blond standing behind her. "And you too, Joey. I'll let you know when food is done."   
  
Yuugi and Joey both smiled, obviously pleased. "Thank you, Isis." Yuugi said gratefully.   
  
The black haired woman smiled. "No problem, Yuugi." She said, smiling at him. "Don't hesitate to come get me if you need me for anything." She offered, standing up.   
  
Yuugi smiled again, and nodded before curling up next to his dark. Joey sat down on the bed next to the two of them, and Isis left the room.   
************   
  
Yami B was very bored. And bored yami was not a happy yami. He was sick of listening to the idiots he was surrounded with, the only interesting person to talk to or harass besides his other was bedridden, and his other seemed to have gotten very, very good at ignoring him.   
  
The white haired thief tossed his hair and scowled darkly, casting a glance around the room. He was immediately bored by the decor and was about to get up to go check on Yami, when the door opened again and two people entered.   
  
The first was Rishid, carrying a bunch of grocery bags and looking somewhat exasperated as the figure behind him talked nonstop in a very familiar voice. And suddenly Yami B was no longer bored.   
  
"Malik!" He said, sounding much happier than he had wanted to as he stood up.   
  
The platinum blond looked up, smiling as he saw his friend. "Yami Bakura!" He exclaimed, running over. "And everyone else too." He said, his tone completely unreadable as to whether he thought this was good or bad. "Well, except Wheeler, Yuugi, and the Pharaoh." He observed, shrugging and turning back to Yami B. He gave a devilish smirk. "And you haven't changed in the slightest.   
  
"Thank you for the observation, baka." Yami B said, rolling his eyes but obviously happy. "You tend not to grow or anything when you're dead."   
  
"Oh, of course. How silly of me." Malik said, still smirking. "Poor, dead Yami Bakura, who'll never reach my height."   
  
Yami B glared at him. "Very amusing." He said. "But I still have on up on you. You don't come back unexplainably if someone kills you."   
  
Malik sweatdropped slightly. "Fine. You win." He conceded.   
  
Yami B grinned, showing his pointy white teeth. "No surprise there."   
  
Malik rolled his eyes and sighed. "How and why did all of you get here?" He asked, looking around at the group and putting a hand on his hip.   
  
"Well, you see, it's a long story and all the Pharaoh's fault." Yami B said, more jokingly than serious. "But we'll explain later, probably at dinner when everyone's gathered up. Rishid seems... Busy." He commented, looking at Rishid who had been joined by Isis and was trying to cook all the food he'd had to buy. "And your sister, too."   
  
Malik nodded, petting the Millennium Rod that he had been carrying. "Where are Yuugi, Wheeler, and the Pharaoh, anyway?" He asked curiously.   
  
Yami B turned to look back at him, putting his hands in the pockets of his green jacket. "Pharaoh's sick, and the two are upstairs with him." He answered, feeling a hint of worry.   
  
Malik, for how much he still proclaimed he thought Yami was somewhat of a brat, didn't hate the spirit anymore now that he had learned that his father's death had been due to his own yami. He seemed a little worried at Yami B's words. "Nothing serious?"   
  
"I'm not sure." Yami B answered, looking away from Malik and pulling his hands out of his pockets.   
  
Malik noticed that the two spirits seemed to be much more friendly than the last time he had seen them. In fact, last time he had seen them, the two darks had hated each other with a passion. "Well, I'm sure Isis'll get him well again and it'll be over with." He said, smiling at Yami B when the white haired spirit looked back at him. "But I'm very anxious to hear exactly what you're all doing in Egypt, let alone at my house."   
  
"Well, we wouldn't have been at your house if not for those two." Yami B answered, motioning toward Serenity and Ryuuji with his thumb. They seemed to notice why he was and scowled at him.   
  
"Oh really?" Malik asked in amusement. "I can't wait to hear this story..."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** A/N**: There. All sortsa' stuff in this chappie. ^_^ I even got Malik into the picture in here, too! *Proud*   
  
Anyway, please review and if you have anything to add about the things I mentioned in my note, don't forget them either. ^_^ 


	19. Hanging out at the Ishtar's

** A/N**: Seems I caused a bit of confusion over the honorifics. XD Well, don't worry about it, anyone who was confused. I may be referring to it wrong. What I was meaning were the suffixes that are added to names, such as '-kun' and '-chan'. But I haven't decided whether I really want them or not yet.   
  
** Ryuujin Dragon King**: Heh, can't promise on how long chapters will be, but I'll work on making them longer. ^_^ Glad you liked Yami B and Malik's reunion, too. Seems I did good, since almost everyone is mentioning it. ^_^ Isis*Yami is a pretty cute couple. ^_^ Glad you liked their interaction.   
  
My OC has been okayed, so she'll show up, but she's not especially important. But way, way, WAY into Itsumo, you'll probably see why I wanted to add her. And I think I like the yamis' speech too. ^_^ So that's staying. And yep, I know what you think of honorifics. ^_^ But I can't decide yet, since I keep confusing people as to what they are. XD Thanks for the review!   
  
** C.A.**: Heh, I did good on a title name for once, then? ^_^ Yay, your favorite lines are the same as mine! I think that says something...   
  
Glad you liked Yami B, Malik, Isis, and Rishid in the chapter, and I'll work on letting Mai and Ryou show their faces more. ^_^ Thanks for the review, which didn't get sent to me in an alert and I almost missed. XD Stupid ff.net...   
  
** Borath**: I nearly had a heart attack when I saw how long your review was. *Is floating happily now*   
  
You read the story again? ^_^ Well, here are the answers to your questions. About Yami letting Yami B live in the palace, that will be resolved... Er... Possibly soon, if not then it will definitely be explained in Itsumo. Don't worry. ^_^ Unfortunately, I'm keeping this story mostly non-romance of any sort, so there'll be no darkshipping. But I really should write a darkshipping fic sometime, since it's my favorite couple.   
  
About the magic, the two had no real idea that they could combine magic with each other until Nebenkharu or whatever I decided to change his name to seemed worried about it. Yami B was grasping at straws and bluffed his way out of the situation, gaining a bit of useful info at the same time. And while Yami B has more memory than Yami, his isn't quite full either. He remembers much more about things he's learned, such as the ancient language, but not a lot about details of what he's done.   
  
Glad you liked the interaction between Yami B and Malik, since they're so much fun to write together. And I'm also happy that Isis and Rishid are sufficiently in character. I've seen nothing of Rishid besides some manga and the dub, so I wasn't quite sure. And everyone now owes Isis, the losers. XD She soooo saved them.   
  
I'm also pleased to know that you thought that Ryuuji and Serenity being tricked was realistic, since I was sitting here going... 'Is anyone going to buy this?'   
  
Poor Yami's not getting a break in this chapter either. *Innocent whistle* And I keep forgetting what the point of the story is too. XD There was some movie, I can't remember which, that I would always watch and then think, 'Oh, wait, so THAT'S what they were doing...' Now I'm going to think of this every time, and get very frustrated that I can't remember which movie it is. XD   
  
Alrighty, yay! I think the OC's staying, then. I'm happy too, since I'd wanted her but didn't want to too badly turn people away. O.o   
  
Well, yay on the speech patterns too. XD I think they're staying how they are.   
  
Okies, as for the names, I'm getting more and more inclined to change Ryou to... Well... Ryou. Yami B will keep his name for the moment, until his real name is revealed (Which should be, hopefully, a few chapters.) I had Malik call Yami B 'Yami Bakura' because of, well, yeah, Ryou being called Bakura. And only Joey is stupid/brave enough to call Yami B 'Yami B' to his face as a nickname, since his name is (at the moment) technically Yami Bakura. And that sentence made no sense, I know. XD Yami is also referred to as Yami Yuugi by anyone who's not close to him, as'll be shown in the chapter.   
  
And look up to the main note at the very top about the honorifics. XD Thanks for the huge review!   
  
** YamiAra**: *Falls over with happiness that people are reading her story so many times* Yami B has turned over a new leaf. Besides eating, he decided to have... Gasp, manners. XD And Yami's whole little problem will be revealed once I think of it. XD No, just kidding. It shouldn't be to many more chapters. But that's what I said about getting to Egypt, too. Mwa ha ha!   
  
Mafdet's an evil little girl. XD I've got a bunch of cats as well, (5. O.o) and they're all idiots too. Seems everyone likes the speech how it is, too, so it shall stay. ^_^ Oh, speaking of curses, my brother came up with the dumbest one: 'May stealth monkeys burn down your outhouses.' Strange, my brother is... Anyway, thanks for the review!   
  
** BlackScarab**: Answers to your questions: Not saying, and hopefully. XD As for the questions of my own, I'm giving my decisions later on down the page.   
  
Yay, my OC's comin' in! ^_^ And as for the speech... Well...   
  
*Missed the Nefertiti special* I really wanted to watch it too! *Wails and sniffs* Thanks for the review!   
  
** jen**: You actually want to know about the enemy guy's who name I can't even remember even though he's mine? (Just kidding, it's Nebenkharu, but you get the point. XD) Wow, coolies! Well, he may get a bio in an upcoming new section of my page, so if he does, I'll make sure to post the address in my bio. ^_^   
  
The group's gonna' do a ton in Egypt. In fact, they don't leave Egypt until the end of Itsumo. ^_^ And for other plotlines... You'll have to see! Thanks for the review!   
  
** Ashita**: Don't worry about forgetting to review. ^_^ I'm horrid about it. XD I'm not gonna' comment on the questions of mine, since I'll give my decisions in the other notes. ^_^   
  
Glad you liked the chapter! For some reason, I think it would be hilarious to stick Yami B with a road map and make him be navigator on a road trip. *Grin*   
  
** bast4**: I'm glad you like it so much, and that you put me on your favorites! I'm working on the updates. XD I actually had to scrap most of this chapter and redo it, but once I did that, it got much better. Anyway, thanks for the review!   
  
** Wingleader Sora Jade**: Heh, I think that chapter 18's title was my favorite. XD   
  
At first, the Ryou/Bakura thing confused me endlessly. XD I was reading all these fics and going... 'Who?' But now, I keep thinking of Ryou as... Ryou... So, yeah. XD Also, I'm happy you think that the OC sounds cute. ^_^ She really is.   
  
I liiiiiiiike Serenity*Ryuuji. *Grin* Glad you liked their scenes. As for Yami, ain't tellin'. Thanks for the review!   
  
** Other Notes**: I've decided on everything but the honorifics, since not everyone knows what they are and I wanna' think about it a lot, too.   
  
As for Ryou, he's now Ryou from this chapter onward and will be changed to such as I go along in the revisions. Yami B will still be Yami B until his name is revealed, which I'm somewhat worried about since, oddly enough, it's the same name that another person uses and I don't want them mad at me since I really didn't know they were using it until I had already decided on it. O.o So... Yeah. I'll worry about that more when we actually get to the chapter when it's revealed.   
  
My OC has been voted onto the island. XD So she'll be showing up soon to stay for a few chapters, and if people like her she may play a continuing side role but it's not really likely. XD The people that she comes with will be staying though... *Evil cackle* And no, they're not OCs.   
  
Speech patterns for the yamis will stay the same, with minor adjustments if I really don't like how something sounds. ^_^'   
  
Like I said, haven't decided on the honorifics yet. ^_^ Thanks to everyone who gave me their opinion!   
  
** Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh. *Waves flag boredly*   
  
** Warnings**: Cursing. Surprised?   
  
** Summary of Last Time**: The group got duped by people at the airport, ended up with no idea of what to do, thankfully ran into Isis, and were invited back to her house where they met up with Rishid and Malik.   
  
** Preview of this Time**: People duel a little, more comedy, Malik takes Yami B out into the city. XD   
  
** Japanese**:   
Baka - Idiot   
Onegai - Please   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Eien; part 19   
by: Amiasha   
  
Malik walked upstairs to his room, to retrieve his deck. Yami B had practically begged him, whether or not he admitted it, to play duel monsters with him, and Malik was more than happy to oblige. Unfortunately, once he got to his room and opened the door, he found that somebody else was already in there.   
  
"... Isis?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he saw his sister stacking his stuff up and... Putting it away? "Why the hell are you cleaning my room?" The blond Egyptian asked in confusion.   
  
"Don't curse. And it's because I can't stand how you keep it." Isis answered calmly, folding a pair of cargo pants and placing them in a drawer.   
  
"But..." Malik said, still very puzzled. "Why do you care now? It's been this way since last month..."   
  
Isis continued her work, replying simply, "I never needed to spend much time in your room until now."   
  
Malik blinked a few times, trying to figure out what in the world his sister was talking about. "Could you please tell me what in the world you mean by that?"   
  
Isis, having cleaned the room to her liking, stood up, brushing her hands together and looking at the lavender eyed boy. "I've given the Pharaoh my room, so I'm sleeping in yours and you're staying with Rishid." As Malik's mouth dropped open and he started to protest, she cut him off. "And don't argue unless you'd like to get a job and support me, instead of the other way around."   
  
Malik, still wide eyed with surprise, just stood there as Isis walked around him and out the door. After a few seconds, he blinked twice and shrugged, grabbing his deck and heading back downstairs to duel Yami B.   
  
Said white haired thief was sitting on the couch, absently shuffling his deck in boredom as he waited. He looked up as the platinum blond returned.   
  
"So, Yami Bakura, are we going to play by Battle City rules?" Malik asked, shuffling his deck a few times before placing it on the coffee table and motioning for Yami B to come over.   
  
"That's fine." Yami B answered, walking over like Malik had wanted and sitting down on the couch. Malik himself sat down on the floor opposite him, so they could lay out their cards on the table.   
  
Malik flipped the scorepad he'd brought with him to a blank page, and wrote 'Yami Bakura: 4000, Malik: 4000.' He reached out for his cards, drawing his hand, and Yami B took the hint and did the same. Malik looked up at Yami B. "You can go first."   
  
Yami B nodded, drawing another card. He looked them over for a moment before moving. "I'm placing a card face down." He said, laying one card in the magic/trap zone. And also, a monster face down in defense mode." He did so, then looked at his friend. "Your move."   
  
Malik drew, inspecting his hand like Yami B had. "I'm playing out Dream Clown (1200/900) in attack mode, and attacking your face down monster."   
  
Yami B gave a triumphant smile, and flipped up him monster. "Morphing Jar." He announced proudly. "We both must discard our hands and draw new ones."   
  
Malik sighed, knowing he walked right into that. Whenever Yami B played a card facedown, it meant it had a flip effect. Annoyedly, he placed his hand in the graveyard, and drew five more.   
  
Yami B did the same, smirking slightly. "It's still your move." He reminded.   
  
Malik nodded, pulling a card from his hand and placing it on the glass table. "Jar of Greed." He said. He was sure that Yami B knew what it did and didn't bother explaining, drawing two new cards and adding them to his hand.   
************   
  
Yuugi yawned, stretching and brushing Yami's bangs back again. Joey was stretched out over the foot of the bed, his mouth hanging open and a small bit of drool hanging out of it. Sugoroku had pulled up a chair and was dozing slightly, arms folded and an annoyed look on his face.   
  
The blond and the youngest and oldest Motou had been waiting nearly an hour for food to be done, since it took awhile to cook for so many people. Yuugi was about to fall asleep like his companions, but wanted to stay awake to watch over his dark.   
  
As if on cue, the door opened and Isis walked in. "Hello, Yuugi." She greeted gently, seeing that the other three occupants of the room were sleeping.   
  
Yuugi nodded to her, giving her a sad smile. "Hi."   
  
Isis gave him her own smile in return and walked over to sit down next to him, startling Joey to awakeness and causing him to fall off the bed in surprise. The Egyptian woman ignored him as if nothing had ever happened. "Any change?" She asked Yuugi, taking the cloth away from Yami's forehead and checking his fever again.   
  
"No." Yuugi said, looking down and away. "He hasn't moved, or spoken in his sleep, or anything." They teen's eyes misted again, but he angrily blinked back his tears.   
  
Isis nodded absently, gently moving her fingers from Yami's forehead to the side of his neck so she could check his pulse. After a few seconds she took her hand away, then pulled the blankets again up around Yami's shoulders. "Dinner is finished." She finally said, looking up at Yuugi, the now awake Sugoroku, and Joey who had finally reappeared from the floor. "You can either eat up here or downstairs, whichever you like. We'll try to get Yami to eat something afterwards."   
  
Yuugi nodded in acknowledgment, and Isis touched him gently on the shoulder before leaving again. Joey stood up and stretched. "Ya' want me to bring some food back up to you two?" Joey asked Yuugi and Sugoroku, paused his stretching with his arms still over his head.   
  
Yuugi looked at his grandfather, then back at Joey and nodded, smiling faintly. "Thanks, Joey."   
  
"No problem." Joey replied, ruffling Yuugi's hair before bounding out the door after food.   
*******************   
  
Malik just sighed. "Alright, fine, I give up." He said, rolling his eyes at Yami B who grinned evilly.   
  
The white haired spirit was somewhat pleased with himself after trouncing Malik so well in their duel monsters game. Their final life points were 3800 to 0, Yami B winning.   
  
Malik gathered up his cards and put them in the pocket of his cargo pants. He watched absently as Yami B stacked up his own, his mind somewhere else.   
  
The rest of the group that wasn't upstairs or Isis, Malik, or Yami B were eating. Some had all crammed around the table, with the rest eating on the floor, on the couches, or, in Ryou's case, on the coffee table. The whole adventure so far had been explained, with many comments that weren't really needed from many people.   
  
Isis was at the stove again, cooking something else. Malik just rolled his eyes. To say that his sister liked to cook was an understatement.   
  
Malik turned back to Yami B, who was staring off into the distance with a ditzy look on his face, and almost laughed. "Yami Bakura?" He asked.   
  
Yami B looked lazily over at him. "Yes?" He asked in an equally lazy tone.   
  
"I have an idea. Let's go out and see if we can find anything interesting going on in the city." Malik suggested. A devious grin started to grow on his face. "We could always find some unsuspecting people and-"   
  
"Malik Ishtar, don't you dare." Isis said calmly but sternly from the kitchen. "I want you to stay away from other people's pockets. You get plenty of spending money from me, and there's absolutely no reason to steal from people."   
  
Malik pouted slightly, putting his hands on his hips. "Fine." He said in annoyance.   
  
Yami B snickered, rolling his eyes. "Some force of evil you are." He commented with barely noticeable sarcasm.   
  
"I know." Malik said with fake pride, lifting his nose into the air.   
  
Yami B grinned at this display, when a thought struck him. "Speaking of forces of evil... Your multiple personality disorder isn't going to show itself, is it?"   
  
Malik looked at him. "If you mean my yami, no, I don't think so. I haven't heard anything from him since the Battle City finals."   
  
Yami B nodded slowly. "That's good." He said simply. He looked back up at his blond friend. "Well, let's go." He suggested, standing up and placing his deck in the pocket of his jacket.   
  
Malik grinned. "Lemme get some money, and tell Isis what we're doing, and then I'll get you a helmet so we can ride the motorcycle." He dashed off up to his room.   
  
Yami B, left in the dust cloud, blinked a few times before echoing dumbly, "Motorcycle?"   
********************   
  
"I'm bored." Tristan said.   
  
"I don't care." Tea replied.   
  
"I'm bored." Tristan repeated.   
  
"I still don't care."   
  
Ryuuji rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, leaning back in his chair. Besides him, Tea and Tristan were the only ones left at the table. Mai, and Serenity were on the couch talking, Seto was sulking for some unknown reason off in the corner, Mokuba and Ryou were playing cards, Isis was cooking, Rishid was helping Isis, Malik had raced off to his room, and Yami B was just standing in the middle of the room, opening and closing his mouth. The rest, being Joey, Yuugi, Yami, and Sugoroku, were upstairs.   
  
The black haired boy rolled his eyes again as Tristan and Tea began arguing about how much salt should be put on food, and wondered if perhaps Tea's mind had been temporarily switched with Joey's by the way she and Tristan were acting together. Ryuuji shrugged, not really caring too much, and got up from his seat to go over and talk to Serenity.   
  
Tristan, who seemed to have hawk eyes when it had to do with Ryuuji and Serenity, suddenly stopped his argument, jumped up, and rushed over to intercept Ryuuji before he got near their shared romantic interest.   
  
Tea sighed, looking away as the two started bickering. She's finished her meal and wasn't really all that hungry anyway, so she wasn't exactly sure what she was doing at the table. Deciding she may as well get up, she stood and walked over to see if she could help Isis in any way.   
  
Isis smiled at her as she walked up. "Hello, Tea." She greeted, and Rishid nodded his head as well toward the brunette.   
  
"Hi." Tea replied to them both. "Is there any thing I can do to help you?" She asked.   
  
Isis smiled again. "Well, actually, yes." She said. "I'm going upstairs to see if we can get our Pharaoh to eat anything. Could you make sure nothing down here gets broken by your group?" She asked, perfectly calmly as if it was everyday that she had a bunch of teenagers that were stressed and had short tempers in her house.   
  
"No problem." Tea answered, laughing. Then she became serious again. "How's Yami?" She asked.   
  
The Egyptian woman considered her answer for a few seconds. "It's not really possible to tell. Last I saw him he was still asleep. We'll know if he's getting better or worse by tonight, though." Seeing the downcast look on Tea's face, she added, "But don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine." She gave Tea a reassuring touch on the shoulder.   
  
Tea smiled. "Yeah, you're right." She agreed. A loud thump from the other room drew her attention back to the boys who had seemingly started and actual fight instead of a play one. The brunette sweatdropped. "I'd better go fix that..." She muttered, stalking off and readying her purse.   
  
Isis laughed and headed upstairs.   
********************   
  
"I'm dragging Yami B out into the city with me; we'll be back in a few hours." Malik said quickly as he brushed past his sister on the way back down to the living room.   
  
"You're what?" Isis asked, looking at the blond. "Malik, it's very late. I don't want you out at this time, and you know that." She scolded.   
  
Malik glared. "Isis. Relax. I handled my evil other personality, which I think was much more dangerous that going out at dark. And besides, I have both the Rod and a powerful ancient spirit with me. Don't worry." He said, then smiled innocently.   
  
Isis just stared at him. Or, more specifically, his lavender eyes that had gone wide and sparkly. She sighed. "Alright. But only a few hours, and be very, very careful."   
  
"I will, don't worry!" Malik said, already running down the stairs.   
  
Isis rolled her eyes. "Why do I even bother..."   
  
Malik trotted across the white carpet surprisingly cheerfully, and tossed Yami B a black helmet. "That should fit you." He said, rolling his eyes as the white haired thief just stared at it. "I'm going to unchain the motorcycle and make sure it had gas. Come out and meet me when you've figured out the helmet." He said, turning on his heel and stalking out the door with a lavender helmet under his arm.   
  
Yami B blinked again, looking at the helmet. 'I won't be defeated by this.' He decided, scowling at it. 'But why in Ra's name would I need something like this to ride that death trap Malik calls a motorcycle?'   
  
"Hey, Yami Bakura." Tristan said, walking up calmly toward him. "Need help?" He asked.   
  
Yami B scowled darkly at him. "No, I don't need help you silly mortal, I can figure this out on my own. It not- Hey!" He said in annoyance and Tristan plucked the helmet out of his hands, deftly flipped it right side up, and set in on the spirit's head.   
  
"Hold still and I'll adjust the straps." Tristan said lazily, very amused by the dumbfounded look on Yami B's face. Today had not been a good day for the two ancient Egyptians. Yamis = 0, Mortals = 1.   
  
Yami B continued to growl at Tristan as the dark haired teen tightened the straps of the helmet to fit. "You damn mortals are NOT winning." He said.   
  
Tristan's eyes bugged out and he straightened quickly, staring at Yami B in shock. "You're a damn mindreader!" He accused, pointing at the spirit.   
  
Yami B rolled his eyes. "No I'm not. I just know how you think."   
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow. "That's still way too creepily accurate. There's no way you really guessed that." He said disbelievingly.   
  
"You're right." Yami B sighed. "You spoke outloud, baka." He said, putting his hands on his hips. "And are you done?" He asked, gesturing vaguely at his helmet.   
  
"Yes, I am." Tristan said, declining to respond to the earlier comments.   
  
"Good." Yami B said, stalking out of the house without another word.   
********************   
  
Yami was not pleased. Somewhere, he'd registered that somebody was shaking him. It was very, very annoying, since he was really trying to sleep and didn't want to wake up for anything unless a.) He really, really, REALLY had to save one of his friends, or b.) He was crowned king of modern day Egypt. But since someone was shaking him, he didn't figure it was a., and b. was too unlikely. So that was it, he was going back to sleep.   
  
"Yami..."   
  
Now someone was talking to him, too. Was it too much to ask to be left alone? He rarely slept in, and felt that he should at least deserve it this once. Or... Had he already slept in and needed to get up and run the gameshop or something?   
  
"Yami, wake up."   
  
Something was bothering him though, and telling him he really should open his eyes and see what was going on. So very begrudgingly, Yami forced open his heavy eyes and blearily tried to see who needed him so much.   
  
"Yami!"   
  
The spirit was proud of himself; he was right, it was Yuugi who was talking to him. He blinked slowly, and as he opened his eyes again he noticed that next to Yuugi were their grandfather, Joey, and... Isis?   
  
"Damnit..." Yami breathed softly in annoyance, suddenly remembering everything that had happened. He was at the Ishtar's in Egypt, and had gotten very sick. That was why Yuugi was trying to wake him up and was so happy when he finally showed some sign of life.   
  
"You're awake!" Yuugi said happily, hugging Yami tightly. At the wheezing noise the spirit gave, Yuugi let go and sat back, looking sheepish. "Sorry... I didn't mean to squeeze you..." He apologized, unable to keep from smiling from his happiness as he did.   
  
"That's alright..." Yami said, giving a weak smile to the others as he responded to Yuugi. "What time is it...?" He asked.   
  
"About 9:00pm." Isis told him. She sat down on the bed next to him. "Hungry at all?" The Egyptian woman asked.   
  
Yami shook his head slightly. "No." He answered firmly, obviously not having any intention of touching food.   
  
/But Yami.../ Yuugi whined. /You really, really should eat something. It'll make you feel better. Part of the reason you're so weak could be from not eating at all since yesterday afternoon. You really should have eaten that bacon I offered you./   
  
Yami almost laughed at the pouty tone in Yuugi's voice. //Aibou...// He protested. //It won't do me any good to eat and not be able to hold it down, which I don't think I can do right now. Can't I eat in the morning?// He asked, hoping to negotiate.   
  
Yuugi scrunched up his noise in obvious disapproval, but turned to Isis anyway. "Isis, he wants to know if he can wait to eat until morning." He relayed.   
  
Isis frowned, looking at Yami. "You really shouldn't. That'd be more than 36 hours without eating anything at all." She pointed out.   
  
//It sounds worse when she says it that way...// Yami muttered through the link, getting a smile out of Yuugi. //But really, aibou, I want to go back to sleep. Onegai?// He pleaded, his eyes softening out and getting round.   
  
"'Da puppy eyes! Resist, Yuugi!" Joey said, before descending into a fit of immature giggles.   
  
Yuugi sighed before giggling some himself. /Only if Isis agrees./ He told his dark, before turning to the black haired woman. "Yami really, really wants to go back to sleep. He promises to eat tomorrow morning."   
  
Isis looked from Yuugi to the still slightly puppy eyed Yami, back to Yuugi. "Oh, fine." She relented, sighing but giving them a smile. "But I'm holding you to that promise, Yami Yuugi." She said, standing back up. "Sleep well." Isis wished, before waving at them and walking out the door.   
  
Yuugi looked back at Yami. /There's something very wrong about an ancient dead guy making puppy eyes./   
  
Yami smiled before shutting his eyes and turning slightly to get more comfortable. //Whatever works...//   
********************   
  
"Watch out!" Yami B shouted, before burying his face in the back of Malik's shirt as the blond narrowly missed a shop stand and turned his motorcycle down another strip of road.   
  
"I'm not going to hit anything!" Malik shouted back, turning the vehicle again.   
  
"Yes you are!" Yami B protested, still not looking up.   
  
"No I won't!" Malik replied, before slamming on the brakes and skidding sideways across the street, causing the spirit behind him to crush his ribcage as the white haired thief held on for dear life.   
  
When the motorcycle stopped, Malik calmly unbuckled his helmet, detached Yami B from his waist, and swung his leg off the bike so he could stand up. The teen just looked at Yami B, who seemed somewhat frozen. "Yo?" He asked cautiously.   
  
Yami B carefully unbuckled his own helmet, taking it slowly off his head with shaking hands and staring at it blankly.   
  
After a few seconds, it connected solidly with the side of Malik's head.   
  
"Baka!" Yami B hissed angrily. "You could have killed me!"   
  
Malik rubbed his head, glaring. "You would have just come back."   
  
Yami B scowled and got off the motorcycle as well. "That is no excuse!" He said. "That's like saying that you're going to... Going to... I don't even know or care!" He shouted, jamming his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "That's it. I'm going to go rob somebody." He decided, stalking off in a randomly chosen direction.   
  
Malik just shrugged and hung the helmets off the handlebars, and began walking his beloved motorcycle after the spirit.   
********************   
  
"Checkmate." Seto said boredly, putting his chin in his hand and looking at his opponent, who just stared at their side of the board.   
  
"Again?" They asked hopefully.   
  
"I've won 12 times." Seto replied. "No." He rolled his eyes as Serenity sighed in annoyance. Seto idly shoved the chess pieces around. "That game king had better get well soon, or I'm going to die of boredom." He muttered.   
  
Joey, who was coming down the stairs, stopped to stare at Seto. "No way, did you actually say you wanted Yami for somethin'?" He asked, grinning evilly.   
  
Seto lazily turned to look at him. "Only to combat boredom. Otherwise, he's annoying." He defended calmly.   
  
"Sure." Joey said, still grinning. "I'll make sure an' tell him tomorra' that you miss him."   
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "If you must." He replied, turning back around and resuming his poking of the chess pieces.   
  
Joey sweatdropped, walking over and sitting down on the couch next to Ryou. "You must be really, really bored." He commented.   
  
"Brilliant conclusion." Seto answered. He turned his attention to the white haired boy next to Joey. "Want to play chess?"   
  
"Sure." Ryou answered, almost as bored as Seto. His yami refused to answer him through the link, he didn't have any books, and the Ishtars had no television. He moved into Serenity's spot and set up the chess pieces so he could play with Seto. He looked at Joey. "Oh, speaking of Yami Yuugi, how is he?" He asked kindly in concern.   
  
Joey frowned slightly, leaning back and folding his arms. "He seems to be doing okay. Better than earlier this evening, at least." He answered.   
  
Ryou nodded, and was about to say something else when Seto spoke up instead.   
  
"Any idea yet what's wrong?" The brunette asked, his voice casual and seemingly uncaring as he placed the last few chess pieces on the board in their correct places.   
  
"Nah." Joey said, not sounding very happy about the fact. "No idea. I really don't care, either, as long as Yami gets well, we finish up what we're doin' here in Egypt, and get back home."   
  
"Assuming that our resident spirits know what they're doing and actually manage to banish... Whatever his name was." Seto muttered darkly. "I, for one, will be very annoyed if I wasted all this time and we fail."   
  
"Nah, Kaiba, ya' won't be annoyed, you'll probably be dead." Joey said brightly. "Come ta' think of it, 'dat might not be so bad. But 'den again, I'd be dead too..."   
  
"And then we'd all be stuck together in the afterlife, forever." Ryou said bemusedly, moving a pawn forward.   
  
"Some heaven." Joey laughed. "Stuck with Kaiba forever..."   
  
"Very funny, Wheeler." Seto said, rolling his eyes. "Though I'm pretty sure we wouldn't have to worry about it." He added, smirking devilishly.   
  
Joey looked over at him. "Oh? Why not?" He asked.   
  
"Because I'm making damn sure I go to hell." Seto answered, a decidedly determined tone in his voice.   
  
Ryou, Mokuba, and Serenity laughed, and Joey grinned broadly. "No way Kaiba, didja' actually make a joke?"   
  
Seto shook his head, still smirking. "No. I intend full well to go to hell. That way I don't have to be nice to people. That and I don't like white."   
  
Joey joined Ryou, Serenity, and Mokuba in laughing, and Seto just smiled and rolled his eyes.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** A/N**: Don't comment on the ending. I sat there for ten minutes, and after realizing I had no idea for a good ending, this is what happened. XD   
  
Anyway, hope you liked and please review! 


	20. Visitors

** A/N**: Sorry these responses are short, I'm eager to get the chapter up. XD   
  
** Ryuujin Dragon King**: Well, I finally updated. XD   
  
** Silverlight**: *Squeals happily* Thanks so much for the compliments! I'm so proud! *Hands over cookies* Sankyuu so much!   
  
** Borath**: Aw, you came online at 11:40pm just to see if I'd updated? Hope you didn't lately, since I took so long to put up a chapter this time. O.o   
  
Heh, yes, you're right about the score board. XD   
  
As fun as killing off Yami would be, unfortunately... Well... Maybe. XD Anyway, he's not off the hook yet. *Evil smirk* And I really should write a Yami B*Yami story. XD   
  
** Wingleader Sora Jade**: Glad you liked the chapter. ^_^ And I need Seto to be nice. *Snorts* Okay, so not really, but he just decided to get nice for some reason even though he was going to be cold, originally. *Rolls eyes* Silly bish... And who knows. Ryou may get a chance to beat Seto at chess. There's still the rest of this story and the third piece, plus who knows how many more eventually. ^_^   
  
And did my Email get to you?   
  
** Other notes**: Sorry it took so long! Huge writer's block. *Sweatdrop* Next chapter should go smoother, since I get to reveal stuff. XD   
  
** Summary of last time**: The group hung out and got to have a little down time at the Ishtars.   
  
** Preview of this time**: The group starts get the suspicion that their enemy is off his tea break, and they get some visitors.   
  
** Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh, or 'Here with me' by Dido.   
  
** Warnings**: You should know by now.   
  
** Japanese**:   
Touzoku - Thief, Bandit   
Ou - King (Touzoku Ou was what Yami Bakura was titled in ancient Egypt)   
Jiichan - Grandfather (Informal)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Eien; part 20   
by: Amiasha   
  
Yami B winced as the person Malik was pickpocketing turned around and slugged him across the face.   
  
"And don't try anything like that ever again, young man!" The old woman said angrily, turning on her heel and storming away.   
  
The white haired spirit melted out of the shadows and walked over to where Malik was swirly eyed on the ground. He looked down at his friend, and held out his hand. "Malik?" He asked.   
  
Malik blinked a few times, before sitting up, shaking his head, and taking Yami B's hand so the spirit could help him up. "I'm okay." He answered, giving Yami B a grin. "Happens all the time."   
  
Yami B sweatdropped as Malik looked around for another person to try to steal from. "Didn't your sister tell you not to pickpocket? And could this be why?" The professional thief ventured cautiously, watching the blond's attempts.   
  
"Yes, and possibly." Malik replied calmly.   
  
Yami B sighed and rubbed his forehead. "What was such an old woman doing out at this time out night, anyway?" He asked suddenly, looking back up.   
  
Malik stopped, looking back over his shoulder at Yami B. "No idea. Maybe she needed stuff for cookies." He said, shrugging.   
  
Yami B yawned. "Since you're so horribly bad as thieving, let me show you how it's done." The dark said lazily. He glanced around, his eyes settling on a tourist-looking couple, and he smirked. Yami B silently fell into step behind them. A few seconds later, he had successfully stolen the man's wallet and returned to Malik, looking smug. He held the wallet up in front of Malik tauntingly.   
  
"Alright, you've made your point." Malik said, rolling his eyes as Yami Bakura pocketed his newly earned, or stolen, wallet.   
  
"Say it. You're an inferior thief compared to me, Touzoku Ou." Yami B said, smirking.   
  
Malik sighed and then laughed at the shorter teen's expectant look. "Fine. I'm an inferior thief compared to you, O grand Thief King." He recited, mock bowing. As he looked back up, he noticed that Yami Bakura's eyes had glassed over. Malik started from shock, straightening quickly and taking the few steps between the two so he could put a hand on Yami Bakura's shoulder. "Yami Bakura?" He asked tensely, unnerved when he got no response.   
  
Yami Bakura didn't seem to be hurt in any way, but his eyes were hazy and had dulled from their rich brown to a lighter and more grey color. Malik shook his shoulder, waving his other hand in front of the white haired spirit's face.   
  
Malik was about to carry the dark to the motorcycle and take him back to Isis to see if she could do something, when Yami B shook his head rapidly, his white hair flying around his face. He took a few deep breaths, lowering himself to the street and sitting on his knees. Malik knelt down quickly next to him. "Yami Bakura, what happened? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.   
  
Yami B blinked hard, before looking up at Malik. "Yes, I'm fine." He answered, shaking his head rapidly again. "Just... Something or someone used a great deal of magic." He said, standing back up shakily. "I wouldn't be surprised if the Pharaoh felt it all the way back at your house."   
  
Malik frowned. "You're sure you're not getting whatever the Pharaoh has?" He asked.   
  
Yami Bakura nodded. "Positive." He glanced around the darkened streets of the area they were in. "I would use the Ring to find where this magic came from, but I'm not sure if I could take on whatever it was should it choose to attack me." He looked back at Malik. "It'd be best to return to your house to inform the others."   
  
Malik nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. Come on, let's go back to the motorcycle." He suggested, turning around and leading Yami B back toward the vehicle.   
  
A few minutes later and they had replaced their helmets on their heads, and were on their way back to the Ishtars. And Yami B was again convinced that they were going to die.   
  
"Dammit Malik, TURN!"   
  
"I am turning, you idiotic spirit!"   
  
"Not fast enough, mortal!"   
  
Malik rolled his eyes. They were walking next time. He couldn't stand Yami B's backseat driving.   
  
The two arrived at the Ishtar house relatively unscathed, and climbed off the bike. Malik opened the door and cautiously leaned his head inside, wondering if anyone was still up. He and Yami B had been out a few hours, and it was nearly 12:00 midnight.   
  
"Greetings." Rishid said softly, coming up to the door and opening it all the way as the two entered. The lights in the living room were off, seeing as how teens, a young adult, and a preteen were stretched out on the floor and couch. "I was about to come get you." He said, and Malik and Yami B noticed he was wearing his cloak.   
  
"What for?" Malik whispered, as the three made their way around the guests and headed upstairs.   
  
"Isis said that there had been a surge of magic, as if someone had cast a large spell." Rishid explained. "She and Yami Yuugi are trying to discern what it could have been."   
  
Yami B nodded, figuring as much. "Any ideas?" He asked, following behind Malik.   
  
"None so far." Rishid answered, opening the door to Isis's room and entering, followed by the two teens.   
  
Isis was sitting on the end of the bed, talking to a very miserable and not too well looking Yami, now in green pajamas, who had Mafdet on his lap. Yuugi was at his side, also in matching pajamas, letting the spirit lean against him, and Joey and Sugoroku were standing close by, both with their arms folded. Isis looked over her shoulder at the three new arrivals. "Ah, good, you're here." She said.   
  
Malik nodded, taking up a spot on the opposite wall from Joey and Sugoroku. Rishid stood calmly behind Isis, and Yami B sat down on Yami's right. The blond Egyptian spoke up first. "Well?" He asked, looking at his sister.   
  
Isis frowned at him. "Don't be so impatient." She scolded. "I assume Rishid has already told you what happened?"   
  
Malik nodded. "Yes, but we knew before then too. Yami Bakura sensed it and zoned out." He added, grinning when the white haired spirit glared at him.   
  
"I didn't 'zone out'." Yami B said as if it were obvious, but didn't offer any other name for what he'd done in favor of turning to Yami who was scowling at the wall like it had offended him. "Good to see you not on death's door, at least for the moment." He commented wryly, smirking when he got an exasperated look from the younger spirit. Yami did seem pleased that the white haired dark cared, though.   
  
"So, any idea what 'dis thing was?" Joey asked from his place on the wall, looking at the most magic knowledgeable people in the room: Isis, Yami B, and Yami.   
  
Yami B looked down at the blankets in thought, and Yami shook his head slightly before growling as he got dizzy. Mafdet meowed, and Isis sighed. "No." She answered. "I don't, and it appears that our Pharaoh doesn't either."   
  
The white haired thief leaned back against the headboard, looking at the ceiling and concentrating on the feeling he'd gotten. Frustratingly though, he couldn't seem to recall it and every time he got close, it slipped away. Angrily, he shook his head. "I don't know." He said. "Though I'm willing to bet it has to do with that damn magician who's causing so much trouble lately."   
  
Yami, looking pale again, glanced at Yami B. "He could have been looking for us. But that wouldn't take so much magic." He offered quietly.   
  
Yami B wrinkled his nose, but nodded. "It could have been multiple spells." He added. "Or a botched one."   
  
Isis smiled at him. "Good point." She said. "A failed spell sends off a lot of magic. The question is should we act on this, or simply wait for more developments."   
  
Yami shrugged slightly, his eyes drifting nearly shut before remembering that he was supposed to be awake and opening them again. It was getting a little harder for the spirit to resist sleep, though, and Sugoroku knew it.   
  
"Why don't we continue this conversation in another room and let Yami sleep. He's not in any condition to be up and trying to make any decisions on this sort of thing." The oldest Motou stated, frowning in concern and crossing his arms.   
  
Isis nodded her agreement. "Yes, good idea." She stood from the spot on the bed, and Yami B did the same. "We can continue this conversation in Malik's room." She turned to Yuugi, Joey, and Sugoroku. "You may either come or stay, whichever you wish." She said, before turning her attention to Yami. "Sleep well, my Pharaoh." She smiled gently at him, before leaving the room with her brothers following.   
  
Yami B nodded to Yami, before walking out after the Ishtars.   
  
Joey yawned and stretched dramatically as the Ishtar trio and white haired spirit left and shut the door. He ran his hand through his hair casually and looked over at the Motous. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going ta' bed." He announced, before plopping down on the carpet and sprawling out, falling asleep almost instantly.   
  
Even Yami sweatdropped.   
  
"I'm going downstairs to claim the couch-bed." Sugoroku told his grandchildren. "Come and get me if either of you need anything."   
  
"We will, jii-chan." They chorused, making Sugoroku smile at them before leaving the room.   
  
Yuugi and Yami huddled down under the blankets together, this time with Yami's head against Yuugi's chest instead of the other way around. Yuugi gently pet his dark's hair as Mafdet walked over them to jump off the bed, going over to sleep in Joey's hair. She yawned cutely and kneaded the golden blond hair for a few seconds before curling up and falling asleep.   
  
/Goodnight Yami. I hope you feel better soon./ Yuugi said mentally, getting drowsy and closing his eyes. It had been a very long day.   
  
//...'Night Aibou...// Yami responded, closing his own eyes and idly playing with the fabric of Yuugi's pajama top, hoping that they would get to go home soon.   
****************   
  
Isis frowned. This continuation of the meeting was going well. Though that could be because it wasn't as much of a meeting as a sleepover.   
  
Malik and Yami B were chugging Mountain Dew, and doing their best to get Rishid to join them. They had all but abandoned talking about what had happened earlier.   
  
Isis rolled her eyes as Malik finished off his 4th can and opened a bag of chips. "That's enough." She finally said. "This meeting is over. You teenagers are doing nothing but eating snacks and drinking liquid caffeine. It's nearly 2:00 am, and we have to get up early tomorrow. And since I have a feeling you're not going to be getting to sleep for awhile, you should go to bed now." The Egyptian woman proclaimed firmly, glaring lightly at Malik and Yami B.   
  
"She's probably right." Yami B admitted, glancing over at Malik from his casual position of sitting on the carpet and leaning back on his hands. "We should get to bed. After all, since I'm leader of this expedition for the time being-"   
  
"We're doomed?" Malik interrupted, smirking.   
  
Yami B glared at him. "No. We're not 'doomed'. We're condemned." He said stoically.   
  
Malik stared at him for a moment before snorting in amusement and grinning at the white haired thief.   
  
Isis smiled and shook her head. "To bed. Now." She said to the teens, watching as they scurried out of the room and pausing only long enough to collect their snacks.   
  
Rishid, shaking his head, looked at his younger sister. After a few moments pause, he asked, "What do you think?"   
  
Isis, still gazing out the door, sighed and shook her head as well. "I think they've all gotten in over their heads. Again." She replied smiling sadly. "But whatever happens, I intend to be there to help."   
  
Rishid nodded, standing up. "Goodnight, Isis." He said.   
  
Isis smiled at him, more happily. "Goodnight, Rishid."   
  
As Rishid walked to the door, Isis added one thing.   
  
"And remember to make those silly boys go to bed!"   
****************   
  
Yet again, Yami was a very unhappy spirit. In fact, he didn't really remember being happy on the entire trip besides when he was drunk. Which he didn't figure counted.   
  
'Oh, the candy was fun.' Yami remembered, shifting the blankets off of him now that he'd become very hot again. He frowned as the moment he had gotten rid of the covers, he got cold.   
  
Frustrated, Yami pushed himself off the bed and stood up, feeling slightly odd once he realized that he hadn't even stood since the day before. Or, actually, the day before the day before, since day was actually tomorrow.   
  
Dizziness made worse by the almost incoherent thought he'd had caused him to sit back down on the bed and press his right fingers against the side of his head, shutting his eyes as he did so.   
  
"You okay, Yami?" Joey asked quietly, nearly scaring Yami to a second death right there. The spirit's eyes snapped wide open as he looked at Joey who was leaning against the door frame.   
  
"Joey?" Yami asked in confusion, glancing at the floor where Joey had been sleeping earlier and only seeing Mafdet who seemed happy even without the hair she'd been on earlier. "What are...?"   
  
Joey held up a glass of soda he had in his left hand before walking over to sit down next to Yami carefully, so as not to disturb Yuugi. "Well, actually, Serenity had a nightmare and Otogi came to get me. But after sortin' 'dat out, I got thirsty." He explained, grinning and putting his free hand behind his head. Then he looked serious again. "What're you doin' up? You should be sleepin'."   
  
Yami sighed. "I couldn't fall asleep. Though I must've at some point, to have missed Otogi and then you leaving." He added, shrugging slightly and returning his hand to his head.   
  
Joey nodded, switching his glass to his other hand and putting his now free hand on Yami's back. "I know this all must really bite for you." Joey said sympathetically. "Is 'dere anythin' I can do?" He offered.   
  
Yami smiled sadly at him. "I don't think so." He sighed, leaning sideways against his friend. "But thank you..."   
  
Joey nodded again, placing his glass on the nightstand and moving his arms so he could put them around the spirit and pull him close. He was worried again when he realized that Yami was running a high fever again. "You're welcome." He said gently. After a few seconds he opened his mouth again. "Should probably lay back down and try to sleep so more. You won't get better if ya' don't get any rest."   
  
Yami sighed softly, casting his eyes downward. "...Joey... I don't know..."   
  
Joey frowned immediately at the hopeless tone of the spirit's words. "Yami, you better not be think' what I think 'dat you're thinkin'. You've got no reason to believe anythin' otha' than 'dat you'll be fine. You're doin' better, and it's only really been one day anyway. It'll all be alright." The blond said, doing his best to reassure his friend. "Why do ya' even think 'dat?" He asked as an afterthought.   
  
Yami sighed again, leaning closer to Joey. "I just... Feel... That..." He stumbled, trying to figure out what words to use to convey what he meant.   
  
Joey patted Yami on the head, something the spirit proclaimed he didn't like but didn't seem to mind that much. "Don't worry, Yami. Try an' sleep some more." He suggested, carefully sitting back and pointing at the middle of the bed.   
  
Yami smiled faintly and nodded, laying down against Yuugi again and letting Joey adjust the covers around him.   
  
"'Night Yami." Joey said, smiling.   
  
"Goodnight, Joey." Yami replied hazily, apparently being able to finally sleep again.   
  
Joey got up off the bed and sat down on the floor, leading back against the mattress. Mafdet opened an eye and then got up, stretching, and walked over to settle down in Joey's lap. The blond pet her fur, sighing. "Well, at least yer happy." He remarked dryly.   
  
Mafdet just meowed.   
****************   
  
Ryou sat up, and, yawning and with one half of his hair sticking straight up, glanced at the clock. It read 7:01am.   
  
The white haired boy stretched from his sitting position, and then felt his gravity-defying and tangled hair. He sighed, frowning. 'This is what I get for decided not to braid it for just one night... Maybe I should cut it a little shorter. It didn't tangle quite so badly in Duelist Kingdom... Nah.' He decided after his short internal monologue. Instead, he got up from the floor which was oddly comfortable, and walked over to his bag to find his hairbrush.   
  
As he brushed his hair, he glanced around the living room. 'Hm... Where's my yami?' He wondered idly, before shrugging and returning to his task. He was sure the dark was around somewhere.   
  
"Hey there, Bakura." Tea greeted, apparently having already gotten up. She was dressed in a blue peasant blouse and a white mini skirt. "Isis and I have started breakfast. After you brush your hair, could you wake the others?" She asked.   
  
Ryou felt somewhat stupid that he hadn't smelled the food or heard the two women in the kitchen. But he soon got over it, and nodded once to Tea.   
  
"Thanks Ryou." She said, smiling. "When you wake up Grandpa Motou, send him upstairs to wake Yuugi, Yami, and Joey, please." She added.   
  
Ryou nodded again, smiling, and Tea headed back to the kitchen. After he finally managed to get his hair untangled, he went to wake people so he could go take a shower.   
  
He knelt down next to Tristan, who was snoring, and shook him gently. "Tristan? Tristan, it's morning. Isis and Tea are making breakfast. Food, Tristan." He said, smirking when his last line caused Tristan to wake instantly, sitting up.   
  
He blinked a few times before looking at Ryou. "Yo." He said.   
  
Ryou laughed and moved on to Sugoroku, letting Tristan bother Ryuuji. "Mr Motou?" Ryou asked.   
  
Sugoroku swatted at him, obviously not very awake. "Yami, damnit, what have a told you about waking me up so early? Let me sleep, you silly spirit."   
  
Ryou giggled, very amused. He got to hear such finny things when people were being woken up. His dark, specifically, was really bad about it. Ryou learned all sorts of blackmail material that way. "Mr Motou, it's Ryou." He said.   
  
Sugoroku opened an eye. "Oh." He said, sitting up. "Sorry."   
  
Ryou laughed. "No problem. Tea just wanted be to tell you to go upstairs and wake up your grandchildren Joey." He said.   
  
Sugoroku muttered something under his breath and stood up. As he headed toward the stairs, he remarked, "Might as well just add Joey into my collection of grandchildren, considering he spends five out of seven night of the week at my house and eats all my food."   
  
Ryou laughed again. "He started with one." The white haired boy said in a fake announcer voice. "Now, he has three. How many more grandchildren will Sugoroku Motou gain through odd circumstances? No one knows."   
  
Sugoroku snorted in amusement and walked upstairs while Ryou went to break up the argument between Tristan and Ryuuji that was effectively waking the rest of the group.   
  
The oldest Motou knocked once against the door of Isis's room where the three boys and Mafdet were sleeping, and got a quick, "Yeah?" from Joey.   
  
Sugoroku took that as a 'come in' and opened the door, walking into the room.   
  
Joey was sitting on the end of the bed, apparently having already dressed and showered since his hair was still damp and... He was dressed. He was talking to Yuugi who was also ready for the day, and wetting a cloth for Yami's forehead. Yami was awake but just barely, and murmured a soft, "Hello." as his grandfather entered.   
  
Sugoroku sat down on the end of the bed, touching Yami's forehead. "You're burning up again." He stated unhappily, upset that his oldest grandson was badly ill again after the seeming improvement the night before.   
  
Yami shrugged slightly, sighing. "The gods hate me." He said.   
  
Sugoroku smiled sadly, brushing back one of Yami's gold bangs. "Isis and Tea are making breakfast downstairs. Once it's done, what would you like?" He asked.   
  
"Mm, food..." Joey said from the side, dodging as Yuugi smacked at him.   
  
Yami just frowned. "Oh, I have to eat, don't I?" He realized unhappily. He looked at Sugoroku. "I'm not hungry." He said stubbornly.   
  
Sugoroku rolled his eyes. "I know you're not, Yami, but I'm not going to fight with you on this. You need to eat at least a little. Toast, maybe?" He suggested.   
  
Yami looked annoyed, but quickly gave up protesting. "Fine..." He agreed sullenly.   
  
"Good." Sugoroku said, smiling at Yami before looking at Yuugi and Joey. "You two can get your own food." He said.   
  
"Aw, no breakfast in bed?" Joey whined, jumping onto the bed next to Yami and giving a big grin to the Motous.   
  
Yuugi giggled, and Yami and Sugoroku both smiled at him. "No, Joey, no breakfast in bed." Sugoroku said. "I'll be right back."   
  
"Alright." Yuugi said, still giggling.   
  
Sugoroku rolled his eyes and left the room.   
****************   
  
"I won't go. I won't sleep. I caaaaaaan't breath, until you're resting here with me. I won't go. I can't hiii-iiiide. I cannot be... Until you're-"   
  
"Shut the bloody hells up, Malik." Yami B snarled, putting a pillow over his head and glaring at the Egyptian from the space between the pillow and the floor. "Do you always sing in the morning?"   
  
Malik smiled and glanced over at the spirit. "Yeah." He affirmed, his blond hair bobbing up and down as he nodded. "Wonder why Rishid left once he noticed I was waking up?"   
  
Yami B snorted. "Not anymore." He said, sitting up and dropping the pillow. The thief stretched and yawned, much like his other had downstairs. "What time is it?" He asked his friend.   
  
Malik lazily glanced over at his clock. "7:18." He said, looking back at Yami B. "I think Isis is making breakfast. Let's go downstairs." He said, rolling off his bed and standing up.   
  
Yami B yawned and nodded, standing up and adjusting his jacket. He looked up in annoyance when he noticed Malik looking at him strangely. "What now?"   
  
Malik snickered and pointed at him. "You have carpet marks on your face." He stated.   
  
Yami B sweatdropped and rubbed his face vigorously. "Is it gone?" He asked after a few seconds.   
  
Malik laughed again and nodded, amused by the white haired thief's hopeful look. "Yes, don't worry Touzoku Ou. It's gone." He assured, rolling his eyes and grinning.   
  
Yami B, acting as if nothing had ever happened, turned to head for the door. "Let's go. I'm bored of being here and I wonder if your sister has any raw meat."   
  
Malik, following allowing after Yami B, shook his head in exasperation. "I think she does, but whether or not she'll give any to you is something else entirely."   
  
Yami B didn't offer any response to that, instead just walking calmly to the stairs and heading to the first floor.   
****************   
  
Yami very dejectedly ripped a small piece of bread off his toast, sticking it in his mouth and sullenly eating it. Yuugi just shook his head at his dark.   
  
"You're such a drama queen." The teen teased, earning a piece of toast thrown in his face. "Hey!" He said, picking the piece of toast off it. "Stop trying to get out of eating!"   
  
Yami sighed loudly. "I'm not a drama queen." He said, but didn't make any move to deny the implication of Yuugi's second statement. He frowned over at Joey who was downing his third serving. "And that is not helping my appetite." He added.   
  
Yuugi giggled, before picking up a piece of bacon and holding it up to Yami like he had the day before. "I'll let you trade this piece of bacon for other slice of toast, if you want to eat something different.   
  
Yami considered for a second, before deciding that if he couldn't get out of eating, he may as well have something he really liked. He took the bacon from Yuugi and handed his little brother his remaining toast. "Deal."   
  
"Hey Yuug', can I get any of that-" Joey began, indicating the bacon with his fork.   
  
"No. Go downstairs and get more if you're still hungry." Yuugi said, laughing.   
  
The three ate their respective breakfast silently for a few moments, until Yuugi spoke up through their link. /How are you this morning?/ He asked Yami, concern coming back into his mental voice.   
  
Yami shook his head slightly, frowning at the now familiar dizziness. //I... Feel much the same. I still get dizzy when I do anything.// He admitted, sighing in annoyance and leaning back as he nibbled on the end of the bacon. //And I get so tired when I'm even just awake.//   
  
Yuugi nodded sympathetically. /I'm really sorry... I wish I knew what to do for you.../   
  
Yami smiled at Yuugi gently. //It's not your fault Yuugi. And you are helping.// He added, putting the last of the bacon strip in his mouth.   
  
Yuugi giggled as Yami made a face at the excessive amount of grease that had collected on that part, and swallowed.   
  
//...Ick.//   
  
Yuugi burst into giggles, the mood having been lightened by Yami's comment. Joey, of course, had no idea what Yuugi was giggling about, but joined in anyway. Yami just rolled his eyes before suddenly feeling very nauseous.   
  
The spirit sat up straight. //... Aibou, I don't feel well.// He said, sitting very stiffly and trying not to be sick.   
  
Yuugi, very worried, put one hand on the dark's back comfortingly and the other hand on his shoulder. /It's okay, you'll be alright./ He reassured, thinking that breakfast may not have been such a good idea after all. And also knowing that once Yami was better again, he wouldn't let them live it down.   
  
"What's wrong?" Joey asked, setting his plate to the side and standing up.   
  
Yami shut his eyes. "I think I'm going to be sick." He said flatly.   
  
Joey's eyes widened and he twitched slightly, sitting down next to Yami and putting a hand on his back. "Just relax." Joey said soothingly.   
  
Yami, being the stubborn person he was, opened his eyes and glared at him. "Damnit." He snarled, barely noticing Joey take his hand away and lean slightly backwards. "I'm tired of being sick. I want to go back home." The frustration and other emotions from the past few days had reached the point where Yami didn't really care about controlling them. He shook his head rapidly, before fisting his hands in his long hair and burying his face in his knees.   
  
Yuugi was close to tears again, and Joey was just confused. The blond was more than smart enough, however, to realize that anything he did was likely to elevate the situation, and so he slowly got off the bed and went to sit down next to the wall. Yuugi carefully touched his dark on the shoulder.   
  
/...Yami?/ He ventured, more worried when he noticed that the spirit's shoulders were shaking slightly.   
  
Yami refused to answer him, and just moved his arm in a gesture that obviously meant he wanted Yuugi to stop touching him. When Yuugi didn't, Yami lifted his head quickly and, surprisingly, threw back the blankets and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.   
  
"Yami?" Yuugi asked in alarm, shooting to his feet and making his way around the bed just as the spirit stood.   
  
Yami glared at him, balancing shakily, before turning his back on both him and Joey and picking up his bag. The dark lifted it up, and stalked without another word into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.   
  
Yuugi blinked after him, then exchanged a look with Joey. "Joey... Could you go get Grandpa?" He asked softly, still somewhat shocked by all that had just happened.   
  
The blond nodded, walking quickly out the door and heading downstairs. Once he stepped off the last stair, he looked around to see Sugoroku sipping some coffee and... Reading an Egyptian newspaper?   
  
Joey shook his head, not caring, and walked over. "Gramps, you need to get upstairs." He said, causing Sugoroku to immediately draw his attention from the newspaper.   
  
"Why?" He asked worriedly. "Are Yuugi and Yami alright? What happened?"   
  
Joey held up his hands, waving them back and forth frantically. "'Dey're both okay, don't worry. Howeva'... I think I did something to upset Yami, 'cause he got up and locked himself in the bathroom."   
  
Sugoroku just stared, before standing up and rushing for the stairs, Joey right behind him. The rest of the group was somewhat confused.   
  
"What was that all about?" Mai asked, putting her hands on her hips.   
  
"I've no idea." Ryou answered, just as confused as she was. He glanced toward his dark, who was lounging on the couch. "You?" He asked.   
  
"I'm not a damn fountain of information." Yami B muttered darkly. "Go harass Yuugi if you want to know. I'm sure he does."   
  
Ryou just rolled his eyes. "You're such a jerk."   
****************   
  
Sugoroku sighed after hearing the whole explanation from Yuugi and Joey. "Well..." He started. "Yami's probably getting a little tired of being babied and taken care of, and he probably really wants to get this whole mess over with. The past few days haven't been very nice. However, he's going to make himself worse if he continues to be so stubborn. He still won't respond to you, Yuugi?" He asked, turning his attention solely toward his youngest grandson.   
  
"No." Yuugi replied, exasperated. "I love Yami very much, but he's being a stubborn brat right now." The boy said, turning away in frustration. "I'm really worried about him. He's not doing anything to take care of himself."   
  
Just then, the bathroom door opened and Yami stalked out, dressed in his usual leather and boots and his apparently newly towel dried hair somewhere between standing up and falling around his shoulders. He stopped just in front of the doorway, looking at the three people in front of him hazily. "We're getting on with what we can here to do, whether or not I'm sick." He declared. "I'm not going to spend another week sitting here in the Ishtar house waiting to recover. I want to get this mess done with so we can all return to Japan."   
  
Yuugi's lip quivered, noticing the flush across Yami's cheeks, indicating that his fever had come back yet again. "Yami, I don't think that..." He trailed off, knowing his dark could tell what he was going to say.   
  
Yami turned his gaze toward Yuugi. "I know you don't. But you can't honestly expect that we're going to be completely unbothered for the time it takes me to recover, or for us to simply wait around either."   
  
"No..." Yuugi admitted, looking down sadly.   
  
Sugoroku frowned at Yami. "You're in no condition to go traipsing around Egypt." He stated, not about to give up as quickly as Yuugi and very worried about the consequences should they decide to go out and try to continue their journey at that time.   
  
"I'm not going to be for another week, at least." Yami said, folding his arms. "That's the whole point, jiichan. We don't have the time to waste."   
  
"Yami." Sugoroku said sternly, knowing he was loosing the argument. "You can't make decisions like this right now."   
  
Yami tossed his head. "Yes I can, damnit." He replied, glaring darkly.   
  
Joey sweatdropped, not really wanting to see Yami and Sugoroku, of all people, in a shouting match. "Er, guys..." He said hesitantly. "Fightin' ain't gonna help..."   
  
"If people would listen to me, there would be no fight." The two older Motou's said at the same time, making Joey sweatdrop more.   
  
Yami glared at them all a final time, before simply sweeping out of the room and down the stairs before anyone could protest. Once they had realized that the spirit had left, they all turned and chased after him.   
  
The others, downstairs, looked up in surprise to see Yami, who had been seemingly on death's door the day before, storm down the steps. Yami B got up from the couch, both amused and concerned. "Pharaoh? What the hell are you doing down here?" He asked.   
  
"Coming to form a plan of what to do next." The other spirit answered, wavering slightly as he stepped off the last stair.   
  
Yami B raised an eyebrow, as did most of the group, but was interrupted before he could comment by Yuugi, Sugoroku, and Joey rushing down the stairs behind Yami.   
  
"Racing?" Malik asked, just sarcastic enough to be noticed.   
  
Again, before any comment could be made, there was another interruption. This time, it was because of a polite knock on the door.   
  
Everyone looked to the door in surprise, Rishid and Malik standing up as the two spirits watched the door suspiciously.   
  
"Who would that be?" Isis wondered, hesitant about answering it due to the new enemy that had shown up. There was another knock. "Whoever it is really wants to come in..." The Egyptian woman added.   
  
Rishid and Malik exchanged looks, before heading toward the door at the same time. Rishid grabbed the handle and, glancing to make sure Malik was a little behind him, opened it, and was met with a pair of startling blue eyes.   
  
A pair of honey brown eyes and their owner peeked around the first person's head, and up at Rishid, who was quite surprised.   
  
Another pair of blue eyes looked up from much lower down, the little girl smiling at the tall Ishtar.   
  
"Can we come in?" Shaadii asked.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** A/N**: Tada. XD Please review!   
  
Oh, also, go check out a link in my bio, right under the preview. My friend made them. They're shipping gifs. There's Jou*Yami, Honda*Otogi, Yami*Yuugi, and yes, Borath, Yami B*Yami. XD 


	21. Explanations and diagnosis

** A/N**: Whee, a bunch of reviews! Also, before anything else, I'd like to credit Borath for something she mentioned in her review that I'm using her terminology for. ^_^   
  
** Borath**: ^_^ Glad you liked the chapter, even though I was rereading and realizing I kept having mistakes. XD   
  
The pickpocketing was fun to write, so I'm glad it was so well received. And I figured Yami B would be the type to whine about Malik's driving. XD   
  
I'm sadistic too. *Innocent look* Can't you tell?   
  
^_^ I was worried the last few scenes with Yami would be a little off. (And they may still be.) But I'm glad you liked. And I'm gonna have even more fun with later.   
  
Sorry about the delay. XD Tried to get this chapter out sooner. Thanks for the review!   
  
** Ryuujin Dragon King**: Glad you like. ^_^ Thanks for the review!   
  
** Shadow Spirits**: Wow, you read my whole fic so far in one sitting too? *Gives cookie* And I may have to write a darkshipper fic, now, seeing as both you and Borath want one, and I want to write one too. XD   
  
Heh, the first few chapters are icky. I rewrote chapter one, but it doesn't have any real spark. *Sigh* Glad you kept reading though, and I hope I didn't bore you too much with the first few chapters. XD Glad you like how I'm writing the characters, and don't worry, you'll find out who the girl is (besides that yeah, she's the OC) in this chapter, along with many more things. And whacked OC's are fun. XD   
  
Glad you're liking the fic. And you mentioned a Bakura/Yami/Mariku fic. *Twitches a second* YOU MUST PUT IT OUT! ... *Blink* Sorry. I love Bakura*Yami, and I like Mariku*Yami in a twisted way, and Mariku*Bakura/Bakura*Mariku if that's in there too. I want to read! XD Thanks for the review!   
  
** Wingleader Sora Jade**: Glad you liked. ^_^ But there's only one girl. The two people'll be explained in this chapter. Also, I have something important I need to ask you about. It's also in the last author note. I tried to Email, but never got a response, so I'll tell you here though you'll be able to guess most likely part way through the chapter.   
  
** Silverlight3**: Why'd I stop? I'm evil. XD No, actually, I'd taken forever to update so I left off then so I could use this chapter for explaining. Yami's just... Moody. Very. And Shaadii's here because... He's Shaadii. He shows up conveniently. XD Thanks for the review.   
  
** yugiohluver**: Too many people? You're telling me. XD Thanks for the review.   
  
** bast4**: Plan? Our group? You should know that those don't go together. XD As I said, Shaadii's Shaadii. He shows up conveniently. XD And very close with the Mill. Item bearer/Magic Users guess. You'll see in this chapter. Heh, I'm updating! No need to break out the knives. XD   
  
** Other Notes**: Explaining chapter! Many of the little things are explained, such as the yami's ages, full names, and other things. Note that I've changed some things but not others. Such as the ages are off I'll tell the correct ages in the ending notes. Otherwise, not much to say besides that there are spoilers of the whacked AE arc. And this chapter's shorter than my last few.   
  
** Warnings**: SPOILERS! AE arc spoilers. And the usual cursing.   
  
** Diclaimer**: Yugioh ain't mine.   
  
** Summary of Last Chapter**: Yami B and Malik went pickpocketing, found out that something was happening, and headed back to the house to discuss with the others. Everyone went to bed, the next morning Yami threw a hissy, and the group got three visitors.   
  
** Preview of this time**: The visitors are revealed, and they give a lot of information. Mostly explanations, more information, and some motives for the enemy. Mana makes her first appearance. Set up for the last phases of the story.   
  
** Japanese**:   
None   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Eien; part 21   
by: Amiasha   
  
Rishid just stared at the man in front of him. So did Malik.   
  
"Shaadii?" Isis asked, walking around her brothers to see the visitors. Shaadii dipped his head respectfully toward her. As he did so, more of the man behind him's face was revealed. Isis's blue eyes widened and she gasped. "Pegasus!"   
  
That sent the rest of the room's occupants into near hysterics. The people involved in Duelist Kingdom scattered to take cover or huddled together, and left poor Ryuuji just standing there confused, and Mafdet, who just didn't care.   
  
Pegasus smiled broadly at Isis, ignoring the other's reactions, or perhaps not noticing them. "Hello, Ms. Ishtar! Nice to see you again!" He greeted cheerfully.   
  
Isis gaped for a few seconds, having forgotten Shaadii. "Pegasus? But... But I thought you were..." She sputtered, only to be interrupted.   
  
"He was supposed to be!" Yami B called out from the living room, earning a few smacks from Ryou.   
  
Pegasus, unpeturbed, kept grinning. "You thought wrong. I'm alive and kicking!" He said.   
  
"Unfortunately." Yami commented dryly, leaning heavily on Tea. He was a little less than pleased to see Pegasus, even if the silver haired man wasn't being threatening at all. He was just creepy.   
  
Pegasus kept his mouth shut, having run out of things to say and not really in the mood to trade insults with the spirit. Or anyone, for that matter.   
  
"Can we come in?" The forgotten Shaadii repeated, gesturing vaguely toward himself, Pegasus, and the little girl that was with them.   
  
"Oh, of course." Isis said, somewhat embarrassed that she hadn't let them in earlier. She pointedly ignored the glare Malik gave the blue eyed Egyptian as he swept in, but the rude gesture behind his back caused Isis to kick her brother in the shin.   
  
Shaadii, Pegasus, and the little girl arranged themselves in the livingroom, as the rest of the group slowly came out of hiding.   
  
"Damn white haired bastard." Joey muttered darkly, sitting down on the floor with Yuugi and Yami. Yami Bakura glared at him for a few seconds, until Joey laughed nervously. "Not you, Yami B." He said.   
  
The thief glared a little more before turning back toward the visitors and sitting down between Malik and Yami.   
  
"I don't mean to be rude..." Isis started, "But what are you all doing here?"   
  
Shaadii smiled gently toward her. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything." He assured. "But first, introductions are in order." The robed man said, gesturing toward the girl sitting between him and Pegasus. "This is Ahondra, and she's six years old."   
  
The group murmured hello, and the curly blond haired girl smiled cutely and waved back.   
  
A few minutes later, everyone had been introduced to her, and the people Pegasus hadn't met's names told. Seto suddenly blinked and noticed something.   
  
"Pegasus." He said. "You have two eyes." The brunette commented, confused.   
  
Pegasus nodded, and the rest of the group saw for themselves that Seto was right as Pegasus's hair fell out of his face. "Magic's a wonderful thing." He said simply.   
  
About a second later, the deck in Yuugi's coat pocket began to glow, surprising everyone. The glow grew brighter, until suddenly in solidified.   
  
Mahaado and Mana looked around at the group's surprised expressions. "We couldn't miss this." Mana explained cheerfully. "That and Mahaado's been whining incessantly about how no one's called on him since the beginning of this mess." She added, earning a glare from the purple clad spirit sorcerer.   
  
Shaadii cleared his throat and looked around for everyone's attention.   
  
"I hadn't really expected you all here, but that only makes everything easier." He said. "I'm here with Pegasus and Ahondra, because I have information to give you. More has been discovered about your lives in ancient Egypt."   
  
Yami and Yami B looked very interested in that, their memories either nearly nonexistent or lacking. "Like what?" Yami B asked curiously.   
  
Shaadii smiled at the two spirits. "Like that you two and the High Priest weren't the only ones in Egypt."   
  
Yami blinked. "You mean that the others, like Joey, had past lives with us as well?" He asked, ignoring his illness in the excitement of learning something about his past.   
  
At Shaadii's nod, the group started murmuring to each other. Seto, meanwhile, snorted.   
  
"As much of your so called 'magic' I've seen, I still don't believe in this past life nonsense. I have no proof I've lived before, even if there may be enough evidence to convince me that there may be something supernatural now." He said, giving a glance toward Yami and Yami B. "Unfortunately." Seto added, earning the Death Stares of Doom the duo of spirits were so good at.   
  
Pegasus shrugged at Seto. "It doesn't really matter, Kaiba-boy." He said nonchalantly. "If I said I didn't believe flowers existed they still would."   
  
Seto scowled at the other billionaire but didn't comment.   
  
"Moving on." Shaadii said, looking down as Mafdet mewed and climbed onto his lap and shaking his head slightly in amusement. "We've discovered a few things that are possibly a little more shocking."   
  
This got the group's attention more. What was more shocking than that they all had past lives in Egypt?   
  
Shaadii smiled again, obviously quite amused with what he was going to say. He turned so he could look at Seto and Yami easily. "It concerns the two of you." He said in his thick accent.   
  
Yami cocked his head slightly in interest. "Tell us already Shaadii, please." He said, almost unable to keep his excitement in check.   
  
"Well." Shaadii said. "It turns out, that we've found out more about the royal family." Glancing around at the confused expressions, he continued, looking into Yami's eyes. "Your father, Akunamukannon, had a younger brother named Akunadin." He said, before locking his eyes with Seto. "And your previous incarnation, High Priest Seth... His father was that brother."   
  
The Egyptian let that sink in for a moment, until Yami spoke. "Gods..." The spirit murmured. His eyes were wide and round. "Kaiba and I are cousins."   
  
Seto looked as if he would have a heart attack, and for that matter so did Sugoroku. The rest of the group, besides Mokuba, were shocked. Mokuba though, stood up and cheered.   
  
"This is so great!" He said, smiling broadly. "Wow!" The raven haired boy was very excited.   
  
Yuugi found his voice after a few moments. "That's... Definitely shocking. I can't believe it..."   
  
Yami and Seto looked at each other a moment, their expressions identical, before looking away. Joey twitched. "Ya' mean 'dat the whole time those two 'ave been competin' 'dey've been cousins!? 'Dat's so wrong...."   
  
"It should be known that Seth had no idea he was Akunadin's son until just before the sealing. And so, neither the Pharaoh nor Seth knew they were related.   
  
Seto muttered something dark and likely rude under his breath. "This can't be true." He said loud enough to be heard.   
  
"Sorry, but it is." Shaadii said, obviously not sorry in the slightest. "Now settle down again. I have more to say." He waited as everyone gave their attention again. "There were more texts discovered in the Pharaoh's tomb. They told of a few different things of importance. Such as the Pharaoh's exact age."   
  
Yami, again, was very interested along with Yuugi and Sugoroku. The spirit knew he was 17, but had no idea how long he had been that age.   
  
"The texts, after being deciphered, gave us the knowledge that the Pharaoh, you," Shaadii said, looking again at Yami, "Sealed the games on his birthday. You couldn't have been more than a few hours 17."   
  
Yami nodded, his emotions mixed over that information. He has died on his birthday, which was really depressing, and yet he was very happy to learn his exact age, down to almost the hour. All he had to do was add the days since he'd been released to 17, and he'd know how old he was close enough to be very, very happy. A small smile crept onto his face, despite how badly he felt.   
  
Shaadii looked toward Yami B. "Surprisingly, there was information on about you, too." He said, gaining the white haired thief's attention. "Your age, and even your full Egyptian name were written."   
  
Yami B's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" He asked.   
  
Shaadii nodded, absently petting Mafdet. "Yes. Apparently, you were of great importance to the Pharaoh."   
  
Yami B and Yami exchanged looks. Didn't they hate each other? Why would Yami have Yami B's information written?   
  
Ahondra, surprisingly, spoke up for the first time. "Yami Bakura, you are 19. I'm not sure exactly, but I think you were nearing 20. You were probably only 4 months from your birthday."   
  
"Which means you're nearly twenty!" Ryou exclaimed, touching his dark on the shoulder. "Wow!"   
  
Yami Bakura, however, hearing this, had something else in mind. He grinned devilishly. "I am legal drinking age after all."   
  
Ryou slapped his forehead as the others sweatdropped at Yami B. "You're an idiot, you know that?" Ryou commented dryly, rolling his eyes.   
  
"I am not." Yami B protested. "I just know what's important."   
  
"Here here." Pegasus agreed enthusiastically, clapping daintily. "You're my kind of person."   
  
It was Shaadii's turn to sweatdrop. "Pegasus." He said in his accent. "Please."   
  
"You're no fun." Pegasus pouted, crossing a leg over the other and folding his arms, leaning back against the back of the sofa. Ahondra mimicked.   
  
Shaadii shook his head, and looked back at Yami B. "More importantly, I have your name."   
  
That definitely got everyone's attention. Yami B's eyes went round like Yami's had, and he leaned forward expectantly. "Don't make me wait." He said. "Tell me!"   
  
The blue eyed Egyptian nodded. "Of course. It is Bekhura."   
  
The spirit blinked. "Bekhura?" He repeated. "Truly? It sounds so similar to the name I use now..." He murmured, looking at Ryou. "But I do feel connected to that name..."   
  
Again, Ahondra spoke up. "Yes, Bekhura is your name. That it's also so similar to your reincarnate's last name is just a joke of fate." She said, smiling.   
  
Bekhura nodded slowly, still mulling over the new information. He looked at Yami, who seemed almost in the same state as him.   
  
Shaadii looked around. "There's a little more." He added, yet again gaining expectant looks from the group who looked as if their brains couldn't handle anymore shocks. "We've found more about your enemy."   
  
Yami looked at the blue eyed man. "How did you know we had an enemy?"   
  
Shaadii considered for a moment. "I know everything." He answered stoically.   
  
Pegasus snorted loudly, his hair falling into his face as he began to giggle hyperly. "Gods Shaadii, that was hilarious!" He exclaimed, continuing to giggle.   
  
Shaadii looked disdainfully and yet amusedly at him, shaking his head yet again and glancing back at the others. "Your enemy is named Nebenkharu, but I assume you already know that." He said, getting nods and murmurs in response. "He was 35 at death, and his soul was sealed away by the Pharaoh about two years before the sealing. He was one of the advisors in Akunamukannon's court. And, like so many others, he was a traitor who wanted the throne. After Akunamukannon's death he didn't feel that a child should be king, and so he was devising a plan to kill both the prince and Seth, since they were, he thought, the only heirs."   
  
"How nice." Seto commented dryly. "What a wonderful person." He paused a moment. "Wait, what do you mean 'he thought' that Seth and the prince were the only heirs?"   
  
Shaadii looked at him. "Your brother, Mokuba, would have accended to the throne had you and the prince been killed. Nebenkharu either didn't know about Mokuba, forgot, or didn't put it together that he was another heir. But for any reason, he wasn't counting him."   
  
Mokuba frowned and crossed his arms. "Idiot." He muttered.   
  
Ahondra giggled but said nothing.   
  
"That's a lot of information." Isis finally said, looking at Shaadii.   
  
Shaadii nodded. "I was nearly overwhelmed and it didn't even concern me directly. However," He added, "I am here to help, now. As is Pegasus."   
  
Pegasus looked up at the sound of his name. "What? Huh?" He asked, looking around.   
  
Shaadii ignored him. "Unfortunately, Ahondra has to stay back and guard these new carvings we've found so she cannot accompany us."   
  
"Shaadii." Yami spoke up, looking up at the Egyptian. "Do you know what we should do? Do you have any idea where this traitor is right now?"   
  
Shaadii nodded. "Yes, my Pharaoh." He said. "I believe he is in one of the tombs in the Valley of the Kings."   
  
Yami nodded slowly, thinking. "So that's where we'll be going next." He said.   
  
"My Pharaoh..." Shaadii started, getting his first really good look at Yami. "What's wrong with you? Are you ill?"   
  
The dark blinked a few times, having forgotten his sickness in the excitement. He haltingly shook his head. "No. I'm fine." He said.   
  
"You're such a liar." Sugoroku sighed from behind the boy. "You didn't learn that from me." He muttered as an afterthought.   
  
Shaadii looked concerned. "Pharaoh, if you aren't well, then your shouldn't be going out to try to defeat Nebenkharu." He said sensibly. "When did you come down with this? I wouldn't think that you would be able to become ill, unless you were in a physical body long enough to catch something."   
  
Yami shook his head slightly. "I don't know how I got it." He said truthfully. "I only became badly sick Monday; yesterday morning. I felt slightly badly the day before that."   
  
"Did anything else happen before?" Shaadii asked, reaching a hand out to touch Yami's forehead.   
  
Yami thought a moment. "The Tomb Robber and I fought duel monsters Saturday, that is, three days ago." He said. "That's all I can really think of."   
  
Bekhura began nodding his agreement before stopping mid nod, brown eyes wide. "Pharaoh." He said. "What about the first day, four days ago? When Nebenkharu attacked you?" He asked.   
  
Yami blinked again. "... You're right." He said. "I had forgotten. But he hadn't hit me with anything. The spells collided and reacted, remember?"   
  
"That still could have done something to you." Shaadii said. "I wouldn't be surprised if something had happened to your magic, and therefore your body, when the spells reacted." He took his hand from Yami's head. "You may have been magically poisoned."   
  
Yuugi didn't like the sound of that at all, and neither did Sugoroku. "What does that mean?" The oldest Motou asked Shaadii.   
  
"Essentially the same as many other poisons." Shaadii said softly. "It's killing him."   
  
Yami was shocked, his eyes again round, and Yuugi simply burst into tears. He clutched onto his dark and buried his face in his shoulder, sobbing. The rest of the group, Sugoroku especially, looked horrified. "Isn't there something we can do?" He asked Shaadii hopefully, placing a hand on his older grandson's shoulder and trying to reassure him.   
  
Shaadii sighed. "Maybe. If there is though, I do not know of it. Pegasus? Ahondra?" He asked his companions.   
  
The silvery haired American shook his head, a serious look on his face. "No. I have no idea." He answered, for once sounding truly sincere and worried.   
  
Ahondra shook her head too, blond curls bouncing. "I'm sorry." She said. "I've never dealt with magical poisons. Mahaado?"   
  
Mahaado, eyes downcast, shook his head.   
  
Yuugi's sobs increased at the hopeless news, until another person spoke.   
  
"I don't want you to get your hopes up..." Mana said softly in her sweet, musical voice. "But.... It's possible that one of the tombs would have a cure."   
  
Yuugi lifted his head, and Yami, who's eyes had darkened to almost navy as he stared at the floor, looked up. "Really?" Yuugi asked, his tone regaining some of it's usual spark.   
  
"You're brilliant, Mana!" Ahondra cheered, and Mahaado nodded proudly to the girl magician.   
  
"It is very possible that there is a cure somewhere in the Valley of Kings." Shaadii agreed. "There may be a chance yet for you, my Pharaoh." He said, looking at Yami. "Though we'll have to get going quickly. If you were indeed poisoned four days ago, then we haven't a lot of time left."   
  
Yami nodded, his determination back after being lost when he heard he was dying. "Then let's set off for the valley." He said.   
  
Isis looked toward Shaadii. "How do we expect to get into the Valley of Kings and go through the tombs? Just because Mr. Motou, Pegasus, and I are archeologists doesn't mean we can just decide to go in."   
  
The blue eyed man turned his attention toward her. "We'll have to go in secret. I can use the powers of the Ankh to conceal us for short times, essentially while we move between tombs, but we'll have to use a method other than the usual to get into the Valley itself."   
  
Everyone directly involved considered a moment, as the others began to gather up their belongings. A mischievous smile began to grow on Isis's face.   
  
"What about camels?" She asked, and the thing she had obviously been waiting for happened.   
  
"Noooooooooooooo!" Malik howled loudly. "Not camels!" The blond was not happy in the slightest.   
  
"Oh, Malik, they're not bloodthirsty like you're so convinced." Isis said calmly, earning another snort from Pegasus. "Just relax."   
  
"Truly, camels may be the best choice." Shaadii agreed, nodding slowly. Once again, there was a cry of protest, but this time it was both from Malik and Bekhura.   
  
"I hate camels." The white haired thief said, his eyes narrowed. "If anything, I'm riding a horse." He declared.   
  
Yami, who had sat down and was trying to regain some energy, opened an eye. "Something tells me that camels don't like me." He muttered.   
  
Malik nodded, as if that was what he would have said. "See? It's not just me!"   
  
"Hush Malik, and sit down." Isis said, glaring. "Fine, camel for everyone but Bekhura, the Pharaoh, and my brother. Ryou and Yuugi will probably end up riding with their others anyway. Mokuba can ride with Kaiba, most likely, too. So... Ten camels and three horses?"   
  
"I think so." Mana said, counting everyone. "Mahaado and I will follow along, but we don't need camels or horses, of course."   
  
Isis stood up. "Alright." She said. "It's decided. We're leaving in an hour. Everyone needs to get packed and ready."   
  
Yuugi nodded, looking up a few inches at his dark. "We're going to get this all made right." He said softly, so no one else could hear. "Everything'll turn out fine."   
  
Yami turned his head towards his aibou and nodded before shifting his gaze to stare out into space. "Yes. I certainly hope so."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** A/N**: That sucked. XD This chapter'll be getting a rewrite faster than the others, I feel. XD   
  
Yes, Seto and Yami really are cousins. I'm not making that up. Seth isn't Seto's official AE name, but it's the one I use. Bekhura is also not the official name, and first used by Wingleader Sora Jade. I'm still working that out. XD   
  
As promised, here are the correct ages.   
  
Yami - 15, maybe 16. He's an infant in a flashback 15 years before the incidents in the AE arc. Which means that quite possibly, Yami is younger than Yuugi. Scary, yes?   
  
High Priest Seth - 18, 19, maybe 20. He looked about 3 or 4, maybe 5 in the flashback.   
  
Bekhura - 22, maybe 23. He's about 7 in the flashback.   
  
Wingleader Sora Jade: I tried to Email you about Yami B's name, since it turns out we use the same one (go figure XD) and I didn't want you to feel that I was copying... If it bothers you that I'm using the same one, I'll change it somehow. Just tell me in your review. ^_^'   
  
Anyway, please review! I'll hurry up with the next chapter, I hope, and they'll be off to the Valley of the Kings! 


	22. Traveling forever

** A/N**: ... Nothing to say, really. XD   
  
** Borath**: I had been waiting soooooo long to mess with Seto and Yami. And yes, they'll be looking at each other oddly now. *Giggles and rubs hands together* Glad you think that Mokuba was in character. ^_^ Now Yami, Sugoroku, Yuugi, Seto, and Mokuba are one big family. XD   
  
Yesyes, you're right, my explanation is a little lacking. XD I had an idea, a long time ago... Eh, well, I make another to go into the rewrite. *Scribbles down on her list of things to add to the chapter's new version*   
  
Hm... Your ideas about the cure are good. You're right, it shouldn't be something cliche... I'll have to try to think up something. ^_^ And I don't mind the criticism. It was helpful. ^_^   
  
Heh, well, I've been itching to call Bekhura... Bekhura. Ever since I started using it. XD But it's not too different, just a different pronunciation. Not like in, say, Negative Chaos by High Crystal Guardian (I love that story. ^_^) where some of the names are totally different (Or in Hikari no Yuugi by Trinity Girls, which is also good mind you, where Yami B is called Kherik).   
  
Thanks for the review. ^_^   
  
** Ryuujin Dragon King**: Well, Bekhura is only a different pronunciation. ^_^   
  
Well, Bekhura seemed older I thought, but then again, I've never been a great judge of age. XD So he could be Seth's age, I suppose. And as for Yami's name, well, it sure as heck ain't Bel Um Fal. XD That's only the Forbidden Memories name anyway... And apparently, the name itself isn't Egyptian. The 'Um' is supposed to mean 'Son of', I'm pretty sure, and well, Yami's father isn't named Fal. So it doesn't really work. ^_^ Don't worry, it's not gonna be Bel Um Fal.   
  
Glad you like Pegasus and Shaadii, and that I included the cousins thing. It was fuuuuuun. And as for Ahondra, she's sort of there to tie into the storylines between Eien and Itsumo. You'll see waaaaaaay off in Itsumo. XD Glad you thought she was cute though. ^_^ Heh, I may have to include Malik's past with camels...   
  
^_^ *Flattered* Sankyuu for the compliments. ^_^   
  
** ShadowSpirits**: I found a good song for a darkship fic, but when I'm going to write it is to be decided. XD Eien, Itsumo, and Fumetsu are gonna take up all my chapter story time. Yuujou no Pazuru has almost been abandoned. XD And I'm in the NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month where you write a 50,000 word story in a month) contest-y thingy, so I'll be very busy for awhile. O.o   
  
*Giggles* I'm not sure if the reason Bekhura's in the palace so often'll be revealed here in Eien, or in Itsumo. Oh well.   
  
I mentioned to my friends about that you're working on a Bakura*Yami*Mariku story, and they all freaked out and wanted to read it. XD Thanks for the review. ^_^   
  
** Wingleader Sora Jade**: Yay, glad you don't mind. And my Email sometimes is evil. >   
Pegasus soooo counts as a bishounen. XD *Waves Pegasus flag*   
  
Ooh, thanks for the info on the Valley. I knew it was a long ways south, but had no idea exactly how far. *Nodnod* Sankyuu, that helps a lot.   
  
*Cough* Kill Yami? Wouldn't dream of it. It's not like I have before or anything. Though... Well, I dunno. Whether I do something to him or not *Evil smirk* he's in Fumetsu. So... Yeah. Don't ya' love out of character knowledge? ^_^ Thanks for the review.   
  
** bast4**: Heh, not telling anything about Yami. Um... That's sorta' because I haven't decided everything yet. O.o So... Yeah.   
  
Someone's actually interested in Ahondra? ^_^ *Happily spins in circles* Er... Well, yes, she has magic of her own. It's very different from the magic the others use, since it deals with something entirely separate. I just didn't want to include it for fear of turning her into a Mary Sue. XD A detailed bio thingy will be written of Ahondra soon for anyone who wants to read more about her.   
  
Pegsy the nut is here because I wanted some more characters. XD No, actually, I wanted him here because he's a tie-in to so many different things, and he's a capable adult with a lot of background of everything they're doing.   
  
Glad you like Mahaado and Mana in here. Sadly, I'd forgotten about Mahaado being in the story earlier for quite awhile. XD In the rewrite, he may show his face a little more. The duo'll be in the rest of the story, by the way. Now I just have to remember to include Mafdet all the time. XD   
  
I was quite surprised when Yami and Seto being cousins was revealed in the manga. O.o I spent a few days running around and telling everyone who had any inkling about Yugioh, 'Ya know the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle that looks like Yuugi? Well, that's Yami. And ya' know Seto? Well, turns out, in their past lives they were cousins!'   
  
Thanks for the review. ^_^   
  
** C.A**: Shall do this response in parts. XD   
  
19.) *Giggles* Glad you liked the sillyness of the chapter. I always wanted Yami to make puppy eyes at people. He'd be either oddly scary or oddly good at them. XD   
  
20.) Yami, king of the stubborn is back in action. XD And Shaadii's here to stay, unless he pulls a 'Poof' and disappears. O.o   
  
*Grin* Glad you liked the different parts in that chapter. I was amused by writing it. Especially the first scene with the old lady. XD And you're quite talented with the ands. XD   
  
21.) Coolies, good you think Shaadii's in character. He's evil to write. XD And yeah, Ahondra as a little girl is WAY less loud and annoying as Ahondra as a teen. Silly brat. XD   
  
*Laughs nervously* Mai always hides. >   
** Warnings**: Cursing.   
  
** Disclaimer**: Oh, come on. I don't own Yugioh. Happy, you silly lawyer-people?   
  
** Summary of Last time**: There was much explaining. Hurray. XD   
  
** Preview of this Time**: The group sets off.   
  
Anyway, hope you enjoy. ^_^   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Eien; part 22   
by: Amiasha   
  
Isis looked at her map. "Alright, the Valley of the kings is about 150 miles away. We should get as close as possible before breaking off to head into the valley on camel and horseback." She said, and Shaadii, who was leaning over her shoulder, nodded his agreement.   
  
The Egyptian man turned around to face Pegasus. "Pegasus, do you have anyway to get us close to the Valley?" He asked.   
  
Pegasus shrugged. "I could probably rent us some cars or something." He said casually. "They may be the best choice." Pegasus shot a glance toward Yami, who was getting in a nap curled up in Yuugi's arms before they had to leave. Mafdet was curled up against Yami's side. "We want the least strenuous method. Does anything advance the poison?" The silvery haired American asked, catching Yuugi's attention who raised his head to listen.   
  
Shaadii nodded. "Excessive stress, or use of magic will speed up the effects of the poison."   
  
Pegasus pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. "Alright then. We'll need four cars, since there of 18 of us not including Ahondra, Mana, or Mahaado." He decided. He dialed a few numbers and put the phone up so he could talk.   
  
"Malik." Isis called, drawing her brother's attention and causing the blond to trot over to her. "Please pack as much nonperishable food as possible, along with a lot of water. We don't know how long we'll be away from the house."   
  
Malik nodded and beckoned toward Serenity, who was doing nothing, to follow and help him. The redhead obediently walked into the kitchen to help pack.   
  
Sugoroku looked over at Yuugi. "Are you and Yami packed?" He asked, sitting down on the couch and brushing Yami's long bangs back.   
  
"Yeah." Yuugi replied, glancing down at his dark for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a slow, deliberate breath.   
  
"Yuugi?" Sugoroku asked. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"   
  
Yuugi shook his head rapidly, blinking back tears. "No. Not anything new." He replied, softly running his fingers over Yami's cheek.   
  
Sugoroku looked at him sadly. "Yuugi, have faith. Shaadii and Isis are optimistic. As long as we're very careful, there's a good chance we'll be able to save him. None of us will give up." He reassured his youngest grandson. "I even heard Bekhura talking to Malik about some sort of backup plan. Everyone's doing their best. Yami's never failed us, and we're not going to let him down either."   
  
Yuugi smiled sadly, his spirits slightly lifted. "You're right." The boy said, nodding firmly. "Even with all the hopeless situations before, we're still here." He added. "Yet another man with a grudge that came out of nowhere isn't going to get the best of my yami, or any of the rest of us."   
  
Sugoroku grinned. "That's what I like to hear, Yuugi."   
  
Seto, silently listening to the conversation along with Mokuba, looked at his younger brother. "Well." He muttered. "What's your take?"   
  
Mokuba grinned. "Aw, Seto, you know you're in." The raven haired boy giggled mischievously. "They're all family too, remember."   
  
Seto frowned. "Please don't remind me." He said in annoyance, groaning and looking at the ceiling as if someone would hear him if he talked upward. "This is the worst day of my life."   
  
Mokuba raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You lie. The worst day ever was that time you woke up and Joey had put gum in your hair. And Yami had drawn on your face. Speaking of which, he's a pretty good artist." The boy added thoughtfully.   
  
The older blue eyed boy twitched, looking back at his brother. "I admit defeat. You're right. That was the worst day of my life."   
  
Bekhura yawned, folding his arms and watching Ryou double-check their bags. "You already got the hairdryer." The dark muttered. "It's in the other bag."   
  
"Oh." Ryou said. "Well, I guess it is." He paused for a moment. "Wait.... I was looking for that thing this morning and you knew it! You're such a.... A...."   
  
"You can say it." Bekhura muttered, rolling his eyes. "Jackass, you were searching for?" He said, grinning sideways at his other.   
  
Ryou glared. "It's not polite to swear, and you know it." He chastised. "And that was most certainly not the word I was looking for."   
  
Bekhura tapped the side of his head with a long finger. "I'm psychic. At least about you. Remember?" He said, grinning.   
  
Ryou looked at the spirit, and simply flipped him off before going back to packing.   
  
Bekhura stared, dumbfounded.   
  
Mahaado twirled his staff idly, watching his Pharaoh sleep quietly in Yuugi's arms. The blue eyed magician sighed and glanced over at Mana, who was sitting sidesaddle on her staff, bouncing up and down, staring put the window and humming to herself.   
  
"Mana." Mahaado said.   
  
The blond girl looked up. "Yeah-huh?" She asked cutely, kicking her legs.   
  
Mahaado opened his mouth to tell her to stop humming, and found that he couldn't bring himself to. He just shook his head. "Sorry. Nothing." He said.   
  
Mana smiled at him, but her smile was soft and somewhat sad. Mahaado could tell the girl was covering her worry under her happy face.   
  
Mana jumped off her staff and floated over to Mahaado. She gave him a hug around the waist and then bounded off into the kitchen, leaving Mahaado to blink after her.   
  
Mai twisted her hair on one finger as she searched her bag for cooler clothes. "Perfect." She said cheerfully, pulling out the white spaghetti strap tank top she'd bought on her shopping excursion a few days before. She ran off into the bathroom to change.   
  
Ryuuji threw a die up and down, watching it spin in the air lazily before catching it. He yawned, both bored and anxious, and looked over at Tristan, who was next to him. The brown haired boy was nervously nibbling on the end of what seemed to be a cookie or cracker. Ryuuji didn't really care. He sighed and decided to go help Malik and Serenity in the kitchen. After all, while they were in a bad position, a girl was a girl.   
  
Tristan noticing what Ryuuji was doing and apparently reading his mind, sprang up and ran after the black haired teen.   
  
Tea sat on the armchair, deep in thought, and Joey sat crosslegged on the floor. The two exchanged glances for a moment, before both looking away and sighing. Tea, very depressed by the recent events, blinked back a few tears and put her face in her hands, sighing again softly. Joey lifted his head at the sound, and glanced back up at Tea. "Hey, it'll be okay. Don't worry 'bout it, Tea." He said, smiling. "In about fifteen minutes or so, we're gonna get going, and hopefully have Yami well again by tonight."   
  
"Yeah, you're right." Tea responded, returning Joey's smile. "We can do it."   
  
Joey gave her the thumbs up.   
  
Isis stepped out into the center of the room, and clapped her hands together softly, trying to gain everyone's attention without waking Yami. "Everyone, we're going to be leaving for the Valley as soon as the jeeps Pegasus called get here. You all need to be ready to go."   
  
The group nodded, putting on shoes and making last minute runs to the bathroom. Yuugi carefully shook his dark's shoulder. /Yami? Wake up, we're gonna' have to go./ He said softly.   
  
After a few seconds of waiting, Yami's eyes opened slightly and he looked up at Yuugi, somewhat annoyed. Sitting up weakly, he steadied himself with the help of Yuugi and the two stood up. Yami glanced around the room, reorienting himself and accounting for everyone. Mafdet swished her tail, annoyed that her comfy spot had been disrupted, and stalked off to ride on Tristan's shoulder.   
  
An annoying ringtone singing a tune that sounded suspiciously like a cartoon theme song made everyone jump in surprise.   
  
"Pegasus!" Joey said in annoyance as the white haired man grinned and pulled out his cell phone again, flipping it open. After a few moments of talking, Pegasus looked up at the whole group.   
  
"The cars are waiting outside." He announced cheerily. "Let's get this going." And with that, he skipped out the front door without a care in the world.   
  
"He is a really strange guy." Malik remarked, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Very much so." Bekhura agreed, turning and walking over toward Yuugi and Yami. "Well, we're off." He commented to the other spirit.   
  
Yami nodded his head, and smirked. "Whether that's a good thing or we'll all die in the desert will be seen." He replied dryly, taking a few shaky steps toward the door as Yuugi chased after him worriedly.   
  
"Uh-uh." Joey chastised the older of the Motou boys, stalking over to join the trio.   
  
Yami gave him a bored look. "What?" He asked exasperatedly.   
  
"Weren't ya' evesdroppin' on Pegasus and Shaadii? No, wait, you were asleep." Joey said, looking contemplative. He snapped out of his state of thought a moment later. "You ain't supposed to do too much."   
  
Yami just looked at him, tilting his head with an expression that screamed, 'And your point...?'   
  
"And," Joey added, catching the look the spirit was giving him. "I don't think you should really be walkin' any more 'den you have to."   
  
The shorter teen sighed. "I'll be FINE, Joey." He said, fixing his eyes onto the blond's brown ones and trying to look determined while he was barely strong enough to stand up.   
  
After a few seconds, Yami realized that must not have worked since Joey simply picked him up around the knees and slung him over his shoulder, carrying him out to the cars with much loud protesting.   
  
Yuugi giggled, feeling a little better. He looked at Bekhura who was smirking, and Sugoroku who was also looking amused from over by the couch.   
  
"We're going back into the Shadow Realm." Mana told the group, floating up and down on her staff. "We'll come back out once we're near the Valley."   
  
Yuugi nodded to her and Mahaado to show that he'd heard and the magicians disappeared, Mahaado without a trace and Mana with a swirl of glitter.   
  
The remaining group that hadn't already gone to the cars grabbed up their bags and headed out. Shaadii turned to Ahondra. "I trust you'll guard the other tombs while we're at the Valley?"   
  
Ahondra grinned. "Of course Shaadii." She said cheerfully. "You can count on me." The blond girl gave the thumbs up and disappeared in a cloud of mist.   
  
Shaadii just smiled and shook his head, and walked out the door.   
****************   
  
"I'm bored."   
  
"I'm tired."   
  
"I'm hot."   
  
"I'm dying. So all of you shut the hell up."   
  
Yuugi sighed and buried his face in his hands. He, Joey, Yami, Ryuuji, and Tristan were all in the car together, plus Mafdet who was free of her cat carrier. Tristan was driving, since he was the only one the other boys trusted behind the wheel of a car. Joey was a bad driver. And Ryuuji was a speed demon.   
  
Yami was to Yuugi's left, sleepily looking out the window. Joey in the passenger' seat, bouncing hyperly in place. Ryuuji was to Yuugi's right, yapping incessantly. Tristan, thankfully, was paying attention to the road.   
  
The spirit gave an annoyed look at the others. "We really should have swapped Joey and Ryuuji out for the tomb robber and Bakura. They're quieter." He muttered.   
  
"Yeah, but Yami B gets motion sick." Joey remarked. "'Dat's why he's wit' Kaiba. Let Kaiba deal wit' it." The blond said devilishly.   
  
Yami sighed and laid his head against the window. It'd be at least two and half hours before they were close enough to switch to camels and horses. Two and a half hours of Joey, Tristan, and Ryuuji, all in the car. Together. 'Why do you hate me so?' Yami asked any god that was listening, pulling his jacket tighter around his shoulders.   
  
Yuugi leaned against the back of the seat, thinking along the same lines as his dark. He loved his friends, but there was only so much a boy could take. The stress of the past few days had been affecting Yuugi harder than anyone seemed to realized. Attacks by a new enemy, traveling, and being informed that the person he loved like his brother was most likely going to die were not really good for his mental health, Yuugi figured. Then again, he had a long way to go to be as insane as a few members of the group. Though it probably wasn't too far if his train of thought was devolving in the way it was.   
  
Over in the next car, Bekhura was having similar problems. Only, oddly enough, his problems were named Seto, Pegasus, and Shaadii.   
  
Pegasus was annoying. He talked. A lot. About everything, but mostly Funny Bunny. That made Seto want to strangle him in his sleep.   
  
Every time Seto would reach to kill Pegasus, while driving, Shaadii would stop him, and give a lecture. That sent Pegasus inevitably into another conversation. And brought the circle around.   
  
The only person in the car Bekhura didn't want to kill at the moment was Mokuba; he was squished between the white haired spirit and Pegasus. The black haired boy was sweatdropping, and he and Bekhura kept exchanging sympathetic glances.   
  
//Ryou, I'm going to kill everyone in the car besides Mokuba. He'll be the only survivor.// Bekhura muttered through the link to his other. //Next time we stop for one of the girls to go to the bathroom, which shouldn't be too long knowing girls, I'm switching with you. You get stuck with these idiots.//   
  
/You don't want to be in my car, either./ Ryou responded. /Malik and Sugoroku are arguing, and poor Rishid looks like he's going to keel over./   
  
//What's wrong with Rishid?// Bekhura asked.   
  
/Oh, I just don't think he can stand Malik's screeching in an enclosed space for a long period of time./ Ryou answered casually. /Your friend really does sound annoying when he gets mad. His voice gets all high pitched and whiny, a lot like Joey's did when you stepped on his foot a few weeks ago./   
  
Bekhura grinned. //That was funny.//   
  
Back in his car, Ryou sighed loudly.   
  
Over with the girls, Isis was driving because Serenity had told her that Mai had nearly run her and Ryuuji over once. So Serenity was in the passenger seat, and Tea and Mai were in the back.   
  
"It's good being one of the girls." Mai said cheerfully. "We're not all packed in like the boys' cars."   
  
The golden blond and Tea exchanged high fives as Serenity giggled.   
  
Isis smiled and spared a glance at the other girls. "Remember," She said, "This'll probably be your last chance to get any sleep or anything else like that. It'll be a few hours until we're close to the Valley of the Kings. We'll pass through Luxor and cross over the Nile, then once we get into Thebes we'll switch to camels to get into the Valley itself."   
  
Tea nodded. "Great. Thanks." She said, smiling. "In that case, I'm sleeping some more. Who knows what we'll have to deal with, and I'm NOT interesting in sitting here awake for the two hours or so It'll take to get to Thebes." The brunette leaned back and shut her eyes.   
  
"Ditto." Mai added, doing the same. Serenity however seemed interested in watching the scenery and talking to Isis more than sleeping.   
  
"Egypt is so beautiful." The redhead commented, staring in awe out the window. "Everything's so gold."   
  
"Yes, Egypt is very stunning." Isis agreed, smiling. "The Nile is lovely too. You'll get a chance to see it later."   
  
Serenity grinned at her then returned her attention out the window.   
  
In Ryou's car, the white haired boy was desperately wishing he'd brought some headphones and a CD player. The constant bickering was driving him nuts. He didn't even know what the original argument was about. All he could hear now was the incoherent screech of Malik's voice.   
  
Rishid, meanwhile, seemed almost drunk, the car swerving back and forth on the road uncertainly. 'You'd think he'd be used to Malik by now...' Ryou thought in annoyance. 'I, for one, would rather not be killed for any reason by any member of the Ishtar family... But what can I do to stop this?'   
  
All of a sudden, Malik shut up. Everyone looked at him as the blond started coughing. A few minutes later, Malik gave them all a shaky grin and said plainly, "I swallowed a bug."   
  
Ryou sighed loudly.   
*************   
  
"D'aww, they're so cute." Joey remarked, grinning as he looked at Yuugi and Yami who were both asleep, heads against each others and Yuugi with his arms around his dark.   
  
Tristan glanced into the rearview mirror and laughed. "Ever let them hear you say that and they'll both kill you, ill or not." He commented, earning a grin from Ryuuji and a fake pout from Joey.   
  
The blond let his gaze linger on the nearly identical boys for another moment and sighed, turning his attention back out the windshield. Now somewhat subdued, Joey looked over at Tristan. "What time's it?" He asked.   
  
Tristan glared at him for a second. "There's a clock on the dashboard, Joey." He reminded in annoyance, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Oh, right." Joey said, laughing nervously. He checked aforementioned clock, which read 11:43am. Doing some quick math, Joey yawned in boredom. "Damn, these drives take foreva'. Still another 45 minutes before we even get to... Where was it Isis said? Luxor?"   
  
"Yeah." Ryuuji spoke up, petting Mafdet who was curled up on his lap. "We'll cross from Luxor to Thebes, which may actually be one big city, I think." The black haired boy look confused for a moment. "I thought that Luxor and Thebes were pretty much the same city, just split by the Nile. The Valley of the Kings is around Thebes... Somewhere."   
  
Joey turned around in his gray leather seat again. "How do ya' know 'dis stuff?" He asked.   
  
Ryuuji shrugged. "I'm just more worldly than you." He answered casually.   
  
"Ha." Joey responded, rolling his eyes. "I'd take a swing at ya' if I weren't worried I'd hit Yuug'."   
  
Ryuuji cocked an eyebrow. "Where'd that nickname come from anyway? Too lazy to say his full name or something? And if so, how come you don't shorted Yami's name to something annoying?"   
  
Joey smirked at him. "Actually, I have called Yami 'Annoying' before. He hit me afterwards." The blond added, looking pensive.   
  
Ryuuji snorted in amusement, and so did Tristan.   
  
"Oh, I remember that." The spiky haired brunette commented. "Even Kaiba was laughing."   
  
That sent Joey into another thought. "Ya' know... It's kinda' creepy thinkin' Yami and Kaiba are RELATED. And not distantly, eitha'..." He mused.   
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Tristan agreed. "It's almost like a bad soap opera; long-lost cousins. I bet we could get onto that American talk show... What was it? Montel?" He asked, laughing. "That's so strange... All that time we all knew each other..."   
  
"Mokuba sure was happy." Ryuuji added. "Must've been nice for him. He didn't have any family besides his brother."   
  
Joey nodded. "Yeah." He said. "Yuugi was happy too. He's always liked Mokuba, and for some odd reason Kaiba too." The teen put his hands behind his head and turned back forward, leaning back against the seat. "That'll be weird, back at home."   
  
Ryuuji snorted. "Assuming any of us ever get to go home, let alone all of us." He muttered, leaning back as well.   
  
Joey yet again turned around, glaring at the black haired boy. "Yer such a pessimist." He said, more of a hiss than anything else.   
  
"I am not." Ryuuji countered, sitting back up straight. "I'm just being realistic. Assuming any of us survive this endeavor, Yami may not be coming back with us anyway."   
  
Joey growled loudly. "Stop the damn car, Tristan." He ordered. "I don't want us to crash when I strangle 'dis jerk."   
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You're SERIOUS!?" He asked. "Joey, he's not done anything worth seriously fighting over. It's not as if he's wishing any harm to anyone, he's just stating a possibility."   
  
"I don't care." Joey spat, his temper flaring up from the implications of Ryuuji's earlier statement. The blond knew it was a possibility something would happen to them, and even more possible they wouldn't find a cure for Yuugi's other, but hearing it actually said caused him to get very upset.   
  
Seemingly sensing the negative emotions swirling in the small area, Yami stirred. His large indigo eyes fluttered open, and he looked around dazedly at the angry faces of Joey and Ryuuji. Straightening slowly, Yami put a hand to his head and gave a sound akin to a whimper.   
  
Joey's attention immediately went to the spirit, earlier animosity towards Ryuuji forgotten. "Yami?" He asked worriedly. "You okay? What's wrong?"   
  
Leaning against the seat and letting his head fall back, Yami took a shuddering breath and pressed his fingers harder into his forehead. "Dizzy..." He said faintly.   
  
At his dark's movements, Yuugi also stirred. Waking much faster than the spirit, Yuugi opened his eyes and blinked rapidly to reorient himself. Noticing his yami next to him, Yuugi got concerned again. "Yami?" He asked.   
  
Yami didn't seem to hear him, his eyes having shut tightly again and apparently trying to drive the fingers of his left hand through his head as if self inflicted pain would cause the other pain to go away. His other arm was wrapped around his stomach, and the spirit's breathing had become rapid and heavy.   
  
This time, Tristan did stop the car. He pulled over to the side of the road, knowing that Seto, who's car was behind them, would stop as well and the CEO would call the girls' car with his cell phone to tell them to stop and turn around.   
  
"What's wrong?" Yuugi asked his dark frantically, scooting into Ryuuji's now empty seat and carefully pulling the spirit down to lay across the seats.   
  
"Dizzy..." Yami repeated, his voice weak and laced with heavy breaths. "Gods..." He murmured as Yuugi gently took his hand away from his forehead. "Why does it hurt so badly so suddenly...?"   
  
"I-I don't know." Yuugi stammered, near tears again.   
  
Seto got out of his car, slamming the driver's door shut. "What the hell's going on?" He snapped in annoyance. "Why are you stopped?"   
  
Bekhura followed shortly afterward, looking a little pale from the car ride but otherwise just confused.   
  
Joey shook his head. "Waiting for Isis to get here. Called her, I assume?" He asked Seto, oddly enough his accent becoming less prominent in his worry.   
  
"Yes." Seto answered. "Why?" He repeated.   
  
The blond shook his head again. "Don't know. Yami's worse again." He replied shortly, glancing back over his shoulder where Tristan was hovering by Ryuuji, who seemed to be cursing near the car.   
  
A few seconds later, the girls' car pulled up and stopped. Isis stepped out in confusion. "What's wrong?" She asked.   
  
Joey lead her towards their car, where Yuugi looked up when he noticed the Egyptian woman. "Isis!" Yuugi exclaimed. "Please be able to help..." He half prayed and half pleaded.   
  
Isis furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Yami, reaching out and touching him on the forehead. He expression changed from fear to slight relief as she did so.   
  
"What?" Yuugi asked, his tone hopeful at Isis's expression.   
  
"Here, let's get him out of the car. His fever's gone up, that's the problem, not the poison itself. That's good news." Isis explained, motioning for Yuugi to get out of the car. He did so, and the Egyptian woman simply gathered Yami in her arms and carried him out of the car, the alarmed spirit opening his eyes and clinging to her nervously. Yuugi almost laughed at his dark's bug eyed expression, a sharp contrast to the spirit's previous one, had he not been so worried.   
  
Isis set Yami down in her lap, the last car having arrived and it's occupants piling out. "You really shouldn't be wearing all this leather." She chastised gently, pulling off the blue jacket the boy had wrapped tightly around himself. "And it's all black, too."   
  
Yuugi sat down next to her, reassured by how casual the woman was acting. The teen smiled gently at his yami and stroked his long hair.   
  
Sugoroku joined them, sitting down next to his grandchildren and turning toward Isis. "What's wrong?" He asked, having not been informed yet. Noticing the red flush across his oldest grandson's face, he frowned and laid a hand on the boy's forehead. "Fever?"   
  
"Yes." Isis confirmed. "Not the poison itself." Motioning for her brother to come over, Isis buried the annoying voice in her head telling her, 'Yes, but that doesn't really mean anything since the fever will speed up the effects of the poison...'   
  
Malik walked obediently over and knelt down. "Yes?" He asked his sister.   
  
"Get the water, will you?" Isis asked him, the blond Egyptian nodding at her words and standing back up to go fetch the requested item. A moment later he was back with it, and Isis poured a little onto a scarf and laid it across Yami's forehead.   
  
/...Yami?/ Yuugi asked tentatively, feeling his dark's swirling emotions through their shared connection.   
  
Yami opened his eyes again and turned his head slightly to make eye contact with his aibou, giving a weak smile. //I'm alright...// He assured, his mental voice soft but no longer pained as his physical one had been.   
  
Yuugi pressed his lips together and blinked back tears. /... I'm sorry, Yami.../ He said softly. /I wish there was something I could do.../   
  
//Don't be sorry, aibou...// Yami replied, reaching his hand up so Yuugi could take it. //This isn't your fault at all... And just being here helps.// The spirit added, smiling and look up into his other's eyes. After a few seconds, the smile slowly faded and he looked away. //... You're not going anywhere, are you?// He asked uncertainly.   
  
Yuugi, surprised and shocked, tightened his grip on his yami's hand. /No, of course not!/ He exclaimed. /Yami, I'm not going anywhere, I promise! Why do you...?/   
  
There was silence for a few seconds, until Yami finally spoke again, his voice quiet and sad. //...I'm just... I... I'm a little scared...//   
  
Yuugi sniffled as tears ran down his face. He knew the others must be confused as to what was going on, but he didn't care. The boy put his arms around his dark, pulling him into his lap with no protest from Isis and neither Motou caring when the cloth slipped off Yami's head. /It's okay.../ Yuugi murmured softly. /It's going to be okay, don't be scared.../ The teen hugged his other close to him, rocking back and forth slowly. /It's okay.../   
  
Tears fell from Yuugi's cheeks and landed on Yami's face, and Yuugi realized that his tears weren't the only being shed. His dark was crying too.   
  
Giving a stifled sob, Yuugi spoke through their link again. /Yami... Don't cry... Don't cry... It'll be alright... Please don't cry.../ Yuugi sniffled and touched his forehead gently to his dark's. /Please don't cry.../   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** A/N**: ... That wasn't how that was supposed to happen. *Hides under rock* Wah! I don't know what came over me with the angst! O.o   
  
Anyway, please review and tell me how much you hated the chapter. XD 


	23. Camel and Horses and Malik, Oh my!

** A/N**: Ya'll better like how fast this was updated. XD Sorry if my responses to ya'll are short... I can't think of much to say today. -_-;   
  
** Borath**: *Laughs* I'm glad you liked that part.   
  
*Very flattered by all the praise* Thank you for all the compliments. Glad you liked the little things I added in the chapter. ^_^   
  
Yes, I am cruel. *Evil cackle* But this is your favorite active fanfiction right now? *Eyes get all shiny and she bounces around the room happily*   
  
^_^ Happy you liked the last part of the chapter. I was writing really late at night, so I had no idea if it was any good or not since... I can't accurately tell when it's late. XD But thanks a bunch for the compliments, and the reviews. ^_^   
  
** Wingleader Sora Jade**: I will review your new chapter. *Nodnod* Just have to remember. XD   
  
Yami's a little less abused in this chapter... But I'm not through with him yet. *Evil cackle*   
  
*Looks innocent, and adjusts her crooked blacklight halo*   
  
Glad you liked the chapter. ^_^ Thanks for the review.   
  
** Ashita II**: T'is alright. ^_^ Glad you're back, though!   
  
Yesyes, the end was somewhat depressing... I wasn't in a particularly bad mood or anything, though. Just tired and listening to sad music. XD Don't worry, like I told Wingleader Sora Jade, Yami's alive in both Itsumo and Fumetsu, so he couldn't die. Could he? *Evil smirk*   
  
Yes, poor rest of the group. XD   
  
Glad you like Yami B's name. ^_^ And thanks a bunch for the review!   
  
** Ryuujin Dragon King**: *Very flattered* Sankyuu for the compliments. ^_^   
  
I think this counts as a quick update, I hope. ^_^ I'm glad you liked the chapter and the scene at the end. Thanks again for the review. ^_^   
  
** yugiohluver**: *Laughs* Glad you liked. Thanks for the review. ^_^   
  
** bast4**: ^_^ Glad you liked the last scene, too. Dunno about Yuugi helping... Maybe. *Nodnod* But not in this chapter. I'm not done torturing Yami. *Cackles* Thanks for the review. ^_^   
  
** Star fire**: Glad you liked the chapter, and thanks for the review. ^_^ Hope this update was faster.   
  
** Other notes**: I got my first doujinshi! *Bounces* Also ordered subtitled DVDs, and another doujinshi. *Spins* Happy happy happy. The doujinshi I got is called 'Strawberry on the Shortcake', and by Romuromuclub. It's a short collection of three stories about Jou and Yami. Only a touch of shounen-ai, which surprised me. There's a stand alone picture of an almost-kiss, and that's it. (Not that I don't like shounen-ai/yaoi, of course. XD) It's too darn adorable. Anyone wants to see pictures, email me. ^_^   
  
As for something actually relevant... The camels in this chapter have one hump... Dromedary, are they called? Can't remember.... And the information on the horses should be right, *Nodnod* I hope, at least... And as for Egypt, I think I finally got that figured out, too. Thebes and Luxor are pretty much one city, split by the Nile. The eastern half is Luxor, and the western is Thebes.   
  
Also, was rereading some of my earlier chapters (and cringing as I did so) and I noticed that I'd said my original hope for the story was 70-100 pages. *Sweatdrop* This evil thing's just under 155 so far, not including author notes. *Laughs* I may even make the 30 chapters I was shooting for too. And I have almost 78,000 words.   
  
** Warnings**: Cursing, probably.   
  
** Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh... So shoo. *Waves lawyers away*   
  
** Summary of Last chapter**: Lots of driving. People yelled at each other, complained, and then there was much crying. O.o   
  
** Preview of this time**: Camel and horses! And they'll be off!   
  
** Japanese**:   
None?   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Eien; part 23   
by: Amiasha   
  
Yuugi hummed softly, rocking back and forth slightly in his seat with his sleeping dark's head again his chest. Continuing to hum, Yuugi set his face in Yami's hair.   
  
Everyone was back in their cars, trying to get to the Valley before noon; while the sun would be high when they were on horse and camel back, it wouldn't have been up for too long.   
  
Thankfully, they had been able to bring Yami's fever down again, though the whole ordeal had exhausted the spirit and he had fallen asleep soon afterward. Sugoroku had insisted on trading with Ryuuji, so he was with his grandchildren and the black haired boy was with Ryou, Malik, and Rishid.   
  
Yuugi took his face out of his dark's hair, sniffling. Sugoroku put his hand on Yuugi's shoulder.   
  
"Yuugi..." He started, but found he couldn't continue. Yuugi hadn't spoken to anyone since earlier, and Sugoroku was becoming concerned for his younger grandson as well as his older one. The littler boy was pale and very depressed.   
  
Yuugi didn't even acknowledge Sugoroku, his attention completely on Yami. Humming soothingly, he ran his fingers through the spirit's hair. Yami was twitching slightly in his sleep, frowning, and Yuugi could tell he was having a nightmare even without using their link. The younger boy was torn between waking him and letting him sleep.   
  
"Yuug'?" Joey asked, turning around in his seat like he'd been doing so often.   
  
The teen ignored him, looking down at his dark. 'Joey doesn't matter right now.' Yuugi thought softly. 'I want every second I can get with Yami...'   
  
"Yuug', just wanted to let ya' know we're in Luxor... We'll be crossin' the Nile 'ere soon." Joey continued.   
  
Unsurprisingly, Yuugi didn't respond, trying to figure out what he should do. 'I don't want to wake him, but I don't want to let him-' Fortunately for the boy, his dilemma was fixed as the spirit awoke again, this time with a start.   
  
Yami's eyes snapped open and he sat up, blinking rapidly but not appearing to be as ill as he was earlier. Yuugi'd noticed that the symptoms seemed to come and go drastically.   
  
"'Ey Yami, how're ya'?" Joey asked, noticing the movement from the back seat.   
  
Still somewhat disoriented, the spirit took a few moments to collect himself before locking eyes with Joey. "I'm alright..." He murmured softly, laying his head on Yuugi's shoulder.   
  
"That's good." Sugoroku said gently. "We're almost to Luxor, Yami. It won't be more than another thirty minutes before we switch over to camels and horses. Do you think you'll be okay? Once we get deeper into the Valley and start going into the tombs, it'll be cooler. Shaadii says it won't be too long to get down into the Valley." He said.   
  
Yami slowly processed his grandfather's words, getting frustrated that it was taking so much effort to do such simple things. "Don't worry." Yami assured, nestling his face deeper into Yuugi's sleeve and shutting his eyes, hoping people would quit asking his questions.   
  
Yuugi pet his dark's head lovingly, opening the mental link as he did so. /This is almost all worked out./ He said soothingly. /Soon we'll be into the Valley, and there we'll find-/   
  
//Quite possibly nothing.// Yami interrupted, taking his face out of Yuugi's sleeve and looking up at him. //Not our enemy, not a cure, NOTHING.//   
  
/Don't think like that.../ Yuugi scolded mentally. /You know that won't help. Come on... Every other time it's seemed hopeless it wasn't. Remember the duel with Mai? Pegasus? Strings? Yami Malik?/   
  
Giving a weak smile, Yami snuggled up against Yuugi's side. //I suppose you're right...// He conceded, eyes becoming halflidded. //But Yuugi... What if I...//   
  
/We'll cross that if it ever happens./ Yuugi replied carefully. /Just... Know that I love you... And I'll always be with you.../ Yuugi shook his head and gave Yami a determined look. /And we'll be going home to Domino together!/   
  
Giving a true smile out of happiness, Yami shut his eyes again and fell into a peaceful sleep against Yuugi. **************   
  
"Freedom!" Malik shouted, shooting like a rocket out of his car. Bekhura looking slightly green, followed him.   
  
"Shut up for the love of Ra." The thief said, smacking Malik upside the head. "Don't you ever have to breath?"   
  
Malik grinned cheerfully at Bekhura and took an annoyingly loud breath.   
  
Stalking over to them both, Yuugi put his hands on his hips. "Keep it down." He scolded. "Either of you wake Yami and I'll... Do something very bad to you."   
  
Bekhura just looked at him. "Go away, little man."   
  
Yuugi opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Isis. "Everyone, gather up, we're going to go over the next part of the plan." She told them, leading them all over to where the others we huddled around one of the cars.   
  
They had all crossed the Nile, and gone into Thebes where they had stopped on the outskirts of the city. Thebes was much like Cairo in that it was bustling and packed, and all golden. Mahaado and Mana had come out as soon as the cars had parked.   
  
"Now." Isis said. "Our next course of action is to rent some camels and horses."   
  
"Again, noooooooooooooo!" Malik said dramatically.   
  
"Quiet, Malik..." Isis responded irritably, obviously stressed about the whole ordeal and not needing her annoying brother adding to the chaos. "We already decided you get a horse."   
  
Satisfied by that, Malik shut up.   
  
"Only problem is, do you think our Pharaoh will be well enough to ride? Or should someone hold him?" Isis asked, bringing up a good question.   
  
"We'd planned for he and I to be together on a horse." Yuugi spoke up, for the first time in almost two hours. "If he can't ride, I can. He'll probably just want to sleep anyway."   
  
Isis nodded, and so did Bekhura. "Good." The black haired woman said. "That's settled."   
  
"The Valley is only another 15 miles west." Bekhura added. "Camels and horses go, reasonably, at about 7 miles an hour while walking. We would get there in a little over two hours."   
  
Shaadii dipped his head in agreement. "Once we get to the entrance of the Valley," He said, his Egyptian accent coming across heavily, "I will use the Millennium Ankh to shield us from view of anyone who may be watching. I cannot do that for long with so many people, so we'll need to hurry and get into one of the tombs."   
  
"How will we know what tomb to enter?" Tristan asked.   
  
Shaadii shook his head. "We'll have to go systematically. I do not know which tomb would hold what we're seeking, only which tombs belong to which Pharaoh." He answered.   
  
Pegasus looked toward Shaadii. "What about Yami-boy's father's tomb? It would be a good place to look for a cure, or the guy. And where was Yami-boy's tomb? I'd think we would want to look there."   
  
Sugoroku added his own comments. "Yami's tomb is off to the side, out of the valley. It's not very inviting, but there are some rooms I haven't been into that may be helpful."   
  
To his surprise, Mahaado laughed. "I'm sorry." He apologized, looking at the other's confused expressions. "But I found that very ironic. Mr Motou, your former incarnation was the one who designed our Pharaoh's tomb."   
  
Sugoroku smiled, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "That would explain how I could get into there and retrieve the Puzzle successfully."   
  
Isis smiled around at them. "Alright, then it's settled. Pegasus, Shaadii, Rishid, would you three accompany me to get some camels and horses?" She requested.   
  
The three men nodded at once, and followed after the Egyptologist as she led them off, giving a call over her shoulder to the others to stay put.   
  
And so they did. With much complaining.   
  
"Malik, you're too close to me."   
  
"Bakura is too close to ME."   
  
"I don't like any of you. Go away."   
  
While Mai, Malik, and Bekhura bickered, Yami began to wake up again. The spirit's eyes fluttered and opened, looking up blearily at Joey, who had set the smaller teen in his lap. Sugoroku came over and kneeled down, and Yuugi took his dark's hand again. /Hi./   
  
Yami smiled. //Hello, Aibou.// He said, a little too cheery for someone in his condition.   
  
Yuugi touched his forehead to the other boy's. /We're in Thebes./ He explained. /Isis took Pegasus, Shaadii, and Rishid to go get camels and horses and then we'll be heading into the Valley. It'll be another two hours or so to get there./   
  
Yami nodded. //Alright...// He said. Looking up toward Joey and then Sugoroku, the spirit smiled again. "Hello..." He said softly, to let them know he was alright.   
  
Sugoroku smiled fondly at his oldest grandson, brushing his bangs back. "Hello Yami."   
  
The four were distracted at a loud, annoyed comment.   
  
"What-, damn-, what's with the damn bugs!?" Bekhura asked in annoyance, swatting at the air with every word. "They're all OVER the damn place!" Indeed, bugs were buzzing around noisily. Glancing around at his comrades, Bekhura saw they were suffering a similar fate. Except for one of them.   
  
"Pharaoh, what the hell?" The white haired thief asked in a tone that was a combination between annoyance and amusement. "How...?"   
  
Yami glanced his way, lifted his head and shrugged weakly, then laid his head back against Joey's chest. "I guess... The gods feel bad..." He murmured.   
  
Bekhura blinked, then tapped his chin thoughtfully. "That could be..." He mused. After a few moments, he cupped his hands around his mouth and looked up into the sky. "Oi! Anyone listening up there!? I'm abused too, save me from the bugs!"   
  
Everyone laughed at that. Unexpectedly, Bekhura wasn't saved by the gods.   
  
"That's it, the damn bugs are going to the Shadow Realm." The spirit decided, his eyes narrowed and hair blowing around in a dangerous manner. Dangerous because someone could get hit in the face by the long white spikes, not dangerous for any other reason.   
  
"No." Mahaado spoke up. "You are not sending the bugs to the Shadow Realm. They're a problem for people who live in this realm." He stated, then a few seconds later smacked his face, glared at the squished mosquito in his hand, and wiped it on his skirt.   
  
Mana laughed so hard she almost fell out of the air.   
  
Continuing as if nothing had happened, Mahaado glared back at Bekhura. "Bugs, not in the Shadow Realm." The magician repeated, waving his finger back and forth in the 'nono' manner.   
  
Joey snorted loudly, and even Yuugi and Yami had to smile at that. No one could really tell if the magician meant to be funny or just was, without knowing it. Either was possible. Mahaado was sort of weird.   
  
Bekhura gave a last glare at Mahaado, before turning to Ryou. "Watch. Time." He said, and Ryou knew exactly what he meant.   
  
"It's 12:15." Ryou told the spirit, looking at his watch. "We're right on time."   
  
Bekhura nodded, then looked over at Yuugi. "Filled our Pharaoh in yet?" He asked, making his way over to the Motous and Joey.   
  
Yuugi nodded as well, giving Yami a warning glare as the spirit tried to get to his feet. He pointed firmly at the ground, and Yami stopped his attempts halfway through.   
  
"Good thing you're feeling better, but don't go and throw that all away. We need to you for the fight." Bekhura said and patted Yami on the head, knowing it would annoy the other to no end. And he was right.   
  
"I still have... A free slap..." Yami told him haltingly, his glare never faltering even as his voice did. "Don't make me use it..."   
  
Bekhura chuckled. "Pharaoh, I'd be very impressed if you could hit me hard enough I could feel it. Save the slap for when we get back to Japan." He said, grinning.   
  
Yami caught the implications of Bekhura's statement and smiled slightly, nodding slowly in gratitude.   
  
Serenity, wearing the cute pink tanktop Mai had bought her, shifted from foot to foot in boredom. She looked up at Tristan, who was very amused by a strand of hair that had fallen into his eyes. He was almost crosseyed looking at it, and blew experimentally, causing the lock to float up, then fall back down exactly where it had been. Very unproductive.   
  
But then again, the group really had nothing to do until Isis and the other guys returned.   
  
Mafdet mewed, jumping out of the car which's door had been left open, and trotted over to her owner. She sat down, looking expectantly at Yami, and curled her tail around her feet. A few moments later she gave an annoyed meow.   
  
Yami groaned and looked at Yuugi. "Gods... Can you figure out what she wants?" He asked, putting the heel of his palm against his head.   
  
Yuugi looked at Mafdet. "What?" He asked. "We've been feeding you, so you're not starving or anything..."   
  
Mafdet glared, and shifted a little to curl her tail more tightly around her. She meowed again.   
  
Yuugi just blinked. "... I don't get it."   
  
Annoyed, the kitten got to her feet, stuck her tail in the air, and stalked off toward Tea.   
  
Yuugi exchanged glances with Yami, both boys completely confused.   
  
"This is fun!" The group heard a very familiar someone say, and they looked over to see Pegasus, Isis, Shaadii, and Rishid coming towards them with horses and camels. Pegasus, who had spoken, was bouncing cheerily along as all the animals, for some odd reason, nuzzled his hair.   
  
"Alright everyone." Isis said, handing the reigns of the respective animals to their respective riders and giving an amused glance toward Pegasus. "I suppose we should've asked this earlier, but is there anyone who doesn't know how to ride?"   
  
The group exchanged glances with each other, but no one spoke up to say they didn't know what they were doing.   
  
"Good." Isis said. "Then you'll be able to manage? Maybe I should quiz just in case." She suggested dryly, noticing that Joey was much more interested in the fake gold on his camel's bridle than what she was saying. "Joey." She said.   
  
"Huh? What?" Joey asked, looking up.   
  
"Tell me... How do you make a camel stop?" Isis asked calmly.   
  
"Er... You just flip the reigns and say 'Whoa!', right? Like horses?" Joey asked, smiling confidently as if he actually knew what he was doing.   
  
Everyone stared at him.   
  
"Camels aren't dogs, you silly mortal." Bekhura said. "They don't stop when you tell them. For that matter, neither to dogs. Only Mafdet does that."   
  
Mafdet gave him a look that plainly said 'I do exactly what I want, spirit.'   
  
"And horses don't stop like that either." Pegasus added, climbing surprisingly gracefully onto the back of his camel. "There's no reign flipping. Just pull back."   
  
"Oh." Joey said, pouting.   
  
Yami figured this would be a good time to get up, seeing as how he'd need to ride a horse, and slowly managed to get into a crouching position without Yuugi, Sugoroku, or Joey noticing. Surprising, considering he was pretty much in Joey's lap and Sugoroku and Yuugi were right next to him.   
  
/Yami, you shouldn't-/ Yuugi protested, finally catching sight of the spirit who'd pretty much stood up. /Come on, let people help you. That's what friends are for, you know." He chastised, taking his dark's arm.   
  
Yami turned his head towards the boy. //Aibou...// He said. //I need to get onto the horse. This isn't something that I could be lifted onto or something.// Looking away and fixing his gaze on the beautiful Arabian horse, he continued. //Besides... I need to prove to myself I can still do something...//   
  
Yuugi's expression saddened and he put a hand on his dark's back. /We're almost done./ He said. /If all goes well... We'll be going back to Japan in the morning./   
  
Yami smiled humorlessly, tilting his head in Yuugi's direction. //If all goes well...// He repeated. After a few moments, he spoke again. //Aibou... I feel very strangely... Something keeps telling me that everything's going to go wrong and there'll be some sort of tragedy.//   
  
/Is it going to be you?/ Yuugi asked softly, looking down at the sand at his feet.   
  
//...I don't know... Aibou... I wish I knew but I don't...// Shutting his eyes tightly, the spirit swayed on the spot, placing the heels of both his hands against his forehead.   
  
Yuugi put his other arm around his dark, supporting him slightly and letting the spirit lean against him. /It'll be alright.../ He assured. /Don't worry. We'll just be careful; everything'll be alright./ Giving him a smile, Yuugi changed the subject. /Let's get up on the horse. I have some idea of how to ride, but not really. I assume you know?/   
  
Returning the smile, Yami nodded. //Yes, I do. I'll tell you want to do.// Carefully taking his weight off Yuugi but still holding onto his arms for support, Yami turned his attention toward the horse again.   
  
The Arabian that the Motou boys were going to ride was a beautiful pure white color, like a knight's horse from a fairy tale. It's eyes were large and brown, with white hooves and a long snowy mane and tail. Tossing it's head majestically, it locked eyes with Yuugi, and then Yami.   
  
Yuugi smiled at Yami and led him over toward the Arabian, arm wrapped around the spirit's waist. Looking over at Isis, Yuugi called, "Isis! Is our horse a male or a female?"   
  
Isis smiled at him. "She's a mare." She answered, mounting her camel which was looking very bored and telling Malik to start attaching the bags of supplies they had brought to the camels.   
  
Yuugi and Yami returned their attention to the mare, and found themselves looking up aways. The tops of the boys' heads came only an inch above the withers of the horse.   
  
/Yami?/ Yuugi said slowly.   
  
//Yes?// Yami asked.   
  
/... We're short./   
  
//Yes we are.//   
  
Both boys blinked at the horse, and at the same time turned toward Joey. "Joey! We need help!"   
  
Laughing, Joey made his way toward them. Still giggling, he put his hands on his hips and smiled down at the shorter teens. "I was wonderin' if eitha' of you could get up 'dere... Isis shoulda' got you two a pony."   
  
Yuugi gave a fake glare at the blond, stroking the Arabian's neck. "Just help us a little, okay?"   
  
Still laughing, Joey nodded. "Sure, no problem. Whicha' you is gonna' be in front?"   
  
"I'm going to." Yuugi answered.   
  
"Alright. Yami, I'll get you up 'dere first, and 'den Yuug'." Joey said, nodding again. "Put your hands up on 'da horse's back, and I'll lace my fingers and let you step up."   
  
Yami nodded, a little nervous about the whole idea and hoping he wouldn't fall or pass out or something, and did as he was told. Joey knelt down next him and laced his fingers together, letting Yami step carefully onto Joey's hand and the blond to lift him up so the spirit could get a leg over the horse's back. It went surprisingly well.   
  
Blinking, the older Motou looked around from on the Arabian's back. "That... Actually worked." He marveled.   
  
Joey grinned and gave the thumbs up. "Of course it did." He said cheerfully. "Was 'dere ever a doubt?"   
  
Yuugi looked at him exasperatedly, and Joey laughed again and put his hands back together so Yuugi could climb up.   
  
Another few moments later and both boys, and Mafdet who had insisted loudly from by Joey's sneakers, were onto the mare's back. The Arabian herself looked incredibly cheery and ready to go, yet seemed to be trying to let everyone know she was better than them at the same time. Mafdet yawned and flopped down casually in front of Yuugi.   
  
Almost all of the group had successfully mounted their camels or horses. Bekhura and Ryou's Arabian, a dark chestnut stallion, was stepping in place and tossing his head, and Malik's black Arabian mare was walking around in a circle. The two Motou boys noticed that both Malik and the mare were avoiding the camels like the plague.   
  
Surprisingly enough, the only person who wasn't ready to go was Seto. The CEO had his hands on his hips, glaring up at the camel that Mokuba was seated on and that seemed to be trying to eat Seto whenever he got too close.   
  
"That's MY brother." Seto growled at the camel, which made an annoyed noise. Taking a step toward the animal, Seto backed up again when the camel stepped towards him.   
  
Isis laughed, sliding off her camel and walking over to Seto. "Now now." She said to the sandy colored animal. "Stop being so stubborn." Making a clicking noise with her tongue, she called the animal over easily and it calmly stood next to her. "Let Seto up. He's generally a good person."   
  
Giving Isis a look that was a cross between a glare and appreciation, Seto cautiously made his way over while Isis held the camel's reigns. With the Egyptian woman there, Seto was able to climb up.   
  
"See!?" Malik said, pointing at the camel from his horse's back. "They're moody, vicious animals."   
  
Isis gave her brother a glare. "They wouldn't dislike you so much if you didn't insult them."   
  
Malik glared right back, leaning towards her around the mare's neck. "I wouldn't INSULT them, if they hadn't STARTED it."   
  
Isis put her hands on her hips. "Malik." She said. "All it did was blow in your hair."   
  
"That was not all!" Malik protested loudly, pointing at his sister. "It spit on me too!"   
  
"Not on purpose." Isis replied, rolling her eyes.   
  
The rest of the group, meanwhile, was trying to contain their laughter. Well, everyone besides Bekhura, who was just cackling all he wanted to.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** A/N**: This chapter was a little lighter since I didn't want it TOO sad. It's going to be more than sad enough later. Anyway, hope you all liked. ^_^   
  
Please review! 


	24. Into Yami's tomb

** A/N**: Way big apologies for the delay. I had horrible writer's block, and then the NaNoWriMo contest began. I fell way behind in it too... So I'm back to working on Eien. *Sighs*   
  
** Shadowspirits**: *Snorts* Oh, I was tempted to have Yami and Bekhura ride together, but Yuugi woulda' thrown a hissy. However... *Cackles evilly* Read on.   
  
Tis alright you didn't review the last chapter. ^_^ Glad you like this chapter and the last, though. And don't worry, stuff'll go wrong. *Evil smile*   
  
Glad you liked and thanks for the review. ^_^   
  
** Ryuujin**: Sankyuuuuuuu. ^_^ *Pokes* Update your stories, girl. You leave too many cliffhangers! XD Oh, and I'll be reviewing your new chapter of The Fetter here soon. If I don't, poke me.   
  
** Zesha**: Glad you liked. (The bugs scene came to me while doing chores, oddly enough. XD) Thanks for the review. ^_^   
  
** Ashita**: Glad the chapter combated the depression of studying. XD Spanish and Math are eeeeeeeeevil! *Can't speak Spanish for beans and isn't good at math, either*   
  
Never rode a camel... *Sniff* Or a horse, either. I waaaaant to! I love animals. And yes, Malik is overreactive. And a hypochondriac. And on a perpetual caffeine high. XD   
  
Bekhura's still a bastard at heart. XD Glad you thought he wasn't too OOC. I always figured if he made friends with anyone in the group besides Malik, it would be Tristan or Yami. XD   
  
Thanks for the review. ^_^   
  
** Wingleader Sora Jade**: *Laughs* Malik has bad luck with camels, all through the author universe. XD Glad you liked the part with Seto, too. The camel really shoulda' eaten something... Like part of the stupid trench coat. XD Are camels like goats? Anyway, thanks for the review!   
  
** Borath**: *Giggles* Don't ya hate when you forget stuff? *Pokes her brain* I had some good idea a few chapters ago and they flew away. And then today, I had an entire scene in my head for Itsumo. x_x   
  
Glad you like the scenes between Yuugi and Yami. I thought that poor Yuugi would start getting a little more upset now that Yami been worse again. *Nodnod* Glad it wasn't too bad.   
  
Yay! *Waves flag* Thebes and Luxor confused me forever. -_-; Happy that I got it all right. Now I just have to remember what the damn two hump camels are called. XD And I like your dad's advice. I'll remember that. XD   
  
*Giggles evilly* I shall state definitely: Everyone will be in the second and third stories (Itsumo and Fumetsu). However... Someone will die in this story, Eien. So there. And don't worry, I'm definitely going to torture Yami. XD It's fun.   
  
Glad you liked Malik's fear of camels. XD He's such a blond. And I always saw Isis as more of a mother figure... ^_^ The group needs one.   
  
*Laughs* Glad you liked the scene with the poor, short boys. I was looking in my horse book, and even though Arabians are short, their's is about 5 feet at the withers. And me? Lull people into a false sense of security? XD Thanks for the review!   
  
** Kilam**: As per my Email, fanfiction.net ate your review. *Kicks* Evil demon thing. So shall respond normally.   
  
Thanks for the compliment. ^_^ This story is ending up being far longer than I'd expected.   
  
Aa, about the Japanese names and dub names... There's a somewhat stupid reason for that. I spell Yuugi 'Yuugi', because that was how I'd learned it originally, and when I started this fic I was already using it. As for Ryuuji, Sugoroku, Isis, and Malik's names, it was my own preference. I don't like their dub names. XD (Besides Sugoroku; I really don't have anything against his dub name but I learned it as Sugoroku first, like Yuugi.) Anyway, there is a reason for using their dumb names. It'll be clear once I get to the sequel.   
  
I was pretty sure 'Demo' could be used as both 'but' and 'however'. They're pretty much the same word. *Opens up her dictionaries* They both say 'But; however'. Then again languages never translate right, so who knows. XD And as for Yami B... I didn't like the fanfiction thing about calling him 'Bakura' and the omote 'Ryou'. It annoyed me. And since I called Yami Malik 'Yami M' and Yami Yuugi 'Yami', Yami Bakura got the shortening too. XD End note: I'm lazy. XD   
  
*Laughs* Sorry about it not being a pairing. I'm going to be working on a darkshippy fic for them... Eventually. Glad you like it even without the pairing, though. ^_^ And there's supposed to be a sidestory about why Yami and Yami B aren't openly hostile towards each other anymore. I just haven't written it yet either. XD   
  
Glad you like the parts with Malik and Yami B. It was fun to drag Malik into the fic. XD And don't worry, he's sticking around for the rest of the fic, along with Isis. And newcomers Pegasus and Shaadii.   
  
Yesyes, Yami B is going to be important in the end. *Nodnod* If I ever get to the end, that is. *Gets smacked* About his name, I'm using the name 'Bekhura', which was revealed in chapter... 21? Can't remember. Anyway, I've never heard the name Nahkti before... As far as can be told, in the manga, he's simply called 'Bakura' in katakana. So I took creative liberties. XD   
  
I don't think Yami M'll be showing up in this fic, at least. Maybe in the third one. Dunno. And he is rather creepy with the Ore-sama. That goes to Yami B too, but less so since his Japanese voice is kind of cute. XD   
  
Aa, never read anything that stated outright that Malik liked things neat and orderly. Never heard anything that said he was messy either though, so chose my own. XD And all the guidebook says is that Malik's least favorite food was meat. It's somewhat assumed that he and Isis are vegetarian, but as far as I can tell it's not for sure either. And I forgot when I was writing that scene anyway. XD Blame the steaks on Shaadii coming over for dinner. *Gets smacked again*   
  
*Laughs* I know he's not British. I like the British accent he has in the dub, so I kept it. My logic is that he may have spent time in Britain, and picked up the accent. Whether he's British or Japanese, it doesn't really have anything to do with his knowing English. Tea speaks very good English in the anime and she's Japanese. The other boys are supposed to, but they're no good at studying. XD   
  
Anyway, thanks for the long review. ^_^ I hope fanfiction won't eat it should you review again. *Sweatdrop* And I'm certainly going to keep going. I want to write Itsumo and Fumetsu. XD   
  
** Starlit Hope**: ^_^ I'm glad you like. But as for romance, I'm not really doing any. I only usually hint. But I've been toying with Isis*Seto or Isis*Shaadii... However, there is a Bekhura*Yami fic in the works, as a standalone.   
  
*Grins and gives thumbs up* Mwee, what you said about Jou and Yuugi being more like big brothers is what I was going for. ^_^ And Seto... No. Just no. XD   
  
Bugs are teh devi. XD Thanks a bunch for the review!   
  
** Other Notes**: Alrighty, well... Yeah. Been buying doujinshi, saving money for an Australian Shepherd pup, writing for NaNoWriMo... So Eien didn't get much attention. But now it shall again. I want to write Itsumo and Fumetsu. *Whines*   
  
** Disclaimers**: I own Dungeon Dice Monsters for GBA, does that count? *Pokes game* I think I have to beat another three cup thingy's before I get to duel Yami. *Sniffs*   
  
** Warnings**: Erm... Cursing? There are dead people, but it's not described graphically or anything... They're in Yami's tomb. I mean, really. There are dead people EVERYWHERE in that thing.   
  
** Summary of Last Time**: The group got some camels and horses, and set out for the Valley of the Kings. I think. Lemme check. Yep.   
  
** Preview of this Time**: The group gets into Yami's tomb, and our dear Pharaoh- *Cough* Sorry. Was gonna tell you, but I figured it'd be more fun to make you read.   
  
** Japanese**:   
None?   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Eien; part 24   
by: Amiasha   
  
"Okay... This is really boring." Joey muttered in annoyance, bouncing slightly in time to the movements of the camel's steps. "And hot, too."   
  
"What are YOU complaining about...?" Yami asked him breathlessly, his head dipping in exhaustion. He'd long since abandoned his coat, favoring to tie it around his waist. Sleepily, the spirit placed his arms on his aibou's shoulders, setting his left hand on his right, and rested his head on his left arm.   
  
Yuugi giggled and reached up to brush his dark's bangs away from where they were tickling the younger boy's cheek. He frowned when he realized that the spirit's gold hair was slightly damp. /Are you alright? Need anything to drink?/   
  
Yami smiled slightly and leaned his head against Yuugi's. //I'm not feeling all too badly at the moment, actually. Just... Tired.//   
  
/Then go to sleep./ Yuugi laughed.   
  
//I would...// Yami started, trailing off as he became less certain of what he was saying. //But... I know it seems strange... But everytime I fall asleep while I'm feeling well, when I wake up I'm sick again. And vice-versa.//   
  
Yuugi sent a reassuring pulse of energy through their link. /If you don't want to sleep, you don't have to. Just try to reserve some strength./ Yuugi trusted his dark's intuition, and any time he voice a desire not to do something, Yuugi listened.   
  
Nodding again; Yuugi feeling the movement more than seeing it; Yami shut his eyes most of the way and relaxed, letting himself be lulled by the sound of their Arabian's hooves against the sand. Mafdet curled up in front of Yuugi, mirroring her owner's sleepy movements.   
  
Mahaado and Mana, both floating along behind the group, seemed to be fully asleep. How they were managing to follow along with the others was anyone's guess.   
  
"How long have we been traveling?" Ryou asked, reaching out to pet his horse's neck and adjusting the reigns in his hands. Bekhura, sitting behind him, looked bored and was apparently making a church with his fingers.   
  
Pegasus looked at his watch. "About... An hour, I think." He replied, brushing his hair back and retrieving his hat from one of the bags hanging off his camel's side.   
  
"This is so damn boring." Malik muttered sullenly, voicing what everyone else had been thinking a was too polite to say. With the possible exception of Bekhura, who was preoccupied.   
  
"Don't complain." Isis scolded, her camel trotting forward a few steps hyperly. "You can certainly handle a little boredom."   
  
Malik made a face at her, but offered no other comment.   
**********************   
  
Another hour later, Bekhura raised his head and looked over his other's shoulder and at the dark band near the horizon line. "Oi." The Egyptian spirit said, glancing over his shoulder at the rest of the group. "I think I can see the Valley."   
  
"Good." Isis replied, nudging her camel to trot up to the front next to Bekhura and Ryou's Arabian, smiling amusement at Malik and his horse, who both pointedly moved away as her camel passed them. She looked over at where Bekhura was pointing, and nodded. "Yes, that's the Valley."   
  
Yuugi craned his neck to look, being not only shorter than the others but on a shorter mount as well. He was finally able to spot the strip of dark gold, and hope began to fill his heart. 'We're here.' He thought. 'We're here... It's early and Yami's still alright. There's still time to find the cure for him, even if we have a hard time getting through the tombs.' He nodded to himself determinedly. 'Everything's going to work out...'   
  
The boy felt a groggy movement from behind him, and then his dark's weary voice. "Ai..." The spirit trailed off, almost as if he was too tired to continue. Switching to his mental link, Yuugi spoke to the slightly older teen. /Yami?/   
  
Yami sighed heavily, setting his chin on his arm and leaning his head against Yuugi's cheek. //I'm... So tired, aibou...//   
  
Yuugi ran his fingers gently across his dark's face. /I know... But we're here, Yami! It's only a short matter of time before we find some way to help you, and you'll feel better again./   
  
Yuugi felt the other boy's hope and doubt, mixed together, float through the link disjointedly. Then Yuugi realized his dark wasn't fully conscious anymore. /Yami!?/   
  
//... Tired, aibou...//   
  
Yuugi, panic threatening to overtake his rational thinking, pulled gently back on his Arabian's reigns and she stopped, giving Yuugi the chance to take both hands off and turn partially around so he could put his arms around his dark. /Yami? Yami!/ Yuugi looked up at the others. "Stop!" He ordered frantically.   
  
Isis and Ryou immediately stopped their mounts, Pegasus and Shaadii stopping their camels a moment after and the rest already having stopped once they'd noticed Yuugi do so. Isis turned around to see why Yuugi had yelled. "Yuugi, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.   
  
Yuugi glanced at her briefly. "I think Yami passed out again..." He murmured softly, holding his dark against his chest gently. He shivered as he felt how weak the spirit's breathing had gotten.   
  
Isis slid off her camel and so did Pegasus, both hurrying over toward Yuugi's Arabian. "Here, hand him to me Yuugi-boy and then you can get down." The white haired man said, reaching up to carefully take Yami from Yuugi's arms and pulling him down from the horse. Yuugi quickly dismounted as well, and Pegasus managed to get his red jacket off without dropping Yami; spreading it out on the ground with his foot and then laying Yami down on it. Yuugi knelt down next to the spirit.   
  
"Damn, this is getting more frequent." Bekhura said, walking over toward the Motou boys and the two adults. He crouched down next to the small group. "We need to get out of the sun." He said.   
  
Sugoroku, Joey, and Shaadii soon joined them, Shaadii carefully placed the back of his hand about an inch from Yami's slightly open mouth. After a few seconds, he pulled away and checked the boy's fever. "The poison is taking more effect, Yuugi." The Egyptian man stated quietly, his accent pronounced. "It's been too long... We have to get to his tomb and pray there is something to help him in it."   
  
The hope Yuugi'd felt earlier was quickly crushed at the man's words. "Th-then let's go." He said, his voice breaking. 'Gods... Just a moment ago... I thought everything would be alright...'   
  
"Let me take him." Bekhura said, looking at Yuugi. "Ryou can ride with you. The Pharaoh'll need someone bigger than him to keep him from falling off the horse when he's unconscious, so I can hold him until we get into the Valley."   
  
Yuugi, tears running down his face, nodded silently. "Just be careful, please..." He murmured softly.   
  
"Don't worry, Yuugi." Bekhura said, nodding. He looked over his shoulder towards Ryou. "Ryou, come over and ride with Yuugi."   
  
Ryou nodded, doing as he was told and walking over to them, putting his arms around Yuugi's shoulders and pulling the boy back to his feet as Bekhura gathered Yami into his arms.   
  
Sugoroku stepped up next to Bekhura, stopping him to ask a question. "Are you sure you have him?" He asked worriedly, petting Yami's hair.   
  
"Don't worry." Bekhura told him calmly. "I'll take care of your grandson." He said, breaking a grin as it sounded like some pathetic romance movie he'd watched with Ryou before.   
  
Sugoroku smiled as well. "You'd better." He said, before his smile faded away to a frown as he glanced at Yami once again before going to get back on his camel.   
  
Bekhura gently placed Yami over his shoulder, mounting his horse and then setting Yami sidesaddle in front of him and laying the younger spirit's head against his chest. One arm around the other boy's waist and the other hand on the reigns, Bekhura looked around to see that everyone else was ready to leave.   
  
Yuugi was sitting in front of Ryou, his large eyes glassy and unfocused as he stared downwards, obviously deep in the depression he had when they had been traveling to Thebes. Ryou had the reigns of the horse, looking worried about Yuugi.   
  
Everyone began moving again, and another tense 15 minutes later they had all reached the Valley.   
  
Besides the Egyptians that lived there all the time, the group was in awe, even Yuugi. The Valley was deep and long, filled with different patches that were entrances to tombs. It was, surprisingly, relatively deserted. A few archeologists milled around, but not many.   
  
Bekhura stared down into the Valley, amazed and feeling sure that he'd been there many times before even if he couldn't remember details. The very energy that swirled around made Bekhura feel energized and ready to face anything.   
  
Shaadii looked around at them all. "Everyone, I'm going to activate the magic from the Ankh so we can get into the Valley unnoticed. The Pharaoh's tomb is in the far end of the Valley, and that will be our first and hopefully only destination."   
  
The other leaders of the group; Bekhura, Isis, and Sugoroku in place of his grandchildren who weren't in the position to make decisions, nodded their agreement and okays to Shaadii. Everyone gathered as close to each other as they could get with Malik's crazy Arabian wanted to get away from the camels, and Malik not doing much to stop it. Shaadii cast his spell... And nothing seemed to happen.   
  
"Uh, Shaadii?" Joey asked incredulously. "Nothin' happened."   
  
Pegasus smirked. "Get me something to throw at those archeologists down there and we'll see."   
  
Shaadii glared at Pegasus, but then just rolled his eyes and looked at Joey. "You don't much notice the effects of the spell." He said calmly. "But trust me, no one else will see us."   
  
Yami stirred, moving his head slightly but not opening his eyes. Bekhura looked down at him, then back up at the others. "Oi." He said. "Let's stop talking about it and just get going."   
  
The others nodded in agreement and bade their mounts to keep moving.   
  
Getting into the Valley was a little harder. They all managed to locate the dirt road that let the archeologists drive in cars, but said roads were surprisingly packed for how little people were in the Valley itself. Eventually, they found a slope that was a sideroad, that was accessible enough for them to steer the horses and camels down.   
  
Finally, they all got into the Valley, and started toward Yami's tomb.   
  
Yami stirred again, murmuring something and drawing closer to Bekhura. His eyebrows twitched and he murmured again, his face deathly pale.   
  
"Hey, Pharaoh, are you with us?" Bekhura asked softly, looking down at the smaller spirit.   
  
Yami's eyebrows twitched again, and he slowly opened his eyes. After a few seconds of just staring up at Bekhura blankly, he blinked slowly.   
  
Bekhura was really starting to get worried. The younger boy wasn't doing much of anything, just looking up at him. "Pharaoh, I'd appreciate you doing something to show me you're not braindead." He said, smiling humorlessly.   
  
Yami coughed weakly, placing the back of his hand against his forehead and shutting his eyes again. He drew a breath shakily. "Not... Braindead..." He choked out.   
  
"That's good." Bekhura replied, giving a sigh of relief. "Was worried for a moment there." He laughed lightly. "Of course, you didn't just hear that."   
  
Yami gave a energy less sound that seemed to have been meant to be a chuckle.   
  
"We're in the Valley, Pharaoh. We're not far from your tomb, where hopefully we'll resolve everything." Bekhura explained, seeing the younger boy looking around with just his eyes, confused. "Your aibou is with mine, since you passed out earlier and I needed to have you with me."   
  
"Mm." Yami said softly, closing his eyes again. Everything was spinning so heavily that colors and shapes had blended together, and it felt almost like he was floating.   
  
/...Yami?/ Yuugi asked softly and hesitantly.   
  
//Aibou...// Yami replied, smiling mentally even though he was so weak.   
  
/I'm so glad you're awake.../ Yuugi said, feeling deja vu. He wasn't surprised though, sadly. He and his dark had had this conversation so many times in the past few days.   
  
//Aibou... Tomb Robber says we're almost there...//   
  
/We are. Just a few more minutes./ Yuugi assured him, feeling the hope he had lost earlier coming back. They were truly almost there.   
  
//Alright.// Yami said, his mental voice laced with determination.   
  
Another few minutes later, the group stopped. In front of them was a magnificent squared archway, larger than the entrances to most of the tombs. No one seemed to be around it, oddly enough, but there was no complaining from the group about that.   
  
"Everyone, dismount and attach the reigns of your animal to that rock." Isis directed, pointing at a tall rock and sliding off her camel.   
  
The others did as they were told, Bekhura managing to both slide down and hold Yami at the same time.   
  
Mafdet jumped down from Yuugi's horse as Mahaado and Mana floated up beside the group, helping people secure their camels and horses. Mana was glancing around as if she sensed something she didn't like, and Mahaado was doing the same. Neither of them said anything about it however, so Yuugi didn't think it was too bad.   
  
Bekhura gently handed Yami to Joey, who grinned down at the younger of the two spirits. "Ah, together again." He said.   
  
Bekhura whapped Joey upside the head. "That's for the Pharaoh, considering if he could've hit you he definitely would."   
  
Yami smiled, letting Joey know that Bekhura was dead on with his comment. Joey laughed.   
  
"I'll go first." Sugoroku volunteered. "I know most of what Yami has in his tomb. There are so many traps it isn't even funny."   
  
"Yes it is." Bekhura replied, just to be difficult. Sugoroku glared at him.   
  
"No on asked your opinion. Though I will let you go first into any room I haven't been in." He said, smirking at the white haired boy.   
  
Bekhura laughed. "You're an evil old man. But I'll go first into any new rooms anyway. Better to steal the riches when you go in first."   
  
Ryou whaped him upside the head. "That was from Yami Yuugi." He said. "Because I know that if he could've, he would have hit you."   
  
//... So much violence in my name.// Yami commented mentally, the only way he really could.   
  
Yuugi giggled. /You're right./   
  
Sugoroku lead the group into the tomb, followed closely by Bekhura.   
  
The first room they entered was a huge hallway. Hieroglyphs painted both sides of the wall; in the traditional look of ancient Egyptian tombs. The walls and floor were a sandy golden color, and at the end of the hallway there was a small room with two pillars.   
  
"Wow, just the first hallway and it's huge..." Joey commented. Yami, in his arms, was looking around in wonder as well. The tomb really was beautiful.   
  
Mahaado and Mana's staffs were both glowing, giving everyone enough light to see by.   
  
As soon as he reached the small room, which had another squared archway, Sugoroku turned around and looked at the rest of the group. "There are somethings I need to warn you all of in the next room. There are dead people. Everywhere."   
  
Much of the group looked disgusted, besides Malik and Bekhura who looked interested, Isis, Rishid, Pegasus, and Shaadii who weren't fazed by much, and Seto who just didn't seem to care.   
  
"Also, don't be alarmed by the door shutting behind us. It'll do that." Sugoroku continued. "And don't mind the statues with the swords. They won't hurt you if you follow my instructions."   
  
Yami was very interested in this. His tomb was apparently much like his soul room; it tried to eat anyone that set foot into it and didn't know what they were doing.   
  
"Everyone has to walk with their left foot forward. To avoid failing in this task, just keep your left foot forward the who time. So it won't be walking as much as shifting along. Always have your left foot in front." He looked at Yuugi and Joey who was holding Yami. "Especially you two."   
  
"Why do we have to walk with our left foot in front?" Tristan asked curiously, wondering exactly what reasoning there was for the trap.   
  
"It was a sign of respect." Sugoroku explained, then turned to smile at Yami. "The Pharaoh was the only one allowed to walk with his right foot forward. So Yami would be the only one of us exempt from the rule in this trap."   
  
"Sounds easy enough." Joey said, nodding. "We can get through this trap. Any other ways out of the room besides the one you took?"   
  
"I think so." Sugoroku affirmed. "I simply went straight across. There are side passages."   
  
Sugoroku turned back towards the archway. "Remember, left foot forward. I will not have any of you skewered." And with that, he went into the next room.   
  
The room was every bit as gory as Sugoroku had described it. There literally were dead people everywhere; on the spikes that came out of the walls, on the pathway, and a few on the swords of the statues.   
  
As soon as everyone had gotten into the room, the door behind them slid shut. No one was surprised however, since Sugoroku had warned them before hand. Mafdet just lashed her tail once, gold-green eyes narrowed.   
  
Yuugi came up close to Joey and Yami, seemingly trying to meld with them. "... This is creepy."   
  
"This is my kind of tomb." Bekhura commented cheerfully, walking out onto the pathway without hesitation along with Sugoroku. None of the statues moved, and so the white haired thief began looking around. "Hm..." He said. "It' looks like there's another room down that way." He commented, pointing toward one of the sidepaths. True enough, there was a smaller entrance than the ones they had been going through earlier.   
  
"Then that's the best place to go towards." Sugoroku said, looking back at the others. "What do you think?"   
  
Yami gave a small nod, and Isis, Shaadii, and Pegasus did as well. "Onward!" Pegasus said lightly.   
  
Bekhura and Sugoroku began leading the others through the path. Thankfully, none of the statues were moving. Mafdet, though she wasn't walking in any special way, apparently wasn't included in the rule. Being a cat, she was a sacred animal, and had no problem trotting after the rest of the group.   
  
After a minute of tedious walking and being somewhat creeped out by the dead people, the entire group made it across and to the small platform that was just in front of the doorway.   
  
"Alrighty, let's see what's in here." Bekhura said, taking the lead and entering the smaller tunnel. It was much like the first hallway, just less expansive.   
  
As soon as they got through that, they entered into a larger tunnel that had torches lining the walls, all lit. The most impressive thing about it was that the walls and floor were white marble.   
  
Everyone just stared. /Wow.../ Yuugi said through the link. /This is beautiful.../   
  
Yami seemed equally awed. //It is...//   
  
Bekhura gave a low whistle. "Marble..." He said, impressed. "This stuff wasn't exactly easy to come by in Egypt."   
  
Continuing through the stunning white hallway, they ended up in a huge room that made the statue room seem small. It was in white marble as well, with gold heratic and hieroglyphs along the walls. In the middle stood a large white marble altar, framed by two ceremonial candles, and behind those stood something no one was expecting.   
  
A beautiful blue skinned woman with long golden hair and wearing a green dress smiled at them, her grey-green eyes shining softly in the light. Her gentle, musical voice floated over to them as she spoke. "Greetings." The Mystical Elf said. "Is there something I can do to assist you?"   
  
Bekhura blinked at her, then leaned over toward Joey, Yuugi, Yami, and Sugoroku. "The Mystical Elf is known for healing." He said. "That may be what she's here for."   
  
Yuugi's heart lept. "You think we've found the cure?"   
  
Bekhura grinned. "There's a pretty good chance."   
  
Mafdet, meanwhile, was inspecting the altar. She slipped around on the polished marble surface, sniffing it and then rolling around on the cool stone. The Mystical Elf smiled at her, reaching out to pet her fur.   
  
"Can you help us?" Yuugi asked, walking forward and looking up into the Elf's eyes. "My yami is really ill."   
  
The Mystical Elf knelt down. "I think so." She said, smiling. "Healing is my specialty."   
  
Yuugi smiled broadly. /Yami, we did it!/ He cheered, elated.   
  
Yami, from Joey's arms, smiled as well. //Yes. Thankfully.//   
  
The Mystical Elf looked over at the others, and her eyes widened. "Pharaoh!" She exclaimed, seeing it was Yami that Yuugi had said was ill. Instead of bowing like everyone had expected after her exclamation, she rushed over to the spirit. "Your highness, what happened?"   
  
Mana floated up, and put her hand on the woman's shoulder like she knew her. "Can't you heal him first?" She asked gently, smiling.   
  
The Mystical Elf looked slightly embarrassed. "Yes." She answered. Gesturing for Joey to carry Yami over, the Duel Monster walked back over toward the altar.   
  
Joey followed her, and at her instruction laid Yami gently down.   
  
//Aibou, I feel very idiotic right now.// Yami said calmly. Yuugi snorted loudly and burst into giggles, gaining strange looks from everyone.   
  
/That's alright. You'd rather feel idiotic than deathly sick, wouldn't you?/ Yuugi asked, still giggling.   
  
//I suppose so.// Yami agreed, smiling mentally. Mafdet jumped up to lay right next to him, curled against his side.   
  
"Okay Pharaoh, this will only take a moment." The Mystical Elf said, laying one hand against Yami's forehead and the other against his chest, over his heart. She slowly began to sing, stronger than her holographic projection ever did and more clearly. Her hands had began glowing softly white.   
  
True to her word, it only took a few seconds for the Mystical Elf's hands to start shining so brightly everyone covered their eyes. Another second after that, there was a flash, and the glowing just stopped.   
  
Yami opened his eyes slowly, blinking as if to test himself. Very slowly he sat up; that was, until Yuugi tackled him in a hug.   
  
"You're okay!" The boy exclaimed, so happy that his tears soaked the blue fabric of his dark's jacket.   
  
"Aibou, relax." Yami said softly, putting his arms around Yuugi. "You're going to suffocate me."   
  
"I'm going to suffocate you too." Sugoroku declared, joining in the hug and gently ruffling his oldest grandson's hair.   
  
The rest of the group gave high fives and cheered, very happy for the Motous and somewhat proud of themselves for completing one of their tasks. Joey gave the thumbs up. "Alright!"   
  
Yuugi and Sugoroku released Yami, and the three got to their feet. Sort of.   
  
Yami swayed heavily, steadying himself on Yuugi and starting to get a little worried. "Why can't I stand?" He asked the Mystical Elf.   
  
"Don't worry." The woman said, smiling. "You're still recovering. I don't think you realize exactly how close to death you were. It'll be a little while before you're back to full strength."   
  
Yami nodded, feeling more reassured. "Alright."   
  
Joey came over and ruffled Yami's hair as well, grinning. "Glad to have ya' back, Yami." He said.   
  
Bekhura smiled, and the rest of the group nodded. Except Seto, who was being cold as usual.   
  
"Aw come on, Seto." Mokuba said, looking up at his with and evil expression. "You're glad your cousin's alright too."   
  
Seto looked as if someone had just struck him, clutching his head in apparent pain. "Mokuba! I told you not to bring that up!"   
  
Mokuba giggled loudly, as did the rest of the group.   
  
"Does that mean I can borrow money from you?" Yami asked, holding his arms out as he readjusted his balance.   
  
"No. You can't." Seto said, frowning.   
  
Bekhura chuckled. "Alright, sorry to beak up this amusing little conversation, but we need to remember why we're here to begin with."   
  
"Right." Yami nodded, stepping up to even with Bekhura. "Let's banish this person so we can go back home."   
  
"I like this plan." Bekhura said, grinning. "I'm happy to be a part of it."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** A/N**: Hope ya'll liked. ^_^ This story's wrapping up soon... So we can get onto Itsumo. There are countless sidestories coming... Sometime. Such as getting Mafdet, Yami meeting Sugoroku the first time, etc. *Nodnod* So stay tuned!   
  
By the way, hope no one minded me using the Mystical Elf. The more I thought about it, the more she seemed to be the right person/thing to use. *Nodnod* But it wasn't as extravagant as I'd wished. *Sighs* But at least he's healed. Right? *Looks at everyone who wanted her to kill him* XD   
  
So, anyway, please review and make me happy. ^_^ 


	25. End battle: Part 1

** A/N**: Hello again everyone! ^_^   
  
** Zesha**: Glad you liked the Mystical Elf. Was kinda' nervous about using her. XD Thanks for the review. ^_^   
  
** Wingleader Sora Jade**: ^_^ Glad you liked. Sankyuu for the review!   
  
** Lady Silver Dragon I**: Fanfiction.net hates me. XD So it ate your review. I'm glad I checked, since I had a feeling it had done something like that. @_@   
  
^_^ Sankyuu. I like how the manga does the stuff, so I'm trying to keep it along the lines and still add my own version of events. Glad you're liking it. ^_^   
  
*Pokes* I wanna read oneshot with kitty! XD Kitties are so much fun. I love having Mafdet in the fic, but she constantly is forgotten, unfortunately. *Whacks self* Happy you like her. ^_^   
  
Yay! Glad you like my ficcy. ^_^ (Yeah, you're right that the plot is simple. @_@ I had originally written a few chapters of this story a long time ago, but later scrapped them and redid the fic, which is why the first few chapters are so boring by the way. I tried to spice it with all the other weird stuff such as Yami being sick, but the main plot is rather simple. XD) And yesyes, I have updated soon. *Smiles proudly*   
  
Yesyes... The OOCness has always been a problem of mine. XD Glad it's not too horrible. *Coughs* Yes, you're also right about ignoring the others. XD There are 19 characters as of now, including Mafdet. I'm seeing why another author I used to read's fics always had their characters split into groups somehow. XD About Nebenkharu, yep, hopefully. I have a reason and such... Whether or not it's any good is something else entirely. XD More information'll be told about him in the sequel. *Nodnod*   
  
Yay! Spelling for me sucks though, so my spellchecker is to thank. XD I shall take the grammar praise, however. Mwee... Shall look over and try to fix Their/There/They're and To/Two/Too problems. *Nodnod* Being the lazy ditz I am, I don't read over my chapter again before I post (mostly because it would never get posted if I did... I'd cringe at every sentence. XD), though I suppose I should start. XD *Punts spellchecker* You're supposed to tell me when there are double words!   
  
Glad you liked Ahondra, since she'll be showing again in the sequel (waaaaaaay into it). I was nervous everyone would freak out when I added her. XD   
  
Mahaado and Mana are the best. ^_^   
  
Thanks a bunch for the review, and I'm sorry I didn't notice it before I posted the first draft of the chapter. @_@ But thanks again. ^_^   
  
** Borath**: *Giggles* I had to heal him. I needed him. XD Glad you liked the way he was healed, with the Mystical Elf. Scarily enough, both you and Zesha said, exactly 'Mystical Elf was a nice touch'. ^_^ I'm happy, though, 'cause I was worried she'd be too cliché. *Sweatdrop* And yesyes... Still got plenty of time to torture Yami some more. After all, there's the end of this story, the sequel, and the (what I'm calling) triquel. Plus sidestories and a fourth installment should I decide to add one. XD These stories will never end...   
  
*Giggles again* You're welcome on the sharing a horse. XD   
  
Mwee, yesyes, it would be funny to kill Yami. XD Unfortunately, I need him. So he's not the one who's going to die. You'll find out who it is this chapter.   
  
Yesyes, you're right. Death comes soon. *Rubs hands together evily*   
  
Thanks for the review, and glad you liked. ^_^   
  
** ShadowSpirits**: Yeah, kinda' odd. *Sweatdrops* I'm shocked by the length of this fic. O.o My original goal had been 70-100 pages. *Pokes the 170 some-odd pages so far*   
  
*Grins* Yeah, blame it on Borath's fic. XD Tis alright though. Is why I include summaries so hopefully you can refresh your memory. Kinda' was lazy though and didn't to a very detailed one in the last chapter. XD   
  
^_^ Glad you liked the commentary between Sugoroku and Bekhura. And the violence in Yami's name. XD   
  
Yesyes, Bekhura and Yami are gonna... Um... Well, they'll eventually kick some arse. Someday. XD   
  
*Strikes pose* I updated soon. ^_^ Oh, and I reviewed your ficcy. *Nodnod* Was a ditz and didn't notice it until you reviewed. XD Yesyes.... Add more. *Pokes*   
  
Yay! Cookie! XD Thanks for the review. ^_^   
  
** YamiAra**: Yay for new computers! *Waves pompoms* And that you're back. ^_^   
  
Sankyuu for the compliments on the tomb. It's not all mine; some of it was designed by Kazkui Takahashi in manga 32, but everything but the first hall and small room and the statue room are mine. Which means... The marble room from the last chapter and all the new stuff in this one are mine.   
  
Yeah, I coulda' tortured him a little more... But I was running out of ideas and didn't want to get too repetitive. I've have plenty of time to harass him later with different things. XD Glad you liked the Mystical Elf, too. She went over with everyone better than I'd expected.   
  
I think it's a running joke about people hitting each other, now. XD They've been doing it all story.   
  
Thanks for the review, and I think this counts as a fast update. ^_^   
  
** Starlit Hope**: Sankyuu! *Gives thumbs up as well*   
  
Sidestories are fun... But they're being evil and won't be written. *Smacks fics* Glad you liked the whacking and Bekhura riding with Yami. ^_^ Yeah, now that I think about it, you're right. O.o Ah, well, let's just assume Yami taught Yuugi to ride a horse sometime and Yuugi just applied that to the camel. XD Hey... That gives me an idea for another sidestory. *Grins*   
  
Thanks for the review! ^_^   
  
** Ryuujin Dragon King**: *Gives thumbs up* Glad you liked, and thanks for the review. ^_^   
  
** Other Notes**: First, 'sarcophagi' is the hardest word in the whole damn world to spell.   
  
Alrighty, now that that's overwith... Eien should only have another two or three chapters after this one, plus an extra thank-you chapter. So it's almost done. ^_^   
  
I'm working on the first chapter of Itsumo as well, so I'll have it up quickly after Eien ends. *Nodnod* With that said, onto the disclaimers and such so we can start the chapter.   
  
** Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh, etc. Whatever.   
  
** Warnings**: Violence and cursing. I'm killing someone this chapter, alright? *Looks the people (if there are any) that didn't know this was coming and waves her hands back and forth* Don't worry, really. Just keep reading.   
  
** Summary of Last time**: The group entered Yami's tomb, and found another room. The Mystical Elf there was able to heal Yami, so the king of fern heads is back in the action. XD   
  
** Preview of this time**: The group finds more sarcophagi, and the battle with Nebenkharu starts. Someone also dies. *Does shifty eyes*   
  
** Japanese**:   
None   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Eien; part 25   
by: Amiasha   
  
Yami glanced around the room, looking for another pathway. Sure enough, there were three. One was on the left side of the room, on was on the right, and one was on the wall opposite the entrance. The two side passages were in marble, like the one they were standing in, and the other was the sandy color of the first hall.   
  
"So Pharaoh, which way?" Bekhura asked, looking at the newly healed spirit.   
  
Yami looked back over at him. "Let's do this systematically, and start with the room on the right." He suggested calmly.   
  
"Can do, Pharaoh." Bekhura answered, stalking off immediately in that direction. The rest of the group chased after him; the Mystical Elf staying in the main room.   
  
The white haired thief slowly stepped into the hallway, looking around for traps as Yami hovered just behind him. Taking a few more steps into the hall, Bekhura seemed satisfied that it wasn't trapped. Apparently, anyone who got into the main marble chamber was cleared for entrance into the rest of it.   
  
The group entered exited the hall, coming into a room that looked much like the previous, only smaller. The most shocking this about it were the six sarcophaguses side by side.   
  
"Hm..." Bekhura said. "Dead people." Looking around his made a disappointed face. "And with no junk to take into the afterlife? What are they doing, trying to put us thieves out of business?"   
  
"Maybe they were thinking about that." Malik commented, looking at the hieroglyphs inscribed on the lids. "Considering this one has your name on it."   
  
"It has WHAT!?" Bekhura asked in shock, darting to look over his friend's shoulder. "... You're right..."   
  
Yami stepped up next to them, feeling frustrated he couldn't read the pictures the other Egyptian's could. "Why is his body in my tomb?" He asked quietly.   
  
"Beats me." Malik said, moving on to the next sarcophagi. Inspecting the hieroglyphs, he commented, "This one has the name 'Honda'."   
  
Isis, at the next over, read the name. "Jouno." She said, looking at them before turning to the next sarcophagi. "This one says 'Shizuka'."   
  
Shaadii glanced over the inscriptions on the next one. "The next name is... 'Mai.'"   
  
Mai looked understandably shocked. "What?" She asked. "How could that be?"   
  
Pegasus looked over at her. "Well, it's quite possible you had a past life in ancient Egypt, just like Kaiba-boy." He said, shrugging elegantly. "It would be fitting."   
  
Malik, uncaring of Mai's uneasiness, turned to the sarcophagi after hers. "The name is 'Anzu'." He said. "The next is 'Simon'."   
  
Sugoroku looked slightly surprised, but didn't comment.   
  
"And the last one is inscribed 'Ryuuji'." Malik finished.   
  
"Oh." Ryuuji commented flatly. "That's nice..."   
  
"It's most certainly interesting." Bekhura said, looking at Yami. "I'm just surprised you have so many people in your tomb, and all in such expensive sarcophagi. People who weren't royalty or very high class were usually just buried in a grave of somesort, not something this elaborate."   
  
Yami shrugged. "If Ryuuji and Mai had past lives, then they were most likely connected to me so that would explain them. As for you, Nebenkharu did say that you used to live in the palace."   
  
"Right..." Bekhura agreed, nodding. "That would make sense. But then who are all these other people?"   
  
Yami looked over the sarcophagi, considering. "Is it possible that they were the rest of the group? One would be left out, but could they be Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Serenity?"   
  
"We could open them and find out." Bekhura suggested, rubbing his hands together diabolically.   
  
The younger spirit gave him a glare. "Don't even consider it."   
  
"Fine, fine." The tomb robber responded, rolling his eyes. "Though I think you're right. It would make sense."   
  
Sugoroku nodded. "And I think I know who Simon is." He said.   
  
The others looked at him, interested.   
  
Sugoroku glanced around at them all. "Well, remember that I entered this tomb once before, when I found the Millennium Puzzle?" With nods from the group, he continued, "Well, my guides weren't taking my advice, and so the younger of the two brothers was skewered on the sword of one of the statues. The other wasn't too happy, and ended up shooting me in the shoulder. I fell off the walkway, but grabbed onto the edge. The guide was devoured by a duel monster." Sugoroku looked somewhat satisfied by that fact.   
  
"So... Here I was, thinking my adventuring was over, when I saw a young man wearing white, with long exotic hair that was three colors." Sugoroku continued, turning his gaze toward his oldest grandson. "He knelt down in front of me and held his hand out, and said 'I've been waiting, Simon.'" Pausing slightly in his story, Sugoroku smiled at Yami. "Next thing I knew, I was back up on the pathway, healed. That was when I collected the Millennium Puzzle."   
  
"Wow..." Yuugi said, shocked. "You never told me this before..."   
  
"Me either." Yami added, equally shocked. "I just... Appeared?"   
  
"You have a way of doing that." Sugoroku commented, amused. "You shouldn't be so surprised." Grinning, he continued. "I think that Simon was the name I had in ancient Egypt."   
  
Bekhura nodded. "That would fit."   
  
"So lemme' get 'dis straight..." Joey muttered, looking around. "'Dese are us, only from a long time ago, and dead?"   
  
"That about sums it up." Bekhura confirmed cheerfully.   
  
"... Ew."   
  
Yuugi giggled. "Joey, that of all things bothers you? We just walked through a room full of corpses a few minutes ago."   
  
"Yeah, well..." Joey said, realizing that was sort of a good point. "But 'day weren't us."   
  
Bekhura chuckled, before looking around the room and realizing that there were no more exits. "As interesting as this all is... I don't think there's anything here besides us. In multiple forms."   
  
"'Dat's it, I'm going back to the other room." Joey said, hightailing it out of the room, back through the small hallway, and back toward the chamber they had met the Mystical Elf in."   
  
"You can't escape dead people!" Bekhura called after him, before running out of the room as well.   
  
The rest of the group just sweatdropped.   
  
//They're very odd.//   
  
/Yeah. Really./ Yuugi agreed. The boy looked up at his dark, and gave him a spontaneous hug. /I'm glad you're okay.../   
  
Yami smiled at him. //I'm glad too.// He looked over his shoulder at the others. "Come on, let's go after them. We still have a job to do."   
  
The spirit walked out of the room and back into the other, where Joey was looking at the hieroglyphs on the walls as Bekhura inspected the ones on the altar.   
  
The white haired thief looked up at Yami as the former Pharaoh entered. "Oi, Pharaoh. I wonder who wrote such nice things about you. Someone who didn't know you well, obviously." He said, smirking.   
  
"You're amusing." Yami replied, smirking as well as he leaned against a wall. "More than you know."   
  
"So, next room then?" Pegasus asked, bouncing somewhat hyperly from foot to foot. "I want to find more dead people."   
  
Everyone stared at him. The silver haired man sweatdropped. "What? What'd I say?" He asked.   
  
Bekhura rolled his eyes. "Room on the left, Pharaoh?" He asked, looking at the younger spirit.   
  
Yami nodded once. "Yes." He said, standing back up straight.   
  
The group repeated their actions with the room on the left, Bekhura testing the hallway carefully for any traps and finding none. They all entered, and found, unsurprisingly, more sarcophagi.   
  
There were 9, this time, all in a row like in the other room. Besides the room being slightly larger to accommodate all the sarcophagi, it was identical to the other.   
  
"Shall we see who's dead?" Malik asked mischievously, trotting over to the first sarcophagi. Without waiting for an answer, he rubbed the dust off and read the name. "Seth."   
  
"That would be you." Shaadii said, looking at Seto. The brown haired boy scowled but didn't comment.   
  
"Next up..." Malik said, moving to the sarcophagi beside Seth's. "Mokuba."   
  
"Finding the entire crew, are we?" Bekhura asked in amusement.   
  
"Apparently." Isis agreed. "I'm not all that surprised, however... If everyone did exist in ancient Egypt together, more than the people we all knew were there, then I wouldn't be surprised that they were all entombed together."   
  
Malik nodded, moving to the next .sarcophagi "This one says..." Malik blinked, and stared at the name. "It says 'Malik'." He stared a few more seconds, then chuckled. "I should have expected it."   
  
"Considering everyone else on the planet seems to be here, yes, you should have." Bekhura commented, smirking.   
  
Shaking his head, Malik continued. "The next name is Rishido, followed by Aishizu." Looking at his siblings, Malik spoke again. "I think there's a good bet that they're you two."   
  
"I think so as well." Isis replied, as Rishid nodded. "'Rishido' is certainly close enough to 'Rishid', and 'Aishizu' isn't too far from the Japanese way to pronounce my name, 'Ishizu.'"   
  
Yami blinked, looking down as he remembered something Mahaado had told him just after he'd been attacked the first time. He'd said the name 'Aishizu'.   
  
Shaadii, reading the hieroglyphs as well, smiled humorlessly. "This one bears my name." He said. "Shaadii."   
  
Pegasus poked him in the shoulder. "Ooh, then Mahaado, Mana, and I are the only people left. And there are three more sarcophagi." He raised his eyebrows up and down. "I think that's not coincidence."   
  
"You're right." Malik agreed, looking over the last three names. "Pegasus, Mahaado, Mana."   
  
"That's sort of creepy." Tea commented. "All of us are who are entombed are in here right now. But why don't Yuugi and Bakura have sarcophagi?"   
  
"Because they're our reincarnations." Bekhura explained. "It's a quirk of reincarnation. The body can be reincarnated while the soul isn't, or is partially. That's what happened with the Pharaoh and I, and our others. The two of them were never in ancient Egypt, because they were US."   
  
"Oh, I get it." Mokuba said first. "That makes sense."   
  
Most of the group just stared blankly, at the boy.   
  
"You're waaaay too smart for a kid." Joey commented annoyedly. He put his hands on his hips, and looked at Yami. "What next?"   
  
Yami, who had been sitting in the corner with Yuugi, taking a break, looked up. "We head for the last room, I suppose." He said, trying to think of the thing his mind had brought to his attention: That they were underground. He'd been too sick to notice earlier, but now it was really starting to bother him. That, and an uneasy feeling that wasn't related to claustrophobia was making itself known.   
  
"We can do that." Joey agreed, nodding. He looked at the others.   
  
The group gathered up, and Yami and Yuugi stood and joined them.   
  
"But we need to be prepared." Yami said softly, looking around at his friends. "If we do run into that corrupt adviser, we need to know what to do." He laughed lightly as he realized what he'd just said, and that they really had no idea what to do. "Alright, scratch that. Everyone besides the tomb robber and I, get back. That should work well enough."   
  
Joey frowned, and so did Sugoroku. "Yami, 'dat ain't gonna go over. You can't just tell us to stay in the back while you go out and fight with 'dis dude."   
  
"Besides." Sugoroku continued. "If you cast your spell wrong and it connects with his, you'll most likely be poisoned again."   
  
Yami went quiet, having not thought of that. After a few seconds of thought, he spoke again. "I think we'll have to take the chance. We have no real choice, since the tomb robber and I are really the only ones who can do anything."   
  
Mahaado tapped Yami gently on the shoulder. "I'm here."   
  
"And me too!" Mana chirped. "Maybe we can do something."   
  
Yami sighed. "Let's hope." He muttered, the uneasy feeling growing stronger.   
  
Bekhura smiled reassuringly. "That bastard had better watch himself." He smirked and began walking back into the first room, the others following.   
  
A moment later, they had reached the room.   
  
/... Just how much do you think he's here?/ Yuugi asked tentatively, touching his dark's arm.   
  
//Very.// Yami replied, his eyes focused unwaveringly on the new entrance, which was devoid of torchlight and simply pitch black. //I don't know how, but I can feel something.//   
  
Yuugi nodded, staring into the dark hallway as well. /Well, let's go get this overwith and go home./   
  
Yami smiled mentally. //Yes.//   
  
Bekhura, as if sensing was Yami had said, started forward. Yami followed, taking a few quick steps to catch up to him, and the rest tagged along.   
  
Mahaado and Mana's staffs began to glow again, and they stuck close to the two spirit's in the front. Ryou and Yuugi did as well, refusing to leave within three feet of their others.   
  
Yami meanwhile was walking with his eyes closed, trusting his magic to tell him when there was a wall. The combination of darkness and the enclosment was making him somewhat dizzy, and the hostile magic that was beginning to wash over him in waves wasn't helping.   
  
Bekhura made a face. "Ugh, the least he could do would be to control his magic." He commented.   
  
"You'd think." Yami muttered, opening his eyes again as he felt the end of the tunnel approaching.   
  
Bekhura rested his hand against the door in front of them, that Mahaado and Mana rose the staffs to better light. The door itself was black with gold hieroglyphs, and very large and heavy looking.   
  
"Odd, to find a door like this in a tomb." Bekhura commented, inspecting it. He looked over at Yami. "Ready, Pharaoh?"   
  
"As I'll ever be."   
  
Bekhura nodded, and opened the door. Immediately, they were greeted with the same voice they'd heard a few times earlier.   
  
"Hello Pharaoh; tomb robber. And all the rest of you who aren't important enough to remember." Nebenkharu greeted, sitting on the steps of a huge round platform. The platform was only five feet off the ground, but it was at least 50ft in diameter and a midnight blue. The steps went up on one side, but the rest of the way around the platform was smooth.   
  
The room itself was huge. It made the statue room and the marble room they had been in look small. The ceiling was almost so high it couldn't be seen, and the floor along the walls were lined with tall brass torches. The floors were sandy colored, and the walls were a violet so dark it was nearly black.   
  
Yami frowned at Nebenkharu. "You've been waiting for us." He realized by the other's words.   
  
"Of course I have. Better you to come to me and let me crush your hope of winning than me have to go find you." The man said, smirking devilishly.   
  
Mafdet hissed loudly, her fur standing up. She narrowed her eyes and hovered by Yami's feet, spitting at the man.   
  
"How could I forget you?" Nebenkharu asked mockingly, looking down at the cat as he stood up. "You're that little runt of a cat. If you hadn't jumped on my HEAD, I would have gotten my hands around that brat's throat and this would've been over with a lot sooner."   
  
Frowning even more darkly at that, Yami stepped around to in front of his kitten. "Enough. I have a question."   
  
Nebenkharu just stared at him. "You what?" He asked. A few seconds later and he started chuckling. "Funny that a little boy thinks he can just ask someone like me something."   
  
Yami was not amused. "Oh? I shouldn't talk to someone like you? Pharaohs shouldn't talk to traitorous advisers?"   
  
"Shut your mouth, brat." Nebenkharu snarled, stalking a few steps forward.   
  
Undaunted, Yami just glared. "As I was saying. I was somewhat perplexed by your desire to attack us. After all, I had no idea who you were. You could have just lived in peace."   
  
"Because. What's the fun in that?" Nebenkharu asked, shrugging. "Really, that would bore me to tears. It's much more fun to take revenge."   
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "Why is it that everyone takes revenge on me when it was your fault in the first place?" He asked, sighing as he felt exhausted by the whole ordeal.   
  
"Because a little boy doesn't deserve to be in a position of power. And eight year old is not fit to be a king."   
  
Yami quirked an eyebrow, a little surprised by those words. 'Eight?' He thought. 'I didn't know I became Pharaoh that young...' Shrugging mentally and filing the information for later, Yami returned to the conversation. "I was certainly more fit than you." He commented. "Considering you're a traitorous homicidal maniac."   
  
Nebenkharu growled dangerously. "Choose your words more carefully, brat. I won't stand for a child to speak to me so disrespectfully."   
  
Bekhura crinkled his nose at those words. 'What does this bastard have against teenagers anyway? Sure the Pharaoh's no adult, but he's not immature or inexperienced by any degree...' Bekhura thought for a second until a smirk grew on his face. "Aw, jealous are we?" He asked, smiling and showing his pointed teeth.   
  
"Jealous?" Nebenkharu snorted. "Not by a long shot. I just want him dead." He grinned, turning toward Yami and lunging for the boy.   
  
A moment later he was knocked back a few yards, a very annoyed looking Mana floating in front of Yami with he staff held threateningly, having just swung it at the man. "You come near him again and I'll make sure to hit hard." She warned, scowling darkly at the man.   
  
Nebenkharu, to everyone's dismay, just laughed. "Aw, the little blond girl has grown up. Mana, your name was?"   
  
Mana narrowed her eyes. "That's right." She confirmed, nodding her head once.   
  
"Good." Nebenkharu said, laughing again. "Wanted to make sure I had that right. Since spells work so much better when you have your target's name."   
  
Mahaado snarled and pointed his staff at the man. "You try anything and I'll blast you before you can get say the first word."   
  
"Aw, how cute." The former adviser commented in a fake adoring voice. "Too bad you'll be dead along with all the others without getting to do a thing."   
  
"We'll see about that." Mahaado responded, the end of his staff glowing.   
  
"Everyone, back into the hallway." Yami said in a hushed voice to the group behind him, knowing that a full magical fight was going to start soon and wanted everyone out of harm's way.   
  
Most obeyed him, excluding Ryou, Yuugi, and Joey who stubbornly refused to move. Ryou stayed directly behind his dark, and Yuugi did the same with Yami. Joey stayed to Yami's left, eyes focused on Nebenkharu.   
  
Yami took a deep breath and spoke again. "Is there any way that we can resolve this?" He asked, hoping that by some chance there would be. He wasn't surprised, though, when Nebenkharu started laughing.   
  
"Yeah, right." He said, wiping fake tears of amusement from his face. "You're hilarious, kid. The only thing that'll be funnier than that will be watching you die."   
  
"Obsessed, isn't he?" Bekhura commented quietly, rolling his eyes and taking a subtle step towards Yami to shield the other spirit.   
  
"I think we've done enough talking." Nebenkharu decided, grinning. "Say anything you want to before you die; I'll be generous and give you a moment.   
  
Bekhura looked at Yami, who frowned. The white haired thief looked back up at Nebenkharu. "There's no need. We're not going to die."   
  
"Very well." The man said, shrugging carelessly. He smiled at them, and without another word raised his staff.   
  
Yami, Joey, Yuugi, Ryou, and Bekhura scattered different directions, none of them wanting to be hit with whatever spell he was going to cast. Mahaado and Mana floated up towards the ceiling, out of the way.   
  
"You all run from me." Nebenkharu said in amusement, laughing. "How pathetic. Brat, you're supposed to be the most powerful magician ever. Get out here and fight me like the man you proclaim to be."   
  
Yami frowned from the other side of the platform where he was, turning around and pulling himself up slightly so he could peek over the edge of the platform.   
  
Nebenkharu was apparently preoccupied with directing the duel monsters he had just summoned to attack, his back to Yami. So the spirit slowly and quietly climbed onto the platform, crouching and readying a spell of his own.   
  
Suddenly Nebenkharu turned around, startling Yami into dropping his spell. The man smirked and a moment later Yami felt something heavy hit him in the chest, knocking him backwards off the platform and winding him.   
  
The spirit coughed, curling onto his side with his arms around his chest. "Damn..." He muttered.   
  
/Yami, are you okay!?/ Yuugi asked worriedly, his mental voice filed with concern.   
  
Yami panicked for a moment, thinking Yuugi was going to do something stupid like come out of hiding to try to get to him. //Yes, Yuugi, I'm fine. Stay down.// He managed to tell the younger boy, ignoring his own advice and sitting up.   
  
The spirit coughed again, looking up as he began to stand, and was met with a very unwelcome sight. Nebenkharu was standing over him, staff pointed down at the boy's face.   
  
"Well, that was easier than last time." The man remarked, chuckling as the staff began glowing and fired a burst of energy at Yami.   
  
Yami shut his eyes, being too close to try to dodge. He reopened his eyes, however, as he heard the spell and crashing into the wall behind and over him. Snapping his attention back towards Nebenkharu, he noticed that Joey was holding onto the staff, and that was why the spell had missed him.   
  
Shooting to his feet, Yami took a few steps forward to grab onto the staff as well, he and Joey trying to wrestle it away from Nebenkharu and failing miserably. Both boys were sent sprawling across the floor as their enemy knocked them back.   
  
Yami scrambled to stand back up, and Joey did the same. Nebenkharu smirked and shot another spell at Yami just as Joey stepped protectively in front of the smaller boy.   
  
The beam of greenish light struck Joey in the lower chest, staying continuos for a moment, and then disappearing. Joey slowly fell, Yami catching him and getting sent to the floor yet again.   
  
Violet eyes wide in shock, Yami stared down at the unmoving blond. "Joey!?"   
  
"He's dead boy; that was a death spell." Nebenkharu said, smiling the whole time. At Yami's horrified expression, the advisor's smile turned into a malicious smirk. "And you're next." Nebenkharu lunged at the former Pharaoh, knocking him down onto his back and placing his staff across his throat. Straddling the boy's hips and pressing his weight down against the staff, he grinned.   
  
Yami desperately tried to remove the pressure against his neck, eyes shut tightly and hands clasped over Nebenkharu's, but he knew that wouldn't do anything to help. Doing the only thing he could think of, Yami swiped at Nebenkharu's eyes with his left hand.   
  
Instinctively, Nebenkharu pulled back, giving the spirit a chance to scramble backwards. The man recovered momentarily and reached for Yami again, that was, until a boot connected with his face.   
  
Yami staggered up to his feet, one hand pressed over his throat, and hurriedly stepped back to where Joey was. Desperately, the boy tried to get the blond over his shoulder so he could carry him, but the spirit quickly realized he was fighting a loosing battle. There was no way he could carry Joey, especially not weak from being ill and hurt.   
  
Salvation came in the form of Bekhura, racing up in breakneck speed. He didn't seem hurt from his fight with a monster and knelt down next to Joey, placing the him over his shoulder easily. "Pharaoh, we're losing." Bekhura said breathlessly, as the two spirits backed skitterishly away from Nebenkharu who was still clutching his apparently broken nose.   
  
"I-I noticed." Yami choked out, his eyes darting to Joey's still form. "Tomb robber, I-I think Joey-"   
  
The roar from behind him cut the former Pharaoh off, startling both spirits into turning around. A giant purple and black creature that resembled a panda bear was behind them, holding a large bamboo stick.   
  
"Damn." Bekhura commented.   
  
"Please let this work..." A soft and familiar voice came from the other side of the Frenzied Panda. "Please work... Change of heart!"   
  
Suddenly, the Frenzied Panda stopped advancing on the spirits. Taking the opportunity, Bekhura grabbed Yami's arm and dragged the other Egyptian away from the monster, meeting with Yuugi and Ryou, who had called the magic of the Change of heart.   
  
"What happened to Joey!?" Yuugi asked, his large eyes wide as he spotted his blond friend draped over Bekhura's shoulder. Catching sight of his dark, Yuugi's expression of shock didn't change. "And you!?"   
  
"No time, Yuugi, we have to regroup." Bekhura said, taking Yami's arm again and heading for the entrance of the room. The others who weren't involved in the fight, including Mafdet, had already retreated back to the room with the Mystical Elf.   
  
Mahaado and Mana spotted the small group, and broke off from the monster they were fighting to fly after them. As everyone got into the hall, Bekhura stopped and turned around. "Mana, Mahaado, put up some sort of spell. You need to block the door as long as you can."   
  
Mana and Mahaado nodded, slamming the door shut and starting a shielding spell to hold it for awhile. It only took a few seconds, and then the group was running back down the hallway to the marble room.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** A/N**: *Sweatdrops* Hope that wasn't too bad. O.o   
  
Anyway, please review and tell me how weird I am. XD 


	26. Interlude and End battle: Part 2

** A/N**: Darned chapter. It refused to be written. -_-; I apologize for the delay, the bad ending, and the lousiness of the first few scenes. XD All in all... I don't like anything but the middle of this chapter.   
  
** Silvie**: It seems that reviews are eaten if they're really large. @_@ Or at least that's what I've noticed... And as ye notice, I shall now call ye Silvie! It is easier to type. XD Oh, and the reply to your review should be up now, in chapter 25.   
  
*Giggles* Nebenkharu's motives and stuff'll be revealed more in the sequel... Or at least they should. XD And the parallel between Yami and Tutankhamen is sorta' scary. XD Though I've heard that there is a mention of a Pharaoh with no name in someone's tomb (I think it was Tutankhamen's, actually) that existed around the time that Yugioh's AE arc takes place. I think. @_@   
  
Mwee, yes, Eien is almost over. However, we've got Itsumo and Fumetsu still to come. XD   
  
** Ryuujin Dragon King**: ^_^ Sankyuu. And of course I'll continue. XD I ain't just gonna leave it like that. (Though the end of this story may annoy people since it's going to lead directly into Itsumo and not really give a nice resolved ending. XD) Thanks for the review!   
  
** Starlit Hope**: *Giggles* I thought Joey would be more fun to kill. XD   
  
The sidestories are coming eventually. @_@ I've been writing the one where Yami meets Sugoroku. XD It's fun. And Nah, I'm not leaving Joey like that. He'll be back, don't worry.   
  
*Grins and gives thumbs up* Someday there will be a sidestory with Yami teaching Yuugi to ride a horse. XD Thanks for the review!   
  
** Borath**: I was hoping killing Joey wouldn't be as predictable, even if killing Bekhura would have been fun. XD (And you can call him whatever you want. XD I'll know who you're talking about. Hopefully. XD) And yeah, Joey comes back this chapter. XD But not with the Mystical Elf because, well, that'd be boring right?   
  
Well, Seto and Yami are (cannonly) cousins and people still pair them. XD   
  
^_^ Glad you liked the chapter and such. Thanks for the review!   
  
Wingleader Sora Jade: ^_^ Glad you liked. And don't worry about Jou', it'll all get worked out in this chapter. *Nodnod* Anyway, thanks. ^_^   
  
** Shadow Hopesong**: ^_^ I glad you like my fic, and thanks a bunch for the compliments. ^_^ I'm also glad you like that there're no really set couples. *Nods cheerfully* Your review made me all happy! ^_^ Thanks!   
  
** Ashita II**: You're welcome. ^_^ Wasn't sure if you knew about the updates cause I hadn't heard from you for awhile. XD   
  
As for Jou', read on. ^_^   
  
*Nods* Yesyes, the yamis aren't doing so well this time. XD Couldn't have them breeze through like they had been. They're figure something out eventually... Hopefully. XD   
  
Ooh, I'm glad you liked the conversation between Yami and Nebenkharu! You were the only one to mention it, and I'm happy you liked it since I was trying to give a little more insight into Nebenkharu's personality.   
  
Thanks for the review! ^_^   
  
** C.A.**: Ye live! XD Shall do review in parts for the different chapters you reviewed.   
  
(22) ^_^ Glad you liked, even if the angst threatened to eat everyone. @_@   
  
(23) Glad you liked this one too. It was fun to write. XD   
  
Anyway, thanks for the review!   
  
** Dragoness of Fire**: *Sparkly eyes* Yeee, you're another of my favorite authors! I'm so proud to have a gotten a review from you! *Dances*   
  
Ahem... Glad you like my fic. ^_^ And I'm pleased that you think the characters are incharacter and the plot is something besides entirely flat. XD And that it made you laugh, to. ^_^ Thank you for the review!   
  
** Other notes**: Erm... Not much to say, really. Except that you can all donate me some money for a puppy I want! XD *Gets smacked*   
  
** Disclaimer**: Yugioh ain't mine.   
  
** Warning**: A little more violence and language. I think.   
  
** Summary of last time**: The group found sarcophagi for themselves in their past lives and then went to confront Nebenkharu. And Jou got... Deaded. Yesyes.   
  
** Preview of this chapter**: ... Can't form thought, and the chapter's pretty lousily. Just read. XD   
  
** Japanese**:   
Jiichan - Grandfather   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Eien; part 26   
by: Amiasha   
  
It only took a few moments for the group to reenter the room, joining up with the others, and to receive a very confused welcome.   
  
"What's going on!?"   
  
"Did you win!?"   
  
"Why are you back here!?"   
  
"Where's the guy!?"   
  
"What happened to my brother!?"   
  
"Shut the hell up, damn it!" Bekhura snarled loudly at the group, laying Joey on the altar/sarcophagi and watching with dismay as Yami sank down to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chin and hiding his face from view.   
  
"Please, Yami Bakura, what happened to by brother?" Serenity asked in as calm a voice as she could. "Is he alright?"   
  
Bekhura frowned. "I don't know." He replied truthfully. He knelt down next to Yami. "Pharaoh?"   
  
"Th-that..." The younger spirit stuttered quietly, shaking slightly though for what reason Bekhura couldn't tell. "Th-that damn advisor... He said that he was dead; that the spell he was hit with was some sort of death spell."   
  
Yuugi stared at his dark in shock, his eyes starting to fill up with tears. "No, that can't be true. He has to have been lying."   
  
Bekhura stood up, looking over the faces of the members of the group. Casting his gaze back towards Joey, Bekhura touched the side of his neck to feel for a pulse. A few seconds later, he swore loudly.   
  
Serenity burst into tears. "Please tell me he's alright!" She cried, leaning on Tristan who was just staring, wideeyed.   
  
Bekhura looked at her. "If you want me to lie to you..." He said emotionlessly, shrugging and looking down at the marble floor. Oddly, the white haired thief found himself upset over the blond's death.   
  
Yuugi gave a loud sob from behind Bekhura, putting his hands over his face and sinking to the floor next to his dark. "This isn't fair..."   
  
At those words Yami rose to his feet again, sniffling slightly and wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket, and turned around to face the others. He looked around with cloudy eyes for a moment until he saw the Mystical Elf. "Can't you do something?" He asked quietly, his voice hollow.   
  
"No; I'm sorry. I can't bring back the dead." The Mystical Elf sad softly, looking away from the boy's eyes.   
  
Yami shook his head angrily, tears threatening to fall again as Yuugi, who had stood again as well, sobbed next to him. "You healed me, and I was close. Why can't you...?"   
  
"Because putting a soul back in the body is different than healing or driving away poisoning magic." The Elf explained, looking at Joey's still form. "It can't be done."   
  
"Why not?" Yami asked softly, head tilted slightly to one side and his bangs lying limply in his face.   
  
"Because you just can't." The Mystical Elf said, looking back at the spirit and not having a better explanation. "It's never been done, even by people who tried to figure it out for a good portion of their lives. It takes more magic than someone has."   
  
Yami closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply a few times. Slowly he reopened them. "It can't be impossible." He said, eyes hardening in determination.   
  
Bekhura stared at him, mouth slightly open. "Pharaoh, you aren't going to be stupid again, are you?"   
  
Yami smiled humorlessly at him. "Depends what you qualify stupid. Joey has saved my life at least twice I can think of off the top of my head, and I'm going to see if it's possible I can repay the favor."   
  
"Not to be rude or cynical, Pharaoh," Bekhura said, continuing to stare at the boy as if he was off his rocker, "But you're no where near full power. Even if you were, resurrection has never worked."   
  
Yami shrugged sadly, looking at Joey. "Then I'll be the first to make it do so." He decided. Standing up straight and taking a deep breath, the spirit shut his eyes and placed both hands over Joey's heart, the right hand over the left. Steadying himself, he prayed that he knew what he was doing and started to gather his magic. 'This has to work.' He thought firmly.   
  
A soft gold glow began to form around his hands, the way a silver one had around the Mystical Elf's. Surprised, Yami's eyes snapped open and the glow began to fade.   
  
Nearly frantically, Yami shut his eyes again and concentrated. 'No, no, please stay here...' He thought, knowing that the gold light was good and something he wanted. Swallowing, he tried to block out the fact that Mahaado and Mana's ward was the only thing holding off Nebenkharu and that the reason he was trying so hard to cast this spell was because Joey, his best friend, was dead.   
  
That was easier said than done. The facts and Yami's doubts about being able to cast the spell began to cloud his concentration, and the glow started to flicker sadly.   
  
Suddenly, Yami felt hands over his own. Opening his eyes again, he looked down to see that Yuugi had placed his slightly smaller hands over his. The other boy looked up at Yami, tears shining on his face. /Come on Yami, I don't know why but I know that you can do this./   
  
Yami shivered from worry and exhaustion but nodded, taking another deep breath and closing his eyes again. Slowly the gold light began to come back as the spirit concentrated. 'I need to put his soul back in his body.'   
  
That was also easier said than done. The glow again flickered as Yami's energy, even combined with the power he was getting from Yuugi, began to wane considerably.   
  
'I have to have more magic than this...' Yami thought, angry with himself. 'Like that bastard said, I'm supposed to be the most powerful sorcerer ever.' Narrowing his violet eyes, Yami focused harder on his spell and attempted to return his breathing back to normal from the near gasping it had become.   
  
The gold light flared brightly as Bekhura put a hand gently on Yami's shoulder, lending his strength to the younger spirit as Sugoroku covered Yuugi's hands with his, and smiled encouragingly at his oldest grandson.   
  
Tea, to the side, turned to the others. "Gather up." She said softly, not wanting to break what concentration Yami had.   
  
Seeing that the others did as they were told, Tea put one of her hands in the center of the circle. "We're going to help." She said, leaving no room for argument. "This helped Yuugi and Yami once before, and it will again. Put your hands on mine and we'll concentrate."   
  
One by one, everyone, even Seto, put a hand in the circle and closed their eyes.   
  
Yami shivered as he felt the magic of everyone be combined with his, the gold glow brightening drastically. 'Come on, please work...' Focusing everything he could, Yami willed the spell to work, and it did.   
  
Joey's eyes flew open, the blonde shooting upright and gasping. The sudden movement knocked Yuugi and Yami backwards, Yuugi being caught by Sugoroku and Yami by Bekhura.   
  
The group broke their circle and rushed over, shocked and happy beyond belief. Besides Seto, of course, who seemed uninterested.   
  
Tristan enveloped Joey in a hug. "You stupid guy..." He said, smiling as Serenity hugged her brother's arm tightly, crying in happiness. "I'm so glad you're okay, Joey..."   
  
Yami watched the reunions, smiling lightly, trying to keep his eyes open. The boy blinked in confusion as he realized that Yuugi wasn't joining in the welcoming Joey back, until the boy appeared in his vision. "Are you okay, Yami!?" Yuugi asked frantically.   
  
About to ask the boy what he was talking about and tell him that he was fine, Yami realized that he was still in Bekhura's arms. Shaking his head twice and then wincing at the heavy dizziness, Yami stood back up straight. //I'm fine, aibou. That just took so much energy...//   
  
/But you did it! Yami, Joey's alright!/ Yuugi exclaimed, his mental voice filled with joy. /Yami, that was amazing!/   
  
"I want some explanation." Joey's voice cut into Yami's mind. "What 'da hell happened. Is the fight over?"   
  
"No, it's not." Bekhura said, locking eyes with Joey. "Nebenkharu is being held off by a spell of Mahaado and Mana's. You," He said, frowning, "Were being a hero and took a hit from a spell for the Pharaoh. It killed you."   
  
The blond looked at him. "It did WHAT!?" Joey asked, shocked. "I'm still here, Yami B."   
  
"You're here because the Pharaoh did the impossible." Bekhura said, glancing at Yami once with wide eyes before continuing. "He resurrected you."   
  
Joey just stared, speechless.   
  
"I guess we were wrong." Bekhura continued, turning fully toward the other spirit. "What you did has never been done before. Pharaoh, bringing back the dead was one of the last things that couldn't be attained. Do you realize just how big of a thing you've done?"   
  
Yami smiled weakly at that, before looking at Joey. "I'm glad you're alright..." He said softly.   
  
Joey gently reached out for Yami and hugged him, surprising the other boy. "Thanks Yami..." He said quietly, into the boy's long hair.   
  
Yami shuddered slightly from exhaustion, but let Joey hug him.   
  
"Sorry to break this up," Bekhura said, feeling like he'd said this before but then again, it had been a long few days and everything had begun to blend together, "But we've still got Old Man Ugly to worry about. Mahaado and Mana's shield can't hold him off forever."   
  
Joey let go of Yami and stepped back, as Yami sighed heavily at Bekhura's words. "You're right..." The spirit said. "But... I'm afraid of what he'll have waiting for us when we go to fight him." He admitted, looking down. "I think it may actually be best to let him come to us, but I don't know where we'd go when he came."   
  
Bekhura nodded, understanding of why the other boy was worried. "Yes, retreating sort of screwed us... But there really wasn't another choice." He said, adding the last sentence hurriedly because Yami's expression had changed to even more depressed after the first.   
  
Yami sat down on the ground, bowing his head. Bekhura knelt down next to him. "You alright?"   
  
The younger spirit raised his head. "Yes, just tired." He replied, smiling slightly. He sighed and looked back down. "And I'm lost as to what to do..."   
  
Bekhura nodded understandingly, looking up at Mana who was floating nearby while Mahaado spoke to Sugoroku and Yuugi. "Oi, Mana. "He said.   
  
The blond woman looked over at him. "Yes?"   
  
"How long with that ward of yours and Mahaado's last?" The white haired thief asked.   
  
"Not much longer." Mana replied, shaking her head. "Another ten minutes at the best."   
  
Yami stood again, eyelids fluttering a few times as the boy did so. Sugoroku looked at him in concern. "Yami? What's wrong?" He asked, putting his hands on his grandson's shoulders gently.   
  
The spirit leaned against him, laying his head on his grandfather's shoulder. "I'm tired, jiichan."   
  
Sugoroku gently hugged the boy. "I know, Yami. This is almost over." He said softly.   
  
Yami smiled and stood back straight, nodding to his grandfather determinedly. "Yes, you're right." He said, nodding again. He turned slowly towards Bekhura. "Let's seal this bastard away for good this time."   
  
Bekhura nodded, smirking. "Or at least until it's so far in the future we're either dead in someway or don't care."   
  
Yami laughed weakly, turning towards the others. "Everyone, you need to go back into the statue room. I want you all to get to the other side of it; through the main path. That'll give you time to run if Nebenkharu or his monsters come this way. The Tomb Robber and I will see what we can do about Nebenkharu."   
  
At once, there was a vehement protest. Yuugi, Joey, Ryou, Mahaado, Mana, and surprisingly enough Seto, either shook their heads or voiced their objections. Yami and Bekhura blinked.   
  
"Like I said earlier," Joey said, looking down at Yami, "That ain't gonna' go over. We here to help you, not stand in 'da background."   
  
"B-But Joey..." Yami protested, voice faltering. "You just..."   
  
Joey smirked and gave the thumbs up. "I won't get killed this time. Besides, you died once and you're still goin' to fight this guy, why's it different from me?"   
  
Yami was not amused, but Bekhura snorted loudly. "He's got a point, Pharaoh."   
  
Yami glared at him, but moved onto the next people. "Aibou, Bakura, I don't think-"   
  
"Not to be offensive, Yami Yuugi..." Ryou interrupted softly. "But you don't have any power over me. Besides, I think I proved myself anyway earlier."   
  
The younger of the two spirits just blinked at him, while again Bekhura snorted. "Ryou, way to tell the Pharaoh." He said, amused.   
  
"And as for me, I don't listen to you all that often anyway." Yuugi added, grinning at his dark's flustered look. "You need all the help and energy that you can get. So I'm in."   
  
Yami was not happy, but moved on. He and Bekhura didn't even bother with Mahaado and Mana, knowing they would come along anyway, but Yami was completely confused by Seto's desire to accompany them.   
  
"Kaiba, why do you...?" Yami asked, the rest of his question obvious.   
  
Seto smirked, and just tilted his head slightly. "Because," He said, "A few reasons. One, I don't have time to waste on this endeavor anymore than I already have. Two, like Yuugi said, you need all the help you can get. And third... Well, I always help my family, don't I?"   
  
Yami blinked at him, but slowly began to smile. "Thank you..." He said in all honesty.   
  
Seto nodded curtly, the smirk never fading.   
  
"Let me come too." Mokuba spoke up, coming forward to stand beside his brother. "I want to help."   
  
Seto immediately turned, looking somewhat worried. "No, Mokuba. It's not happening."   
  
"I agree..." Yami said, nodding. "You can't come Mokuba."   
  
Mokuba frowned at him, putting his hands on his hips. "I can and I will. He won't be expecting me around at all, and maybe I can help."   
  
Bekhura laughed again. "He's got a point." He commented, earning stern glares from Seto and Yami. "The boy's old enough to take part, and he may be of help. Besides, even if you two say no I can't see you being able to do anything to stop him. If he really wants to come, let him."   
  
"But we're already a big enough target..." Yami murmured, concerned. "With Mokuba, there will be eight of us." Mafdet yowled from Yami's feet, and he sighed. "Nine."   
  
"Oh, wait a sec." Mokuba said, shaking his head. "You accepted your CAT without a moment's thought, and you wanna' leave ME out?" He asked indignantly.   
  
Yami stared at him, and Bekhura snorted. "Again, he's got a point." The white haired thief said.   
  
Seto frowned at him, and then turned to Mokuba. "Mokuba-"   
  
"Sorry to interrupt!" Mana interjected, glancing around nervously from where she was hovering. "But our shield is going to come down!"   
  
"Then everyone not coming, go back into the statue room." Yami ordered, giving up on convincing anyone else to stay back. "The rest of us, I think that going halfway into the hallway is the best idea. It's dark and he won't be able to see us, unless he has a light and in which case we're no worse of then we were. Maybe then we can slip back into the large room unnoticed."   
  
"It's a plan, Pharaoh." Bekhura nodded his agreement. With that, the small band of adventurers ran towards the hallway.   
  
Mahaado and Mana kept their staffs dark, so once the group got about halfway into the hall it was pitchblack. Taking up positions against the walls, the group waited.   
  
Yami strained his eyes to see something besides black, but knew that it wasn't going to happen. So instead he tried to calm himself down, listening instead of trying to see.   
  
At once there was a loud bang as, what the group guessed was the door, flew open. Loud swearing and a few snarls from monsters were heard, as well as footsteps.   
  
Yami sensed that Nebenkharu was coming towards them, and patiently waited until he began to hear the soft noise of Nebenkharu's cloak sweeping across the floor. He had to be barely a few meters away, and so it was safe to assume had no light either. That would make things easier.   
  
The spirit took Yuugi's hand quietly, beginning to take soft steps in time to Nebenkharu's, hoping that noise would mask the sound coming from the heels of his boots touching the ground. Yuugi silently followed in time as well, knowing what his yami wanted him to do.   
  
Joey, meanwhile, was waiting quietly in place next to Seto and Mokuba. None of the three moved, trusting the two spirits and their others to work everything out. Seto nearly jumped as he felt the fur of some monster brush against his face, hoping the creature had a lot of the hair and wouldn't notice. Thankfully, the monster didn't notice and continued on.   
  
Mana and Mahaado were floating up by the ceiling, pressed up against it, waiting for something to happen.   
  
Yami, having gotten behind the precession of monsters and Nebenkharu, knew that he needed to do something now or the enemies would go out into the Mystical Elf room and then probably into the statue room, and run across the others. So, hoping he knew what he was doing, Yami told Yuugi through their link to go into large room Nebenkharu had come from, and began readying a fireball.   
  
The spell was bright enough that Yami's friends could see what he was doing, but dark enough that since all the monsters and the advisor had their back to him they couldn't. Seto, Joey, Mokuba, and Ryou took the hint and ran after Yuugi, as Bekhura stepped up next to Yami.   
  
Yami cast his spell, and it collided with the back of a Beaver Warrior. Something suddenly lit up, causing everyone to be able to see again. The rat/beaver turned, as did the rest of the monsters and Nebenkharu. Said advisor smirked, though the effect was somewhat ruined by his apparently broken nose.   
  
Both spirits began backing up as the monsters and Nebenkharu started to advance on them.   
  
Bekhura suddenly stopped, and looked at Yami. The younger spirit looked back, confused and somewhat worried that Bekhura had stopped moving. That was, until Bekhura smirked and simply disappeared.   
  
Nebenkharu and the monsters stopped, looking confused. Yami blinked, until he realized what Bekhura had done. He'd returned to spirit form.   
  
The former Pharaoh's mind quickly snapped back to the conversation he and Bekhura had had about their spirit forms in the first airport in China. Blinking again and then smiling, Yami mentally made a note to compliment Bekhura. Unfortunately, Yami knew he didn't have the energy needed to switch back and forth and so couldn't copy his fellow spirit's action, but he trusted Bekhura to make good use of his power.   
  
That, and Mahaado and Mana were still up by the ceiling. Both decided that would be a good time to cast spells of their own.   
  
Mana fired a blast of energy from her staff, colliding with and destroying a Gadget Warrior. Mahaado did the same with Ryu-Ran.   
  
Nebenkharu raised his own staff, pointing it at Yami, until he was hit in the back with something that appeared to be a lightning bolt. Most of it fizzled off the man's shields, but it still distracted him enough to turn around and catch a glimpse of Bekhura before he disappeared once again.   
  
Yami, meanwhile, retreated for the large room that they had found Nebenkharu in. It only took a few moments of sprinting to reach the room and duck around the side of the door.   
  
Bekhura soon appeared in the room as well, next to Yami. As he did, the hoard of monsters and Nebenkharu came through he door, but were caught by surprise as an annoyed looking Seto threw a throwing axe at them.   
  
Bekhura and Yami both blinked at the brunette, wondering where he'd got the weapon, when they noticed that behind him was a before unseen weapon cabinet. Bekhura smirked widely and faded out.   
  
The monsters of Nebenkharu's all scattered different directions, seeking out the group members, and Nebenkharu turned toward Yami.   
  
Yami took a step back, holding out his hands to materialize his daggers. Much to his annoyance and surprise, nothing happened.   
  
"Confused?" Nebenkharu taunted, smiling. "This room has a seal on it for that sort of summoning."   
  
Yami frowned, but a sudden voice caught his attention. "Then catch!" Seto called, tossing a dagger towards Yami. The spirit easily caught it, turning back toward back to face Nebenkharu.   
  
"I suppose you should have gotten rid of that." The spirit commented, smirking devilishly. "Because a seal does you no good if there's a weapon cabinet."   
  
"You won't be able to save yourself with a dagger." Nebenkharu snarled back and raised his staff, causing Yami to duck away as the man shot a spell towards him.   
  
Seto, Joey, and Mokuba, meanwhile, had armed themselves and were fighting of duel monsters. Seto was pretty good with a sword, Joey had some idea of what to do, but Mokuba was just doing more of swinging blindly than worrying about hitting. The sword was too big for him to wield anyway.   
  
Yuugi and Ryou were hiding, trying to keep the monsters from noticing them as they made a plan. Mahaado and Mana had taken up their positions by the ceiling, out of the reach of all but the flying monsters.   
  
Bekhura reappeared behind Nebenkharu, and the Ring flared to life as Bekhura activated it's magic to trap souls. Much to his dismay, Nebenkharu just turned around, unfazed.   
  
"Really." The man said. "You'd think you'd realize that I took that into account."   
  
"It was worth a shot..." Bekhura growled, annoyed.   
  
Yami, Nebenkharu's back being turned to him, simply shot a spell forward. Almost immediately, he fell to his knees weakly as Nebenkharu turned back around, mostly unhurt from the low powered spell. "Aw, are you tired?" Nebenkharu asked, smiling. "That's too bad. You didn't have a chance anyway. Only thing I wonder is why you didn't just stab me."   
  
Yami looked blankly at the dagger he held. He hadn't even considered it, but now that he'd remembered it was there he didn't think he could have brought himself to use it anyway. Stabbing someone in the back, literally, wasn't something he intended on doing.   
  
Bekhura snarled, appearing at Yami's side and taking the dagger from the younger spirit's hand. "I will." He threatened, eyes narrowed.   
  
Nebenkharu grinned at him. "If you get the chance, try it." He replied, pointing his staff at the two.   
  
Yami ducked his head, too exhausted to do anything else, and Bekhura hovered uncertainly at what to do. That was, until both boys were saved by a little bundle of fur.   
  
Mafdet had launched herself, again, onto Nebenkharu's head. Spitting and hissing the entire time, she clung to the man's hair tightly and clawed at his face.   
  
Nebenkharu, momentarily distracted from his spell, reached up and tore the kitten off his head, tossing her away. Yami shot back to his feet, catching the cat and skittering across the polished floor with her held in his arms.   
  
Bekhura looked both angry and shocked, turning his attention back from Yami and Mafdet toward Nebenkharu. "Some Egyptian you are!" He commented venomously.   
  
Mafdet meowed her annoyance loudly, squirming out of Yami's arms and nosing him, much like a dog. Yami opened one eyes and gently shoved the kitten away as he sat up quickly.   
  
Nebenkharu just sneered at Bekhura. "Just because I'm Egyptian doesn't mean I have to worship cats. Embodiment of a goddess? Ha, right. And he's supposed to be a god, too." He commented, motioning towards Yami.   
  
Yami growled at him in response, and Bekhura didn't look happy. Exahsperatedly, the white haired thief sighed. "Just go to hell already."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** A/N**: ... That's it. Please review! ^_^ 


	27. End Battle: Part 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay... My laptop died, which meant I had to go copy and paste the entire fic of the internet, same with the reviews, and then I had writer's block. -_-; There is good news though, and that is that in the manga, Yami's name has been revealed. *Nod* There's a link in my bio, right under the chapter preview. *Dances*   
  
** Ryuujin**: ^_^ Glad you liked. This chapter isn't really any longer though... XD   
  
** ShadowSpirits**: *Giggles* I'm happy you liked the chapter. Was worried it'd be way too hokey. XD Sorry you felt bad when you wrote the review, but I'm all happy you decided to review anyway. XD *Hands out plushies* Yesyes, Eien should only have another chapter after this one, but then we have Itsumo and Fumetsu, along with all the side stories. XD So this fanfiction'll pretty much carry on forever.   
  
And as for darkshipping, I have multiple ideas for fics. Just have to write them. XD   
  
** Starlit Hope**: *Giggles again* I'm glad you like so much. *Feels all loved that people like her fanfiction* I can't believe it's so successful. ^_^ (And not a romance, to boot. XD)   
  
** Silvie**: Fanficiton.net is one of the devil's relatives. XD   
  
Kitties are the best. ^_^ Tis great you found a stray. ^_^ And I agree, there is nothing better than a purring kitty in your lap. Except maybe two purring kitties. *Looks down at Morwyn and Tapioca that are sitting in her lap, purring like crazy*   
  
^_^ I like criticism, since I know I tend to screw things up and want to get them corrected, or that I've left something out or contradicted myself or something. XD Like I did with the drinking. XD So if you notice anything that's really whacked, tell me. XD   
  
Yay! *Claps* Eventually you get used to typing Nebenkharu. *Remembers she really should go back and revise his name in the earlier chapters* Poor dude who's name got changed. XD   
  
^_^ Glad you like Ahondra, since she'll be showing up in Itsumo... Didn't want a character everyone hated. XD I'm toying with another OC, an adult man this time, to go into Itsumo as another side role... But I dunno.   
  
Evil fanfiction.net. It didn't show all the 'a's. XD You were correct! I like Mana and the Mystical Elf, the traditional female monsters a lot of girls like. XD But there's a reason for that. They're my favorites, but I also like Goddess with the Third Eye, Gyakutenno Megami, and Empress Judge. *Nod* I like female monsters, if you can't tell. XD I'm like Mai, like that...   
  
*Giggles* I have so many nicknames... Mostly because I have multiple screen names. Sometimes I'll be talking to someone as one screen name, and tell them one of my others, and they'll say 'Oh yeah, I've heard of you'. And then my eyes go all starry. XD Most of my nicknames were given to me... Such as 'Ruri-chan' by Wingleader Sora Jade, 'Ami' by... Erm... I dunno... 'Adrian' (Out of my screenname 'Adriankha') by Mayflower, and I've also simply been called 'A-chan' because it seems that all my screennames unintentionally begin with 'A'. O.o I have AmiashaRuri, Adriankha, Angelabysswhitepaws, Adrianna-Lynn, and another, I think. Can't remember. But that was WAY too much space taken up by me talking about nicknames. @_@   
  
*Giggles* Actually, I think fanficiton.net eats reviews when they're really large (having deja vu... Have I said this already? O.o). Luckily, it didn't eat this one. XD   
  
^_^ I'm so psyched that it's almost over, because then I can go into the sequel/prequel, and finally the triquel, as I'm calling it. XD Though who knows, another may come after that, plus the sidestories... These fics will never end. @_@   
  
Thanks for the review!   
  
** Wingleader Sora Jade**: *Giggles* Glad you like the chapter. *Smishes Yami B too*   
  
** Shadowsage Hopesong**: Yay for logging in!   
  
*Giggles* It would be amusing. Mafdet to the rescue! She plays a part in this chapter, too. ^_^   
  
^_^ I'm glad you like the chapter. *Blushes at compliments* Thank you. ^_^ I'm really happy you like my fic. *Sniff*   
  
Yesyes, Yami knows fireball. XD He has to have somesort of offensive spell that isn't just Magic Missile. XD Okay, so it's not magic missile... But that gives me an idea. To the D&D handbook for spell ideas! XD   
  
*Nod* I agree, I don't like character death unless that's the point. Even then, I still had to write a happy ending to the one deathfic I have. *Sweatdrop* Joey needed to be resurrected, since it's important in Itsumo. XD My brother whines about that... He said it was a stupid idea to kill a character just to bring him back to life. XD Stupid brother...   
  
^_^ Glad you like the fic so much. *Hugs* Thanks for the review!   
  
** Namonaki Pharaoh**: Yee, a new reviewer! ^_^ Glad you like my fic. Can't say too much, but yeah, you're pretty much right on who saves the day. XD   
  
Nah, Yami Malik hasn't been slated for appearance in Eien. Fumetsu is quite possibly a whole different matter, though. *Smile*   
  
Thanks a bunch for the review. ^_^   
  
** Borath**: *Laughs* Well, I ain't gonna make you feel bad for him. XD In fact, I'm quite amused.   
  
Glad you liked that it was Yami doing the resurrection. That'll be important in Itsumo. *Smile* Glad it wasn't exceptionally predictable, too. XD   
  
*Giggles* Casting a spell like that will have some problems, yes. XD Not as grandscale as the ones he had earlier, but he'll definitely get into some trouble because of it. XD   
  
*Cackles loudly* Not much for sappy moments, huh? I ain't really either. XD Nebenkharu gets to wreck havoc to his blackened heart's content for awhile in this chapter.   
  
*Laughs again* Poor Yami, disappearing into nothing. XD Glad you liked that being included, though I didn't want to simply leave it as a discussion. *Trying to have some semblance of tying the fic together*   
  
** fanficsrock**: ^_^ I'm glad you're liking. And I'm taking your suggestion and trying to think of something inventive to happen to Nebenkharu. XD The way he was gonna be gotten rid of had already been decided, but maybe I'll make him explode or something. XD Thanks for the review!   
  
** >_**: XD Don't worry, I did. Thanks for the review.   
  
** sugahigh**: ^_^ Sankyuu! And yes, I did need to update... Took me forever. @_@ Thanks for the review. ^_^   
  
** MistressSerenity**: ^_^ I'm happy you like. And I updated! Go me! XD Thanks for the review!   
  
** Lori Kimaya**: @_@ Erm... No, it's not your fault you aren't receiving alerts. My Email ate your address and I totally forgot. Sorry. *Sweatdrop* Will try and send alerts more often. You want them for Itsumo when it comes out? Since there's only gonna be one more chapter of Eien after this one. XD   
  
I love Mafdet. XD Glad you like her too. And here, I updated! Thanks for the review!   
  
** Other Notes**: Meh. Was looking over one of the previous chapter and realized I made a stupid error. Tea says something to Ryuuji about letting Bekhura screw up his kidneys with drinking. *Sweatdrop* It's your liver that gets screwed up, not the kidneys. *Smacks forehead*   
  
In other news, I bought Turns 18 and 19! They're... Interesting. Poor Yami though.... He looses the duel, and cries. Then he cries again. Next episode, he cries again. And then later, the train he and Tea are on plummets off a cliff. He has a nightmare about loosing Yuugi, then later on in the ep, he cries again. Poor guy...   
  
But there were funny parts. Ryuuji can't drive, Seto calls Yami a lost dog, and Varon talks. A lot. XD   
  
Also, this is the second to last chapter of Eien. ^_^ Itsumo is almost here! But I'll stop yapping and let you get to the fic.   
  
** Disclaimer**: I really, really don't own Yugioh. But I have an adorable wallscroll of Yuugi and Yami holding the puzzle.   
  
** Warnings**: Violence and language.   
  
** Summary of Last Time**: ... I can't remember. @_@   
  
** Preview**: Just read. XD   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Eien; part 27   
by: Amiasha   
  
Nebenkharu just glared at Bekhura. Then, to both spirits surprise, the man simply turned away from them.   
  
Bekhura cocked an eyebrow, exchanging a glance with Yami before looking back toward Nebenkharu. He shrugged and raised his dagger, and then brought it down toward the man's back.   
  
Right before it would have connected, something stopped the weapon and Bekhura stared while cursing himself for falling so easily into the advisor's trap. A moment later, Nebenkharu's shield reacted and knocked Bekhura backwards, into a very annoyed Yami.   
  
"Tomb robber, get off me. I think you gave me a concussion." The former Pharaoh murmured darkly. "And get your hair out of my face."   
  
Mafdet meowed her agreement.   
  
Bekhura hurriedly got off the other spirit, glancing nervously toward Nebenkharu who seemed to be ignoring him and then looking back to help Yami up. The smaller boy was wincing, gingerly touching the back of his head.   
  
"Oh shit." Bekhura said, looking at him. "Don't tell me you were serious."   
  
Yami gave a small, weak laugh. "I don't think I have a concussion, really. I'll just have a big bruise."   
  
Bekhura twitched slightly.   
  
"We have more important things to worry about though." Yami pointed out, trying to gather the strength to stand back up as he glanced around Bekhura towards Nebenkharu who still hadn't even looked back at them.   
  
"You're right." Bekhura admitted. He looked at Yami for a moment before speaking again. "Stay here, Pharaoh." He said, before fading into his spirit form. He walked, invisible, around Nebenkharu to see what the man had been so intent on looking at.   
  
Yuugi and Ryou were standing together, surrounded by a mix of Duel Monsters. Both boys were obviously tired, Ryou probably having summoned a lot of monsters and Yuugi most likely having summoned some of his own.   
  
Nebenkharu finally turned his head back toward Yami, looking slightly surprised to see that Bekhura had disappeared but getting over it quickly. "As you see, brat, your beloved others are in a bit of trouble."   
  
Yami growled at him, forcing himself to his feet, but stayed silent.   
  
Bekhura, unseen, crept towards Yuugi and Ryou, while Nebenkharu took Yami's silence as an invitation to continue. "No plan this time? Aw..." He said, laughing. "Guess this is what happens when you send little boys to do a man's job."   
  
"What about women?" A chorus of two voices asked from behind him. Nebenkharu turned around, coming face to face with Mana and Isis, neither of which looked too pleased. Mafdet was at their feet, spitting.   
  
The man just laughed. "What, you two think you can do something? Your all powerful Pharaoh is spent, the little reincarnations are in trouble, Mahaado has his hands full, your tomb robber is who-knows-where, and they," He said, motioning at Joey, Seto, and Mokuba, "Are practically worthless."   
  
"That affects us how?" Mana asked, tilting her head.   
  
Nebenkharu looked at her like she was stupid. "Your best have failed. It's not as if two girls and a cat can do better."   
  
Mana and Isis smiled at each other. "Aa, you obviously don't know." Isis said, turning her face back towards Nebenkharu, and tightening her grip on the previously unnoticed staff she held.   
  
Nebenkharu continues to just look a the two. "Know what?" He asked.   
  
"You never were one for scholarly ventures, were you?" Mana asked, smiling. "I don't know how you became an advisor, what with the fact that you never studied."   
  
Nebenkharu growled at her, giving Yami a chance to stumble to his feet, unnoticed.   
  
"What would I care? What are you girls blabbing about?" The man asked the duo, totally ignoring Mafdet. Nebenkharu put his hands on his hips, looking entirely unamused.   
  
"Did you listen to anything I said? Something the scholars learned." Mana repeated, smiling the whole time.   
  
"Just tell me already you silly girl, so I can get on with killing you all." Nebenkharu said, getting impatient.   
  
"That's just the thing," Mana said, purposefully being annoying and smiling at Isis. "When two women with magic join together to fight, they have a distinct advantage over one man."   
  
"What kind of nonsense is that?" Nebenkharu asked, incredulous.   
  
"It's not nonsense." The blond woman replied calmly. "The goddess Isis, the goddess of woman, children, and magic along with some other things, blesses women. She is the most powerful goddess, after all. Even more so than Ra."   
  
Nebenkharu just stared at her. "There's no way that could be." He said, an eyebrow raised.   
  
Isis smiled at him. "If you don't remember..." She said, glancing quickly toward Yami who was creeping towards the ring of Duel monsters and then looking back at Nebenkharu before he noticed. "I am not only a woman, already blessed by the mother goddess, but also the reincarnation of one of her priestesses that bears her name. The goddess will grant us power against you."   
  
Nebenkharu snorted. "Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." He said. "If you could've done this before, you would've."   
  
Mana shrugged. "That's why we're here now."   
  
Meanwhile, Bekhura had slipped, unnoticed, into the circle with Ryou and Yuugi. For some reason, the Duel Monsters weren't moving; simply snarling at the two boys they could see. Taking a deep breath and hoping that the monsters would stay that way, Bekhura materialized.   
  
Much to his happiness, the monsters didn't do anything besides beginning to growl at him. Bekhura was perplexed for a moment, but decided to worry about why the monsters weren't attacking later.   
  
"Be-Bekhura?" Yuugi asked, surprised, as Ryou turned to look at his dark and smiled. "Where's Yami?" Yuugi asked, unable to see over the monsters around them and figuring it was safe to turn his attention to Bekhura, seeing that apparently the monsters were there only to keep the three detained. "I can't reach him through the link, is he alright?"   
  
Bekhura shrugged slightly. "I told him to stay were he was, but I don't think he listened to me." He answered calmly, the Ring around his neck flaring to life.   
  
"What are you doing?" Ryou asked, backing away from an growling All-Seeing White Tiger.   
  
"Sending them to the Shadow Realm, of course." The white haired thief said in an identical calm tone. "I have time to do so now, since they're just standing there like idiots."   
  
Yami, between Nebenkharu and the ring of Duel Monsters, was slightly lost as to what to do. He felt incredibly lightheaded, so much so that he kept having to remind himself that he was cured and not still poisoned. His hands were shaking from exhaustion, and the boy wanted just to go home and sleep for a long time. But Mana, Isis, and Mafdet were buying him time to come up with a plan, and he couldn't fail them. His mind was so hazy though, and all that seemed to be happening was that he kept getting more and more lost and confused.   
  
That, and he was worried about Yuugi and Ryou. He guessed that Bekhura had gone to help them, but he wasn't sure and was bothered by that. All the thoughts and concerns were swirling in his head, and Yami noted in dismay that his vision was beginning to go black around the edges.   
  
'I have to do something before I pass out...' The spirit told himself. 'But my spells are too weak to do any good, and if I attack Nebenkharu in any physical way his shield will block it...'   
  
His attention was caught suddenly as the ring of monsters around Yuugi and Ryou simply disappeared and Bekhura stood there, laughing proudly.   
  
Unfortunately, Nebenkharu's attention was also grabbed as he felt the majority of his monsters return to the Shadow Realm. The man spun around, coming face to face with an increasingly more disoriented Yami.   
  
Both sets of Egyptian eyes widened in surprise, Yami ducking instinctively as Nebenkharu swung his staff at the boy's head. The spirit took off running, as Bekhura came forward, dagger held ready as he hoped to be able to stab Nebenkharu while his attention was on Yami.   
  
He swung the dagger at Nebenkharu, but again, it met the man's shield and sent the white haired thief off his feet.   
  
Nebenkharu wasn't fazed, turning to launch a spell at Yami. It fazed off the small shield the spirit had pulled up, but caused the defensive block to fizzle out. The advisor simply shot another spell, this time striking the boy in the back and knocking him to the ground.   
  
'Shit...' Bekhura cursed mentally as Nebenkharu made for the younger spirit, Duel Monsters springing up to block the path behind him as he walked.   
  
Yuugi started forward, usually calm eyes blazing with anger. Ryou grabbed his arm to keep the other boy from running carelessly into the line of monsters.   
  
Yuugi spun around toward Ryou, glaring more darkly than Ryou had ever seen him glare. "Let go of me!" He demanded, glancing back at where Nebenkharu had nearly reached the former Pharaoh. "I don't want him anywhere near Yami!"   
  
"Yuugi, I know! But you can't just go running into something like that! You can't do anything right now Yuugi; please, you can't help Yami by getting yourself killed." Ryou pleaded.   
  
Yuugi stopped tugging against the hold Ryou had on his arm, knowing the taller boy was right. He watched fearfully as Nebenkharu knelt down next to Yami.   
  
The man rolled Yami over onto his back, taking him by the neck belt and pulling him up. Yami's head fell back limply, and Nebenkharu smirked at the unconscious boy. "Well, well. Not quite the end I'd imagined for you. I figured you'd go down fighting, not simply pass out and let me kill you."   
  
"Get you hands off him." Bekhura snarled from his position next to Yuugi and Ryou. The monsters had formed a ring around the three boys, so at the moment, they were stuck.   
  
Nebenkharu snorted. "And lose this chance? I personally don't care what way he dies, just whether or not he does." He said, shoving Yami harshly to the ground. The boy coughed and his eyelids fluttered, moving his head slightly before going still again.   
  
Nebenkharu drew out a dagger from his sleeve and knelt next to the spirit, frowning as Yami stirred again. "Now now, have you decided you're going to wake up? Oh well, makes no difference to me."   
  
At the sound of his voice, Yami's eyebrows twitched and his eyes slowly began to open. Though someone holding a knife over you wasn't exactly the nicest thing to wake up to.   
  
The spirit's eyes went round, trying to scramble back but being effectively stopped by a large hand being pressed down onto his chest. Nebenkharu leant over the boy, lowering the knife to just above Yami's throat. "Well, I'm impressed. You woke up."   
  
Yami glared at him but didn't speak, putting a hand on Nebenkharu's wrist in a feeble motion to get the man to let go.   
  
"Of course, that didn't help you any..." The advisor taunted, leaning so close to Yami that their noses nearly touched. "You're still going to die, just like I'd promised..."   
  
Yuugi's eyes widened as he realized what the Egyptian man was talking about. 'The dream... He told Yami... The Pharaoh... That he'd die because of him..."   
  
Bekhura, meanwhile, had decided he'd heard more than enough. Silently, he raised a card and summoned the Man Eater Bug. "Clear me a path to the Pharaoh, if it wouldn't be any trouble." The spirit said as he smirked at the Duel Monster, knowing it would obey him, no questions asked.   
  
The Bug started forward, and began dispatching monsters left and right, letting Bekhura move towards where Yami was.   
  
"Don't take another step." Nebenkharu warned, pressing the dagger harder against Yami's neck. Yami didn't show any reaction to the movement, simply laying calmly on his back, eyes partially shut.   
  
"You'll kill him either way." Bekhura snarled, but stopped advancing.   
  
Nebenkharu smirked, glancing from the thief to the Pharaoh, and then laughed. "Hm... Seems that neither of you could outsmart me... Not that that wasn't expected."   
  
And then, he was smacked over the head. "Didja' expect THAT?" A boyish voice asked. Nebenkharu turned to look at the owner of the voice, to see a boy with long, dark hair.   
  
"Mokuba..." The man snarled, not so much hurt as surprised. He stood, scowling maliciously at the Kaiba as well as Yami, who was at the other boy's feet.   
  
"Stay back." Mokuba warned, stepping in front of Yami angrily. "You come near my cousin or I and you'll regret it. That was a warning swing."   
  
"Such bold threats from such a young child... It's a pity I didn't know about you until just before my duel with the little brat... I'd have had fun thinking of some inventive way to kill you." Nebenkharu commented, completely unfazed.   
  
Mokuba's eyes narrowed darkly. "Well, ya' screwed up. Too bad." He retorted. "Shoulda' done your homework sooner, don't ya' think?"   
  
Bekhura reached the two cousins, kneeling next to Yami to pull the other spirit to his feet and quickly check him for lifethreatening injuries. After assessing that there weren't any, the thief stepped in front of the other spirit and took up glaring at Nebenkharu.   
  
{Bekhura, Yuugi's freaking out. Is Yami alright? What's going on?} Ryou's voice asked in Bekhura's head, unexpectantly but not unwelcomedly.   
  
{{The Pharaoh's not doing so well; He looks like he's going to pass out. But Mokuba and I are holding off that crazy old advisor, at least until he decides to attack us.}}   
  
There was silence for a moment. {There are more monsters appearing.}   
  
Bekhura began looking around, noticing Ryou was right. That was what Nebenkharu was doing. Summoning yet more monsters. {{Well, damn.}} He commented. {{How much magic do you have left?}}   
  
{Not much.} Ryou responded, his voice holding a hint of nervousness.   
  
Bekhura cursed softly again. {{We need a plan.}}   
  
Suddenly, they heard what seemed to be a loud war-cry from the other side of the room. Joey was swinging crazily at monsters with a big sword, while Seto just stared at him as if he'd gone completely nuts. Sugoroku was doing the same as Seto, though Bekhura practically did a double-take when he saw the man who hadn't been there before.   
  
"Come an' taste steel, monsta's!" Joey taunted, holding the sword like a baseball bat.   
  
"You've always wanted to say that, haven't you?" Seto asked the blond dryly.   
  
Joey nodded cheerfully, before turning his attention back to the monsters.   
  
Seeing as how Nebenkharu seemed completely stunned by the stupidity of the blond, Bekhura grabbed Mokuba by the back of the shirt and Yami by the arm, and began to drag the two towards the Man Eater Bug that was trying to clear out some of the other monsters. "Man Eater Bug, I need a way to get back to the blond, Simon, and the priest." Bekhura told it, casting a glance to make sure Nebenkharu was still just staring with a look that was a cross between confusion and disgust.   
  
The Bug did as it was told, beginning to make a path toward Seto and Joey. Bekhura let go of Mokuba, who was sticking close of his own accord, and moved to follow right behind the Bug.   
  
A few seconds later and Bekhura, Yami, and Mokuba were with Seto, Sugoroku, and Joey, in one corner of the room. Bekhura looked around quickly for Isis, Yuugi, and Ryou, and saw that they had grouped up and were fighting back monsters to make their way over. Mana and Mahaado had joined them, and were helping.   
  
The Man Eater Bug, combined with Mana and Mahaado, managed to get Isis, who had Mafdet on her shoulder, Yuugi, and Ryou a path to join up with the rest of the group. As soon as everyone was together, Bekhura put up a shield and carefully lowered Yami to the ground, sitting next to him.   
  
The former Pharaoh put his head in his hands, taking a few shuddering breaths. There was silence for a few moments. "I don't know what to do now..." Yami murmured softly, almost too quiet for the others to hear.   
  
"We'll figure it out." Yuugi encouraged, getting to his knees next to his dark and gently touching his shoulder. "It's okay, Yami..."   
  
"No it's not..." Yami replied quietly. "You've all been telling me that the trip... And it's not true..."   
  
Joey, handed the sword to Seto, who was quite offended at being treated like a maid, and knelt down next to Yami. "Hey, that's not entirely right." The blond told his friend. "We thought you were gonna' die from that magic thing, and you didn't. That's not any different than what's goin' on now..."   
  
"I've tried everything I know how to do." The spirit replied, staring at the ground. "I don't have any ideas. I don't know what to do; telling me I can win isn't going to help me! I need a way TO win. Preferably one that doesn't involve magic, considering I really don't have any at the moment." He added, shaking his head violently in frustration.   
  
"Look, Pharaoh," Bekhura started, crossing his arms. "I know you're tired. But you've never given up before, and I'm at a loss as to why you are now. Do you want to just let that stupid wannabe man win? I highly doubt it. You can have to time to sort everything out AFTER we win, Pharaoh. We need to keep our concentration and find out what it is that we can do. He's not invincible."   
  
Yami quiet for a few moments, slowly shutting his eyes and sighing, before opening them again. "Some speech." He murmured, his voice laced with the barest hint of humor.   
  
"Well, you seem to like them." Bekhura responded dryly.   
  
Yami gave a soft laugh. "That's true." He agreed, beginning to rise back to his feet. Tiredly he lifted his head and looked at Bekhura.   
  
"Alright Pharaoh, let's see what sort of way we can kick this prat's arse." Bekhura suggested, shrugging casually and smirking.   
  
The spirit looked around at the small group, all of them smiling and nodding encouragingly. Sighing almost resignedly, some of his confidence returning, Yami nodded once in determination.   
  
Suddenly, a bright glow came from Yami's school uniform jacket's pocket At the same time, an identical glow came from Bekhura's green overshirt's pocket.   
  
Staring at each other in confusion, the spirits reached into the pockets, and each pulled out a glowing object. It took a few seconds for the two to realize what the identical objects were, but when they did, both sets of eyes widened. Each held a shining glass pyramid.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** A/N**: Anyone remember those? XD   
  
Well, anyway, I'll start work on the last chapter. Please review and make me happy! 


	28. Owari

** A/N**: *Humming to bellydancing music as she types* Sorry, responses to reviews will be somewhat short, since I write these responses early so as to have them done when the chapter is done, and I'm working on both Eien's last chapter and Itsumo's first at the same time. *Just remembers that Mafdet wasn't in the end of last chapter.* I suck... *Revises chapter and tries to remember it needs to be uploaded when this chapter is*   
  
** Starlit Hope**: *Giggles* Glad you liked.   
  
** ShadowSpirits**: *Waves pompoms and offers cookie* Yay for remembering! XD Glad you liked. ^_^   
  
** Shadowsage Hopesong**: ^_^ Yami torture is just fun, I suppose. XD Aw, bites that your comp died. Maybe it was a bad month for computers. XD Thanks for the review!   
  
** fanficsrock**: Aw, it wasn't 3 months, it was only one. XD But I get the point. Glad you liked, and thanks for the review!   
  
** Borath**: Sorry it took so long to update... Is hard to write on a computer everyone can look over my shoulder on. -_-;   
  
*Giggles* Well, I considered REALLY giving Yami a concussion, but I thought I'd been mean enough to the poor boy already. XD But don't worry... I'll reset the slate for Itsumo and the torture can resume. XD   
  
*Laughs* I felt the part with the girls was kinda'... Spazzy? I didn't think it through. XD Glad it wasn't too horrid.   
  
*Cackles evilly* There'll be more information given on all the people who've tried resurrections before in Itsumo... They didn't turn out so well. XD   
  
*Giggling more* Glad you liked Jou and Mokuba's different scenes... I wanted to add a little comedy with Jou since everyone'd been so serious. @_@   
  
^_^ Yay! You remember the pyramids too! And... Well, the end of the story's not gonna be much of a surprise to you, will it? XD *Offers multiple cookies* Glad you liked, though. Thanks a bunch for the review!   
  
** Ashita II**: I hope my next fic's as good as this one too. XD Happy you're interested in reading it, though.   
  
^_^ Glad you think the characters are consistent. Makes me happy, yesyes, since I have so much trouble keeping anyone consistent or even the slightest bit IC. @_@ You get a cookie too, for the remembering the pyramids. XD *Offers cookie* Thanks for the review!   
  
** Meeko-san**: *Beams* Thank you!   
  
** YamiAra**: Yep, the pyramids focus magic. You'll see what they do in this chapter... Though throwing them at him woulda' been funny. XD May have to use that in the parody.   
  
Heh, Nebenkharu goes bye-bye this chapter. *Giggles* War-puppy? I like. XD   
  
Mana, Isis, and Mafdet (I guess she counts. XD) were trying to buy time. Whether or not they woulda' had an advantage or not is another thing entirely. XD   
  
*Giggles* Well, he likes the ManEater Bug; it's like his pet. And it's creepier if he asks that way, in my opinion. XD   
  
Thanks a bunch for the review!   
  
** Miss Sera**: ^_^ Well, it's evil that ff.net decided to be... Erm... Annoying. That works. Er, anyway, yeah. I hate it when it bans you for no good reason. >   
*Giggles* If I ever make any stupid mistake and you think I did but aren't sure, go ahead and tell me. I'm a ditz. Medicine and anatomy and such are something I pride myself on, so am quite embarrassed about the liver thing. XD   
  
Nebankharu. XD But you were close enough. I couldn't spell his name for the longest time either, and I'm the one who picked it out. XD And you were the only one to mention that entire scene, so before I was thinking 'No one mentioned it... Must be terrible!' and now that's been offset a little. XD   
  
Snowy? It is a kitty? *Eyes sparkle* Anyway, thinks for the review!   
  
** Other Notes**: Well, it's the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who's read or reviewed, especially to those who reviewed consistently or almost everytime. ^_^ Couldn't have done it without you all! So you know, by the way, responses to all reviews and questions for this chapter will be at in the beginning chapter of Itsumo.   
  
I'm worried this might not be climactic enough... But I like this ending, I think, so it'll stay. Unless I decide that I really don't like it and change it. Or whatever. I can't decide. *Pokes ending of the fight* It also appears this chapter is far shorter than most of the others... Not really long at all. But I didn't have anything else. O.o Starting to think it woulda' been good to combine 27 and 28 together... But oh well. I'll stop whining now.   
  
** Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh, but I have quite a collection of wall scrolls, doujinshis, DVDs, and other such. XD   
  
** Warnings**: Slight violence and language.   
  
** Summary of Last Time**: Everyone nearly got killed, some other stuff... Most importantly, the super durable glass pyramids were remembered. XD   
  
** Preview of the Time**: *Stare* It's the last chapter. Just read it.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Eien; part 28   
by: Amiasha   
  
Bekhura stared down at the glass object in his hand, then back up at Yami. The other spirit's eyes were wide. "Well..." The white haired thief started, his voice conveying his wonderment. "It's always good when magic responds to a question."   
  
Yami laughed quietly, looking at the pyramid. It had seemed like forever ago that he'd had Sugoroku buy them for him. He had completely forgotten they existed until the moment, and was a bit surprised they hadn't shattered from all the abuse they'd been through.   
  
"Pharaoh... You remember why I asked you for these, correct?" Bekhura asked slowly.   
  
Yami gave a small nod. "Yes."   
  
"Good." The other spirit said simply, staring in wonder at the glass object. "And you remember what made that bastard run from us last time?"   
  
"Yes." Yami answered again, closing his eyes slowly and then reopening them.   
  
"Good." Bekhura repeated. "Then I assume you can figure out what we're supposed to do?"   
  
"Yes." The younger spirit said again, a small smile forming.   
  
"Then let's see if we can get this to work so we can go home." Bekhura suggested, looking up and turning his attention to the other boy.   
  
Yami chuckled weakly. "I'm all for that. I'm ready to be through with this nightmare... Almost literally, in a sense."   
  
Bekhura smirked at him. "We definitely need to get you home. You're spouting nonsense. Again."   
  
"Very funny..." Yami replied, but he was smiling. "Come on."   
  
Bekhura nodded, before looking over his shoulder. "Everyone, you need to stay back. When the Pharaoh and I take down the shield be ready to run or better yet, fight. If all goes well, the monsters should disappear when we seal that bastard away, but be ready."   
  
All but Yuugi and Ryou nodded; both boys rushing up to hug their darks. /Be careful.../ Yuugi murmured through the link he shared with Yami, glad it was working again and taking that as a good sign.   
  
//I will, aibou.// Yami promised, nodding slightly. He looked up as Sugoroku approached him, holding Mafdet under his arm. The man gently touched Yami on the shoulder, but didn't say anything. The spirit smiled at him and rubbed Mafdet's ears before turning back toward Bekhura, who had just managed to get Ryou to let go of him. The smaller of the white haired boys simply laughed at his dark's desperate need to look cool, and took up standing next to Isis. Yuugi and Sugoroku both returned to the group as well, leaving the yamis in the front of their area.   
  
"I'm going to take down the shield. Focus every ounce of magic you have on the pyramid, Pharaoh, as soon as I do." Bekhura instructed, tightening his hold on his pyramid.   
  
Yami nodded again, taking a deep breath and holding his own pyramid close to him. "Alright."   
  
All at once, the dome Bekhura had constructed disappeared, as if it was never there. All the monsters turned toward them, along with Nebenkharu, in the center of everything.   
  
"Given up?" He asked tauntingly, looking at the two haggard spirits. "Awfully pathetic, but to be expected."   
  
"You expected wrong." Bekhura snarled darkly, the Millennium Item around his neck glowing gold as he began to draw on it's magic as well as his own.   
  
Yami, doing the same, nodded. "What's pathetic is that you came back after everything, simply to be defeated again. If you could just act like a normal person, or as normal as anyone ever is, and not be intent on killing people for no reason, you could have lived in this time peacefully. I don't see why you would make this choice." He proclaimed, doing his best to bring his former confident tone back into his voice. It wasn't perfect, but better than he'd sounded earlier. Or at least he thought so. Then, realizing that his thoughts had strayed far from what he was supposed to be focusing on, the spirit mentally scolded himself and returned his attention to what they were doing.   
  
Nebenkharu, seemingly unfazed by anything the two were saying, just smirked. "Say whatever you want, prince. It won't change anything."   
  
"Tch." Bekhura commented, tilting his head. "Same goes for you, I suppose."   
  
Nebenkharu snorted. "I'm done wasting time with you, boys." He declared, beckoning a few of his monsters over. "Now, considering you're surrendering so nicely, I'll let you pick which way you want to be killed. Go ahead. Step right up; don't be shy."   
  
"You talk far too much." Bekhura muttered. Looking up, he straightened. "This is ending now." And with that, he held his pyramid in front of him, and it's glow intensified.   
  
Yami took a deep breath and held up his pyramid as well, focusing every last bit of magic on it, and idly wondered just how many times he'd thought he'd used the last of his power. The pyramid flared brightly, as did the Puzzle and the third eye on Yami's forehead.   
  
A wind came up from nowhere, flipping the spirits' hair around and fluttering their jackets as well as Nebenkharu's cloak. Finally it settled to swirling like a tame tornado around Yami and Bekhura.   
  
Once he was sure the pyramid was holding the magic he was putting into it Yami began to shift his focus to the thought of joining his magic with Bekhura's, feeling oddly like he'd done the same thing before.   
  
As the light of the two pyramids grew, they overlapped; the overlapping portions doubling in brightness and the color changing to a bright gold. Many of the monsters began to back away, and Nebenkharu started to look a little worried.   
  
The gold spread through all the light, flaring brighter and brighter. Until it finally it stopped growing and simply stayed in a relative circle, pulsating slightly.   
  
And suddenly, it was like neither Nebenkharu nor the monsters had ever been there.   
  
The wind stopped, and, blinking slightly, Bekhura stared, dumbfounded, at the spot where Nebenkharu once was. Shocked, he slowly looked over at Yami to see that the other Egyptian had a similar expression.   
  
Until the he passed out cold, that was.   
  
Bekhura carefully caught the other spirit and sank down to his knees, laying Yami gently on his back on the ground. Then the white haired thief promptly flopped over to the side, sprawled out like he was relaxing without a care in the world.   
  
The small group rushed forward, eyes wide, and gathered around the two spirits. Ryou knelt down next to his dark.   
  
"Ryou..." Bekhura said, in all seriousness, like he was on his deathbed. "I need a drink. And I don't mean something girly, either. I want something strong."   
  
Ryou burst into giggles, hugging the other white haired boy.   
  
Yuugi gently pulled Yami into his arms and gently shook him, but to no avail. The spirit didn't even stir. Yuugi nearly panicked, along with Sugoroku, until they realized that Yami didn't seem to be doing anything besides sleeping. And that he had a small smile on his face.   
  
Having sit up, Bekhura chuckled. "Let him be. He could do with some sleep. So could I, for that matter. Any chance of someone carrying me back to the camels?"   
  
"Not a chance." The group said at the same time.   
  
"I'm going to get the others, an' tell 'em that you and Yami won!" Joey exclaimed, getting up and springing out of the room. Yes, a lot like a puppy.   
  
Seto bit his tongue to refrain from commenting, feeling it would be an inappropriate time to make fun of anyone. He did high five Mokuba, however, somewhat surprising the others.   
  
It only took a minute or so for Joey to retrieve the rest of the group, leading them into the room where they all promptly began to congratulate the others and Bekhura and, in some people's cases, dance around randomly. Pegasus got a few odd looks but he didn't seem to care in the slightest.   
  
"I want a party when we get back." Bekhura declared, still snickering slightly from the euphoria that comes after succeeding in something you never thought you would. "And gifts."   
  
Yuugi reached over and, giggling, smacked him lightly upside the head. "That was for Yami."   
  
"Man, it's gonna' be great to get back home!" Joey exclaimed happily. "Get to sleep in our own beds, eat good food, watch tv..."   
  
The others all laughed, nodding their agreement.   
  
"Hello everyone." A full, feminine came from off to the side, thoroughly scaring everyone. They all turned to look at the unexpected speaker.   
  
A slender woman about Tea's height with long, straight black hair, and with orange streaks through the tresses was floating a foot or so off the ground. Her eyes were amber colored, and she wore a double layered dress that matched the color of orange in her hair. Her shoes were simple sandals, also in orange, and she wore a silver circlet with a lapis stone in the center.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Bekhura asked, voicing the question everyone else had but were too polite to say   
  
The woman laughed. "My name is Isis."   
  
"If you're applying for sidekick status, shoo." Bekhura stated tiredly. "We already HAVE an Isis."   
  
"Don't worry." The woman said, shaking her head slightly. "I am not here to join your group. I am here to talk to you all about something important."   
  
"Make it quick. We're having a mini celebration." Bekhura said, rolling his eyes. All his patience was gone form the earlier events. And he never had much to start with.   
  
"Actually, it's about everyone's lives in ancient Egypt." The woman continued, unbothered. "I am the goddess Isis, and I wanted to see if you all would like your memories back."   
  
That certainly caught everyone's attention.   
  
"What?" Bekhura asked, eyes wide and looking much like Ryou.   
  
"Exactly what I said." The goddess told him, laughing lightly. "I want to give you back all your memories of your past lives, or in some cases, the missing pieces of what could still be considered this life. Yuugi and Ryou, since neither of you had a place in ancient Egypt, you would be gaining the memories of your darks as well."   
  
Bekhura just sort of looked at the others, who were dumbfounded as well. "... Am I hallucinating?"   
  
"Not unless we all are." Sugoroku said calmly, somewhat used to seeing people appear the oddest circumstances.   
  
"So?" The goddess inquired. "Do you want to take me up on my offer?"   
  
Blinking at how fast everything was happening, Bekhura just looked at her. Yuugi had a question, though. "What about Yami?"   
  
"Don't worry." The goddess Isis told him. "He'll get his memories just like everyone else. It'll be somewhat like a dream for all of you, so the fact that he's asleep won't bother anything at all."   
  
"Then I know Yami's in, and so am I." Yuugi declared, nodding once.   
  
"What the hell. If you're really going to give us back our memories, then I'm all for it." Bekhura commented, shrugging slightly. He looked over at Ryou. "You?"   
  
"Of course." He replied, unhesitatingly. Then the white haired boy thought for a moment. "But do I really want to know what you've done?" He asked jokingly, smiling.   
  
"Probably depends how squeamish you are." Bekhura responded, chuckling. "From what I DO remember, it isn't all roses and... Whatever else it was supposed to be in that saying."   
  
Sugoroku rolled his eyes in amusement at the spirit, before looking at the goddess Isis. "Count me in."   
  
The goddess nodded, smiling, before looking out over the rest of the group. "Anyone else?"   
  
Joey gave the thumbs up. "I ain't missin' out on 'dis." He said enthusiastically. "Besides," He said, beginning to snicker. "How old was Yami when I met him? Do I get to see him as a kid?" He asked, giggling as he imagined Yami as a child.   
  
The goddess Isis laughed as well. "Oh, don't worry." She said. "You knew him since he was very young. And almost all the others, too."   
  
"Will we be included in this?" Mana asked, raising her hand like she was in school.   
  
"I didn't assume so, considering you have your memories." The goddess explained, shrugging. "You're welcome to be, though, if you want."   
  
Mana looked at Mahaado, and then they both looked back at the goddess. "Nah, we'll keep watch." The girl magician told her, smiling.   
  
The goddess nodded, and looked over the rest of the group again. "Anyone?"   
  
It didn't take to long for the rest of the group to join in, voicing their desires to have their memories as well. And so, the goddess nodded, and began to float up higher. "Everyone, get up on this platform." She instructed, gesturing to the large, round, stage like platform in the center of the room.   
  
As soon as they had complied, the goddess Isis floated up to land on the platform as well. "All ready? Next time you see me you'll all know who were once were." She said, smiling.   
  
Yuugi and Bekhura looked around, and seeing the eager faces of the others, both turned back to the goddess. They smiled once at each other, ready for the new adventure, before, at the same time, they nodded. And then everything went white.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** A/N**: *Sniffles* That's the end... It's been so long! Almost a year! I never thought this fic would be so successful... But I'm so happy it did. ^_^   
  
Quick note: The memories the group'll be getting are going to be just that; memories. They won't be playing it out like the AE arc; they'll be looking through their eyes and essentially just seeing exactly what happened. I know that that'd be incredibly long, and Itsumo wont detail EVERY DAY (O.O) but that's how magic works, right? Right?   
  
I hope you all return for Itsumo! The first chapter should be posted very soon, so keep a look out. *Salutes* Out for now! Ja!   
  
END OF EIEN 


End file.
